


Online and Anonymous

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Online and Anonymous [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Fanfic Writer Dave, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 84,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di giorno Dave era uno studente tranquillo e attento, ma di notte era uno scrittore di fic smut con protagonista il suo pairing preferito, Johnlock. Kurt non aveva mai sentito parlare di fanfiction prima che gliene accennasse Blaine, ma stava per scoprire un mondo del tutto nuovo.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Online and Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393946) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Ho una mezza paura che la storia prenda la via del crack, ma spero di no. Comunque, penso che si possa dire con certezza che questa fic contiene spoiler sia per Sherlock della BBC e per la terza stagione di Glee (fino all’episodio “Heart”, comunque, e non considererò neanche “On My Way”, perché voglio che ci sia fluff, qui). [Fic pubblicata tra il 14/03/12 e il 22/06/12 – N.d.T.] Kurt e Blaine non stanno più insieme, ma sono rimasti amici.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

 

Fissò i titoli di coda scorrere e si voltò verso Blaine.

“Dimmi che quella _non era_ la fine.”

“Ehm. È la fine fino alla prossima stagione. Che inizierà tra… un anno, circa…?”

“ _Cosa_?! Blaine! Non posso credere che tu me l’abbia lasciato guardare! Che mi abbia fatto affezionare a questi personaggi per poi… strapparmene uno dalle mani così! Come facciamo a sapere che è sopravvissuto?”

“Ehm, perché ci sarà la terza stagione?”

“Ma è _morto_!”

“Sono piuttosto sicuro che non sia morto davvero. Insomma, non puoi fare _Sherlock_ senza Sherlock.”

“Ma _come fa_ a sopravvivere? Non posso aspettare… _un_ _anno_ intero! Non è neanche una serie vera e propria! Tre episodi non sono abbastanza per una stagione, perché non ce ne sono di più? Ho bisogno di sapere come fa a sopravvivere, Blaine… lo sai che cose come questa mi tormentano finché non scopro la risposta. Che cosa stavi pensando?! Che cosa ti ha fatto pensare che farmelo vedere fosse una _buona_ idea?!”

L’altro ebbe almeno la decenza di assumere un’aria contrita, ma aveva avuto ragione, la serie gli era _davvero_ piaciuta molto. Finché non erano arrivati agli ultimi minuti, comunque. Avevano fatto un po’ fatica a rapportarsi l’uno con l’altro da quando si erano lasciati, seppur in modo amichevole, ma era comunque stato un po’ strano tornare a essere solo amici. Kurt se n’era reso conto dopo il giorno di san Valentino: Blaine gli piaceva molto di più come amico e, certo, baciarsi e tenersi per mano e anche fare sesso era stato piacevole, ma quello che gli piaceva fare di più con lui era passare del tempo insieme. A cantare. O parlare.

Quando aveva passato quell’intera settimana a pensare che il suo ragazzo stesse facendo qualcosa di romantico e dolce per lui, solo per scoprire che si fosse trattato di un altro fin dall’inizio, aveva dovuto prendersi un attimo e rivalutare il loro rapporto. Non era stato facile e dopo la rottura si erano baciati un paio di volte, più per abitudine che altro, ma erano solo bacetti amichevoli.

Ora si incontravano per parlare e guardare la TV e farsi maschere per il viso. Uno alla volta si erano guardati la maggior parte dei musical di Broadway e dei film Disney e poi Blaine aveva suggerito _quella_ serie. Avevano visto i primi tre episodi la settimana prima e Kurt aveva dovuto ammettere che gli fossero piaciuti. E ora non era sicuro di come si sentisse… aveva appena passato cinque ore a interessarsi di un personaggio che era _morto_. E, d’accordo, era solo una serie televisiva, ma ciò non rendeva le sue emozioni meno reali.

“Mi dispiace. Davvero. Ma è fatta così bene! Possiamo riguardare le prime due serie poco prima che inizi la terza.”

“E cosa dovrei fare nel frattempo, Blaine? Ho bisogno di sapere come fa a sopravvivere. Mi assicurerò che il problema sia anche _tuo_ , sai. Ti torturerò con questa domanda come un tarlo, scavando sempre più a fondo fino a farti diventare pazzo, proprio come succederà a me!”

“Ehm, beh, ci sono sempre le fanfic.”

“Le cosa?”

“Le fanfic. Fanfiction? Ci saranno delle belle storie con teorie su com’è sopravvissuto, in giro…”

“Di che stai parlando? Cosa sono le fanfiction?”

Gli occhi dell’altro si spalancarono per la sorpresa e Kurt si preparò a venire illuminato su una piccola sottosezione della società di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare. Ascoltò con meraviglia crescente mentre l’amico gli spiegava che alcune persone scrivevano storie alternative o con finali diversi o in mondi paralleli. Di come si usassero per rispondere a domande che non venivano risolte in libri, film o serie TV. Doveva anche ammettere che sembrasse interessante l’idea di poter piegare il mondo a seconda dei propri desideri.

“Quindi ci sarà una storia su come George Weasley ha affrontato la morte del suo gemello?”

“Ce ne saranno a decine. Potresti trovare una fic che dà all’episodio che abbiamo appena visto un finale del tutto diverso. Trovala e aggrappatici finché non inizia la prossima stagione. O potresti semplicemente leggerti tutte le storie Johnlock. Quello sì che ti terrebbe occupato,” affermò, infilandosi la giacca e sogghignando per qualche motivo che lui non coglieva.

“Johnlock?”

“Oh. Ehm… È quando… le persone scrivono di Sherlock e John come coppia. Ehh… in senso romantico.”

“Beh, non è mica difficile, sono già una coppia nella serie.”

“Ehm… non proprio. Comunque, le storie possono diventare alquanto… osé.”

“Oh. _Seriamente_? Si trovano cose del genere?!”

“Sì… Prova a fare una ricerca, dopo. Ne troverai a bizzeffe,” rispose Blaine, con aria un po’ accaldata, e Kurt suppose di aver appena scoperto come passasse il suo tempo libero quando non erano insieme. Ora era ancora più curioso.

“Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a casa,” si raccomandò, e l’altro annuì, abbracciandolo brevemente prima di salutarsi, sorridendo e ridendo per quanto dovessero sembrare imbarazzati, se quello che provavano era un’indicazione sufficiente. Aspettò finché non riuscì più a vedere le luci posteriori della sua macchina, quindi tornò in camera. Aveva delle ricerche da fare.

_Fanfiction_. Digitò la parola in un motore di ricerca e sgranò gli occhi. Più di _novanta milioni_ di risultati? Il primo sembrava il più promettente e vi cliccò sopra. Era abbastanza curioso, quindi diede una scorsa alle varie categorie. Era affascinante. Una serie televisiva che non aveva mai sentito nominare era la più popolare, ma sebbene _Sherlock_ fosse un programma britannico, era nei primi venti. 1 Si chiese cosa dovesse cercare, se Blaine avesse dei suggerimenti… Oh, beh: doveva pur imparare, prima o poi.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il sito su cui ha cliccato Kurt è _Fanfiction.net_ (<http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/>) e il fandom primo in classifica per le serie TV è.. _Glee_! XD Vedrete altri piccoli riferimenti al sito e alle sue opzioni man mano che la fic procederà.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Non era sicuro di cosa intendesse Blaine quando aveva detto che le storie potessero essere osé, perché non aveva letto niente di più spinto di un bacio, il che era blando perfino per i suoi gusti. Aveva letto per le ultime… tre ore?! Corrugò la fronte, non riusciva a credere di aver sprecato già tutto quel tempo. Si chiese se non avesse cercato storie del genere sbagliato, ma non riusciva a immaginare nulla di _osé_ che non potesse ricadere nel genere romantico, che era una definizione un po’ fuorviante, ma non poteva farci nulla. Guardò la casella dei rating e lesse _K→T_ 1: fu come se si fosse accesa una lampadina e cliccò sulla freccia dell’elenco a discesa. Rilanciò la ricerca, limitandola alle opere con rating _M_ , mordendosi il labbro. Non riusciva a credere di starlo facendo; quando ebbe l’impulso di controllare che la porta della camera fosse davvero chiusa gli venne voglia di scoppiare a ridere.

Lesse i sommari e scartò quelli con errori di lessico o di grammatica. Se l’autore non riusciva a scrivere bene una sola frase, non nutriva molte speranze per la storia in sé. Era consapevole che il suo intento originale fosse di trovare una spiegazione all’enorme finale aperto con cui l’aveva abbandonato la serie televisiva, ma la sua curiosità era stata stuzzicata e… si leccò le labbra: anche altre parti di lui erano state stuzzicate, cosa che trovò sorprendente, perché non gli piaceva l’idea del porno, ma… leggere una storia… Non sembrava altrettanto estremo. Gli piaceva, come idea. Era quasi… intellettuale. Più o meno. E se suo padre fosse entrato in camera sua in quel momento lui avrebbe sussultato, ma non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di affrettarsi a chiudere il portatile, come sarebbe probabilmente successo se avesse deciso di guardare dei video.

Venne attratto da un sommario ( _Top!John, rimming, barebacking. Praticamente del sesso gratuito_ ) e trattenne il respiro. Deglutì, gli era venuta improvvisamente l’acquolina. Ecco a cosa si riferiva la _M_ , allora. _Molto di più_. Perché quello sì che era un passo in avanti rispetto ai casti baci. Fece clic sul titolo, con l’impressione che la mano gli tremasse. Iniziò a leggere, conscio di avere la bocca aperta e di avere bisogno di respiri veloci e corti. Era scritta _bene_. Non aveva un tono infiocchettato né troppo crudo, manteneva l’equilibrio giusto ed era solo una storia su due uomini che si amavano e che stavano facendo sesso con abbondanti descrizioni. Del gran bel sesso. Non riusciva a ricordarsi alcun atto fisico reale che l’avesse fatto sentire così accaldato, aveva una vera e propria erezione nei jeans e faceva fatica a credere che delle semplici parole l’avessero portato a tanto.

Quando Blaine aveva detto ‘osé’, aveva evidentemente usato il più grande degli eufemismi, perché questo andava oltre l’osé, era scritto così bene da mandare in cortocircuito il suo cervello. Non si era mai considerato una persona estremamente sensuale e sapeva che il suo ex non l’avesse esattamente aiutato in quel senso, benché la colpa non fosse di nessuno, ma… stava iniziando a farsi delle domande. Forse era in effetti _molto_ sensuale e aveva semplicemente affrontato la questione dall’angolo sbagliato. Si sentiva accaldato, sensibile ed eccitato e sapeva di avere bisogno di una doccia anche solo per masturbarsi, sebbene avesse una mezza idea di volerlo fare mentre rileggeva la fic. Deglutì. _No_. Quello sarebbe assomigliato troppo a guardare del porno vero. Doveva porre un limite _da qualche parte_. Era certo che l’autore… HookedonHope 2. Oh. O _l’autrice_. Era certo che non l’avesse scritta così che degli adolescenti si potessero masturbare leggendola.

Andò a controllare la casella di posta elettronica, cercando di calmare il battito cardiaco e ignorare il desiderio di leggerla di nuovo. Erano quasi le due di mattina ed era _stanchissimo_. Ed eccitato. Tornò nel sito di fanfiction. Aveva intenzione di cancellare la cronologia, ma voleva anche ricordare quella storia. L’autore. Aprì l’applicazione di appunti sul cellulare e annotò il suo nome utente, benché sapesse che non se lo sarebbe dimenticato comunque, era quasi poetico. Si cambiò per andare a letto, determinato a ignorare il peso sull’inguine. Kurt aveva il _controllo_ del proprio corpo, si rifiutava di credere che fosse altrimenti. Si raggomitolò sotto le coperte e si costrinse ad addormentarsi.

Si svegliò con un’erezione e, date le sue letture la sera prima e il fatto di _non_ essersi sfogato, malgrado il bisogno, era tanto che non si fosse ritrovato già coperto di sperma. Era un lato positivo… Perlomeno era felice di non dividere la stanza con Finn e di essere proprio davanti al bagno. Prese l’asciugamano e i prodotti per il corpo, quelli costosi che teneva con sé per evitare che il fratello li usasse per sbaglio, e premendo in modo strategico la stoffa sui pantaloni, attraversò il corridoio ed entrò in bagno.

Era domenica mattina e ancora presto, nessuno era ancora fuori dal letto, benché si potesse sentire un profumo di caffè sul pianerottolo, quindi sospettava che o Burt o Carole ne avesse fatto un po’ per poi portarsene una tazza a letto per godersela con calma. Chiuse la porta a chiave, abbassando la maniglia per accertarsi che non si aprisse. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era l’ingresso inaspettato di Finn. Normalmente il suo corpo sarebbe tornato alle condizioni normali a quel punto, ma evidentemente aveva trascurato i suoi bisogni, perché casomai gli sembrava di essere ancora più duro. Aprì l’acqua della doccia e si sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama.

Entrò nel box e avvolse la mano attorno all’erezione. Non pensava a molto quando aveva bisogno di masturbarsi; di solito non era nulla di definito: gentili mani anonime che gli carezzavano la pelle, piccoli baci e, quando stava con Blaine, aggiungeva la sua faccia. Non aveva mai creato delle fantasie, aveva solo immaginato dei tocchi, e portava di rado le dita alla sua entrata; la prima volta era stato per curiosità e quelle successive perché, beh, gli orgasmi erano più intensi in quel modo. Ora, però, aveva la testa invasa da frasi e immagini. Lingue che leccavano anelli di muscoli, baci che lasciavano il segno, dita che affondavano nella carne e pettinavano chiome di capelli. Lubrificante appiccicoso e liscio e la sensazione della penetrazione, avanti e indietro.

Mosse il pugno più rapidamente, con più decisione, e si appoggiò alla parete, avendo bisogno di un supporto. Non stava neanche immaginando di essere toccato, stava solo ripensando a scene di due personaggi immaginari che facevano sesso. _Dio_. Okay, magari aveva qualche kink in più del previsto. Gli sembrò di essere attraversato da un leggero brivido al pensiero. Strinse la presa e s’infilò le nocche dell’altra mano in bocca, mordendole fino a farsi male, e avvertì qualcosa nell’addome contrarsi, le estremità di tutti i nervi che rispondevano alla sensazione, quindi venne con un grido smorzato, premendo il palmo contro la bocca, respirando bruscamente dal naso. Non riusciva a ricordarsi di aver mai avuto un orgasmo più intenso di quello, gli stavano davvero tremando le gambe.

Non si mosse per qualche minuto, ancora lievemente sconvolto e con la voglia di scoppiare a ridere che si faceva di nuovo sentire. Era come scoprire l’esistenza del cioccolato dopo esserne stato completamente all’oscuro e sentirne il sapore esplodere sulla lingua, ma per lui era stata un’esperienza che aveva coinvolto la mente e il corpo intero. Ora _sapeva_ che prima, quando aveva fatto sesso con Blaine, non aveva usato la mentalità giusta, perché certamente il sesso con una persona che si amava doveva essere meglio di quello che aveva appena sperimentato da solo.

Quando si sentì un po’ più stabile, continuò con la solita routine, lavandosi pelle e capelli, pervaso dalla sensibilità dei postumi dell’orgasmo. Era una sensazione fantastica e, beh, ora capiva perché il sesso avesse tutta quella reputazione. Uscì dalla doccia e si asciugò, avvolgendosi la chioma in un asciugamano e indossando l’accappatoio, prima di tornare in camera. La casa era ancora silenziosa, cosa di cui era grato, perché era piuttosto sicuro che, a giudicare dal riflesso nello specchio, chiunque avrebbe potuto dedurre cosa avesse fatto solo dopo averlo guardato.

Accese il portatile e iniziò a vestirsi. L’impulso di sedersi davanti allo schermo solo con addosso l’accappatoio era irresistibile, ma si rifiutò di assecondarlo. Una volta che fu pronto, però, decise di lasciare che i capelli si asciugassero naturalmente, dando loro tregua dai vari prodotti di bellezza e dal calore del phon. E il fatto che così potesse andare su Internet trenta minuti prima era del tutto irrilevante. Digitò l’indirizzo del sito e immise immediatamente il nome dell’autore nella finestra di ricerca, arrivando alla pagina del suo account. _L’autore ha scritto 37 storie su_ Sherlock. Porca vacca. Kurt ne aveva letta solo _una_. E aveva avuto un effetto devastante. Non c’erano altre informazioni, benché l’immagine dell’icona ritraesse John e Sherlock che si baciavano; sapeva che non fosse reale, ma aveva un aspetto piuttosto convincente.

Diede una scorsa alle fic e quella che l’aveva tanto colpito era una delle più vecchie. Sembrava ci fossero anche molte opere a più capitoli, dalle quali si era tenuto lontano la notte prima per mancanza di tempo, e ce n’erano anche un paio incomplete, ma che erano state aggiornate il giorno prima. Avevano _tutte_ il rating _M_ , il che gli fece battere il cuore un po’ più velocemente e venire voglia di non perdersene neanche una. Aveva il sentore che l’intenzione di passare l’intera giornata a leggere non fosse proprio consigliabile, ma non gli importava. Per fortuna aveva finito i compiti.

Si mise a leggere la più vecchia per prima e ritornò a immergersi nel mondo di _Sherlock_. Il brontolio dello stomaco gli fece dare un’occhiata all’orologio e si accorse che erano passate altre quattro ore, benché adesso non le considerasse sprecate. Brutto segno. Ora che se n’era ricordato, stava morendo di fame, quindi si diresse in cucina per… per il brunch. Si prese della frutta, una tazza di caffè, dei toast e portò tutto in camera. Di solito mangiava a tavola, ma aveva lasciato una storia a metà e moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa succedesse dopo.

Suo padre lo interruppe circa un’ora dopo, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi cosa si fossero detti. Era assorbito dalla storia sull’omicidio del trafficante di droga, piena di suspense, nella quale John era stato rapito e seppellito vivo e Sherlock aveva ventiquattr’ore per trovarlo. Mosse il cursore per cliccare sul pulsante _Avanti_ , ma non c’era. Si sentì come alla fine della seconda stagione della serie e ricaricò la pagina per assicurarsi che non fosse solo un errore. La notte prima aveva cercato solo storie complete e relativamente corte, perché non aveva avuto intenzione di tornare nel sito, era solo interessato a soddisfare la sua curiosità. Ora… voleva sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Ne aveva _bisogno_.

Il cursore del mouse si avvicinò all’opzione _Registrati_ e vi cliccò sopra. Gli sembrava incredibile che stesse per farlo. Si concentrò, tentando di trovare un nome utente adeguato. Evitò di usare il suo, l’età o l’anno di nascita. Sapeva di dover proteggere la sua privacy. Tentò con svariate varianti. SongBird. LyricLover. Warbler#9. Erano tutti già presi e si chiese quanti membri degli Usignoli della Dalton Academy leggessero fanfic. Si guardò attorno, cercando di trovare qualcosa d’innocuo da poter usare come nickname. Tanto per scherzare, digitò ‘FruitLover’. Ovviamente funzionò e Kurt sbuffò, seccato, perché era naturale che finisse per affibbiarsi un nome cretino. Oh, beh: nessuno sapeva che fosse lui, comunque. Lesse e mise tra le _Storie preferite_ tutte le fic di HookedonHope, quindi impostò un avviso per gli aggiornamenti dell’autore o autrice e per quelli delle storie in corso. Non aveva idea di come funzionasse nello specifico, ma non voleva perdersene neanche uno.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Parliamo di rating; _FF.net_ ne ha sei: K, che sta per _kids_ (verde), K+ sta per _older kids_ (giallo), T sta per _teenagers_ (arancione) e M, che sta per _mature_. Inoltre ci sono _K→T_ (quindi le fic che vanno dal verde all’arancione) e _K→K+_ (dal verde al giallo) _._

2 – _Hooked on Hope_ vuol dire qualcosa di simile ad ‘aggrappato alla speranza’. _Hook_ vuol dire ‘uncino’, quindi io ho sempre pensato che l’autore s’immaginasse come una persona che è riuscita ad agganciare un arpione a una specie di nuvola che dovrebbe rappresentare la speranza che sale, sale, sale in cielo. XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per evitare confusione, questa sarà la norma per tutta la fic:  
>  _ **Messaggi, e-mail e chat di Dave**_  
>  _Messaggi, e-mail e chat di Kurt_

 

Sua mamma odiava quando si metteva a controllare il cellulare a tavola e il suo patrigno raddrizzò il giornale con stizza per dimostrare il proprio disappunto. Se la conversazione o l’atmosfera fosse stata un po’ più accogliente, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto prenderne parte, ma il silenzio era raggelante; non gli piacevano davvero i giorni che doveva passare da loro e supponeva di essere abbastanza grande da poter stare con suo padre e basta, ma era piuttosto sicuro che lei ne sarebbe stata ferita e gli avrebbe pianto addosso. Aspettò che la casella di posta si aggiornasse, smorzando la vibrazione contro la gamba così da non disturbare Eric più del necessario.

Poteva controllare le e-mail sul portatile, ma aveva scoperto che accenderlo la mattina lo faceva inevitabilmente arrivare tardi ed era meglio se aspettava di avere un momento a scuola per accenderlo. Avvertì la breve vibrazione e lo sollevò così da poter leggere mentre s’infilava una cucchiaiata di cereali in bocca, che per poco non gli andò di traverso. _53 nuove e-mail_. Porca vacca. Di solito gliene arrivavano una ventina quando pubblicava un capitolo nuovo, ma quello era stato ventiquattr’ore prima. 53? Pazzesco. Diede una scorsa veloce e notò che 42 dei messaggi erano avvisi. Qualcuno aveva apparentemente messo tra i preferiti tutte le sue storie e lui come autore e impostato un avviso per tutte le fic incomplete e per lui in generale. Era un po’ esagerato, ma ne fu comunque elettrizzato.

Lo mise di buonumore per il resto del mattino e anche lo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre non lo buttò giù come accadeva di solito. Andò a scuola, sapendo di avere la quarta ora libera e di poterla usare per rispondere alle recensioni e magari finire il capitolo successivo. Aveva due tipi di accesso al computer. Gli ci era voluto un po’, ma dopo un po’ di studio era riuscito a creare il _suo_ account e quello che considerava un account fantoccio. Il secondo non conteneva nulla di incriminante ed era l’accesso predefinito che compariva quando accendeva il portatile. _L’altro_ account aveva cose più interessanti. Come le sue _ricerche_.

Si mise in biblioteca, a un tavolo d’angolo, spostandolo leggermente così da avere la parete alle spalle. Non avrebbe corso il rischio che altre persone vedessero cosa stava scrivendo. Rispose ai commenti velocemente e con efficienza, con una sola parola per alcuni e con messaggi più lunghi per altri. Aveva degli amici online, tutti pazzi scatenati. Era tentato di mandare un messaggio a FruitLover – e che diavolo di nome era, comunque? Il profilo era del tutto vuoto, come il suo, e le sue storie erano le uniche che avesse preferito. Probabilmente era un’adolescente. O peggio, una donna dell’età di sua madre, il che era terrificante a un livello del tutto diverso. Ma, a giudicare dagli amici che si era fatto su Internet, se lei avesse avuto metà della loro accettazione e del loro entusiasmo, lui non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di essere cauto e mentire su come passasse il tempo.

Estrasse il telefonino e impostò la sveglia per la fine dell’ora, attaccando anche gli auricolari. Lo aiutavano a bloccare il rumore e scoraggiavano le persone che l’avrebbero altrimenti interrotto. Scrisse velocemente, sapeva cosa sarebbe successo e per fortuna non era una scena di sesso, perché aveva imparato che fosse preferibile scriverle in privato. Il capitolo nacque come una serie di paragrafi sparsi che ordinò lentamente, scartandone alcuni e spostandone altri, finché la narrazione non fluiva. Di solito aggiornava tre volte a settimana, il venerdì, sabato e domenica sera. La notte prima però non aveva potuto, perché era dovuto andare a una cena della comunità della chiesa. Non era andato a messa la mattina e gli occhi di sua madre erano stati così supplichevoli che non era riuscito a dire di no. Quindi ora si limitò ad aggiungere gli ultimi ritocchi, incluse delle scuse per il ritardo, rilesse tutto rapidamente, controllando che non ci fossero errori, e lo caricò.

 

Kurt non pensava di essere ossessionato dal cellulare, ma lo teneva in tasca, in modalità silenziosa, nonostante gli insegnanti chiedessero di spegnerlo all’inizio delle lezioni. Una delle poche volte in cui aveva obbedito suo padre aveva avuto un infarto, quindi era un po’ paranoico adesso, e allora? Avvertì la breve vibrazione, senza ripetizioni, che annunciava l’arrivo di un’e-mail. L’avviso per un SMS era una serie di vibrazioni più lunghe, mentre per una chiamata era una sola e costante. Aspettò che l’insegnante gli desse le spalle e lo tirò fuori.

_Nuovo capitolo – Capitolo 11 della storia_ 24 hour protection _di HookedonHope._

Oddio. Era quella in cui John era una guardia del corpo. Voleva leggerlo subito e si diede un’occhiata attorno. Era a lezione di letteratura inglese, l’insegnante aveva appena dato istruzione di leggere dalla pagina 120 alla 140 e Kurt lo interpretò come un segno. Riuscì ad appoggiare il cellulare sul banco, inclinò il libro che avrebbe dovuto leggere appoggiandolo su altri due e, voilà! Abbassò la testa, tenendo una mano sul volume per girare le pagine ogni tanto e per essere pronto a usarlo per nascondere il telefono se necessario. Lesse velocemente. Troppo per goderselo davvero, ma moriva dalla voglia di sapere se la tensione sessuale che saliva gradualmente dall’inizio della storia stesse per arrivare a un punto di svolta, ma poi sperò ardentemente che non fosse così, perché eccitarsi nel bel mezzo della lezione di letteratura sarebbe stato umiliante. Non avvenne niente di più di una conversazione al limite del litigio e dei monologhi interiori e, _Dio_ , scommetteva che sarebbe stato fantastico quando finalmente sarebbero finiti a letto – e si sentì leggermente sconvolto quando si rese conto di quello che aveva appena pensato.

A pranzo non riuscì neanche a incrociare lo sguardo di Blaine; sapeva di stare arrossendo, data la loro conversazione più recente e il fatto di aver cambiato lo stato di _Facebook_ con la frase: _Sono occupato, sto leggendo, grazie per il consiglio, Blaine_ ; e quest’ultimo lo conosceva troppo bene, sedendoglisi di fianco e ridacchiando piano.

“Allora, com’è andato il resto del fine settimana?” chiese. Era proprio una frana a fare l’innocentino e Kurt gli pizzicò il braccio.

“È stato… illuminante. Ed educativo. E… Dio, Blaine, è…”

“Tremendamente fantastico?”

“Sì! In pratica.” Poteva sentire il rossore diffondersi sulle guance e l’altro ridere sottovoce; non riusciva a credere di stare parlando di _quello_ con lui. Non nel dettaglio, ovviamente, però… non avevano mai parlato di sesso, si erano solo limitati a _fare_. Il che era probabilmente stato il suo primo errore, considerando l’effetto che aveva la parola scritta su di lui.

“Di cosa state parlando voi due?” domandò Mercedes.

“Niente!” esclamarono automaticamente e lei sollevò le sopracciglia e li guardò intensamente, come se non credesse alla loro risposta.

“Avete un’espressione… colpevole. Siete ripiombati nelle vecchie abitudini nel weekend o roba simile?”

“No!” ribatté Kurt, incredulo che l’amica stesse discutendo della sua vita sessuale in mensa.

“Stavamo solo parlando del nostro recente apprezzamento dei romanzi romantici. C’è stato un aumento della pubblicazione di libri d’amore con protagonisti dello stesso sesso,” spiegò Blaine, e lui gli rivolse un’occhiata piena di gratitudine.

“Beh, a Kurt sono sempre piaciute le storie d’amore…” osservò Mercedes, benché sembrasse ancora scettica.

“Oh, sì, Kurt è un vero fan delle storie _d’amore_ ,” ribatté quello, e l’accento che mise sull’ultima parola gli fece venire voglia di sbattere la testa sul tavolo.

 

Rilesse il capitolo durante l’ora di studio in biblioteca e gli piacque ancora di più, ora che non aveva più paura di essere beccato dall’insegnante. Arrivò alla fine e venne beffato dal pulsante _Lascia una recensione_. Non aveva idea di cosa scrivere, era troppo imbarazzato, ma… vi cliccò comunque sopra e abbozzò un commento.

> _È stato un magnifico capitolo. La tensione che stai creando tra John e Sherlock è molto forte. Non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa succede dopo! Ti dà fastidio che alcune persone possano usare le tue storie per scopi non proprio puri?_

Fissò l’ultima frase, chiedendosi se fosse meglio cancellarla; se l’autore o l’autrice avesse saputo che lui facesse parte di quelle ‘persone’. Al diavolo. Inviò il commento. Tanto né l’autore o autrice conosceva lui, né Kurt conosceva lui o lei. E benché Blaine l’avesse informato che HookedonHope fosse probabilmente femmina, lui non poteva fare a meno di ammirare la natura descrittiva del suo modo di scrivere. E le trame creative, ovviamente. Non stava davvero prestando attenzione al libro che stava cercando di leggere, cioè la parte che _avrebbe dovuto_ leggere a lezione poco prima, e sussultò quando il cellulare vibrò di nuovo, annunciando una nuova e-mail.

> **_Grazie per la recensione e, a meno che tu non sia un ragazzo, davvero non mi interessa conoscere i dettagli dell’uso che fai delle mie fic. ;)_ **

Lo sapeva! Si guardò attorno, cercando di calmare i nervi. Oddio. Non si era aspettato una risposta. Ma ora ne aveva una e l’autore… era un ragazzo? O una ragazza che voleva sapere se un ragazzo usasse le sue storie per masturbarsi? Avvertiva un leggero panico e fece un respiro profondo. Era anonimo. Non importava. Era gay dichiarato e fiero di esserlo. Poteva avere lo stesso atteggiamento anche online. Deglutì, chiamando a raccolta ogni briciolo civettuolo che aveva dentro di sé e digitò una risposta.

> _Sono un ragazzo. Ma non condivido quei dettagli con il primo che passa. Non c’è di che per la recensione, scriverei di più ma non sono bravo quanto te con le parole. ;)_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la cronaca, quando ho iniziato a scrivere la fic mi sono assicurata che ‘HookedonHope’ e ‘FruitLover’ fossero entrambi nickname disponibili su FF.net. Ora non è più così.

 

Dave sorrise, trattenendo un suono divertito. Aveva incontrato un numero limitato di ragazzi da quando aveva cominciato a scrivere e nessuno di loro aveva avuto la sua età. Ci erano sempre andati vicini, però. O erano appena entrati nell’adolescenza (e prima lo preoccupava che leggessero le sue storie, ma ora non più di tanto) o avevano qualche anno in più, studenti universitari che flirtavano con lui in modo amichevole. Come questo tizio. Ammesso che fosse _davvero_ maschio. Perché gli era capitato di trattare con anche _quel_ tipo di persone. Rilesse la riga di testo e, sebbene a volte fosse difficile decifrare il significato reale della parola scritta su Internet, le sue abilità erano migliorate.

Non sapeva bene come rispondere. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che flirtava via messaggi privati, ma… Fece spallucce. Era innocuo. Non stava con nessuno e aveva bisogno di tutto l’esercizio che riusciva a procurarsi, dato che il suo tentativo di corteggiare Kurt era fallito miseramente. _Quello sì_ che era stato un consiglio inutile da parte dei suoi amici online. Benché dovesse ammettere di non aver preso in considerazione Blaine. Aveva avuto una mezza impressione che si fossero lasciati, ma evidentemente aveva preso un bel granchio. Tamburellò i polpastrelli sulla tastiera, cercando di pensare a cosa poter scrivere, quando ebbe un’idea.

> **_Mi sembra che tu non abbia alcun problema con le parole. E immagino di dovermi impegnare per non appartenere più alla categoria dei primi che passano._ **

Premette invio prima di poterci ripensare e cancellare il messaggio tremendamente sdolcinato. Cazzo. C’era una probabilità del cinquanta percento che fosse una ragazza. Se invece gli aveva detto la verità, allora la possibilità che avesse i suoi stessi anni era scarsa. Scriveva bene, però. Non usava abbreviazioni o messaggese, cosa che _odiava_. Quindi immaginava che avesse qualche anno in più. Lo sperava, perché l’idea di flirtare con un quindicenne era terrificante, onestamente.

> _Mi sa di sì. ;) Cosa ne penseresti di un po’ di corruzione? Una nuova informazione per ogni capitolo?_

Diamine, quella sì che era una risposta veloce. Chiunque fosse, era chiaramente davanti al computer ad aspettare i suoi messaggi. Mmm. Sorrise e iniziò a scrivere.

> **_Un’informazione su di te o su di me?_ **
> 
> _Entrambi. È più interessante. ;) Devo scappare. È appena suonata la campanella. Vola, vola a scrivere per me!_

Si poggiò allo schienale, chiedendosi se FruitLover si fosse reso conto di avergli appena dato molte informazioni in quelle poche parole. Era un ragazzo. Probabilmente. Gay. Plausibile, se era un maschio. E andava a scuola. Dio, sperava che fosse alle superiori. E aveva appena citato _Il mago di Oz_ 1, il che poteva significare un paio di cose… Gli piacevano i musical. Era più grande di lui. E, chiunque fosse, gli piaceva comandare le persone a bacchetta. Sorrise e riprese a scrivere, mettendosi a lavoro sul capitolo successivo con un nuovo senso di determinazione.

 

Kurt si sentì per tutto il pomeriggio come se stesse per scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro. Non riusciva a credere di avere iniziato una corrispondenza anonima online! Aveva già usato delle chat-room, ma aveva sempre parlato solo con i suoi amici. Non con _estranei_. Dio. Suo papà l’avrebbe ucciso se avesse saputo che stava parlando con ragazzi sconosciuti su Internet. Oddio, era proprio quello che stava facendo! Peggio, ci stava _flirtando_. Ma era piacevole. Liberatorio. Soprattutto per il fatto che l’altro gli rispondeva, con tono _altrettanto_ civettuolo, e gli sembrava di fare qualcosa di proibito e sicuro allo stesso tempo. Era piuttosto certo che suo padre non avrebbe capito il concetto di fanfiction. Però avrebbe compreso il suo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno della sua età che stava affrontando i suoi stessi problemi. Hmm. Era una buona idea. Ci rimuginò sopra, pensando al da farsi.

Ci stava ancora riflettendo quando arrivò a casa, perché aveva bisogno di pensare a qualcosa da dire a Burt. Se iniziava a passare troppo tempo su Internet avrebbe avuto bisogno di una scusa per spiegare il suo comportamento, perché suo papà se ne sarebbe _di certo_ accorto. Faceva cose simili, adesso, preoccupato di dargli l’impressione di ignorarlo o non essere lì al suo fianco, quindi era diventato un po’ _troppo_ attento nei suoi confronti. Capiva cosa lo spingesse a farlo, ma davvero non c’era bisogno che si preoccupasse. Probabilmente era meglio attaccare per primo, offrire informazioni prima che lui gliene chiedesse, perché così… non avrebbe dovuto aspettare le sue domande e mentire. Benché non potesse essere del tutto sincero. _Ehi, papà, sto leggendo delle ‘cose’ online e chiacchierando con l’autore…_

Sentì una risata che tentava di uscire ed emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito, perché, certo: poteva semplicemente dirgli che stava leggendo del porno. Quello gli avrebbe sicuramente dato privacy e avrebbe assicurato che non gli chiedesse più il portatile in prestito, ma ancora non considerava quelle fanfic pornografiche. Non c’erano immagini, era solo la sua immaginazione che reagiva a un insieme di parole… aveva sempre associato il porno allo stimolo visivo. Supponeva che una descrizione migliore e più accurata fosse ‘letteratura erotica’. E non sembrava così male.

Fece i compiti dopo aver disattivato la connessione wireless sul computer e aver spento il cellulare, lasciandolo in fondo alla tracolla; per quanto volesse leggere un capitolo non appena veniva pubblicato, doveva dare la priorità al suo futuro. E sicuramente l’autore non poteva scrivere così in fretta. Dopo venti minuti gli _prudevano le dita_ , tanta era la voglia di controllare la posta elettronica, e aveva fatto solo un quarto degli esercizi per casa. No. Ancora dieci minuti e poi avrebbe controllato. Resistette per cinque, poi riattivò la connessione. Non c’erano nuove e-mail a comunicare che ci fosse un nuovo capitolo, per nessuna delle tre storie incomplete. Sospirò e lasciò la casella aperta. Evidentemente non aveva un briciolo di autocontrollo.

 

Era più corto del solito, ma l’ultimo aggiornamento risaliva solo a venerdì sera, e si fermò proprio prima della scena di sesso. Scrisse rapidamente e se c’era una cosa in cui la sua dipendenza da _Sherlock_ l’aveva aiutato era la velocità e l’accuratezza di scrittura. Lo rilesse, cercando di stare attento ai possibili errori di battitura e di grammatica. Aveva ignorato i compiti, cosa che si era promesso di non (ri)fare, ma era anche in anticipo con il lavoro a casa, perché così sapeva che se fosse stato dell’umore giusto per stare a scrivere per tutta la notte, avrebbe potuto farlo, perché i compiti erano già fatti. Forse non troppo bene, ma abbastanza da non far venire in mente agli insegnanti di fargli la predica per essere arrivato a scuola a mani vuote.

Caricò il capitolo e lo pubblicò, quindi andò a preparare la cena per sé e suo papà. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa con cui tenersi occupato. Le persone avevano bisogno di tempo per leggere, prima di lasciare una recensione, e la conversazione con FruitLover avrebbe potuto essere un avvenimento unico che non si sarebbe mai ripetuto. Sperava di no, ma gli era capitato di fare conversazioni simili con un sacco di persone che poi non si erano più fatte sentire, ormai ne aveva perso il conto. Tagliò delle verdure e cosse la pasta, preparando un piatto semplice che avrebbe potuto tenere al caldo in forno per ore senza che si rovinasse. Erano passati quaranta minuti, che con un po’ di fortuna erano abbastanza per i lettori. Si rese conto di non sapere neanche dove vivesse FruitLover. Sospettava che fosse in Nord America, a giudicare dal fatto che fosse a scuola nei suoi stessi orari, ma aveva imparato a non trarre conclusioni affrettate.

> _Un altro fantastico capitolo, benché il finale crudele non mi abbia portato gaudio, lasciandoci (beh, lasciando_ mi _) a bocca asciutta, quando sono certo che tu sappia benissimo cosa stiamo aspettando. Una bella scena di sesso dopo il loro ricongiungimento deve essere il massimo, sebbene tutte le tue scene abbiano il loro fascino._

Era ancora lì, quindi, ed era la prima recensione al nuovo aggiornamento; sapeva di stare ghignando come un idiota, ma non poteva farci niente. Poggiò la schiena alla sedia, chiedendosi come rispondere: voleva qualcosa che avesse la giusta dose di flirt senza essere inquietante.

> **_Beh, dovrò pur darti un motivo per leggere il prossimo, no? ;) Quindi… informazioni? Posso chiedere se hai più o meno di 17 anni?_ **

Gli sembrava una domanda da vecchio pervertito, ma aveva bisogno di sapere la sua età: se fosse stato più grande di lui gli andava bene, ma avrebbe mollato tutto all’istante se ne aveva di meno.

> _Ne ho più di diciassette._

Grazie, Signore. Sorrise, sollevato.

> **_Allora sei all’ultimo anno delle superiori?_ **
> 
> _Come fai a saperlo?_

Sollevò un pugno in aria come segno di vittoria, sentendosi stupidamente fiero per aver indovinato un dettaglio, ma sapeva di dovergli una spiegazione. Per attenuare la sfumatura allarmante.

> **_Scusa. Non volevo spaventarti (è bello aver ragione, però). Non lo_ sapevo _per certo, ho solo tirato a indovinare. In uno dei tuoi messaggi avevi detto che era suonata la campana e non ci sono campanelle al college. Tranne quelle degli allarmi. Non preoccuparti, non sono uno stalker o roba simile, sono solo diventato bravo a cogliere piccoli dettagli. Consideralo un effetto collaterale di scrivere storie su Sherlock e beccare sul fatto ragazze che si fingono maschi. Suppongo di poter essere anch’io un po’ paranoico._**

La risposta ci impiegò più tempo ad arrivare e si chiese se non avesse fatto meglio ad andare a cenare. O, se voleva essere realistico, andare a prendersi un piatto e cenare di fronte al computer… O portare il portatile da basso, in sala da pranzo. Era un po’ preoccupato di averlo spaventato irrimediabilmente, di averlo fatto scappare a gambe levate dal PC o qualcosa di simile, ma in quel momento sentì l’avviso sonoro di una nuova e-mail.

> _Perché una ragazza si dovrebbe fingere maschio?! E benché mi sia capitato di andare a scuola con addosso vestiti comprati nella sezione dell’abbigliamento femminile, posso assicurati di non essere un esponente del gentil sesso. Capisco che si possa essere un po’ paranoici. È la prima volta che parlo online con una persona che non conosco, quindi… è una cosa nuova, per me._
> 
> **_Non so perché le ragazze fanno quello che fanno. Probabilmente è un bene che sia gay. Quindi sei dichiarato? Al liceo?! Hai delle gran belle palle. E non preoccuparti, questo sito è piuttosto innocuo. Sei al sicuro, qui. In altri siti… beh, fai piccoli passi._ **
> 
> _Non che ne abbia viste molte con cui fare il paragone, ma ti assicuro che le dimensioni sono nella media. ;) E sono certo che se deciderò di avventurarmi in altri siti tu potrai proteggermi._

Rise così forte da iniziare quasi a piangere e si prese il tempo di calmarsi prima di rispondere.

> **_Non penso che tu abbia bisogno di protezione. Anzi, è meglio avvertire gli altri del tuo arrivo. Mi sembri più che capace di farti rispettare._ **
> 
> _Oh, credimi, mi faccio rispettare eccome. ;)_

Ammiccò. Non l’aveva inteso in senso sessuale, era più un complimento. Il fatto che lui (e ora aveva un’impressione piuttosto fondata che fosse un ragazzo) fosse gay dichiarato gli diceva che avesse una certa forza interiore. Fiducia in se stesso. Che non avesse paura del modo in cui i coetanei lo etichettavano.

> **_Non tutto quello che dico ha un doppio senso, sai?_ **
> 
> _Scusa. Vale anche per me. Non parlerei mai così se ci fossimo incontrati di persona._
> 
> **_Non c’è problema. Voglio dire, io non l’ho ancora detto neanche ai miei genitori, quindi Internet mi dà una certa libertà. Lo capisco. Allora, hai una domanda per me? Il nostro dovrebbe essere uno scambio di informazioni, no?_ **
> 
> _Quanti anni hai?_
> 
> **_Sono anch’io all’ultimo anno di liceo. Un’altra cosa che abbiamo in comune. E per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe stare qui con te a chiacchierare ancora un po’, devo andare a cenare e fare i compiti eccetera. E poi scrivere. Alcune persone sono davvero esigenti, sai? ;)_ **
> 
> _Oh, sì, hai proprio ragione. Quando aggiorni le storie di solito? Voglio organizzarmi in modo da poter leggere quando sono da solo…_
> 
> **_I vantaggi della solitudine, eh? ;) Beh, cercherò di tenere i capitoli succulenti per la sera tardi o il fine settimana. Come ti sembra?_ **
> 
> _Lo apprezzerei immensamente. ;) Mi sembra perfetto._

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Quello che Kurt scrive in inglese è _Write for me my pretty!_ , che è un riferimento alla battuta inglese della strega cattiva dell’Ovest quando manda le scimmie volanti a rapire Dorothy: _Fly, my pretties!_ In italiano dice solo _Volate, volate!_ quindi spero di aver fatto un riferimento abbastanza chiaro.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessione dell’Autrice: Non ho mai letto fanfiction Johnlock. Mai. Ho a malapena il tempo di leggere le storie che voglio in questo fandom.

 

Non ci furono più aggiornamenti per tutta settimana, il che lo fece sentire un po’ di malumore. Aveva letto tutte le storie tra quelle preferite di HookedonHope, oltre a quelle dei suoi autori preferiti. Aveva trovato un paio di storie in corso che decise di seguire, benché non fossero state aggiornate da _mesi_. Aveva buon gusto, ma Kurt continuava a preferire le sue fic e il suo stile. Avvertì la tentazione di contattarlo senza un motivo specifico, ma non voleva dare l’impressione di uno stalker o di essere ossessionato da lui. Non conosceva il protocollo di queste relazioni online, sebbene fosse piuttosto sicuro che, date le loro conversazioni, il protocollo non avesse poi grande importanza.

Continuava a stare attento in classe, ma il libro che stavano leggendo a letteratura inglese era _palloso_ e tutte le volte che cercava di concentrarsi sul testo gli veniva da ridere al solo pensiero di cosa aveva letto al suo posto in quella stessa classe a inizio settimana. Blaine gli aveva mandato qualche link, elenchi delle storie preferite di altre persone, liste che sembravano interminabili, benché il fatto che il nome di HookedonHope comparisse in quasi tutte fosse rassicurante. C’erano altri siti oltre al primo che aveva trovato. Ce n’erano alcuni dedicati solo alla coppia Johnlock. Gli sembrava di aver scoperto un negozio di caramelle. E Kurt _non riusciva_ a smettere di assaggiarne.

Per poco non cancellò i suoi piani per venerdì sera, ma poi si rese conto di starsi comportando in modo ridicolo. Gli aggiornamenti sarebbero stati ancora lì quando fosse andato a letto e, _Dio_ , sperava che fossero… succulenti? Li aveva definiti così, no? Aveva detto che avrebbe tenuto quei capitoli per il fine settimana e la sera tardi. Si rese improvvisamente conto che l’autore di quelle storie era un adolescente come lui e… probabilmente si eccitava mentre le scriveva. _Come faceva_ a scriverle?! Non riusciva a immaginare di poter scrivere qualcosa del genere: a malapena riusciva ad accettare il fatto di _leggerle_.

Andò fuori a cena con Blaine. Mise il cellulare in tasca e lo ignorò. Disattivò gli avvisi della posta elettronica, sebbene farlo gli costò uno sforzo quasi fisico: era doloroso tagliare i contatti con il mondo online. Poteva farcela. Poteva comportarsi in modo sociale e piacevole per qualche ora e, se c’era qualcuno in grado di capire la sua ossessione, comunque, quello era Blaine. Finirono per criticare le scelte di vestiario degli altri avventori del ristorante e inventare le conversazioni che avvenivano agli altri tavoli, oltre a ridicole storie sulle loro identità. Gli era sempre piaciuto osservare le persone, ma l’amico aveva un subdolo senso dell’umorismo che migliorava quell’attività e Kurt finì per divertirsi molto, nonostante l’impulso costante di controllare manualmente le e-mail.

Non era neanche entrato in macchina quando attivò gli avvisi sonori per la posta. _Niente_. Beh, che sfiga. Erano già le dieci e mezza. Andò a casa un po’ di cattivo umore, perché aveva pensato che avesse aggiornato, ormai. Si prese il suo tempo nella doccia, valutò se masturbarsi o meno, ma voleva davvero aspettare, nel caso ci fosse una nuova scena di sesso. Non che fosse davvero importante, perché se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato quella settimana era che, quando s’immergeva nella lettura, poteva avere un orgasmo e avere la sensazione pochi minuti dopo di poterne avere un altro. Non aveva mai sentito quell’urgenza, prima, e il senso di novità non era ancora passato, nonostante i giorni che erano trascorsi da domenica, quando aveva scoperto le fanfiction.

Acceso il computer, si mise a lavorare sui suoi compiti, aspettando un messaggio, e stava per perdere le speranze e andare a letto quando apparve una nuova finestra.

 _Nuovo capitolo – Capitolo 7 della storia_ Bubbles of life _di HookedonHope._

Ebbe improvvisamente voglia di mettersi a ballare sulla sedia, ma si trattenne. _Finalmente!_ Si spostò sul letto, i compiti ormai dimenticati. Incrociò le gambe, posò il portatile in grembo e si mise a leggere. Come sempre sprofondò nel mondo della storia e diede un’occhiata al cursore. Era un capitolo _lungo_. Quelli erano i migliori. E la scena di sesso era veloce e furiosa, piena di passione, con mani che toccavano frettolose e due persone che non desideravano altro che unirsi. C’erano stati sei capitoli di tensione, con i due personaggi che si giravano attorno, e ora tutto stava culminando in _questo_. Si stava mordicchiando l’unghia del pollice, facendo respiri brevi e tenendo gli occhi incollati allo schermo, quasi senza sbattere le palpebre. Arrivò alla fine e si leccò le labbra, deglutendo.

Assumendo una posizione a metà tra supino e seduto, spostò verso il basso i pantaloni del pigiama e chiuse il pugno attorno alla sua semi-erezione. Dovette interrompersi e posizionarsi meglio, trovare il modo di toccarsi e far scorrere la pagina allo stesso tempo. Ovviamente non era un problema di chi guardava _vero_ porno. Ricominciò a leggere, lasciandosi circondare dalle immagini create dalle parole e le sensazioni della mano che scivolava in alto e in basso. L’aveva fatto con cura quasi religiosa ogni sera, quella settimana, tornando sempre alla prima fic, la sua preferita. Il modo in cui la carne rigida scivolava tra la stretta delle sue dita era quasi ipnotico, portando il corpo a seguire quel ritmo, allontanandosi e spingendosi verso la mano serrata.

La parte in cui John incominciava a urlare invettive contro Sherlock gli fece aumentare la velocità, sapendo che il loro primo bacio non sarebbe tardato ad arrivare. La narrazione scorreva veloce e Kurt mosse la mano di conseguenza, la descrizione di John che passava le unghie sui capezzoli di Sherlock gli fece portare le dita ai suoi e – _oh_ … non ne aveva avuto idea. Desiderava che esistesse un modo in cui leggere e masturbarsi senza dover far scendere la pagina; sapeva di potersi andare a sedere alla scrivania, ma così gran parte del divertimento sarebbe evaporato. Arrivò al suo punto preferito del capitolo e decise di leggerlo a ripetizione, con una mano che ora _sfrecciava_ sul suo pene e l’altra che gli pizzicava i capezzoli. La tensione si stava addensando e si lasciò ricadere sul letto, abbandonando il computer, concentrandosi solo sull’orgasmo imminente.

Stava muovendo i fianchi verso l’alto per incontrare il movimento discendente del pugno con tanta velocità da essere sicuro che dopo avrebbe provato una certa sensibilità, se non avesse addirittura trovato qualche lieve livido. Aveva chiuso stretti gli occhi, pensando solo a quello che stava sentendo il suo corpo, la sensazione dei muscoli che si tendevano, la pelle calda e sensibile, i testicoli che si stringevano. Ansimò quando venne, improvvisamente consapevole di non aver respirato da un po’ e iniziando a boccheggiare, sentendosi la testa ancora più leggera del solito dopo un orgasmo. Cazzo. Dava dipendenza. Quello che provava dopo, durante e l’anticipazione prima di iniziare… davano _tutti_ dipendenza.

Tornò a respirare normalmente, allungò la mano per prendere il piccolo asciugamano che aveva preso l’abitudine di tenersi vicino, nascosto accuratamente sotto a un cuscino per poterlo prendere con facilità, e si diede una pulita prima di andare con gambe tremolanti in bagno a lavarsi le mani. Doveva scrivere una recensione, ora. Ma come poteva esprimere a parole quanto fosse stato fantastico? Non che avesse superato l’altra storia, ma… Fissò lo schermo per un momento, quindi fece clic sul pulsante.

> _*Si sventola* Tempismo perfetto. Grazie per aver rispettato il nostro accordo. Mi piace che John non abbia perso tutto. E il modo in cui hanno affrontato i loro problemi. E il modo in cui John gli è saltato addosso (parliamone, a volte i ragazzi non hanno idea di cosa stia accadendo e hanno bisogno che qualcuno gli salti addosso per capire a che punto sono). Capitolo meraviglioso. Ho gradito il finale intenso._

Voleva che gli rispondesse. Voleva parlargli di nuovo. Ma era quasi l’una di notte ed era stanco, con anche la letargia post-orgasmo che iniziava a diffondersi nel suo corpo. Decise di rileggersi il capitolo e sperare che arrivasse una risposta stanotte. Sapeva che se fosse successo avrebbe finito per stare sveglio tutta notte a chiacchierare, ma non si sarebbe accorto del tempo che passava; quello che provava quando parlava con HookedonHope non assomigliava a niente che avesse provato prima, come una specie di libertà o di espressione sessuale. Gli piaceva molto.

 

Dave era esausto. Gli allenamenti erano stati brutali e Nick continuava a guardarlo con occhi sospettosi e calcolatori. E per concludere in bellezza una giornata di merda a scuola, era andato al piccolo bistrot italiano per prendere del cibo a portar via per sé e suo padre, solo per scorgere Kurt e Blaine insieme, il che gli aveva fatto rivivere il rifiuto del giorno di San Valentino. Era stato _certo_ che la sua fosse una speranza vana, dopo quello che Kurt gli aveva urlato contro quella volta nello spogliatoio, ma era come se avesse avuto bisogno di farlo lo stesso, per se stesso se non per altro. Come gli avevano detto tutti, il peggio che poteva succedere era che gli dicesse di no.

Peccato che si fossero sbagliati. Il peggio era stato ricevere la sua pietà. Erano passati due mesi, ormai, ed era evidente che gli avesse detto la verità, stava _ancora_ con Blaine. Ciò non gli impediva di sentirsi di merda, però, soprattutto considerando il suo discorso sull’essere amici, sul quale aveva in effetti riposto le proprie speranze per una settimana al massimo, prima di lasciar perdere anche quel sogno. Aveva voglia di scrivere un po’ di angst. Qualcosa di straziante e da far torcere lo stomaco per l’ansia, giusto per dare sfogo ai suoi sentimenti. Aveva usato più volte quello stratagemma per elaborare i suoi pensieri e sentimenti. Non aveva sempre pubblicato i risultati, ma si era liberato di quelle sensazioni. Invece di una scena piena di tensione, però, scrisse la scena di smut richiesta. Non era un processo altrettanto catartico, ma gli procurò una semi-erezione, cosa che gradì dal punto di vista degli effetti collaterali.

Caricò il capitolo e lo pubblicò dopo una veloce rilettura. Quella settimana non era stata delle migliori per quanto riguardava il controllo ortografico, ma era così stanco che non riusciva a farsene importare qualcosa. Potevano essere grati che avesse aggiornato e basta. Barcollò in bagno e aprì l’acqua della doccia, passandosi distrattamente una mano sull’inguine. Aveva tre scelte. Poteva masturbarsi nella doccia e poi trovare in qualche modo l’energia di asciugarsi e andare a letto, oppure poteva aspettare e farlo sotto le coperte, per poi lasciarsi andare al sonno; o infine poteva scegliere la seconda opzione e addormentarsi a metà, da quanto era stanco. Era già successo.

Quando si svegliò il mattino dopo, rimase lì steso; era ancora presto e suo padre non rompeva troppo per farlo alzare. Prese il portatile, staccando il caricabatteria. Aveva a disposizione qualche ora prima di dovere andare a lavoro. Entrò nel suo vero account, grato che suo padre sapesse di far meglio a non andare in giro a ficcanasare, probabilmente perché anche lui era stato un ragazzo adolescente. C’erano dodici nuove e-mail. Scorse il nome di FruitLover e vi fece clic sopra, leggendo la recensione e sbuffando, divertito. Considerando che nel finale del capitolo John e Sherlock erano sul divano a coccolarsi dopo aver fatto sesso, immaginava che si stesse riferendo a un _altro_ punto intenso dell’aggiornamento. Stava sorridendo quando fece clic sul pulsante per rispondere.

> **_Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto. Manca solo l’epilogo per questa fic. Il finale è stato intenso, eh? Buono a sapersi per il futuro. ;)_ **

Continuò a sorridere quando scese da basso per prepararsi la colazione, solo latte e cereali, così da potersela portare in camera. Suo papà era al tavolo con una tazza di caffè e il giornale, tranquillo, e lui lo salutò prima di tornare di sopra. Doveva davvero parlargli e spiegare di non voler più vivere a settimane alterne da sua madre. Gli piaceva la facilità del loro rapporto, non aveva l’impressione di doversi sforzare così tanto per compiacerlo. Era il suo obiettivo per il fine settimana, era deciso: gliene avrebbe parlato. Paul era sempre calmo e padrone di sé, l’avrebbe aiutato. Tornò in camera, sentendosi un po’ più leggero, ora che aveva preso quella decisione, e sbuffò quando vide l’oggetto della nuova e-mail: _FruitLover ti ha inviato un messaggio_. Il ragazzo non perdeva tempo.

> _Non me lo devi dire per forza, sono solo curioso. Ma come fai a scrivere le scene di sesso così bene? Io riesco solo a parlarne in modo anonimo, a quanto pare._ Riesco _a parlarne di persona, è solo tremendamente imbarazzante._
> 
> **_Vuoi sapere un segreto? Non ho neanche mai fatto sesso. Quello che ho fatto è un sacco di ricerche. UN SACCO. E ho letto molto, prima di iniziare a scrivere. Ho capito le cose mi piaceva leggere e cerco di attenermi a quelle._ **
> 
> _Davvero? È sorprendente. Beh, un segreto per un segreto. Io_ ho _fatto sesso, ma le tue fic mi piacciono di più. Beh, il loro risultato, perlomeno. Voglio dire. Sono certo che tu abbia capito cosa intendo._

Gli si strinse lo stomaco all’idea che anche questo tizio l’avesse fatto. Sapeva a livello di logica che non avrebbe potuto avere rapporti fisici finché non avesse fatto outing, o almeno non fosse stato sufficientemente ubriaco da non curarsene, ma ciò non gli impediva di sentire il _desiderio_. Non poteva scrivere quello che scriveva e non volerlo provare sulla propria pelle. Benché fosse piuttosto sicuro di _non_ voler sperimentare alcune delle cose che aveva descritto. Scrivere e fantasticare su certe attività era completamente diverso dal volerle fare di persona. Fissò le righe di testo e cercò di creare una risposta che avesse il giusto tono.

> **_Beh, allora il tuo ragazzo (?) sta facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. ;)_ **
> 
> _Ex-ragazzo. Ma non per quel motivo. Sebbene quello, considerando la situazione con il senno di poi, forse fosse un fattore aggiuntivo. Siamo ancora amici. Mi ha fatto conoscere lui le meraviglie del mondo delle fanfiction, almeno, quindi in quel settore è riuscito a redimersi. ;)_

Okay, quindi non stava flirtando con un ragazzo impegnato, il che lo faceva sentire leggermente sollevato. Non che fosse un problema se un ragazzo gli voleva mandare messaggi civettuoli, ma si sarebbe sentito in colpa in ogni caso. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di digitare una risposta, quando gliene arrivò un altro.

> _Comunque, probabilmente ti sto distraendo. Fila a scrivere! Voglio un po’ di deliziosa interazione John/Sherlock con cui addormentarmi domani sera._
> 
> **_Interazione? Non riesci a chiamarlo sesso? O neanche ‘smut’? E chi sei tu per darmi ordini, eh? ;)_ **
> 
> _Oh, ma sono_ così bravo _a darli. E sono anche esigente, dipende dalla persona a cui lo vai a chiedere. Non preoccuparti, ti ci abituerai. ;)_

Sorrise, sentendosi accaldato e non riuscendo a stare fermo. Sapeva che non si sarebbero mai incontrati, ma il modo stuzzicante con cui si parlavano era quello che voleva avere anche nella vita reale, voleva trovare qualcuno che lo facesse ridere e che gli desse fiducia in se stesso. Avrebbe potuto abituarsi molto facilmente. _Voleva_ abituarcisi.

> **_Ne sono certo. ;)_ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Dave passò le ore a lavoro prestando solo l’attenzione necessaria a rifornire gli scaffali e aiutare i clienti. L’altra metà del cervello stava esaminando le sue storie: il capitolo successivo era completo per due terzi, ma non c’era smut. C’era qualche scena drammatica e un sacco di suspense e finalmente poteva usare il finale in sospeso che aveva voluto scrivere fin dall’inizio, con John che si addormentava mentre era ancora seppellito vivo. Non avrebbe mai ucciso uno dei suoi protagonisti, ma i lettori non lo sapevano. Beh, probabilmente l’avevano intuito se avevano letto le sue fic da quando aveva iniziato a pubblicarle. Gli piaceva la drammaticità e il mistero offerti dal mondo di _Sherlock_ , ma uccidere un personaggio… beh, scrivere fanfiction era il suo modo di sopportare l’attesa della terza stagione.

Quando arrivò a casa, suo padre aveva preparato la cena – brasato, che era uno dei suoi piatti preferiti – e sapeva che fosse giunto il momento di chiedergli di stare a vivere da lui permanentemente.

“Papà, ti devo parlare di una cosa…”

“Certamente. Sai di potermi dire tutto, ragazzo.”

L’espressione intensa sul suo viso lo spaventò a morte. _Lo sapeva_. Sapeva _tutto_. Deglutì e cercò di inumidire la bocca, che gli era improvvisamente diventata arida come il deserto.

“Ehm, mi stavo chiedendo se potessi stare a vivere solo da te.”

“Oh. Pensavo… Ma certo. Lasciami indovinare, non hai ancora parlato a tua madre e me lo stai dicendo per primo per avere rinforzi?”

“Ehm. Sì…”

“Va bene. È una decisione tua, ne hai avuto il diritto da quando avevi quattordici anni. Però, David, voglio che tu sappia che non ti caccerei _mai_ di casa, per nessun motivo. Io… voglio che tu lo capisca.”

Era l’occasione _perfetta_. L’opportunità _ideale_ per dirgli la verità, ma si limitò a sorridere e mormorare un ringraziamento, quindi passò il resto del pasto a sentirsi come uno schifoso codardo. Avrebbe voluto così tanto poterlo semplicemente dire. Sapeva che a Paul non sarebbe importato, mentre sua madre avrebbe sclerato alla grande. E davvero non voleva modificare il modo in cui lo vedevano i suoi genitori. O chiunque altro, per quello. Si rifugiò in camera sua non appena i piatti erano stati lavati e suo padre si era seduto in soggiorno a guardare la TV. Fissò con espressione vacua lo schermo del computer per qualche minuto, passando da un pensiero all’altro, e prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi.

Scrisse freneticamente: il pomeriggio passato a sviluppare idee e creare dialoghi aveva bisogno di uno sfogo; lavorò su tutti e tre i documenti, annotando degli appunti per i prossimi capitoli e varie battute da far dire ai personaggi. Intanto lo stomaco continuava a stringerglisi per l’ansia al solo pensiero di dichiarare il suo orientamento sessuale. L’intero concetto era terrificante: era una cosa enorme da confessare ad alta voce ad altre persone. Su Internet era diverso. Nessuno lo conosceva e c’era della distanza tra loro. Poteva essere chiunque avesse voluto e il fatto di essere se stesso con le persone che aveva incontrato era liberatorio. Quando caricò il capitolo era ancora presto, erano solo le dieci, e scoppiò a ridere. Se non aveva una partita, ecco in cosa consistevano le sue serate del fine settimana: scrivere e aggiornare fanfic! Se non gli fosse piaciuto così tanto avrebbe potuto sentirsi un po’ sfigato. _Molto_ sfigato.

Entrò nel suo blog e iniziò a chattare con alcuni amici online, lavorando distrattamente alle storie tra un messaggio e l’altro. Non riusciva a spegnere il cervello, ma aveva bisogno di distrarsi un po’ e non pensare solo a completare un capitolo. Era passata mezzora, prima che si accorgesse di non aver aperto l’account di posta elettronica, il che accadeva di rado. Non appena l’aprì, sorrise. FruitLover.

> _COSA?! Lo lasci così?? È un’ingiustizia bella e buona! E se io morissi questa settimana e non venissi mai a sapere come finisce? E se TU morissi? Allora non saprei come finiscono TUTTE E TRE le storie – e credo di non dover più leggere fic in corso, non fanno bene alla salute e la mia famiglia ha la tendenza a sviluppare problemi cardiaci. Tu DEVI dirmi cosa succede dopo!_

Ghignò e compose una breve risposta.

> **_Vuoi davvero che ti dica cosa succede? Anche se ti rovinerà il prossimo capitolo?_ **
> 
> _Dimmi dimmi dimmi. Sopravvivrò agli spoiler. Dimmi solo se lui vive. È tutto quello che ho bisogno di sapere._
> 
> **_John vive. Mi piacciono i lieti fini. Sono un po’ un romantico._ **
> 
> _Bene. Mi piacciono le storie romantiche. E intendo quelle da cuoricini e fiori, non il tipo che trovi su questo sito. Non che non abbiano il loro fascino, penso solo di aver bisogno di un po’ più di romanticismo nella mia vita. Quello da cuoricini e fiori. Non lo smut. Beh. No. Magari sì. Ugh. È troppo tardi per parlare coerentemente._

**_Per te è tardi?!_** scrisse, perché aveva l’impressione che avessero lo stesso fuso orario. E anche se non fosse stato così, negli Stati più a ovest sarebbe stato ancora più presto. A meno che non gli avesse mentito sulla sua età, ma non credeva fosse plausibile. Oppure non viveva negli Stati Uniti.

> _Beh, non proprio. È solo stata una giornata lunga. E speravo di avere qualcosa di più piacevole con cui andare a letto._

Fece una smorfia dispiaciuta, ricordandosi della loro breve conversazione la notte prima, di come volesse delle scene di sesso da leggere per addormentarsi. Oh, beh.

> **_Scusa. Dovrai trovare del materiale con cui addormentarti da un’altra parte, stasera. Non posso scrivere sempre smut. Mi spiace. :(_ **
> 
> _Oh, non volevo criticarti, sono solo un po’ deluso. Torno sempre a un’altra delle tue storie, comunque, se ne ho bisogno. °///°_
> 
> **_Ah sì? Ti va di dirmi quale? ;)_ **
> 
> _Conta come un’informazione? Non ci siamo scambiati informazioni_ ufficialmente _, l’altra volta, ma abbiamo condiviso un fatto piuttosto importante delle nostre vite._

Sorrise e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, perché, cazzo, l’elenco di dettagli che conosceva su di lui stava aumentando lentamente ma con costanza e aveva l’impressione che l’altro non si fosse neanche reso conto di essersi lasciato sfuggire così tanto.

> **_Spara. Due domande. Ma niente di troppo privato, okay?_ **
> 
> _Oh no, vuoi dire che devo abbandonare i miei piani di ottenere il tuo indirizzo di casa così da farti scrivere per me a tempo pieno? ;) Fammi pensare un attimo. Due domande. Tu mi vizi._

Dave emise uno sbuffo divertito, ma sperava che non gli chiedesse nulla di troppo personale. Non gli avrebbe confidato alcun dato specifico su di sé, non voleva correre rischi, benché gli sembrasse una persona innocua.

> _Allora, sono piuttosto sicuro che tu me l’abbia già detto o che si possa dedurre dalle nostre conversazioni precedenti, ma credo di aver capito che tu non abbia fatto coming out. Sai già che io l’ho fatto. Apparentemente la mia maschera etero era di vetro. Quindi, perché non l’hai ancora fatto? Questa è la mia prima domanda. E mi terrò la seconda finché non avrai risposto. Poi risponderò io a due tue domande. ;)_

Merda. Non riusciva a evitare l’argomento outing neanche quando flirtava online. Soppesò la possibilità di non rispondere o di farlo tra un po’, perché con l’umore in cui era adesso… Emise un lungo sospiro e tamburellò piano le dita sulla tastiera, quindi si strofinò il viso. Al diavolo.

> **_È complicato. E a differenza della tua maschera di vetro la mia è in acciaio rinforzato e spessa almeno due dita. Le persone della nostra età non sono esattamente le più tolleranti e non l’ho neanche detto ai miei genitori. Mia mamma non l’accetterebbe e cercherebbe subito di trovare un modo di curarmi, passando da sessioni di preghiera a visite dal medico per trovare una cura. Mio papà… beh, credo che lui lo sappia già. O almeno lo sospetta. Forse. Conclusione? Non ho abbastanza fegato per fare coming out mentre sono ancora alle superiori._ **

L’inviò prima di potersi rimangiare tutto o modificarlo e non fu sorpreso quando non arrivò una risposta immediata come tutte le altre volte. Erano passati da un argomento molto leggero a uno molto più intenso e trascorsero dieci minuti prima che ricevette il suo messaggio di replica.

> _Non riesco a immaginare come possa essere non avere il sostegno dei miei amici e della mia famiglia. Mi hanno aiutato a superare dei momenti davvero molto difficili. Capisco il tuo punto di vista, però. Vorrei che la tua situazione fosse diversa, che non fosse un ostacolo così grande._
> 
> **_Anch’io. Seconda domanda ora? Qualcosa di un po’ meno pesante, magari?_ **
> 
> _Sì, d’accordo. Qual è il tuo colore preferito?_
> 
> **_Sarà poco originale, ma come vuoi. Azzurro. E verde. Mi piacciono entrambi. Quindi è il mio turno, adesso. Qual è la fic che rileggi notte dopo notte?_ **
> 
> _Okay. Un patto è un patto._ Responsive Flesh _. È la mia preferita. È possibile che debba iniziare ad applicare crema idratante su una certa parte anatomica a causa di, ehm, problemucci di sfregamento e irritazione._
> 
> **_Sulla mano o sull’uccello? E sì, questa è la mia seconda domanda. ;)_ **
> 
> _Se fosse stata la mano ti assicuro che l’avrei detto subito senza tanti giri di parole. Uso la crema per mani ogni giorno, ovviamente. L’altra parte… ha bisogno di attenzioni, di recente._
> 
> **_È piuttosto sexy, sai? Potresti semplicemente masturbarti usando della lozione idratante. Due piccioni con una fava! O fai un investimento in lubrificante di buona qualità, perché se inizi ad arrossarti evidentemente non ne stai usando. :P_ **
> 
> _Ah ah! Okay. Seguirò il consiglio. E aggiungerei che dovresti mostrare la lingua ad altre persone solo se hai intenzione di farne buon uso._

Sorrise, felice che fossero tornati alle battute civettuole.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci saranno un sacco di messaggi/conversazioni e proverranno quasi tutti da una persona sola. Sono necessari, però.

 

Kurt era esausto. Stava cercando di ignorare il piccolo orologio nell’angolo in basso a destra dello schermo. _Sapeva_ che fossero quasi le tre di mattina, un’ora che un tempo considerava adatta solo a dormire, e se suo padre gliel’avesse chiesto, gli avrebbe detto di essere stato sveglio solo fino a mezzanotte per poi essere andato a letto. Avevano parlato di cose davvero stupide, stando deliberatamente lontani da argomenti personali ed evitando di fare domande, passandosi video divertenti su _YouTube_. Adesso sapeva che la cosa più cretina che HookedonHope avesse fatto era stato infilarsi tre piselli in una narice, convinto di poterli soffiare fuori a raffica, per una sfida con un amico. Non era il fatto che ci avesse provato, ma che l’avesse fatto a quattordici anni che rendeva l’impresa così umiliante. L’aveva preso un po’ in giro, dicendo che era ovvio che le sue capacità e il suo quoziente intellettivo fossero decisamente migliorati da allora.

E l’altro non gli aveva ancora risposto. Beh, ci stava mettendo più del solito e Kurt si stava preoccupando di averlo insultato in qualche modo.

> **_Nah. Ho sempre avuto la tendenza a fare cretinate. Di rovinare le cose in modo piuttosto significativo. Spero solo di perdere quest’abitudine, prima o poi (meglio prima che poi). Insomma: dovrà pur migliorare, no?_ **
> 
> _Pensi che sia più difficile perché hai sempre la guardia alzata a proteggere il tuo segreto?_
> 
> **_Probabile. Sì. Direi di sì. Ma mi sembra di mandare tutto a puttane anche con le persone che_ sanno _che sono gay, non faccio differenze. Comunque, amico, devo andare a letto. Per quanto voglia continuare a parlare con te, ho bisogno di una dormita. ‘Notte._**
> 
> _Certamente. È un po’ una situazione di stallo, per me: mi piace chiacchierare con te ma voglio anche avere altre tue storie da leggere. Immagina come sarebbe poter scrivere a tempo pieno, se fosse il tuo lavoro! Comunque, una dormita mi sembra un’idea fantastica. Ammetto di aver bisogno del mio sonno ristoratore. E probabilmente di tre litri di caffè per stare sveglio, domani. ‘Notte._
> 
> **_Sogni d’oro._ **
> 
> _Anche a te._

Aveva quasi voglia di mandargli degli abbracci virtuali o qualcosa di simile per fargli sentire… qualcosa. Non ne era sicuro. Non sapeva come comportarsi in quella situazione, sapeva solo che nell’arco di una settimana aveva dedicato una quantità considerevole di tempo ed energie a questo ragazzo che… aveva finito per piacergli. Voleva fargli più domande, lasciarsi alle spalle quello stupido patto di scambiarsi un’informazione per ogni capitolo, perché in quel modo le otteneva al ritmo di un gocciolio intermittente, mentre quello che voleva lui era _un’inondazione_.

Quando si svegliò, domenica mattina, era tardi e gli faceva un po’ male la gola, quindi bevve dell’acqua calda con un po’ di miele e limone per attenuare il fastidio. Fece il resto dei compiti ma cancellò l’appuntamento al caffè con Rachel e Mercedes, andando invece a farsi un sonnellino. Suo padre lo svegliò tre ore dopo per la cena. Era evidentemente più stanco di quanto non avesse pensato e Burt aveva un’aria preoccupata, al che Kurt scosse la mano, ignorando la sua ansia. Si sarebbe risolto tutto con una bella notte di sonno. Avrebbe voluto stare sveglio ad aspettare l’aggiornamento, ma non poteva: il corpo gli sembrava pesante e venne presto sconfitto dal sonno.

 

La notte prima era rimasto un po’ deluso quando FruitLover non aveva recensito immediatamente e lo era stato ancora di più quella mattina, quando aveva controllato la posta come se ne fosse dipendente. Ancora nulla. Andò a scuola accompagnato dal cattivo umore, chiedendosi se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. _Di nuovo_. Anche su Internet a volte sembrava capace di incasinare tutto, benché avesse più tempo per pensare a cosa dire e avesse scoperto di essere migliorato nell’uso delle parole per esprimersi. Dopo la prima ora controllò nuovamente il cellulare e sorrise quando vide il nickname del ragazzo tra gli altri. Più di una volta. Hmm.

> _Sono a casa malato, quindi ho pensato di rileggere tutte le tue storie e recensirle. A quanto pare sono una schiappa a stare sveglio fino a tardi. O mi ero già preso qualcosa e stare su fino alle tre l’ha solo aggravato. Comunque, ho cercato di stare sveglio per leggere l’aggiornamento, invece l’ho trovato ad aspettarmi stamattina quando mi sono alzato. Il tuo modo di scrivere è lo standard con cui paragono tutte le altre fic e, lasciamelo dire, tutte impallidiscono a confronto. Hai un autore preferito? Che abbia pubblicato dei libri, intendo. Passo alle altre 34 domande!_

Corrugò la fronte. Trentaquattro domande? E in quel momento si rese conto che aveva intenzione di commentare _tutte_ le sue fic, chiaramente una recensione a storia piuttosto che a capitolo, e… si sarebbero scambiati più informazioni. Il sorriso gli si allargò e si sentì più leggero, poi avvertì qualcuno urtargli il braccio e si voltò, trovandosi di fronte Nick che lo osservava con occhi assottigliati. _Merda_. S’infilò in tutta fretta il telefono in tasca e gli fece un cenno di saluto.

“Ehi, Nick.”

“Ehi. Vieni a letteratura inglese o hai intenzione di stare qui a bloccare il corridoio?”

“Oh, letteratura. Certo. Seh.”

“Andiamo.”

S’incamminò di fianco a lui e, Dio, era nervoso da morire. Non gli aveva detto niente sul fatto di averlo visto con Kurt il giorno di San Valentino, ma avvertiva la stessa paura mista a nausea che aveva provato subito dopo il bacio negli spogliatoi. Uno dei suoi tanti casini. Stava cercando di agire in modo rilassato, come se non fosse importante che li avesse visti, ma non aveva idea se Nick avesse abboccato o no, perché tutte le volte che lo guardava aveva un’espressione confusa in volto. Sapeva che il compagno non fosse stupido, era nei suoi corsi avanzati di letteratura inglese e di analisi, e stava solo aspettando il momento cruciale in cui Nick gli avrebbe detto qualcosa. Fino ad allora si sarebbe comportato come se non avesse un problema al mondo. Stava diventando un discreto attore.

Quando arrivò a casa aveva altri dodici messaggi da parte di FruitLover: li aveva tenuti da parte da quella mattina, voleva leggerseli nella tranquillità della sua stanza, poter pensare bene alle risposte e poi farsi venire in mente delle domande da chiedere a sua volta. Questo era uno scambio d’informazioni più serio. Nelle recensioni aveva incluso la sua frase preferita o un dettaglio che l’aveva fatto ridere o un paragrafo particolarmente sexy. Era piacevole leggere dei commenti sui suoi lavori meno recenti e l’altro sembrava capire il suo senso dell’umorismo leggermente fuori dal comune, cosa che gli piaceva. C’erano così tante domande che decise di aprire un documento di _Word_ per comporre la sua risposta.

> **_Wow, amico. Sono un sacco di recensioni e di domande. Ti devi stare_ davvero _annoiando. Mi spiace che tu sia male, però. Il mio autore preferito è ovvio: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Con al secondo posto Ian Fleming, credo. Ci sono anche dei romanzi contemporanei che mi piacciono, ma non leggo moltissimo adesso, solo quello che devo._**
> 
> **_Ho letto i libri di Harry Potter. Sono segretamente uno shipper Drarry. Vuol dire che mi piace la coppia Harry/Draco Malfoy. Fa’ finta per un attimo che siano entrambi gay, okay? Riesco a relazionarmi a un certo lato della loro relazione. E gli attori sono piuttosto fighi._ **
> 
> **_Non ho animali domestici. Mia mamma è allergica, ma tra poco vivrò solo con mio padre, quindi suppongo di poterne prendere uno, ora. Se non fosse che tra cinque mesi me ne andrò al college._ **
> 
> **_Se potessi mangiare solo un tipo di cibo per il resto della mia vita… sarebbe una forma di tortura, no? Non so quanto vorrei continuare a vivere. Ma se ti dico cibo asiatico me lo fai passare? Insomma, includerebbe sushi, vari tipi di curry e il cibo cinese… sì. Potrei vivere solo di quello._ **
> 
> **_Ho una sorella maggiore che vedo una volta all’anno, tipo. Due, se sono fortunato. Lei e mia mamma non vanno d’accordo. Beh, è più colpa del mio patrigno, che è uno stronzo totale, ma alla fine non cambia. È a posto. Ci prova, comunque._ **
> 
> **_Non uso acqua di Colonia. Ne ho una bottiglietta, però. Me l’ha regalata mia sorella a Natale. Mi sento terribilmente gay quando la metto, quindi evito. Il profumo è buono, direi…_ **
> 
> **_Il mio appuntamento perfetto? Amico. Non ho bisogno che sia perfetto, mi basterebbe averne_ uno _. So cosa mi piacerebbe fare per renderlo romantico, ma non so… non mi aspetterei lo stesso atteggiamento verso di me. È strano?_**
> 
> **_Non so cosa voglio fare da adulto. È una domanda IMPORTANTISSIMA. E non ne conosco ancora la risposta. Ti farò sapere se mai la scoprirò._ **
> 
> **_Nel mio tempo libero faccio sport. Mi piace, mi permette di fare quel minimo di attività necessaria a non trasformare il mio culo in uno stampo della sedia. Il resto che faccio lo stai leggendo al momento._ **
> 
> **_Bevo il caffè con tutto lo zucchero e il latte necessari a nascondere il sapore del caffè. Non sono un grande fan, ma date tutte le notti che passo a scrivere, a volte è un buon alleato. Come anche tutto lo zucchero che ci metto dentro, probabilmente._ **
> 
> **_Ehm, a questa ho già risposto, più o meno. I miei sono entrambi vivi. Divorziati. Lei si è risposata._ **
> 
> **_La mia paura più grande? Che qualcuno scopra che sono gay e diffonda la notizia a scuola. Il solo pensiero mi fa sudare freddo e venire voglia di correre nel bagno più vicino a vomitare. O che i miei genitori mi caccino via dopo che avrò fatto coming out. Sono entrambe in cima alla lista._ **
> 
> **_Finalmente una domanda succosa! Alla quale non so rispondere… Voglio dire, sono certo che toccarmi ed essere toccato da qualcun altro debba causare due reazioni completamente diverse. Ne saprai più di me, dato che tu hai già fatto sesso. Ci penso sempre, però: un altro ragazzo che mi tocca, che cerca i punti più sensibili del mio corpo, che si prende il tempo di esplorarlo in ogni sua parte. È quello che vorrei fare, passare le dita su tutta la sua pelle, scovare ogni piccolo neo, lentiggine o cicatrice, baciarle, scoprire le storie dietro di esse, lasciare dei marchi solo miei._ **
> 
> **_Vorrei avere tempo. Molto, molto tempo. Non voglio dover andare di fretta. Avremmo entrambi bisogno di masturbarci, prima, di liberarci di quel livello montante di tensione e di eccitazione, sai. Ma guardare un altro ragazzo venire, vederlo osservarmi a sua volta, sapere che dopo l’avremmo fatto da capo, ma toccandoci a vicenda… Vorrei leccare via lo sperma dalla sua pelle, scoprire che sapore ha. Non avremmo neanche pianificato di fare sesso, per la nostra prima volta insieme avremmo deciso di limitarci a seghe e pompini, e mi piace questo puro livello di onestà, di essere steso su un letto nudo con un’altra persona, guardandolo, imparando cosa gli piace farsi._ **
> 
> **_È perché sarebbe tutto così nuovo per me che vorrei prendermi il mio tempo. Potrei scoprire di essere davvero attratto dalle sue dita dei piedi o delle mani, oppure dalle sue orecchie. E dato che starei scoprendo tutti questi dettagli sul suo corpo, allo stesso tempo starei imparando tutte queste nuove informazioni su di me. Tipo, sono piuttosto certo che il bacino di un altro uomo sia una delle cose più sexy che ci siano al mondo e muoio dalla voglia di leccarne ogni sporgenza e ogni linea, mordicchiarlo, vedere quanto il ragazzo sotto di me sia sensibile, ma è tutta… è solo conoscenza accademica. Come, sai, sapere che il sole è caldo. Non ho mai_ sentito _quel calore, solo una versione annacquata che ci ha raggiunti dopo milioni di chilometri. E a volte vorrei sentirlo con tale forza che quasi mi consuma._**

Aveva un’erezione. Aveva dovuto cambiare posizione mentre digitava e ora riusciva ad avvertirla spingere contro la stoffa dell’intimo, quindi rilesse le parole che aveva scritto e cercò di immaginare un ragazzo che avrebbe voluto stare con lui in quel modo. Non importava; poteva avere chiunque avesse voluto nella privacy dei suoi pensieri e, benché non avesse idea di quale fosse l’aspetto di FruitLover, riunì immagini di tutti i suoi coetanei che trovava attraenti, perché _supponeva_ che lo fosse anche lui. Dava l’impressione di una persona che non si vergognasse in alcun modo del proprio aspetto fisico.

Si spostò sul letto, sbottonando e abbassando i jeans, posando il palmo sul pene, mentre la mente veniva inondata di immagini di come sarebbe stato farlo con un’altra persona al suo fianco, guardandolo. Mentre l’altro lo osservava. Sapeva che realisticamente parlando la sua prima volta sarebbe stata veloce, maldestra e spronata dall’alcol, quando finalmente non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi, ma quello che aveva scritto era quello che avrebbe _voluto_. Le probabilità che accadesse in quel modo erano praticamente non esistenti, ma ciò non gli impediva di sperare. Chiuse gli occhi, aguzzando l’udito nel caso si aprisse la porta d’ingresso per essere pronto a muoversi dolorosamente ma necessariamente veloce.

Avvolse le dita asciutte e calde attorno a sé, iniziando con una presa alquanto gentile che aumentò progressivamente d’intensità. Allungò l’altra verso il comodino, aprendo frettolosamente il secondo cassetto e individuando al tatto il flaconcino con il tappo a pompa. La _migliore_ invenzione del mondo. Ne spremette una piccola quantità sul palmo: questa roba era la sua preferita, ne bastava poca e durava un sacco. Il lubrificante s’intiepidì rapidamente e il modo in cui lo faceva scivolare sulla pelle era _fantastico_. Lasciò che la parte superiore del corpo ricadesse sul materasso e immaginò come dovesse essere sentire un altro fare la stessa cosa accanto a sé, se la sua voce avesse prodotto gemiti alti e senza fiato o ansiti e grugniti più profondi come i suoi. Il suono di carne su carne sarebbe stato amplificato e sperava che, se questo scenario si fosse mai avverato, ci fossero state anche delle parole sussurrate.

Aumentò il ritmo della mano, sentì tutti muscoli precedentemente rilassati irrigidirsi. Non voleva prolungarlo, avrebbe potuto rifarlo con calma quella sera, quando non ci sarebbe stato il rischio di essere interrotto; la sua mente scovò immagine dopo immagine, ragazzi nudi, ragazzi che aveva visto nei video porno che ogni tanto guardava, come immaginava fosse Kurt nudo e anche Blaine e perfino Sebastian, che aveva incontrato al bar. Tutti e tre insieme. Sul letto con lui che si masturbavano. Non avrebbe mai voluto che accadesse davvero (almeno non pensava di volerlo), ma il semplice pensiero lo fece venire, ansimando mentre l’orgasmo gli attraversava il corpo e lo lasciava tremante, in grado di rilassarsi di nuovo. Cazzo, che bella sensazione. Si diede una pulita, dovette cambiarsi la maglietta e lavarsi le mani prima di tornare al computer.

> **_Cazzo. Ho dovuto farmi una sega. È stato fantastico._ **

E l’inviò.

 _Oh merda_. Davvero non aveva avuto intenzione di farlo. Cazzo cazzo e ancora _cazzo_! Dio, se solo ci fosse stato un pulsante per annullare le azioni della vita reale. Voleva rimangiarsi quella frase, mandare indietro il tempo e non fare clic su _Invia_. Picchiò la fronte sulla scrivania e gemette per la frustrazione. A volte era così stupido. Guardò lo schermo e seppe di non poterci fare nulla.

> **_Merda. Mi spiace. Mi sa che ho appena condiviso un’informazione poco adatta a un lunedì pomeriggio. Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo o nulla di simile. Scusami di nuovo._ **

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Si sentiva la pelle sensibile e accaldata, il corpo attraversato da brividi di piacere in tutta la sua lunghezza mentre si riprendeva dal blackout causato dal recente orgasmo. La febbre probabilmente non lo stava aiutando, ma, _Dio_ , era stato davvero intenso. Le parole di HookedonHope, la descrizione di quello che voleva, il ritmo lento e gentile, i tocchi, la tensione che saliva. E poi _quella_ frase. Leggere la sua risposta l’aveva eccitato, ma quell’ultima frase l’aveva fatto gemere, massaggiandosi da sopra i pantaloni del pigiama. Il pensiero che l’altro si fosse eccitato scrivendo quelle parole, che questa volta erano private, solo per lui, e non da offrire al mondo di Internet… era più che semplicemente provocante. Aveva un fetish da scrittura. Non aveva neanche mai sospettato che una cosa del genere esistesse. O era un fetish da lettura? Beh, qualsiasi cosa fosse, lui ce l’aveva _eccome_.

Doveva darsi una pulita, poi doveva trovare in qualche modo l’energia di scrivergli, benché si sentisse tutto dolorante e avesse appena usato le sue ultime riserve di energia per masturbarsi. Buffo che fosse riuscito a trovarne per _quell’attività_. Scosse la testa guardando il suo riflesso nello specchio: aveva le guance rosse, la fronte sudata e le ciocche di capelli che avevano toccato la pelle umida si erano arricciate. Bevve un sorso d’acqua, la gola gli faceva ancora male. Tornò sotto le coperte con un pigiama pulito addosso proprio qualche secondo prima che suo padre entrasse a vedere come stesse e si sentì un po’ in colpa quando quello assunse un’espressione ancora più preoccupata di ieri. Gli disse di riposarsi e che tra poco gli avrebbe portato un po’ di minestra.

Rilesse le risposte di HookedonHope, memorizzando le nuove informazioni. Aveva voglia di sapere delle cose importanti, tipo il suo nome e dove vivesse, ma se qualcuno avesse fatto a lui quelle domande su Internet, avrebbe interrotto ogni comunicazione, ed era l’ultima cosa che desiderava accadesse tra loro. Magari tra qualche tempo, dopo essersi conosciuti meglio, perché si sentiva un po’ stupido a chiamarlo ‘HookedonHope’ ogni volta che pensava a lui. Si mise comodo, benché fosse un po’ difficile, dovendo attaccare il cavo del caricabatteria al computer, ma ci riuscì comunque.

> _Per la maggior parte delle persone è un’informazione troppo personale che si tratti di mattina, pomeriggio o sera. Ma io non appartengo a quel gruppo. Ti prego, non smettere di condividere informazioni con me! È sexy. Ho seguito il consiglio e ho investito in un lubrificante come si deve. Sei un uomo saggio. Non hai domande per me?_

Non si aspettava una risposta immediata, ma fu quello che ottenne e fu felice che non ci fosse nessun altro con lui in camera, perché il sorriso che gli comparve in volto era enorme.

> **_Ho pensato di assicurarmi che volessi continuare a parlarmi, prima di fare lo sforzo di mandartele. Ti senti meglio oggi?_ **
> 
> _È una delle domande? Ancora non sono al massimo, quindi probabilmente starò a casa anche domani. Mio papà mi sta colmando di attenzioni e mi sta facendo la minestra. Tende a preoccuparsi facilmente._
> 
> **_Anche il mio. Mi sa che è un requisito dell’essere genitore. Quindi ti posso fare tredici domande, eh?_ **
> 
> _Puoi farmene quante ne vuoi, per me possiamo anche lasciarci alle spalle il patto di un’informazione a commento, mi piace scoprire cose su di te. Parlarti. Chattare con te? Scriverti?_

Sperava di non star dando l’impressione di essere troppo diretto, ma ideare le domande e trovare l’equilibrio tra quesiti personali che non fossero troppo intimi era stato più difficile di quanto non avesse pensato. Voleva discutere di tutto, di ogni piccola sciocchezza con lui. Aveva iniziato a desiderare di aver scoperto questo modo di esprimersi anni prima, per poter parlare in modo anonimo con un’altra persona, condividere tutto senza alcuna vergogna. Era piuttosto sicuro che venire rifiutato online piuttosto che nella vita reale sarebbe stato altrettanto orribile, ma ciò non gl’impediva di godersi questo scambio e la mancanza di aspettative da parte dell’altro.

> **_Anche a me piace chattare con te. Ma ti farò comunque le mie tredici domande. Hai un ingiusto vantaggio con tutte le informazioni che ti ho dato!_ **
> 
> _A me va benissimo! Non ho niente di meglio da fare. Spara!_
> 
> **_Attore preferito e perché (accetto ‘perché è figo’ come motivo, tra l’altro). Vuoi sposarti in futuro? Qual è il tuo ricordo più bello/preferito? Passatempo preferito? Dimmi qualcosa che nessuno sa su di te. Cibo preferito? Vestito preferito? Vuoi viaggiare? L’elemento di cancelleria che preferisci e perché. Se potessi vivere in una città qualsiasi, quale sceglieresti? Cosa ti ha fatto scegliere il nickname FruitLover? Che cosa ti attrae in un ragazzo? E infine, perché leggere le mie storie è meglio del sesso?_ **

Ammiccò. Erano un sacco di domande in una volta sola e Kurt invece aveva fatto una fatica immane ogni volta per farsene venire in mente una da chiedergli, ma a quanto pareva HookedonHope ne aveva in abbondanza.

> _Ti sono appena venute in mente e le hai sparate tutte subito o hai pensato per un po’ a cosa chiedermi?_
> 
> **_Un po’ tutti e due. Ora smettila di prendere tempo e di cercare di censurare le tue risposte! Lasciale fluire e basta. Voglio sapere…_ **
> 
> _Okay. Beh, per cominciare non c’è un attore che preferisco rispetto agli altri. Alcuni sono attraenti, ma dipende davvero dal mio umore. Preferisco il talento all’aspetto fisico, quando mi si sta intrattenendo. Sto cominciando a rendermi conto che non c’è una cosa in particolare che mi attrae, ma se un uomo è bravo in quello che fa allora lo trovo eccitante. Il fatto che sia certo di sapere quello che sta facendo. È sexy, per me. Per quanto riguarda il matrimonio, certo che voglio sposarmi! Spero che sia legale nel posto in cui finirò per vivere, perché il fatto che non sia ancora così dappertutto mi dà sui nervi, e potrei anche mettermi su un piedistallo e inveire contro l’ingiustizia del mondo quanto vuoi, ma dopo un po’ diventa stancante._
> 
> _Il mio passatempo preferito è disegnare vestiti. E cantare. E quasi riesco a vederti alzare gli occhi al cielo davanti allo schermo del tuo computer. Sono attività che mi piacciono, ma a volte vorrei che non fosse così – e questa è la cosa che non sa nessun altro oltre a me. Vorrei non essere uno stereotipo in carne e ossa che la gente sembra inserire nella sezione ‘ragazzo omosessuale’ al primo sguardo. Sono più di un ragazzo che è gay, ma le persone sembrano pensare che sia la sfaccettatura più importante della mia personalità e so che un po’ di colpa è mia se la pensano così, perché a volte – okay, parecchie volte – enfatizzo alcuni comportamenti, ma ogni tanto vorrei essere semplicemente normale. E se ciò non fosse possibile, vorrei che la gente fosse più tollerante e la smettesse di fissarmi come se fossi una specie di uccello tropicale._
> 
> _Il mio cibo preferito è la pizza, ma non la mangio spesso perché, per quanto mi piaccia, io non sembro piacere molto a lei. Ma a volte ne ho una voglia matta. Anche qui le persone sembrano pensare che io viva nel terrore del cibo spazzatura, ma non è così. Non posso mangiarne tutti i giorni, ma solo perché mi sentirei troppo in colpa. So già che le mie risposte finiranno per diventare una filippica interminabile su cosa non mi piace della mia vita. Ma la verità è che la mia vita mi piace, sta andando abbastanza bene, adesso. Ho una famiglia e degli amici, una lettera di accettazione a un college nel quale pochi mesi fa non pensavo di avere alcuna possibilità di entrare. Le cose vanno bene. Ma penso di essere una di quelle persone che vogliono sempre di più. Che le cose vadano sempre meglio del presente. Quando la realtà finisce per svegliarmi con uno schiaffo, posso essere un tantino stronzo._

Inviò l’inizio, chiedendosi se dovesse aspettare una risposta prima di continuare.

> _Non ho neanche un solo vestito preferito, mi piace variare e vestirmi a seconda dell’umore. Però ho un paio di jeans che metto almeno una volta a settimana perché mi fanno un sedere perfetto. O almeno io ho questa impressione. E voglio sicuramente viaggiare. Parigi. Milano. Londra. Anche New York, ma immagino tu intendessi i Paesi esteri, non quelli entro i nostri confini._
> 
> _Cosa preferisco come elemento di cancelleria? È una specie di domanda psicologica che nasconde un significato profondo? Non ho mai prestato molta attenzione alla cancelleria, a dirla tutta. Mi piacciono le penne. Immagino di poter dire che mi piace l’aspetto aggraziato della mano quando scrivo. Tu scrivi mai a mano? O usi solo il computer? Andrei a vivere in una città con una grande presenza di teatro e moda. Idealmente New York, perché non vorrei essere troppo lontano dalla mia famiglia, ma sarebbe meraviglioso vivere a Londra o a Parigi per un po’, giusto per un assaggio della vita e della cultura laggiù._
> 
> _Passando a ‘FruitLover’, beh, è stato un incidente, più o meno. Un sacco dei primi nomi che ho provato a darmi erano già presi e stavo iniziando a infastidirmi e stavo mangiando della frutta in quel momento e… era disponibile ed ero al passaggio successivo e a quel punto ho pensato che non fosse importante, in fondo. Non si avvicina neanche un po’ al mio nome vero. Che mi dici di ‘HookedonHope’, invece? È quasi poetico, sembra un proverbio o un mantra. È meglio del mio nome da tutti i punti i vista, quello è sicuro, perché sembra avere un significato come si deve._

Guardò le due domande finali, si leccò le labbra e prese un respiro profondo. Aveva già risposto in parte alla prima, ma voleva approfondire un po’ l’argomento e, per quanto riguardava l’ultima domanda, non sapeva perché fosse meglio, era così e basta. Gli era _piaciuto_ fare sesso con Blaine, non aveva pensato che fosse mancato nulla. Ora sapeva che non fosse così, ma non riusciva individuare _cosa_ fosse. Da quando aveva scoperto le fanfiction poco più di due settimane prima, era passato dal doversi masturbare ogni tre o quattro giorni a doverlo d’un tratto fare un minimo di due volte al giorno, a volte anche tre. Non era mai stato così sessualmente attivo e il suo partner era la sua stessa _mano_.

> _Come ho detto prima, non c’è_ una _cosa in particolare che mi attrae nei ragazzi. La mia prima cotta è stata per un atleta, ma ripensandoci mi ha attratto una serie di fattori. Era gentile nei miei confronti in un periodo della mia vita in cui anche la più piccola gentilezza significava moltissimo per me. Ho gonfiato a dismisura quello che lo spingeva a comportarsi così e nella mia testa l’ho trasformato in ciò che non era, ma chi mi tratta bene ed è gentile verso di me di certo ha un punto a proprio favore. Direi che mi piacciono ragazzi fisicamente più grandi di me, ma dato che c’è una certa scarsità di ragazzi gay della mia età disponibili, ho finito per incontrare un altro studente come me per puro caso. Anche lui era gentile con me e dopo molti salti mortali emotivi abbiamo iniziato a uscire insieme. E ora siamo solo amici. Ma lui è più basso di me. Quindi non so se ho un tipo, ma il tema comune sembra essere la fiducia in se stessi e trattarmi bene. Che mi dici di te, pensi di avere un tipo di ragazzi a cui sei attratto o è ancora troppo presto per dirlo?_
> 
> _Passando all’ultima domanda… beh. Giusto per essere del tutto sinceri l’uno con l’altro, mi sono masturbato dopo aver letto quello che hai scritto prima, hai un modo di usare le parole che… sembra avere su di me un effetto più intenso di una persona in carne e ossa. A dirlo così sembra orribile, ma non so perché! Prima che tu inizi a criticare di nuovo il mio ex, sappi che mi è piaciuto fare sesso con lui, ma… per darti una prospettiva con cui esaminare la cosa – e tieni presente che sto rivelando questo fatto solo perché non c’incontreremo mai e se ciò accadesse tu devi semplicemente far finta di non conoscermi, okay? – nelle ultime due settimane mi sono masturbato leggendo le tue fic più volte di quanto non abbia fatto sesso. E, come ho detto, non riesco a definire esattamente il perché e, fidati, se lo sapessi te lo direi. Ci penserò, comunque, e ti farò sapere se lo capisco. A te ovviamente piace scrivere e anche leggere, ma ancora non hai un quadro di riferimento per fare paragoni._

Quando inviò il messaggio sperò di non aver usato un tono maleducato, ma sentiva di avere ragione. Kurt poteva paragonare la lettura al sesso. E forse il sesso con Blaine era semplicemente stato mediocre e il suo quadro di riferimento lasciava a desiderare, ma era comunque meglio di niente.

> **_Quante volte?_ **

Arrossì e iniziò a contare a mente, sbalordito quando arrivò a trenta, deglutendo quando arrivò alla cifra finale. Forse aveva sviluppato tardi il suo appetito sessuale e _quella_ era la ragione per cui aveva sviluppato questo bisogno incessante di avere orgasmi tutti i giorni, perché certamente quest’abitudine non era salutare, come minimo si poteva quasi definire ossessiva.

> _37._
> 
> **_Oh. Una volta per fic. È un bel numero. Per la cronaca, di solito non mi faccio seghe mentre scrivo. O leggo. Dopo, certamente. Ma tendo a evocare immagini nella mia testa o a guardare del porno. Mi piacciono gli stimoli visivi. Cerco di creare immagini con le parole e tu hai una bella influenza sul mio ego, perché se ti sei masturbato 37 volte evidentemente sto facendo qualcosa di giusto. ;)_ **
> 
> _Stai_ decisamente _facendo qualcosa di giusto. E so di non essere l’unico che la pensa così. Quindi…_
> 
> **_Quindi…_ **
> 
> _Era a questo che servivano le domande, a rompere il ghiaccio. Ma direi che nel nostro caso è ormai fuso ed evaporato, dato che praticamente abbiamo messo su un circolo di masturbazioni a due sulla base di quello che hai scritto. E so che non era intenzionale da parte tua, ma sapere che avevi scritto quelle parole e poi… che ti fossi toccato, per me è stato il momento decisivo. Direi che ci conosciamo piuttosto bene, considerando la natura anonima di questo mezzo di comunicazione. Quindi parlami. Dimmi quale pensi che possa essere il tuo tipo._
> 
> **_A voler essere del tutto pessimista, un ragazzo a cui piaccio è il mio ragazzo ideale. Non sono esattamente all’altezza degli standard di Hollywood, quindi non penso di potermi permettere di essere schizzinoso. E si tratta comunque di una questione del tutto fine a se stessa finché non avrò fatto coming out, comunque, perché trovare un ragazzo e uscirci senza averlo prima fatto rende del tutto inutile lo sforzo di nascondere il mio orientamento sessuale._ **
> 
> _Chi ti ha detto che non sei all’altezza degli standard di Hollywood?_
> 
> **_Oltre alla nostra società, intendi?_ **
> 
> _Uff. Non farmici_ neanche _pensare. Credevo che avessi detto di fare sport… non sei un atleta?_
> 
> **_Suppongo di sì, gioco a football e hockey nelle squadre scolastiche. Ma non iniziare a immaginare addominali da urlo o roba simile. Sono fatto per placcare la gente o impedire che mi gettino a terra ed è possibile che mi abbiano chiamato cicciottello un paio di volte._ **

Appoggiò la schiena ai cuscini e osservò le parole sullo schermo, sentendosi improvvisamente tristissimo per lui. Sapeva cosa volesse dire sentirsi a disagio nel proprio corpo e ogni giorno doveva ignorare la vocina irritante nella sua testa che assomigliava tremendamente a quella della coach Sylvester e che gli diceva di avere i fianchi a forma di pera o di dover perdere peso. Era sano. Quello era il suo obiettivo e la cosa più importante da considerare.

> _È una cosa molto onesta da dire. Non conosco neanche una singola persona che pensi che il proprio corpo sia perfetto, però. Incluso il sottoscritto, benché faccia del mio meglio per dare l’impressione contraria. Non riuscirei a superare la giornata, se non lo facessi._
> 
> **_Mento abbastanza ogni giorno senza doverlo fare anche qui. Qui posso essere me stesso. Niente bugie. E sto iniziando ad accettare di non essere un orribile mostro in tutto e per tutto. Un giorno, forse…_ **
> 
> _Beh, secondo la mia esperienza le persone che insultano gli altri in quel modo lo fanno perché sono insicuri di qualcosa in loro stessi. Quindi non devi credere a una singola parola che dicono._
> 
> **_Sì, hai ragione in teoria, ma lui mi ha visto di persona e tu invece mi conosci solo tramite le mie parole scritte, quindi sfortunatamente per ora dovrò dare più retta alla sua opinione a riguardo, invece che alla tua. Senza offesa._ **
> 
> _Nessuna offesa. Ma un giorno saprai che ho ragione io._
> 
> **_Lo spero._ **

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

La settimana proseguì normalmente fino a giovedì sera, quando Dave tornò a casa e trovò suo padre già a casa che lo aspettava. Avevano fatto la temuta conversazione con sua madre e, come aveva predetto, lei si era messa a piangere; le aveva fatto notare che presto sarebbe comunque partito per il college, che aveva bisogno di diventare più indipendente e che fosse una cosa positiva, ma ciò non le aveva impedito di versare le sue lacrime e partire con la tirata del _‘suo piccolo bambino che stava crescendo’_ , scoccando anche una breve occhiataccia verso Paul, come se fosse stata una sua idea. Aveva telefonato a sua sorella, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto, e lei era stata sorpresa ma felice di sentire sue notizie; era stato bello parlarle. Adesso, però, suo papà lo stava osservando dall’altro lato dell’isola in cucina, con uno sguardo serio e un po’ triste, il che lo riempì improvvisamente del timore che forse fosse malato o che avesse perso il lavoro o che in fin dei conti non voleva davvero che vivesse solo da lui.

“Stai bene, papà?”

“Sto bene, David. Tutto a posto. Volevo solo… sapere una cosa.”

Tra loro si allungò il silenzio e Dave si sentì a disagio in mille modi diversi nello stesso tempo, terrorizzato da quello che stesse per accadere.

“Sei gay?”

Nella quiete sembrò che quelle parole fossero state urlate. Tutto sembrò rallentare, diventare freddo, e aveva l’impressione di dover andare a vomitare. Gli tremavano le gambe e si poggiò con le braccia al bancone: aveva bisogno di un supporto fisico. _È la resa dei conti_. Era adesso. Adesso, adesso, adesso. Deglutì e annuì, non riuscendo a guardarlo in viso; non poteva sopportare di vedere che espressione avesse, che fosse delusione, disgusto o una combinazione dei due.

“Okay. Va bene. Me lo stavo solo chiedendo. Sai che ti voglio bene, vero?”

Mosse la testa, sperando di essersi avvicinato abbastanza a un cenno affermativo comprensibile; non riusciva a credere di stare piangendo, cercò di nasconderlo, tenendo il capo abbassato, perché lui e suo papà non avevano la tendenza a esprimere le loro emozioni in modo così evidente, ma preferiva la sua presenza silenziosa e stabile all’atteggiamento incostante ed eccessivamente emotivo di sua mamma.

“Okay. Bene. Spero che tu sappia che non lo dirò a nessuno a meno che tu non lo voglia. Tua madre inclusa. Magari _soprattutto_ non a tua madre.”

Sentì un po’ della tensione che gli si era annodata nello stomaco sciogliersi e si rilassò lievemente, asciugandosi gli occhi e il naso con la manica della maglietta mentre suo padre faceva finta di non vedere.

“Immagino che quel discorso sul sesso di un paio di anni fa sia stato completamente inutile, eh?”

“Dio, papà… Possiamo evitare un bis? Per _favore_?” _Perché sono piuttosto sicuro di sapere tutto il necessario sul sesso tra due uomini almeno per iniziare. Non ci vuole una laurea e io non sono un idiota_. Ma capiva che Paul stesse cercando di alleggerire la situazione e quel pensiero lo fece scoppiare a ridere, benché avesse una sfumatura un po’ isterica, e aveva ricominciato anche a piangere. Le braccia di suo padre si avvolsero attorno a lui, strette e per troppo poco tempo, prima di lasciarlo andare.

“Te lo chiedo perché tu sei importante per me. Voglio che tu sia… al sicuro e…”

“Capisco, papà. Non preoccuparti, dovranno succedere un sacco di altre cose prima che il sesso diventi una questione da affrontare.”

“Oh. Okay. Vuoi andare a cena fuori?”

“Sì, mi piacerebbe.” Qualsiasi cosa purché non ne parlassero ancora.

La serata fuori si concluse con una partita a bowling e Dave se la godette, sentendosi per la prima volta in quasi due anni rilassato con suo padre, ora che non si stava più nascondendo da lui, e non riusciva a credere quanto fosse piacevole. Non che avesse davvero fatto coming out come si doveva: ancora non aveva detto le parole ad alta voce. Le aveva scritte molte volte, ma era come se pronunciarle desse loro potere, il che era ridicolo, perché era una sua semplice impressione ed era la sua stessa mente a dare loro quella forza senza il suo consenso. Un giorno avrebbe urlato di essere gay dalla cima di montagne o palazzi, ma fino ad allora si sarebbe limitato a scriverlo o ad annuire quando glielo chiedeva suo papà.

“Volevi, ehm… Il fatto di essere gay ha qualcosa a che fare con non voler più andare da tua madre?” Gli chiese in macchina, mentre tornavano a casa, e lui si voltò verso Paul e fece spallucce.

“Sì. Sapevo che tu… non avresti sclerato. Magari non ti sarebbe piaciuto, ma non mi avresti buttato fuori di casa o chiamato uno scherzo della natura o insulti simili. Mamma e Adrian sono… diversi.”

Quello emise uno sbuffo divertito e Dave si morse un labbro. Quando avevano divorziato, lui era stato troppo piccolo per conoscerne i motivi, ma con il punto di vista di adesso non riusciva proprio a immaginarseli insieme. Paul era silenzioso, con un atteggiamento piuttosto rilassato, e benché non fosse esattamente un liberale, la sua filosofia era non impicciarsi negli affari degli altri. Sua mamma faceva sentire la sua opinione e poteva essere cocciuta, a volte. Li amava entrambi, ma era molto più facile vivere con lui. E lo era ancora di più adesso che non doveva nascondere una parte così importante di se stesso, sebbene avesse l’impressione che non ci sarebbero stati troppi cambiamenti nella loro vita di tutti i giorni. Quando arrivarono a casa aveva bisogno di condividere la notizia, quindi compose un breve post per il blog e inviò un messaggio a FruitLover. Era la prima volta che iniziava una conversazione dal nulla, ma non pensava che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.

> **_Ho appena fatto coming out. Beh… non esattamente. Mio padre ha chiesto se sono gay e io non ho negato. Cazzo. Pensavo di stare per vomitargli addosso. È stata la cosa più spaventosa della mia vita. Ma ora mi sento bene per averlo fatto._ **
> 
> _È stato un po’ presuntuoso però, no? Pensa se non lo fossi stato! Congratulazioni, comunque, è fantastico!_
> 
> **_A dire la verità mi sa che se anche fossi riuscito a dire qualcosa invece di starmene lì impalato come un idiota lui non mi avrebbe creduto comunque. Penso che credesse che glielo volessi dire sabato. A parte quello, cazzo, è fantastico._ **
> 
> _Dici un sacco di parolacce._

Fissò quelle parole, avendo l’impressione di essere stato schiaffeggiato e avvertendo un accenno d’insicurezza.

> **_Hai detto di essere un ragazzo di diciassette anni. Diciamo tutti un sacco di parolacce._ **
> 
> _Non intendeva essere una critica negativa. Era solo un’osservazione. Io non ne dico molte._
> 
> **_Oh. Non so come risponderti. Scusami…?_ **
> 
> _Ignorami, sono di umore strano. Non riesco a credere che tra un paio di settimane la scuola sarà finita e non faccio altro che starmene seduto qui a chiedermi quali altri aspetti della mia vita cambieranno in futuro._
> 
> **_Probabilmente tutti. Il posto in cui vivi. I tuoi amici. Quello che fai nel tempo libero. Tutto. I cambiamenti fanno paura, ma la maggior parte delle volte sono in meglio._ **
> 
> _Sì. So che hai ragione. Ma è che i grandi cambiamenti sono ancora più spaventosi._

 

Rachel si era arresa ed era andata al cinema con Finn, ma lui aveva una missione. Avrebbe creato un nuovo guardaroba versatile per l’inverno adatto a New York o sarebbe morto provandoci. Il che iniziava a sembrare probabile. Aveva fitte costanti ai piedi da quanto aveva camminato quel giorno, ma sapeva di dover risolvere la questione prima che i suoi fondi calassero significativamente. Avrebbe dovuto accettare il fatto di non avere gli ultimi abiti della stagione e crearsi un suo stile. Poteva farcela. Ma adesso aveva bisogno di riposarsi. Doveva sollevare i piedi dal pavimento e, in un mondo ideale, farsi fare un bel massaggio.

Ordinò un caffè e aspettò che glielo preparassero, saltellando da un piede all’altro per cercare di farli riposare a turno durante l’attesa. Quando gli venne porta la tazza usa-e-getta, si voltò per trovare un posto a sedere; il piccolo locale del centro commerciale era affollato, ma era piuttosto sicuro di aver scorto un tavolino… che non era libero. Si mordicchiò un labbro. Non aveva visto David Karofsky dal giorno di San Valentino e si sentì attraversare da una sensazione spiacevole che assomigliava al senso di colpa. Gli aveva offerto la sua amicizia per poi non fare più niente a riguardo. A voler essere giusti, aveva avuto in quel periodo la rivelazione che lui e Blaine funzionassero meglio da amici e aveva concentrato i suoi sforzi su capire come tornare a quel tipo di relazione.

E invece eccolo lì seduto, con in mano una tazza di ceramica riutilizzabile, una di quelle ecologiche con il coperchio di silicone, una mezza dozzina di pacchetti di zucchero vuoti sparsi sul tavolino e gli occhi abbassati, intento a leggere un libro che teneva di fronte a sé. Aveva un paio di occhiali sul naso, una cosa che non si sarebbe mai immaginato necessaria per lui, ed era vestito interamente di nero, con una camicia con le maniche ripiegate fino ai gomiti e… Mmm… Finì per chiedersi come sarebbero state le cose se fossero stati persone diverse e rimase lì in piedi, indeciso sul da farsi: andare a sedersi con lui o girarsi e uscire dalla porta. Qualcuno lo urtò da dietro, facendogli fare un passo in avanti per rimanere in equilibrio, e assecondò il movimento, camminando in avanti, pieno di trepidazione. Avrebbe assolutamente capito se Dave non avesse più voluto parlargli e si preparò ad affrontare della potenziale rabbia o un rifiuto.

“Ciao, David. Ti spiace se mi unisco a te?”

Quello alzò la testa così in fretta e spalancò gli occhi così tanto che fu quasi una scena comica; Kurt sorrise, cercando di non sembrare tanto nervoso quanto si sentiva. Dietro le sue lenti, gli occhi di Dave apparivano molto più verdi di quanto si ricordasse e la sfumatura dei suoi abiti gli ricordava il costume da gorilla, ma molto meno ingombranti, perché era certo che quel costume aggiungesse venti chili. Era comunque robusto e stava raddrizzando la schiena, rimanendo seduto e non scostando lo sguardo dal suo volto, quindi allontanò la sedia vuota da sotto il tavolo con il piede e gli rivolse una piccola alzata di spalle. Si sedette e David chiuse il libro, lasciandolo a faccia in giù accanto alla tazza. Era un po’ strano vedere qualcuno leggere un libro cartaceo di questi giorni, data la disponibilità di lettori per e-book.

Si sentiva impacciato. _Orribilmente_ impacciato. Non aveva idea di cosa dire e sembrava che anche l’altro avesse lo stesso problema. Le cose non erano facili tra di loro e non sapeva se sarebbero mai migliorate, dato il loro passato, ma voleva aggiustarle, se non altro perché era chiaro che David avesse tentato con tutte le sue forze di accettare il suo orientamento sessuale. Supponeva che anche solo il fatto che fossero seduti lì insieme era un altro passo in avanti. Sorseggiò il caffè e gli sorrise di nuovo, chiedendosi di cosa potessero parlarsi.

“Kurt! Ehi! E Karofsky… ciao.” Blaine posò gli occhi su di lui, sollevando le sopracciglia in una domanda silenziosa e Kurt avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo. L’amico era discreto quanto una parata di Natale. Ma almeno adesso con tre persone sarebbe stato più facile iniziare una conversazione, sebbene Blaine sembrasse essere a disagio quanto lui.

“Ciao, Blaine. Prendi una sedia e unisciti a noi…”

“Ehm, ecco: prendi la mia. Stavo per andarmene. La mia pausa è finita, comunque… Ci vediamo in giro, Kurt.”

Uscì così in fretta che lui non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere. Stava iniziando ad abituarsi a vederlo scappare da lui e non gli piaceva vedere le persone voltargli le spalle e andarsene, per quanto potesse essere strano.

“Stavate davvero prendendo un caffè insieme?” chiese Blaine, accomodandosi nella sedia di fronte a lui, e Kurt sospirò, chiedendosi quale risposta potesse dargli che avesse un minimo di senso.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland) sta scrivendo una cosa per questa storia e non posso dire di più, altrimenti rivelerò tutto. Vi lascerò alle vostre deduzioni. Avete quattro capitoli per piazzare le vostre scommesse.

 

Non sapeva se l’umore fosse peggiorato dopo aver visto Kurt o se vedere Kurt l’aveva messo di cattivo umore. Quando arrivò a casa scrisse come se fosse posseduto, macinando due capitoli di una delle sue fic in un paio d’ore. Non c’era smut, ma più scene di angst di quanto non fosse necessario: lo aiutavano a elaborare alcuni dei pensieri e sentimenti attuali. Magari non avrebbe neanche utilizzato i capitoli, alla fine, ma almeno in quel momento fu in grado di accettare la sua confusione.

I suoi sentimenti per Kurt e la conoscenza profonda di essere innamorato di lui facevano parte delle fondamenta della sua vita, anche se l’altro non li aveva accettati. Non per quello erano meno veri. Non aveva mai pensato di essere gay, solo di non aver ancora incontrato la ragazza giusta. Quando aveva visto Kurt Hummel camminare verso di lui un giorno del suo primo anno di liceo, gli era sembrato che il mondo avesse smesso di girare. E poi aveva passato il resto dell’anno a rifiutare quella rivelazione, sperando per quanto improbabile di essere attratto _solo_ da lui. Non era così ed era per quello che aveva passato gli ultimi tre anni e mezzo della sua esistenza nel più assoluto terrore.

La sua tattica non aveva funzionato. Quindi nel secondo anno ne aveva usata una un _tantino_ meno introversa e aveva finito solo per peggiorare le cose. Il terzo anno l’aveva trascorso tra il desiderio di cancellare del tutto l’esistenza di Kurt e l’impulso di prenderlo per le spalle e baciarlo. E sapeva a che gran bel risultato l’aveva portato quel comportamento. Prima del terzo anno di superiori la violenza non aveva mai fatto parte della sua natura, al di fuori del campo da gioco o del palaghiaccio, e sapeva che il modo in cui aveva reagito fosse sbagliato, ma la frustrazione, la paura e la rabbia che aveva provato si erano fuse fino a scoppiare. E si erano dirette contro la persona sbagliata e i suoi amici, assicurandogli il loro risentimento – probabilmente per il resto della sua vita.

Kurt aveva sempre tirato fuori il suo lato peggiore, ma Dave sapeva che, senza le sue paure interiori, sarebbe riuscito a incoraggiare quello migliore. Ora aveva l’impressione di aver aggiustato il più possibile il loro rapporto, rassegnandosi a tenersi una cotta non corrisposta per il resto dei suoi giorni e sperando che il meglio con cui l’altro potesse ricambiare fosse indifferenza. Non voleva la sua pietà ed era piuttosto sicuro che fosse stata quest’ultima a spingerlo a parlargli, quel pomeriggio.

> **_Credi nel karma?_ **

Spostò il cursore sul pulsante _Invia un messaggio privato_ e sospirò, rimuginando sulla possibilità di cancellarlo, per poi fare clic comunque. Gli aveva mandato cose peggiori e molto più dettagliate, ma lui e FruitLover avevano cercato di stare ben lontani dagli argomenti davvero profondi, tenendo la discussione su temi leggeri e toni amichevoli e, beh, a voler dire la verità – e lui stava tentando di dirla sempre di più – alcuni dei messaggi erano praticamente scene smut. Aveva una mezza idea di convincerlo a creare un account _AIM_ o qualcosa di simile, così da poter chattare come si doveva, ma per ora gli andava bene il modo in cui stavano portando avanti le loro conversazioni; al momento stavano già accadendo abbastanza cambiamenti nella sua vita reale, non c’era bisogno di portarne anche in Internet. Benché dovesse ammettere che, se l’avesse proposto l’altro, lui si sarebbe fiondato sull’opportunità.

 

Era strano, ma anche dopo che David se ne fu andato, i suoi pensieri continuarono a riportarlo a lui. Blaine gli stava raccontando del nuovo ragazzo che aveva conosciuto e che aveva un appuntamento con lui quella sera. Non sentì neanche una piccola fitta di rimorso per il fatto di essere single, dettaglio che gli piacque: era indipendente e _felice_ anche da solo. Aveva spuntato la casella ‘Avere un ragazzo al liceo’ e, sebbene l’esperienza non avesse portato ai risultati sperati, la facilità con cui lui e Blaine fossero tornati a essere solo amici e a parlare di altri ragazzi indicava chiaramente che la loro amicizia era molto più solida della loro relazione romantica.

Andò a casa, con i piedi ancora in agonia, e si preparò un mini idromassaggio per i piedi. Sapeva che quella sera ci sarebbe stato un nuovo aggiornamento, ma l’orario di solito variava. Alzò il volume degli avvisi della posta in arrivo del cellulare e si rilassò, massaggiandosi le piante con calma, benché toccarle fosse quasi doloroso. Aveva lasciato i nuovi acquisti nelle borse: li avrebbe tirati fuori solo per metterli in valigia, comunque, quando si sarebbe trasferito a New York, e aveva quasi voglia di iniziare a prepararle subito, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva farlo. Andare via di casa era un passo importantissimo, anche sapendo che sarebbe tornato a ogni opportunità.

_Bing!_

Per poco non fece cadere il telefono nel mini-idromassaggio, tanto si mosse velocemente per prenderlo – e quello sarebbe stato un disastro! Si aspettava quasi che fosse un messaggio di avviso da _Facebook_ o qualcosa di simile, ma si sbagliava. Era un messaggio da parte di HookedonHope. Erano solo tre parole e le rilesse un paio di volte prima di posarlo sul tavolo da toletta. Si asciugò i piedi, interrompendo il trattamento, perché non voleva rispondere sul cellulare. Rimuginò sulla domanda mentre accendeva il computer e si sedeva, portando le gambe un po’ meno doloranti sotto di sé.

> _Karma. Quella teoria secondo la quale alle persone cattive accadono cose brutte? Beh. Mi piacerebbe crederci, ma a volte sembra che succeda il contrario. Non sembra mai che succeda niente di male a loro. E invece alle persone per bene capita sempre di tutto. È come credere nella reincarnazione e che le proprie azioni buone o cattive ci seguano ogni volta che rinasciamo. Non mi piace l’idea di non poter iniziare con una tela bianca ogni volta, ma mi piace pensare che se il karma e la reincarnazione e concetti simili esistano, allora ho condotto una vita niente male, finora. Non sono perfetto, ma tento di essere una brava persona e trattare il mio prossimo con rispetto, ma a volte le persone sono deficienti ed è difficile riuscirci._

Inviò il messaggio e lo rilesse, facendo una smorfia di disgusto. Aveva un tono superficiale e pensava che invece HookedonHope gli avesse voluto fare una domanda seria. Sospirò e ricominciò a scrivere.

> _Scusami. Non volevo sembrarti irrispettoso. Per me non è importante in cosa credano le altre persone, fintanto che non si aspettino che ci creda anch’io. Penso che tutti debbano trattare il prossimo nel modo in cui vogliono essere trattati loro, ma è un’aspettativa del tutto idealistica. Suppongo di essere un po’ cinico, considerando di aver fatto outing così presto e quello che ho dovuto sopportare a scuola di conseguenza. È successo qualcosa?_

Non gli era neanche venuto in mente prima che forse gli fosse successo qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto, e si mordicchiò il labbro. Oltre a questo tenue legame tramite il sito non aveva modo di sapere se stesse bene e si sentì un po’ ridicolo a preoccuparsi così tanto, ma era passato dall’essere interessato solo agli aggiornamenti delle storie all’interessarsi all’autore in sé e a come stesse. Stava evidentemente abbastanza bene da poter scrivere al computer e mandargli messaggi, ma quello non era sempre un sintomo affidabile del benessere di una persona.

> **_Sto bene. Non è successo niente. Sto solo facendo la prima donna. A quanto pare ne sono capace quanto ogni altro ragazzo gay. E chi lo sapeva?_ **
> 
> _Sei sicuro? Sono qui, se hai bisogno di parlare. Di qualsiasi cosa._
> 
> **_Grazie, ma per quello ho degli altri amici online._ **

Fissò quelle parole e si sentì rifiutato e respinto in un modo che non avrebbe creduto possibile, dato che interagivano solo su Internet.

> **_Scusami, intendevo dire che mi conoscono da più tempo, sanno alcune delle cose che ho affrontato. Sono avvenimenti più che altro nel mio passato e preferirei non mettermi a parlarne di nuovo da capo, se per te va bene. Non è che non voglia condividerle con te, è solo che… non mi piace parlarne._ **
> 
> _Magari qualche altra volta, allora?_
> 
> **_Sì, magari sì._ **

 

Lunedì Dave arrivò a scuola in anticipo, andando in palestra per i suoi allenamenti, liberando la mente e ascoltando a tutto volume un po’ di punk rock sull’iPod mentre faceva esercizio, quando un’ombra si posò su di lui e sussultò: Nick era in piedi davanti alla sua panca e lui deglutì nervosamente. L’intensità con cui lo stava guardando era piuttosto snervante e improvvisamente si rese conto di essere da solo con un ragazzo decisamente più massiccio di lui – cazzo, come aveva fatto Kurt a seguirlo negli spogliatoi, quella volta? evidentemente a lui mancava l’adrenalina o il fegato di cui disponeva l’ex-compagno quando gli era corso dietro – e sentì i battiti cardiaci accelerare, felice di stare già sudando perché ciò nascondeva il fatto di avere appena cominciato a sudare freddo.

“Ehi, amico, come va?” chiese, tirando gli auricolari fuori dalle orecchie, perché era più facile che cercare di abbassare il volume o spegnere l’iPod con le mani sudate. Doveva comportarsi con nonchalance.

“Bene. Tutto a posto,” rispose quello, sedendosi sulla panca di fronte alla sua, continuando a guardarlo attentamente prima di darsi una veloce occhiata attorno. “Senti, amico, io devo chiedertelo. Sei gay?”

Ammiccò. Si sentiva una stretta alla gola e aveva l’impressione di stare per vomitare, ma il modo calmo in cui l’altro gliel’aveva chiesto lo fece esitare. Nick aveva controllato che fossero da soli prima di fargli la domanda, quindi… prese un respiro profondo e tremolante. Forse le cose non stavano andando così male.

“Senti, non m’importa se lo sei. E non devi dire niente. Lo capisco. Ho chiesto a mio fratello e lui mi ha detto di non spaventarti o roba simile.”

“Tuo fratello è gay?” chiese Dave, con mani che tremavano leggermente.

“Cosa?! No!”

Aveva arricciato il labbro superiore, si era scostato da lui e il suo viso si era contratto in una smorfia di disgusto. Ecco l’omofobia che si era aspettato. Però, data la sua esperienza personale… sperava che Nick non ci stesse provando con lui, perché quello sì che sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

“Allora perché me lo stai chiedendo? Quando siamo da soli? È un po’ sospetto.”

“Bello, io non sono gay! E non lo è neanche mio fratello. Ma il suo migliore amico sì e lui è _come un fratello_. Non sono stupido, sai. Ti ho visto, il giorno di San Valentino, e tu non mi hai ancora interrotto per dirmi che _non_ sei gay. Quindi: lo sei?”

“Ma che è? La settimana dello ‘Scopri se Dave è gay’?” borbottò, guardandosi attorno, ma la palestra era ancora sorprendentemente vuota. Prima suo padre e ora… lui. “Non lo dirò ad alta voce. Ma non…” fece una pausa e trasse un altro respiro profondo. “Non lo sto neanche negando.”

Nick annuì e si alzò in piedi, strofinandosi i palmi sui pantaloni.

“Okay. Va bene, amico. Non lo dirò a nessuno, okay?”

“Seh. Questa l’ho già sentita,” mormorò, facendo spallucce, ma il fatto che il compagno non avesse neppure accennato a San Valentino per due mesi e mezzo probabilmente indicava che fosse di parola.

“John ha solo pensato che potresti avere bisogno di un amico o roba simile, mi ha raccontato che quando Rob gli ha detto che gli piacevano gli uomini era terrorizzato e ha pensato che probabilmente lo fossi anche tu. È per questo che hai cambiato scuola?”

Dave fece un suono derisorio, perché se solo le cose fossero state così semplici…

“Vuoi sapere tutta la storia?” Nick annuì. “Allora faresti meglio a risederti, perché è bella lunga.”

Quello seguì il consiglio e lui iniziò a spiegare cos’aveva fatto al McKinley, il bullismo, i Bully Whips, il giorno di San Valentino, Kurt… Nick ascoltò, rise in certi punti e lo fissò con quello stesso sguardo intenso che gli riservava da metà febbraio.

“Wow. È… un gran casino. Ma questo lo sai già, credo. Ti capisco, però, anch’io avevo cominciato a fare il bullo, tempo fa, ma poi John mi ha dato una bella lavata di capo. E non lo sto neanche dicendo in senso figurato, mi ha preso per la nuca e mi ha ficcato la testa sotto il rubinetto! È… un bravo fratello maggiore e se vuoi parlare con lui o con Rob, basta dirlo. Sono entrambi al college, ma c’è _Facebook_ e roba simile.”

Era l’ultima cosa che si fosse aspettato quando era arrivato a scuola quella mattina, ma non si sentiva così rilassato da secoli. Era evidente che Nick non fosse del tutto a proprio agio con il fatto che lui fosse gay, ma era ovvio che stesse cercando di accettarlo; avrebbe voluto avere un fratello che gli avesse dato una bella strigliata prima di cacciarsi un quel pasticcio con Kurt. Era piuttosto sicuro che la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sto divertendo un sacco a scrivere questa fic! Non mi è mai capitato che mi piacesse così tanto scrivere una storia. Grazie a chi la legge (e spero che vi stia piacendo).

 

“Ho notato che passi molto più tempo al computer. Vi danno compiti extra a scuola?” chiese suo padre e Kurt s’irrigidì, perché non era sua abitudine mentirgli. Beh, cercava di non farlo e non era che stesse facendo qualcosa di illegale…

“Ehm. No. Non proprio. È sempre il solito carico di lavoro. Ho solo trovato… qualcosa che mi piace online.”

L’altro s’immobilizzò, assunse un’espressione di disagio e si rifiutava di incrociare il suo sguardo: Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi quando si rese conto che pensava che stesse parlando di _porno_.

“No! Papà! Non è quello che pensi. Non è porno, _non sto_ guardando video porno!” _Per quanto riguarda le letture, invece_ …

“Kurt. Non ho bisogno di sapere, ragazzo, ho solo… Anzi, _davvero_ non voglio sapere. Sei un adolescente e ora che sei single-”

“Papà! Non sto- Oddio, questa conversazione è un incubo…”

“Beh, non è che per me sia una passeggiata,” borbottò quello, e lui seppe per certo di avere le guance rosse quanto le sue. “È solo che non voglio che tu ti chiuda in te stesso…”

“Sto… leggendo storie su Internet. Sono… si chiamano fanfiction. Hai presente quando leggi un libro e t’inizi a chiedere cos’è capitato alla fine a un personaggio secondario o cosa sarebbe successo se uno dei punti chiave della trama fosse andato in un modo del tutto diverso? Beh, su Internet ci sono queste storie scritte dai fan e sono _fantastiche_. Ne ho lette un sacco quando sono rimasto a casa settimana scorsa. Comunque… sto solo leggendo.”

“Hmm. Non mi stai dicendo tutto. Ma…” emise un lungo sospiro. “Sei abbastanza grande da prendere le decisioni per conto tuo. Però… fai attenzione.”

“Papà… non mi sto comportando da stupido. Potrei essere diventato più o meno amico di uno degli autori di queste storie…”

“Sei… amico in che senso?” chiese, assottigliando gli occhi con fare sospettoso.

“Ha la mia età, è gay e… parliamo. Beh, ci scriviamo. È bello avere qualcun altro con cui parlare. È un ragazzo divertente e intelligente. Ma non sono stupido. Non ci siamo scambiati i nomi, né lo Stato in cui viviamo, anche se ho dedotto che siamo entrambi nel fuso orario della costa orientale. Lui… lo considero un amico. Parliamo tra noi. Ha fatto coming out con suo padre solo settimana scorsa… parliamo di cose così.”

“Oh… va bene. Beh, tu fa’ attenzione. Ma mi sembra che ti stia comportando in modo sensato.”

“Certamente. Non hai tirato su un idiota.”

“Lo so…” Lo avvolse in un abbraccio e Kurt si godette il caldo odore di olio per motori che gli avrebbe sempre ricordato suo padre. “Ci sei per cena stasera?”

“Certo. Cucino io. Così Carole ha la serata libera e io mi posso assicurare che tu non aggiunga di nascosto fette di formaggio extra quando pensi che lei non stia guardando,” affermò, pungolandolo scherzosamente sullo stomaco. Burt rise e si allontanò, prima di spingerlo nella direzione della cucina.

“Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzo, vado solo a controllare l’autofficina.”

 Lo salutò con la mano e lo guardò allontanarsi in macchina, mettendosi a cuocere del pollo in bianco, arrostire dei pomodori in forno e mettere a bollire la pasta. Aveva imparato che la pasta era la sua alleata migliore quando si trattava di nutrire Finn e un po’ di formaggio magro faceva contenti tutti. Lavorò velocemente, facendo anche un’insalata e preparando un piatto combinando il pollo, la pasta, i pomodori e il formaggio per suo fratello e suo padre. Impostò un timer e andò a prendere il portatile, posizionandolo sul tavolo così da poter curare la cena e mandare un messaggio a HookedonHope allo stesso tempo. Aveva finito per imparare la sua routine: sapeva quali giorni aveva gli allenamenti di football o di hockey e che quando aveva una partita gli aggiornamenti sarebbero stati sempre un po’ più tardi, benché in quel periodo non ci fossero più incontri veri e propri, solo partite amichevoli o qualcosa di simile.

> _Oggi ho parlato di te a mio padre._
> 
> **Cosa _?!_**
> 
> _Beh, non gli ho detto niente di dettagliato, solo cose in generale. Che scrivi fanfic e che sei un ragazzo gay come me e che hai appena fatto coming out con tuo padre. Sei già entrato nelle sue grazie, ma ovviamente ha cominciato a dirmi di diffidare degli estranei eccetera per un attimo, prima di ricordarsi quanti anni ho._
> 
> **_Gli hai raccontato delle fanfic?_ **
> 
> _Beh, come ho detto prima, niente di specifico. Solo che ci sono delle storie online che mi piace leggere._
> 
> **_Quindi hai completamente sorvolato sulla parte in cui ti fai seghe leggendo storie di uomini che fanno sesso? Lo capisco, l’avrei tagliata anch’io, LOL._ **
> 
> _Già. Non penso che ci sia bisogno di entrare nel dettaglio fino a quel punto. Sono piuttosto sicuro che sia convinto che guardi video porno, comunque._
> 
> **_Beh, hanno la loro utilità. Dovrò pure prendere ispirazione da qualche parte, no? ;)_ **
> 
> _D’accordo, allora forse non sono così terribili se t’ispirano a scrivere quello che descrivi. Io, però, preferisco le tue storie e i personaggi immaginari._
> 
> **_Lo prendo come un complimento. A te è successo qualcos’altro di interessante oggi? Perché io ho tipo fatto outing con un’altra persona. Ma… non proprio. Di nuovo. Amico, seriamente. La gente continua a chiedermi se sono gay e io… non riesco più a dire di no!_ **
> 
> _LOL. Menomale che_ lo sei _, allora, perché se continuassero a chiedertelo e tu fossi etero allora tutti finirebbero per essere molto confusi, la prima volta che avresti portato a casa una tua ragazza. È stata tua mamma, questa volta?_
> 
> **_Pfft. No. Credimi, se fosse stata lei starei dando di matto molto di più. È stato un ragazzo a scuola. Mi ha visto fare qualcosa di stupido secoli fa e… non lo so, ha pensato a cosa fare per tutto questo tempo. Comunque, il migliore amico di suo fratello è gay e mi ha tipo offerto… la sua amicizia, credo. È stato strano. E imbarazzante. È uno di quei ragazzi etero che cerca di non avere problemi con le persone gay ma non capisce davvero che il ‘problema’ è tutto nella sua testa. Almeno ci vuole provare, però. È più maturo della maggior parte degli altri ragazzi della squadra, questo è sicuro._ **
> 
> _È nella tua squadra? Sei sicuro che andrà bene? Non lo dirà a nessuno? Perché davvero non mi piace l’idea che organizzi un’imboscata con il resto dei tuoi compagni o qualcosa di altrettanto brutto. Cose del genere succedono. Oddio. Non verrei neanche a sapere se succedesse qualcosa. Voglio dire, ieri mi sono reso conto che a parte questo sito non ho altro modo di contattarti e mi ha fatto un tantino sclerare._
> 
> **_Amico. Calmati. Non dirà niente. Lo sa da mesi e rimangono solo tre settimane di scuola. Non immaginare problemi dove non ce ne sono. Andrà tutto bene. Ma ho un account_ Tumblr _, puoi contattarmi lì. Pubblico roba di tutti i tipi, lì, però: dal porno a post su_ Sherlock _a porno su_ Sherlock _. Non è roba per i deboli di cuore. Ma se dovessi scomparire all’improvviso, lì ci sono delle persone che possono rintracciarmi._**

Emise un lungo respiro. Okay. Un po’ si sentiva rassicurato, ma una parte di lui non era convinta. Non voleva doverlo rintracciare se fosse improvvisamente sparito dalla faccia del mondo online. Ma non aveva bene in mente cos’altro potesse fare altrimenti. Uno dei timer in cucina suonò e Kurt imprecò, andando a occuparsi velocemente del cibo. Preparò tutto, in modo che fosse pronto da servire, e lo coprì con della carta stagnola. Doveva anche preparare la tavola, cosa che fece senza spostare il computer, mentre pensava alla risposta da dargli.

> _Okay._ Tumblr _. Avevo un account, mi pare. Ti troverò. Scusami, ma tutti questi discorsi sul karma e sul fatto che possano accadere delle cose brutte… va bene, magari sono un po’ troppo melodrammatico, ma mi preoccupo. È nella mia natura. Dovrai solo abituartici!_
> 
> **_Non c’è problema. Avere a che fare con te che fai il paranoico è facile quanto avere a che fare con il tuo lato prepotente ed esigente. ;) Devo andare a preparare la cena per mio papà. Ci sei dopo mangiato?_ **
> 
> _Sì. Ho appena finito di cucinare anch’io, a dirla tutta. Pollo in bianco e pasta al forno con formaggio magro per mio padre e mio fratello, poi un’insalata con un po’ di pasta e pollo per me e la mia matrigna._

Non ci fu alcuna risposta, sapeva che l’altro avesse probabilmente iniziato a cucinare e doveva ammettere che gli piacesse l’idea di un ragazzo che sapesse stare ai fornelli: nessuno gli aveva mai preparato un pasto romantico. Certo, lui e Blaine avevano mangiato fuori un sacco di volte, ma c’era qualcosa nell’idea che un altro uomo s’impegnasse a cucinare e creare qualcosa da zero solo per lui che trovava… attraente. Ma solo se i risultati fossero stati commestibili, perché se avesse ancora avuto qualche rimasuglio di attrazione per Finn era certo che il toast al formaggio mezzo carbonizzato che gli aveva portato la settimana prima quando era stato male li avrebbe definitivamente fatti dissolvere.

Entrò nel sito e si rese conto di non avere idea di quale fosse l’indirizzo usato da HookedonHope. Provò a cercare semplicemente il suo nome e lo beccò al primo colpo, perché come da copione il blog che aveva aperto era pieno di porno, _Sherlock_ e, wow, altro porno.

“Pensavo avessi detto che non stessi guardando video porno.”

Saltò in aria dallo spavento, con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo nel petto, e chiuse di scatto il portatile. Suo padre era lì in piedi di fianco a lui, con un’espressione interrogativa ma divertita, e Kurt era certo di avere il volto in fiamme.

“Noi non parleremo di nuovo di questa faccenda,” ordinò Kurt, alzandosi e intimando alle gambe di muoversi.

“Va tutto bene! Sono sicuro che se ci fosse stato Internet quando io avevo la tua età-”

“Bleah! Papà! Non ho intenzione di parlarne! Tu- smettila! La cena è nel forno, io tornerò da basso quando avrò finito di morire di vergogna.”

Fuggì in camera sua, con il suono della risata dell’altro che lo accompagnava sulle scale, e quasi avrebbe voluto che Burt fosse ancora impacciato e a disagio quando affrontavano argomenti simili, ma se c’era una cosa in cui Blaine era stato utile era fargli passare quella fase, facendolo abituare all’idea che suo figlio fosse in effetti un adolescente. Oddio. Doveva dirlo a HookedonHope.

> _Mio papà mi ha appena beccato a guardare il tuo blog. È stata l’esperienza più imbarazzante della mia breve vita e ne ho parecchie a cui paragonarla, credimi. Dopo che gli avevo detto che non stavo guardando video porno in Internet lui torna a casa e mi trova a fare_ esattamente _quello! Probabilmente non avrei dovuto guardare la tua pagina_ Tumblr _seduto in sala da pranzo… Ci sentiamo dopo._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, la ‘grande rivelazione’ inizierà nel capitolo 14. Quando ho pubblicato questo aggiornamento ‘HookedonHope’ era un URL salvato su Tumblr, ‘StarFruit’ era un blog esistente – e se volete andare a dargli un’occhiata fareste meglio ad avere più di 18 anni e, beh, è decisamente NSFW (Not Safe For Work) e non è affatto strano che Kurt ne sia totalmente orripilato.

Non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere quando lesse i due ultimi messaggi di FruitLover. La sola idea che il poveretto fosse stato colto in flagrante a guardare il suo blog… Andò a dargli un’occhiata e, già, come da copione c’era… porno. Fanart. Altre gif porno. Di certo non avrebbe voluto che suo papà lo vedesse. Ma almeno adesso non avrebbe dovuto dargli spiegazioni, l’altro non sarebbe stato sconvolto vedendo sul suo schermo video di uomini che facevano sesso. A essere sinceri, però, non sarebbe stato uno shock neanche prima. Chiaramente suo papà lo sapeva interpretare meglio di quanto non avesse creduto.

> **_Oh, povero piccolo. Non solo hai subito lo shock di visitare la mia pagina_ Tumblr _, sei pure stato beccato da tuo papà! Scusami, ma è da morire dal ridere! Ed è evidente che tu debba stare più attento quando visiti il sito, perché ti può capitare di imbatterti in cose piuttosto equivoche._**
> 
> _Beh, a quanto pare non si può morire d’imbarazzo. Si_ desidera _solo di essere morti. Creerò un nuovo account. Quello vecchio lo seguono alcuni amici e non vorrei far loro vedere quello che potrebbe piacermi o che pubblico o… beh, non voglio che vedano e basta. Mi piace la libertà che ho trovato online… È quello che piace tanto anche a te?_
> 
> **_Esatto. È come se tutti mi conoscessero senza conoscermi davvero. Se vai a spulciare tra i miei post, ignora pure tutte le filippiche sullo sport. La squadra per cui tifo non sta andando tanto bene, quest’anno. Anzi, l’ho addirittura cambiata. Comunque, non ti annoierò con questo argomento, perché so che non ti interessa. Se invece sei segretamente un appassionato, sono certo che vedrai che ne penso sul mio blog. Che cosa hai detto a tuo papà, alla fine?_ **
> 
> _Niente! Credo che abbia pensato che fosse divertente. Ho solo passato la serata a non guardarlo negli occhi… Comunque, la tua pagina non è stata_ così _sconvolgente. Io_ ho _visto un pene che non fosse il mio, prima di oggi._
> 
> **_Anch’io. ;)_ **
> 
> _Dal vivo, intendo. Non penso che le immagini contino._
> 
> **_Beh. No. Probabilmente no. Tu sai com’è quando una mano che non è la tua ti sta toccando e io per ora me lo posso solo immaginare. Ma almeno ho quello: la mia immaginazione; e posso_ immaginare _di fare tutto quello che voglio._**
> 
> _Tipo cosa?_

Si allontanò dallo schermo e si mordicchiò il labbro, perché quella _sì_ che era una domanda carica di sottintesi. Fece scorrere le dita sulla tastiera, chiedendosi come rispondere, se l’avesse interpretata nel modo sbagliato o se davvero fosse l’invito che gli sembrava gli avesse rivolto, perché in quel caso avrebbero superato una linea del loro rapporto. Una linea invisibile, certo, ma pur sempre esistente. Un conto era eccitare le persone in remoto, tramite le fic, e quello andava bene, le scriveva quasi con quello scopo in mente. Scoprire che l’altro si fosse masturbato dopo aver letto uno dei suoi messaggi, beh, lo eccitava. Ma quello avrebbe significato assumere un ruolo attivo e il sistema di messaggistica del sito di fanfiction non era sufficiente, ammesso che FruitLover intendesse quello che Dave credeva… E, nonostante tutto, non sapeva neanche se glielo potesse chiedere direttamente.

> **_Quanto tempo hai?_ **
> 
> _Per cosa?_
> 
> **_Per farmi condividere la mia immaginazione con te. Insomma… cosa intendevi, esattamente?_ **
> 
> _Cosa?_

Cazzo. Quanto era strano. Non voleva chiedergli senza giri di parole se volesse fare sesso virtuale con lui, perché sarebbe stato un comportamento inquietante, ma se accettava di eccitarlo consapevolmente con i suoi messaggi mentre l’altro si faceva una sega, allora voleva che reciprocasse un minimo. Niente di intenso, solo qualcosa per lui. Non capiva perché fosse così nervoso, aveva fatto coming out con due persone in meno di una settimana, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di fare una semplice domanda! Al diavolo.

> **_Vuoi che ti descriva in dettagli espliciti che cosa penso si provi a toccare l’uccello di un altro ragazzo? Che odore abbia? Cosa vorrei fare e provare? Cosa suppongo che mi piacerà e cosa_ sono certo _che mi piacerà? È questo che vuoi?_**

Fece ricadere il capo tra le mani, strofinandosi il volto, aspettandosi quasi di non avere mai più notizie di lui.

> _Sì…?_

Fissò quell’unica parola di risposta e deglutì. Porca vacca. Almeno sembrava tanto insicuro quanto lui e a quel punto era indeciso se iniziare a scrivergli adesso o aspettare un momento in cui avesse più tempo, perché ora avrebbe dovuto uscire con suo padre a fare la spesa. Aspettare significava che sarebbe stato ancora più nervoso, ma avrebbe anche avuto tempo di pensare a quello che voleva dirgli, perché aveva l’impressione che sarebbe stato lui a scrivere per la maggior parte dell’esperienza.

> **_Okay. D’accordo, adesso non posso perché devo andare a fare la spesa con mio papà, ma mandami un messaggio su_ Tumblr _e penserò a qualcosa. Un modo di parlare più veloce di mandarci messaggi privati. Magari_ Chatzy _._**
> 
> _Okay. Ci sentiamo dopo._

 

Kurt si chiese per un attimo se gli avesse appena dato picche, ma era abbastanza certo che non fosse così. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di _Chatzy_ , ma una ricerca veloce gli fece scoprire tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno: sarebbe stato interessante scrivere e inviare i messaggi in modo istantaneo, senza ritardi, e… wow, sarebbe stato _davvero_ interessante. Andò su _Tumblr_ e si mise a impostare un account completamente nuovo, creando anche un account di posta diverso – e magari era un po’ esagerato, ma non voleva di certo che Finn o Mercedes lo trovassero per caso. Ebbe lo stesso problema dell’altro sito, cercando di trovare un nome che non fosse già preso, ma finì per scegliere ‘StarFruitLover’. Esplorò l’account di HookedonHope e si sentì un po’ una spia, ma trovò delle nuove informazioni su di lui, cose che non sapeva.

Quello che più lo colse di sorpresa fu scoprire che fosse stato accettato alla _NYU_. Stavano per andare entrambi a New York a studiare! Da quanto poco ne sapeva di lui, poteva darsi che ci vivesse anche adesso, ma controllando meglio non gli sembrò probabile, considerando tutti quei riferimenti al lasciarsi alle spalle le acque torbide della sua vita di adesso. Avrebbe potuto dedurre in quale Stato viveva se ne avesse saputo qualcosa di football. Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere a Burt, perché c’era un bel numero di _lunghi_ post che sembravano avere per argomento solo lo sport. Provò a leggerne qualcuno e, sì, erano scritti bene; erano anche piuttosto interessanti, ma era sicuro che fosse solo perché li aveva scritti HookedonHope, non per via di un segreto amore represso per il football. Era del tutto perso quando si trattava di riconoscere le squadre, però, e dopo un po’ gli sembravano tutte uguali.

Gli mandò un messaggio, ricordandogli con tono non del tutto scherzoso che aveva promesso di proteggerlo se si fosse avventurato in altri siti, perché non aveva mai visto questo lato di _Tumblr_ , prima. Quando aveva fatto l’altro account era stato per seguire blog su _Rent_ , _Wicked_ e altri musical, che andò a ritrovare per scorrere tra le ultime pagine, ma questo lato era… _diverso_. E non in modo negativo: c’erano opere d’arte meravigliose, fanfiction e altre immagini, foto che sembravano quasi autentiche di Sherlock e John che si baciavano e gif di video porno, che osservò con fare distaccato ma curioso. Passarono più di due ore prima che l’altro gli rispondesse e si sentì ridicolo da quanto si sentì sollevato e pieno di aspettative. Erano già passate le dieci di sera e voleva essere del tutto all’erta se volevano provare… un nuovo tipo di comunicazione.

 

C’era qualcosa nel suo nuovo nickname che non lo convinceva e fece una veloce ricerca, ma ottenne risultati del tutto innocenti. Finché non entrò in un blog di _Tumblr_ e, _porca vacca_ , davvero non aveva bisogno di vedere roba simile. Chiuse la pagina e si chiese se FruitLover ne fosse al corrente. Ovviamente no. Il suo messaggio gli ricordava di aver bisogno di protezione. Novellino. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a scrivere, perché ogni voglia di scrivergli smut era volata fuori dalla finestra.

> **_StarFruitLover?! Seriamente?_ **
> 
> _Che c’è? Cos’ha che non va? FruitLover e StarFruit erano già presi e mi piace come suona… ha un ritmo poetico. E poi mi piace il frutto stella_ 1 _…_
> 
> **_Amico… Okay. Come vuoi. Non devi per forza cambiarlo, ma forse faresti meglio a controllare cosa c’è nel blog di StarFruit. Dai solo un’occhiata._ **

Si poggiò allo schienale e aspettò, avvertendo le risate che si preparavano a uscire, perché quasi riusciva a vedere l’orrore sul suo viso quando sarebbe incappato nell’inconfutabile immagine dei genitali di una donna del tutto esposti. Per lui era indifferente. Ormai aveva visto abbastanza stranezze online che un breve scorcio di una vagina non l’avrebbe spinto ad allontanarsi urlando dal monitor, benché ritrovarsela davanti così non appena era entrato nel blog incriminato non fosse esattamente stato piacevole. Di certo sarebbe stato _troppo_ per FruitLover.

> _Oh mio Dio! Perché non mi hai avvertito?! Ora dovrò cavarmi gli occhi dalle orbite!_
> 
> **_Come sei melodrammatico! Sono certo che sopravvivrai. Se puoi sopportare tuo padre che ti becca a guardare quello che crede sia porno, allora puoi sopportare la foto di una vagina. Ma, certo, StarFruitLover è un nome fantastico per il tuo blog!_ **
> 
> _Oddio. Devo cambiarlo._
> 
> **_Eh, forse. È unico, però. E non ti mancheranno argomenti con cui rompere il ghiaccio._ **
> 
> _Non ho bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio con nessuno! Domani lo cambierò._
> 
> **_Beh, se ci fosse stato solo l’ano allora sarebbe stata anche un’immagine appropriata… XD_ **
> 
> _Smettila! Non è divertente. Oddio, lo è, invece. Ah, al diavolo. Sarà sempre facile distinguermi tra la folla, immagino. Tanto è dall’inizio che scelgo nomi strambi…_
> 
> **_Sono certo che faccia parte del tuo fascino. Probabilmente._ **
> 
> _Probabilmente, già. Comunque, è possibile che abbia spulciato un po’ il tuo blog e ho scoperto che andrai alla_ NYU _. È definitivo?_
> 
> **_Sì. Inizio a settembre. È spaventoso ed esaltante allo stesso tempo._ **
> 
> _So esattamente come ti senti. Seriamente. Anch’io andrò a New York a studiare. Saremo nella stessa città!_

Dave smise di respirare quando lesse l’ultima riga. Espirò lentamente, non riusciva a credere che tra tutti i posti in cui si potesse andare per il college, i loro fossero nella stessa città. New York era enorme, ma se paragonava questa nuova consapevolezza alla vaga nozione che l’altro si trovasse in qualche punto della costa orientale, sapere che sarebbero stati nella stessa metropoli era un grande cambiamento.

> **_Wow. È… così strano. Magari potremmo camminare per strada con in testa un berretto alla Sherlock finché non c’incontriamo._ **
> 
> _Haha – no. Non indosserei mai quello strambo berretto tutti i giorni. Magari potrei considerarlo se si adattasse alla mia mise. Una spilla con su scritto ‘I believe in Sherlock Holmes’ sarebbe più adatta, non credi?_
> 
> **_Magari per te! Io starei da dio con quel cappello._ **
> 
> _Mi ero praticamente dimenticato di quel dettaglio, nella serie… Non gli danno molta importanza._
> 
> **_Hai letto i libri?_ **
> 
> _Mi odierai se ti dico di no?_
> 
> **_LOL. No. Beh, magari un pochino. Amo quei libri. Probabilmente le mie fic ti piacerebbero molto di più, se avessi modo di capire meglio i personaggi. E anche la serie televisiva. Hanno fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro a interpretare le opere scritte e a convertirle nell’ambientazione contemporanea. Io cerco di includere piccoli dettagli dei libri nelle mie storie per i fan sfegatati come me._ **
> 
> _Mi spiace. Non faccio parte del gruppo._
> 
> **_Sì, l’avevo immaginato. Non c’è problema. Ma magari dovresti leggere almeno uno dei libri. O una raccolta di racconti brevi. Io consiglio o_ Uno studio in rosso _o_ Il mastino dei Baskerville _come romanzo, e_ La raccolta completa dei racconti di Sherlock Holmes _. Uno qualsiasi di quei tre sarebbe un buon inizio. Provaci! Mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensi._**
> 
> _Okay. Li trovo in versione e-book?_
> 
> **_Certo. Oppure potresti prenderli in versione cartacea e portartene uno appresso per New York finché non riesco a trovarti._ **
> 
> _Non si sa mai, potremmo finire nella stessa classe…_
> 
> **_Chissà perché dubito molto che il tuo percorso di studi abbia a che fare con lo sport. Ho ragione?_ **
> 
> _Hai indovinato. Farò Arti dello spettacolo. Allora, vogliamo provare a usare questa chat-room?_
> 
> **_Che ne dici di provare domani sera alle nove, tipo? Non so come faremo di preciso, quindi dovremo andare a orecchio. O qualcosa di simile, insomma._ **
> 
> _D’accordo. Domani alle nove. Buona notte, allora. Sogni d’oro._

Dave emise uno sbuffo divertito, perché quasi gli sembrava di avere un ragazzo quando FruitLover gli diceva cose come quella, ma gli rispose comunque con lo stesso augurio.

> **_Sogni d’oro._ **

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il _frutto stella_ è il nomignolo della carambola, il frutto di un albero tropicale che quando viene tagliato a fette ha la forma di una stella a cinque punte. [Fonte](http://cindystarblog.blogspot.it/2008/05/la-carambola.html).

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. Qualcuno ha usato il nome ‘StarFruitLover’ su Tumblr. È fin troppo divertente! Ecco il capitolo che in molti stavano aspettando: il mio primo tentativo di scrivere cyber-smut. Spero che il risultato sia passabile. Grazie a SaveKenny, Fancy-Pirate-Loves-Yogi-Bear, Cornflakesareglutenfree e Meghan84 su Tumblr per avermi aiutato a definire alcuni dei dettagli più sottili di questo capitolo (tutti quelli tecnici, perché sono una tecnofobica convinta!).

 

Non era sicuro di cosa dovesse succedere di preciso quella sera, ma aveva l’impressione che alla fine di tutto avrebbe ottenuto un orgasmo. Era già successo, anche dopo conversazioni non di carattere sessuale: finiva per eccitarsi e masturbarsi solo pochi minuti dopo aver augurato la buonanotte a HookedonHope. Come la sera prima. La loro conversazione iniziale era stata piena di frasi civettuole e il suo corpo aveva reagito di conseguenza. Dopo, però, quando si era un po’ imbarazzato ripensando al pasticcio del ‘frutto stella’ e aveva iniziato a riflettere sulla possibilità di incontrarlo… Voleva davvero conoscerlo e se davvero stavano entrambi per andare a vivere a New York, non vedeva perché non si potesse fare. Se non fosse che l’altro non si fosse esattamente dimostrato entusiasta all’idea.

Ma Kurt era determinato e sapeva che, dopo qualche mese di corrispondenza, messaggi assillanti e – se necessario – un ordine diretto, sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo. Come l’acqua che erodeva la roccia, lui avrebbe persistito e, con un po’ di tempo, probabilmente, la sua gentile pressione gli avrebbe dato accesso a qualunque cosa. Mancavano venti minuti alle nove; aveva già dato la buonanotte a tutti e quando suo papà aveva inarcato un sopracciglio all’orario insolito, lui era diventato rosso come un peperone. Davvero non avrebbe dovuto dire che stava andando a letto a leggere, perché ora Burt pensava che fosse un eufemismo per un’attività del tutto diversa e, beh, non aveva tutti i torti, ma avrebbe preferito che non ne sapesse nulla. Avrebbe rovinato l’atmosfera.

Aveva una semi erezione da pranzo e nei jeans skinny che di solito indossava non era esattamente una facile impresa. Si era cambiato non appena era arrivato a casa e ora lo fece di nuovo, infilandosi i pantaloni ancora più comodi del pigiama, massaggiandosi da sopra la stoffa. Cercò di scrivere con una mano sola, con risultati a malapena coerenti. Sperò che l’altro avesse più esperienza in quel campo, ma, ripensandoci, cambiò idea. Sapeva che fosse vergine, ma il sesso online contava? Oddio, non era possibile che stesse seriamente considerando di fare una cosa simile. Quell’unica volta che aveva provato a fare sesso telefonico con Blaine non era riuscito a smettere di ridacchiare e almeno _aveva conosciuto_ il suo partner, ma questo era… diverso. Forse era quello che gli consentiva di superare le sue normali esitazioni e magari HookedonHope aveva ragione a essere preoccupato per un loro possibile incontro, perché Kurt non saprebbe decidersi tra imbarazzo e… desiderio. Forse era meglio non incontrarlo mai.

Era di un umore quasi isterico, pensando a quello che stava per fare, ma voleva anche che si dessero una mossa, perché almeno una volta iniziato sarebbe stato troppo distratto per farsi prendere dalle sue ansie. Stare lì seduto, invece, con la mano sul pene, a guardare l’ora nell’angolo inferiore sinistro dello schermo era insopportabile… Ma non ci furono cambiamenti quando arrivarono le nove, né cinque minuti dopo, al che si ricordò che doveva aggiornare la pagina. _Tumblr_ non era come l’account di posta. Era un idiota, ma poteva darne la colpa interamente al nervosismo, perché normalmente non si sarebbe dimenticato una cosa così ovvia. E come avevano concordato, comparve un messaggio con un indirizzo Web e una password. D’accordo, allora: lo stava davvero per fare. Copiò e incollò, quindi inserì il nome utente ed entrò nella chat-room.

> **_HookedonHope è entrato nella chat-room_ **
> 
> _FruitLover è entrato nella chat-room_
> 
> **_Ehi. Hai avuto problemi ad arrivare qui?_ **
> 
> _No. Pensavo fosse più difficile._
> 
> _Ci sono stati altri coming out a sorpresa nel tuo fine settimana?_
> 
> **_LOL. No. Per oggi niente, per fortuna. Tu che mi dici?_ **
> 
> _A me non ne sono capitati di nessun tipo, come ben sai. Tutti hanno sempre dato per scontato che fossi già gay dichiarato e non si sono mai presi la briga di chiedermelo._
> 
> **_Intendevo com’è andata la tua giornata…_ **
> 
> _Oh. Pardon. Sì, era ovvio. Sono un po’ nervoso._
> 
> _Il mio tasto d’Invio è un po’ troppo sensibile. Di solito non ammetterei mai nulla di simile._
> 
> **_Sei nervoso? Possiamo anche chattare e basta. Insomma, non siamo obbligati a dire o fare niente che non vogliamo e se ti senti troppo a disagio puoi sempre spegnere il computer. Potremmo anche starcene qui in silenzio. Sarebbe interessante quanto osservare la vernice che asciuga, ma almeno lo faremmo insieme… LOL._ **
> 
> _Haha! No, sto bene, è solo che non so bene cosa fare. Tu… sai che le tue parole mi eccitano. L’hai sempre saputo. È solo che non credo di avere lo stesso livello di abilità per reciprocare e, beh, mi piacerebbe davvero-_
> 
> **_Sì?_ **
> 
> _Oddio. Stavo cancellando e ho toccato per sbaglio Invio. Non avresti dovuto vederlo!_
> 
> **_LOL. Non c’è niente che non sappia già, ma sono curioso di sapere come volevi finire la frase…_ **
> 
> **_Lo vuoi condividere con me?_ **
> 
> _Ehm._
> 
> _Devo proprio?_
> 
> **_No. Ma mi piacerebbe saperlo. Ma non sei obbligato._ **

Kurt fissò lo schermo, l’erezione era calda e allo stremo, ed era già così eccitato che non sapeva se valesse la pena di provare a fare sesso online, perché aveva l’impressione che sarebbe esploso non appena l’altro gli avesse mandato le prime parole. Ma voleva _davvero_ sapere cosa immaginasse, cosa volesse fare… gliene aveva già parlato in termini generali, ma questa volta sarebbe stato tutto molto più specifico e il suo corpo sembrava saperlo. Ancora non riusciva a credere di stare per fare una cosa simile; avvicinò lubrificante e fazzoletti di carta, stese un asciugamano sulla sedia e si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto ammettere di non riuscire a scrivere al computer con una mano sola e… c’erano tutti gli ingredienti per ottenere come risultato una situazione tremendamente imbarazzante. Ma c’era una probabilità altrettanto alta che l’esperienza si rivelasse eccezionalmente gratificante e, beh, doveva essere più aperto a quel tipo di cose.

> _Scusami._
> 
> _Voglio che anche tu ti ecciti. Che tu venga. Voglio che quello che faremo, qualunque cosa sarà alla fine, abbia lo stesso effetto su entrambi, ma non so come contribuire. O se ne sarò in grado._
> 
> **_Davvero non devi preoccuparti. Seriamente. Solo l’idea di te che ti tocchi mentre io ti descrivo cosa mi piacerebbe fare… sarà abbastanza. Se riuscissi a infilare una frase ogni tanto, allora sarebbe… la ciliegina sulla torta._ **
> 
> _Oh. Okay. Se sei sicuro. Io sarei anche pronto._
> 
> **_Ce l’hai duro?_ **
> 
> _Sì…_
> 
> **_Cazzo. Okay. Aspetta un attimo che mi tolgo i jeans._ **

Trattenne il respiro e avvertì una leggera vertigine quando inspirò a fondo. HookedonHope era seduto da qualche parte, nudo, e stava per fare sesso online con lui e Kurt non sapeva neanche il suo nome. Sapeva che probabilmente stesse facendo i suoi stessi preparativi, con lubrificante e fazzoletti, e deglutì, sentendosi attraversare dalla testa ai piedi da un brivido di anticipazione.

> **_Ti bacerei, lentamente e dolcemente all’inizio, e ti terrei stretto a me, perché voglio sentire il tuo corpo contro il mio, solido e caldo. Infilerei una mano tra di noi, passando le dita lungo il tuo pene, sentendone il calore, il peso… Immagino che sia della stessa lunghezza del mio palmo, una misura media abbondante, e riesco a sentire quant’è caldo anche attraverso i jeans._ **
> 
> _Ho addosso i pantaloni del pigiama._

Si sentì un perfetto idiota nell’attimo in cui premette Invio, perché era piuttosto certo che quello non era il tipo di frase che l’altro volesse da lui.

> **_Solo i pantaloni?_ **
> 
> _Sì._
> 
> **_Non ci sono problemi…_ **
> 
> **_La tua erezione solleva il tessuto dei pantaloni e io posso sentire_ con esattezza _la sua dimensione e voglio darle un’occhiata. Voglio assaggiarla. Lascio una scia di baci lungo il tuo collo, sul petto, passo la lingua su ciascuno dei tuoi capezzoli fino a ritrovarmi in ginocchio davanti a te. So che sarà calda e so che ogni ragazzo ha il suo odore distinto e lo inalo dal naso, mandandolo a memoria. Espiro dalla bocca, premendola sulla stoffa così da farti sentire il calore del mio respiro sulla tua pelle più sensibile._**

Si abbassò un po’ i pantaloni, muovendo i fianchi e avvolgendo una mano attorno al pene, mentre con l’altra afferrò il flaconcino e ne spremette una piccola quantità su di sé – voleva che ci fosse un po’ di attrito. Non aveva mai immaginato un altro ragazzo in ginocchio di fronte a sé, prima, Blaine gli aveva sempre fatto i pompini a letto, mentre erano entrambi stesi, ma l’immagine che aveva creato nella sua mente, insieme al contatto deciso della mano su di sé era più che eccitante. Avvertì una fitta ai testicoli, dandogli quasi la sensazione di non essere venuto da settimane, mentre invece non era passato neanche un giorno intero. Allungò quella libera verso la tastiera, sperando di riuscire a digitare parole comprensibili.

> _Ci sono-_
> 
> **_No. Non ancora. Non ho neanche iniziato davvero. Ti abbasso i pantaloni e avvolgo una mano attorno alla base del tuo pene: non puoi venire adesso. Non sono neanche arrivato alla parte migliore. Ti tengo stretto, con determinazione, finché non ti calmi un po’. Quindi, quando sono sicuro che non stai per avere un orgasmo immediato, inizio a leccarti, lasciando la presa e iniziando invece a massaggiarti, chiudendo la mano a pugno su di te._ **

Fece ricadere per un attimo la testa all’indietro, con le dita che stringevano come una morsa la base dell’erezione, non potendo guardare quello che stava scrivendo l’altro. Voleva durare, non voleva rovinare tutto, perché gli stava piacendo _molto_ quello che stavano facendo. Più di quanto non l’avesse mai creduto e se il risultato era straordinario quanto si aspettava, sapeva per certo che avrebbe voluto ripetere l’esperienza tutte le volte che l’altro gliel’avrebbe permesso.

> **_Lecco il glande, non so se dal tuo escono molti liquidi pre-orgasmici o solo una goccia o neanche un po’, ma spero che ci sia qualcosa, perché voglio conoscere il tuo sapore, voglio sentirlo scivolare sulla mia lingua mentre ti avvolgo nella mia bocca e inizio a succhiare. Dapprima gentilmente, non voglio stimolarti eccessivamente, ma immagino che tu abbia cominciato a gemere e a spingere i fianchi verso di me._ **
> 
> _Sì._
> 
> **_Cazzo. Ho tolto il mio pene dai pantaloni, lo sto massaggiando con una mano, mentre l’altra si sta ancora occupando di te, e cerco di usare lo stesso ritmo, voglio che sentiamo gli stessi movimenti in avanti e indietro. Sei caldo e sodo nella mia bocca, ma la pelle è liscia come seta e spero che la ruvidità della mia lingua dia una sensazione piacevole quando la tocco._ **

Gemette, chiedendosi perché non avesse mai prestato attenzione a che sensazione gli avesse dato una lingua sulla pelle, perché HookedonHope aveva ragione: sarebbe stata come gentile carta vetrata e aveva l’impressione di star sviluppando un apprezzamento del tutto nuovo per il sesso orale, a prescindere dal ruolo che vi avesse avuto, perché voleva che anche lui ricevesse tutto il piacere che stava provando. I movimenti della mano erano velocissimi ed era certo che tutto stesse per finire fin troppo in fretta, ma voleva venire, voleva poter essere in grado di scrivere come si doveva, fargli provare quello che stava provando lui.

> _Ci sono. Sto venendo!_
> 
> **_La prossima volta userò un cock ring, voglio sentirti implorare per venire, ma per ora mi porto in bocca tutto quello che posso della tua lunghezza, ti tengo al caldo mentre vieni e voglio sapere se urli o se grugnisci o… Voglio sapere tutto._ **

Ansimò quando si lasciò andare all’orgasmo, spingendosi le nocche tra i denti per smorzare il suono che emise, e sembrò che il piacere durasse _all’infinito_. Attraversando il suo corpo a ondate continue, facendolo tremare da cima a fondo e – _wow_ – gli sembrò di essere colto da una letargia improvvisa e di essere quasi ubriaco allo stesso tempo. Voleva solo stendersi e godersi quella sensazione a fondo… ma non poteva. Aveva un compito da portare a termine. Più o meno. Sperava davvero di non fare pena.

> _Cado in ginocchio quando vengo e ti bacio, perché sono curioso di scoprire che sapore ho nella tua bocca, che differenza potrebbe esserci._
> 
> _Avvolgo una mano attorno alla tua erezione. Le mie dita sono lunghe e tu sei caldo e duro e non so come ti piace toccarti, quindi tu mi copri la mano con la tua, guidandomi._
> 
> _La presa è stretta e decisa e i nostri fianchi stanno spingendo gli uni contro gli altri, senza fermarci._
> 
> _Sto andando bene?_
> 
> **_Cazzo sì. Non fermarti._ **

Ghignò, sentendosi ridicolmente compiaciuto e potente.

> _La prossima volta ti farò un pompino, ti succhierò fino a portarti all’orgasmo. Oppure possiamo provare a farlo contemporaneamente l’uno all’altro. Ma sarà per la prossima volta. Voglio provare tutto, scoprire se emetti liquidi pre-orgasmici, che sapore hai, che odore hai, cosa ti fa eccitare di più._
> 
> **_Oh-_ **
> 
> _Piaciuto?_
> 
> **_SÌ. È stato… fantastico. Meraviglioso. Il migliore orgasmo della mia vita!_ **
> 
> _Davvero? Anche per me._
> 
> **_Bene. Dio santo…_ **
> 
> _Allora… come sei riuscito a farlo?_
> 
> **_Che cosa? Venire?_ **
> 
> _No! Scrivere! Mentre, ehm… sai, no?_
> 
> **_Non dirmi che ti stai intimidendo_ adesso _! So scrivere a PC con una mano sola, sia con la destra che con la sinistra e altrettanto bene. Sono ambidestro, quindi posso cambiare mano quando l’altra si stanca._**
> 
> _Tu sì che hai tanti talenti!_
> 
> **_Faccio del mio meglio. ;)_ **
> 
> _Mmm. Ora ho sonno._
> 
> **_Oh, sei uno di quei tipi, eh? Ti addormenti subito dopo il sesso?_ **
> 
> _Quando ho appena fatto il miglior sesso della mia vita, sì, a quanto pare. Dovresti darti una pacca sulla spalla, hai evidentemente fatto un ottimo lavoro._
> 
> **_LOL. Fatto. Vai a dormire. Ci sentiamo domani. Buona notte._ **
> 
> _Anche a te._
> 
> _FruitLover è uscito dalla chat-room_
> 
> **_HookedonHope è uscito dalla chat-room_ **

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo che stavano aspettando in molti, lo so. Ed è lungo. Ed è possibile che il finale vi faccia venire voglia di darmi la caccia… Non so quanti capitoli manchino, ma per le mie long sembro avere una certa affinità con il numero 21, quindi… chissà.  
> IMPORTANTE: I miei infiniti ringraziamenti ad Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland per il suo aiuto. È stata fantastica e mi ha sopportata fino alla fine.

 

Per un paio di giorni dopo la chat, si sentì ridicolmente sentimentale e si chiese se ci si sentisse così ad avere un ragazzo. La vita era bella. Non perfetta o straordinaria, ma aveva fatto coming out con suo padre e non era cambiato nulla. Uno dei suoi compagni di squadra lo sapeva, l’aveva sospettato per mesi, e non gliene importava abbastanza da spiattellare la notizia a tutti o farne un problema. Non aveva partecipato ad attività particolarmente sociali da quando aveva cambiato liceo, a parte quelle organizzate dalla scuola; aveva tenuto un profilo basso, grato che la sua bravura in campo e sul ghiaccio gli permettesse di orbitare attorno ai vari gruppi senza ricevere rogne da nessuno.

Quando arrivò a casa, giovedì sera, e trovò Paul seduto al tavolo da pranzo con un’espressione seria in viso, si preoccupò. Ma non per se stesso. Non poteva certo scaricargli addosso qualcosa che gli peggiorasse la vita, tranne forse… oh merda.

“Papà? Tutto bene?”

“David, siediti… Devo dirti una cosa.”

Si leccò le labbra e si accomodò nella sedia di fronte alla sua, nervoso di sentire quello che gli volesse confidare. Avvertì un’improvvisa stretta al petto quando pensò che magari fosse malato o… No, quella era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. L’altro si stava fissando le mani e Dave non sapeva cosa dire, ma aveva bisogno di interrompere quel silenzio, prima che soffocasse entrambi.

“Papà?”

“Ci ho ragionato molto e non sono stato onesto con te e ho pensato che, ora che tu sei stato del tutto sincero con me, io dovrei… condividere una cosa.”

Oh cazzo. Suo papà era gay. O non era davvero suo papà. O stava morendo di cancro. O aveva una dipendenza da crack che finora aveva tenuto nascosta. O era un trafficante di droga. O un assassino professionista. O un membro della CIA. E al diavolo la sua immaginazione iperattiva, perché avrebbe potuto andare avanti così per ore.

“Io ho… una donna.”

Ammiccò. Si strofinò le mani sul viso. Si appoggiò allo schienale per poi portarsi in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. Era una notizia del tutto deludente, dopo quello che si era immaginato pochi secondi prima.

“Una donna? Vuoi dire che hai una ragazza?”

“Beh, credo di essere un po’ troppo vecchio per avere una ragazza, quindi preferisco usare il termine ‘donna’.”

“Okay. Come vuoi… Ma puoi almeno dirmi come si chiama?” _Perché mi sembra di star parlando della compagna di un gangster o roba simile_.

“Judy. Si chiama Judy.”

“D’accordo. Chiamiamola Judy e basta… Dire ‘la tua donna’ è strano. Allora, perché questa segretezza?”

“Beh, quando ancora stavi da me a settimane alterne, la incontravo quando tu eri da tua madre e, beh, questa settimana sarebbe una di quelle in cui ci vediamo, ma mi stavo chiedendo se magari… ti piacerebbe conoscerla?”

“Certo! Insomma, perché no? Da quant’è che uscite insieme, comunque?”

“Ci frequentiamo da cinque anni.”

“Wow! Cacchio, papà… non hai detto ai tuoi figli di avere una relazione con una donna per cinque anni?! Pensavi che io o Sarah non fossimo in grado di accettarlo?” Paul alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo e Dave si rese conto in quell’istante che non fosse di lui e sua sorella che si era preoccupato, ma di loro madre. Di nuovo. Tipico. D’accordo, basta perdere tempo. “Beh, io non andrò certo a spifferare tutto a mamma, possiamo benissimo tenere il segreto l’uno dell’altro…” Quello gli rivolse un’espressione vacua e lui sospirò. “Va tutto bene, papà, falla venire tutte le volte che vuoi, non m’importa se sta qui. Cavolo, chiedile di venire a vivere con noi, se vuoi…”

“Hmm. Mi ha già risposto di no quando gliel’ho chiesto. Dice che non sono pronto…”

“Beh, non l’avevi neanche detto ai tuoi figli e non ti è venuto in mente che magari a Judy potrebbe non fare piacere che porti ancora la fede al dito?”

“Oh. Beh, non riesco a toglierla. È incastrata.”

“ _Papà_ , vai da un gioielliere e fattela tagliare via! Usa l’oro per fare qualcos’altro. Fondilo e, che ne so… usalo per farci delle otturazioni dentali. Però… datti una mossa!” _Cazzo, a volte è proprio di coccio_.

“D’accordo. Allora che ne dici se la invito a cena domani?”

“Ehm, devo andare al cinema con qualche compagno di squadra… possiamo cenare presto?”

Suo padre annuì e lui pensò che potessero riuscire a far funzionare tutto. Avrebbe cenato con loro e poi sarebbe uscito, così che suo papà e Judy potessero starsene un po’ da so- _Bleah_ , meglio non pensarci.

 

Era al telefono con Blaine, stavano parlando del suo nuovo ragazzo e di cosa mettersi per l’uscita di domani sera. Non aveva idea del perché l’altro sentisse il bisogno di fargli incontrare la sua nuova fiamma, ma si era rifiutato di fare da reggi-moccolo a quello che doveva essere un appuntamento tra i due. Poi però Blaine aveva proposto di invitare tutto il Glee Club, il che aveva suscitato risposte di varia natura, ma la maggior parte dei membri aveva deciso che andare al cinema fosse un buon intrattenimento per un venerdì sera. Ci sarebbero state così tante feste nelle due settimane successive che era certo che si sarebbero stufati di vedere le facce degli altri, almeno finché non si fossero effettivamente diplomati. Adorava i suoi amici, ma era più che pronto a passare alla fase successiva della sua vita, per quanto sembrasse spaventosa e travolgente.

“Hai mai fatto sesso online?” chiese Kurt di punto in bianco, interrompendo l’invettiva dell’altro sul fatto che sua madre avesse ristretto i suoi pantaloni di velluto a coste nell’asciugatrice e lo ascoltò balbettare in modo insensato con un ghigno sulle labbra.

_“No!”_

“Già, non mi sembrava probabile…”

 _“Davvero non mi sembra il caso di discutere della mia vita sessuale con il mio ex-ragazzo. Aspetta._ Tu _l’hai fatto?”_

“Può darsi…” disse, ma per lui quella risposta equivaleva a urlare a squarciagola _‘SÌ!’_ e Blaine lo sapeva bene.

 _“Oh mio Dio, Kurt! Con_ chi _?!”_ fece una piccola pausa e Kurt ghignò di nuovo alla domanda che seguì. _“Com’è stato?”_

“Davvero non credo che sia opportuno dirtelo, ormai hai un nuovo ragazzo e, insomma…”

_“Kurt…”_

“È stata… un’esperienza unica. Che voglio ripetere molte, molte volte. Perché sono certo che si possano fare parecchi miglioramenti. Ed esercitarsi sarà _interessante_!”

_“Come hai fatto, però? Voglio dire, con chi?”_

“Ehm, il nome ‘HookedonHope’ ti suona familiare?”

_“L’autore di fanfic?! Oh mio Dio! Hai fatto sesso online con un autore di fic?!”_

“Può darsi?”

_“Kurt!”_

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere ed era meraviglioso parlarne così, apertamente, perché sapeva che l’altro capiva il mondo delle fanfiction e… beh, era anche lui un ragazzo gay e a quanto pareva avevano entrambi impulsi sessuali che si facevano sentire a gran voce quando non stavano l’uno con l’altro. Non si addentrò nei dettagli, aveva già sottinteso abbastanza quanto gli fosse piaciuto, voleva solo condividerlo con qualcuno, una persona che capisse e non ne fosse stranito. Gli raccontò tutto, spiegando come si fosse sviluppata la sua amicizia con l’autore e come fosse evoluta. Blaine a quanto pareva era il tipo da ‘leggi e fuggi’, non aveva mai lasciato una recensione, il che significava che non aveva mai ricevuto un messaggio di risposta da parte di HookedonHope. In un certo senso ne fu felice, benché sospettasse che quest’ultimo rispondesse a tutti i commenti e lui non poteva certo avanzare diritti su tutto quello che scriveva…

_“Allora, sai il suo nome?”_

“No. È una brutta cosa? So un sacco di altre cose su di lui…”

 _“Io probabilmente glielo avrei chiesto. Se hai intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza con lui in modo regolare allora il suo nome sarà molto più facile da scrivere…”_ affermò, ridacchiando.

“Non condividerò mai più niente d’interessante con te.”

_“Bugiardo. Devo andare a telefonare a Luke, ma grazie per l’aiuto con i vestiti. Ci vediamo domani!”_

Mise giù il telefono e si voltò verso il computer, trovandovi un messaggio in attesa di essere letto. Era quasi un’abitudine, adesso: parlavano tutti i giorni, a volte per ore, altre sere solo per una mezzoretta o giù di lì, e fece clic sul messaggio per aprirlo e leggere.

> **_Sai, oggi mio papà ha raccolto il coraggio e mi ha detto di avere una ragazza. Per gli ultimi cinque anni. Me lo dice adesso, va ancora in giro con l’anello nuziale al dito e si chiede perché ‘la sua donna’ (l’ha detto lui, non io) non pensi che abbia intenzioni serie. È ovvio che non ci capisca un’acca di donne._ **
> 
> _Ha davvero detto ‘la mia donna’? Sembra che l’abbia vinta a carte in un club di gangster._
> 
> **_L’ho pensato anch’io! Comunque, com’è andata la tua giornata?_ **
> 
> _Bene. È stata piacevole. Poco fa stavo parlando al mio ex di te. E di altre cose._
> 
> **_Altre cose, eh? Che magari sono successe martedì sera?_ **
> 
> _Forse…_
> 
> **_LOL. Non so come sentirmi all’idea che tu parli di me con altre persone, ma il tuo ex-ragazzo è meglio di tuo padre, almeno._ **
> 
> _Di poco, credimi. Penso che tu andresti meglio d’accordo con mio papà. Quindi, il tuo ha la ragazza; la incontrerai?_
> 
> **_Sì, domani sera. Verrà a cena. Sarà interessante! Non posso chiacchierare per molto, per qualche strano motivo sono indietro con i capitoli. E poi ho anche un po’ di compiti da fare. Non hai una buona influenza sul mio metodo di gestione del tempo… ;)_ **
> 
> _Non ti sei ancora lamentato, però! Ma non c’è problema. Mi aspetto i miei tre aggiornamenti, questo fine settimana, e finora non mi hai ancora deluso._
> 
> **_Ah beh, vedi, non ti ho detto tutto. Per alcune storie sono avanti di uno o due capitoli… ma tu dovrai solo aspettare, perché so che persona paziente sei…_ **
> 
> _Lei, signore, si diverte a stuzzicarmi!_
> 
> **_Ti assecondo fin troppo, invece. ;)_ **

Sorrise, perché gli piaceva il loro rapporto, gli piaceva _davvero_ molto, e Blaine la faceva così semplice, ma non poteva chiedergli di punto in bianco di dirgli come si chiamava, avrebbe interrotto il flusso della conversazione e poi a Kurt non serviva. Per ora era sufficiente quello che già sapeva.

 

La cena era andata come si era aspettato, ovvero in modo leggermente imbarazzante. Judy non era male e per fortuna non si era sforzata in modo eccessivo di fare una buona impressione su di lui o di fare una conversazione. Paul era decisamente stato il più nervoso, facendo passare lo sguardo su loro due come se si aspettasse che si lanciassero sopra il tavolo e si attaccassero l’un l’altra con le posate. Ora si stava dirigendo al cinema, era andato a prendere Nick a casa sua e, per quanto fosse strano aver fatto amicizia quasi alla fine dell’anno scolastico, non si stava opponendo. Parcheggiò la macchina e uscirono, andando nel punto di ritrovo concordato.

“Ehi, quello non è il tipo del giorno di San Valentino?” chiese Nick con voce a malapena udibile, e Dave voltò la testa di scatto, scorgendo effettivamente Kurt e praticamente tutto il Glee Club. Emise un sospiro e annuì minutamente.

“Sì, con il suo ragazzo.”

“Oh. Amico. Che sfiga.”

Fece spallucce, cercando d’ignorare l’altro gruppo quando si unirono al resto dei compagni, e si stava iniziando a rilassare, scherzando con gli altri, quando sentì delle piccole mani calde coprirgli gli occhi. I suoi compagni avevano iniziato a sghignazzare e lui sentì delle curve premergli contro la schiena, capendo subito di chi si trattasse.

“Indovina chi sono!”

“Santana.”

“Guastafeste. Cosa siete venuti a vedere?”

“ _The Avengers_.”

“Anche noi. Era l’unico film che mettesse d’accordo tutti senza bisogno di scannarci a vicenda. Artie l’ha boicottato, però…”

“Amico, non fai le presentazioni?”

“Oh. Ehm, scusate. Nick, lei è Santana. Santana, loro sono Nick, Brian, Jarvis, James, Mitchel, Al.”

“E la conosci perché…”

“Perché sono la sua ex,” rispose lei, con uno sguardo fiammeggiante, perché non le piaceva che si parlasse di lei, e Nick lo stava guardando con un’espressione interrogativa alla quale lui alzò le spalle, fece un mezzo cenno affermativo e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quello ebbe la faccia tosta di sembrare divertito e di dargli una gomitata nel fianco. Dave si limitò a scuotere la testa.

 

Quando Santana tornò tra loro, Kurt desiderò aver avuto almeno il fegato di salutare David. Invece si erano solo scambiati dei sorrisi tesi. Gli era sembrato più felice, però, divertito dalle azioni della ragazza e con l’aria svagata di chi stava passando del tempo con i propri amici, come stava facendo lui. Benché Santana avesse elaborato una stramba teoria secondo la quale lui e Nick fossero in realtà una coppia, Kurt non le aveva creduto, non solo perché riconosceva il ragazzo per averlo visto il 14 febbraio nel ristorante insieme a una _ragazza_ , ma anche perché non gli sembrava il tipo che potesse piacere a Dave. E, certo, era un po’ presuntuoso pensarlo, ma era piuttosto sicuro di essere lui il suo tipo. E ragazzi che gli assomigliassero. Come era successo il fine settimana prima, si chiese per un attimo come avessero potuto andare le cose se la situazione fosse stata diversa, ma non si permise di rimuginarci a lungo.

Il giorno dopo andò al centro commerciale, più che altro per dare un’occhiata in giro, ma c’era un negozio in cui doveva per forza entrare; era passato del tempo dall’ultima volta, ma entrando nella libreria gli sembrò di tornare a casa dopo una lunga assenza. Non si era mai soffermato nella sezione dei classici, prima d’ora, ma vide i libri che stava cercando senza fatica, messi chiaramente in primo piano come se lo stessero aspettando. Attorno alla copertina c’era una striscia di carta con una breve recensione e desunse che la serie televisiva avesse portato un nuovo successo alle opere da cui era tratta. Abbastanza da essere in posizione centrale e ben in vista nella sezione, comunque. Lesse la recensione dei tre volumi che gli interessavano, cercando di decidere quale leggere per primo, ma poi decise di comprarli tutti. Lo aspettavano molti lunghi viaggi da e per New York e i libri non avevano bisogno di essere ricaricati.

Scelse delle copie senza la fascia di carta e si voltò per andare alla cassa, per poi decidere di fare una capatina nella sezione delle opere popolari del momento, giusto per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa d’interessante. Probabilmente HookedonHope gli avrebbe saputo suggerire qualcosa, ma aveva voglia di dare uno sguardo in giro. Svoltò all’estremità di uno scaffale e riconobbe l’uniforme completamente nera del personale: il ragazzo era inginocchiato sul pavimento e stava disponendo dei volumi con copertina rigida a formare un’ingegnosa torre circolare che partiva da terra. A discapito di tutto il tempo che aveva passato a masturbarsi, Kurt non riuscì a ignorare il modo in cui la stoffa dei pantaloni si tendeva su un sedere niente male, le sue spalle larghe e… oddio.

“David!”

 

Stava sistemando i nuovi libri, togliendoli metodicamente dalla scatola ai suoi piedi e disponendoli a torre, quando qualcuno dietro di lui disse il suo nome e Dave seppe chi fosse senza bisogno di voltarsi. Nessuno lo squittiva in quel modo, sebbene a voler essere precisi di solito lo chiamasse ‘Karofsky’, quindi almeno da quel punto di vista le cose erano migliorate. Si alzò piano, allontanandosi leggermente da lui, piegandosi a togliere la polvere dalle ginocchia.

“Kurt. Ehi.”

“Ciao. Non sapevo che lavorassi qui.”

Fece spallucce. Gli piaceva lavorare a _Barnes &Noble_, gli piaceva lavorare in mezzo ai libri, più che altro, e si considerava incredibilmente fortunato per il fatto che alla compagnia piacesse abbastanza da volergli organizzare un trasferimento, così da poter continuare a essere un dipendente anche quando avesse cominciato ad andare al college.

“Sì, dal secondo anno di liceo. Posso aiutarti con qualcosa o stai solo dando un’occhiata in giro?” chiese, felice di potersi nascondere dietro alla facciata professionale, perché come sempre Kurt lo rendeva leggermente nervoso; benché le farfalle nello stomaco fossero passate da uno sciame di migliaia a uno di qualche centinaio, si sentiva ancora troppo grosso, troppo impacciato e troppo idiota quando si trovava vicino all’altro.

“Ho già quello che cercavo. Ho pensato di dare una chance agli autori che pubblicano libri.”

“Autori che pubblicano libri? Perché, cos’altro dovrebbero pubblicare?”

Con sua grande sorpresa quello arrossì e Dave scorse i volumi che aveva tra le mani. _Uno studio in rosso_ , _Il mastino dei Baskerville_ e _La raccolta completa dei racconti di Sherlock Holmes_ , tutti del solo e unico Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Era solo una coincidenza. Doveva esserlo.

“Quelli… non sono i libri che mi sarei aspettato di vederti leggere.”

“Neanch’io, ma me li ha consigliati un amico. Ha detto che sarei riuscito a… ehm, apprezzare meglio la serie se… avessi compreso meglio i personaggi. Perché, tu li hai letti?”

Si sentì attraversare da un brivido alle sue parole e non riusciva a credere a quello che stesse succedendo. Kurt non poteva essere… _lui_. Aveva un ragazzo, con il quale l’aveva visto solo la sera prima, mentre FruitLover era _single_ , ma non poteva starsene lì con _quei_ libri in mano per caso… sarebbe stata una coincidenza troppo grande.

“Ehm, sì. Li ho letti,” _sono i miei preferiti_. “Il tuo amico probabilmente ha ragione. Mmm… Come state tu e Blaine?”

“Bene. Lui ha appena iniziato a vedere un ragazzo della Dalton… Che c’è? David? Ti senti bene?”

“Vi siete lasciati?” domandò. Era piuttosto sicuro di essere impallidito, perché si sentiva la testa improvvisamente leggera; piegò lievemente le gambe, perché non voleva certo svenire mentre era a lavoro. Ma magari avrebbe vomitato. Oh Dio, non era possibile.

“Beh, sì. Una quindicina di giorni dopo San Valentino, a dirla tutta. Ehm…” allontanò lo sguardo, d’un tratto imbarazzato.

Era lui. Doveva essere lui: ripassò a mente le dozzine di piccoli dettagli che sapeva su FruitLover che corrispondevano a ciò che sapeva di Kurt. Era all’ultimo anno delle superiori. Il padre era vivo, ma non la madre. Sarebbe andato a studiare a New York. Era sicuro di sé, sebbene avesse ammesso di riuscire a parlare di sesso solo su Internet, non di persona, e di poter essere davvero sensibile su certi argomenti. Aveva un ex e si era descritto con gli aggettivi ‘prepotente’ ed ‘esigente’. Aveva già fatto coming out, anzi, tutti avevano saputo che fosse gay prima che lui lo annunciasse, ma aveva il supporto della famiglia e degli amici. Gli piaceva cantare e creare vestiti. La sua prima cotta era stata per un atleta. _Hudson_. Oh cazzo. Era ufficiale. Dave era un completo idiota. Esaminando tutti questi fatti uno dopo l’altro, oltre a vedere Kurt di fronte a sé con in mano i libri che gli aveva consigliato, poteva solo concludere che fosse FruitLover. Non aveva più alcun dubbio e- _oddio_ , aveva fatto sesso online con Kurt Hummel! Oh merda.

“David? Stai bene?”

“Scusami, sì, tutto okay. Mi è solo venuta in mente… una cosa. Vuoi che te li batta alla cassa?” chiese, facendo un cenno verso i tre volumi, e quello annuì; dall’espressione sembrava che fosse grato quanto lui di avere qualcosa che potessero fare per interrompere l’imbarazzo. Si chiese per un attimo se Kurt lo stesse prendendo in giro. Se in qualche modo avesse scoperto che fosse lui HookedonHope, ma… no. Aveva un’espressione del tutto priva di preoccupazioni. Non aveva scelta, doveva provare a fare qualcosa.

“Allora, che piani hai per il college?”

“Mi trasferirò a New York. Sono stato accettato alla _NYADA_ , quindi partirò a settembre. Tu, invece?”

“Anch’io andrò a New York. Ehm, per studiare giornalismo,” aggiunse, ma non vide nulla sul suo viso che suggerisse che avesse capito l’indizio e magari accennare in modo così vago alla scrittura non era abbastanza. “Mi piace molto scrivere,” affermò, infilando i libri in un sacchetto e porgendoglielo, notando che aveva assunto all’improvviso un’espressione distratta.

“Oh. Anche tu lì. È una bella notizia! Dovremmo incontrarci prima di traslocare, scoprire dove vivremo eccetera. Sarebbe bello conoscere già qualcuno in una città così grande…”

“Sì. Hai ragione. Ecco qua. Buona lettura.”

“Sono certo che lo sarà. Grazie,” disse quello, e Dave sorrise, sentendosi pervadere d’un tratto dall’orribile pensiero che magari era davvero un caso e che Kurt e FruitLover non fossero in effetti la stessa persona, perché in quel momento non era sicuro di cosa volesse: che lo fossero o no.

Non voleva far altro che andare a casa, ma completò il resto del turno in modo diligente, benché con la testa fosse da tutt’altra parte, esaminando alla velocità della luce tutte le loro conversazioni online. Non quelle a sfondo sessuale, sebbene adesso avessero acquisito un livello d’interesse _del tutto nuovo_ , ma le altre. Non aveva idea di cosa fare, di come avrebbe reagito Kurt e, _cazzo_ , avrebbe davvero voluto chiedere un consiglio a FruitLover.

Fissò il suo computer e fu colto dall’irrefrenabile impulso di scrivere. Lo accese, tamburellando impazientemente le dita. Aprì un nuovo documento e iniziò a riempirlo, lasciando che le parole fluissero da lui sullo schermo, perché era l’unico modo in cui poteva comunicare con lui (o almeno l’unico che gli venisse in mente), e davvero ne aveva un _gran_ bisogno, in quel momento.

 

Kurt arrivò a casa e posò il sacchetto della libreria sul divano, dove suo papà era seduto a guardare un programma sportivo alla TV.

“Avevi detto che non avresti comprato nulla…”

“No, avevo detto che non avrei comprato vestiti o relativi accessori. Ho preso qualche libro.”

“Parlano di vestiti o relativi accessori?”

“ _No_. Sono su Sherlock Holmes. Il ragazzo con cui parlo online ha detto che probabilmente mi sarebbero piaciuti.”

Li estrasse e li sventolò davanti a suo padre, il quale aveva un’aria adeguatamente sorpresa; Kurt controllò a malapena la voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo o sollevare il mento e andarsene dalla stanza con il naso puntato in alto, trionfante.

“Oh. Libri veri. Lo sai come funzionano, vero?”

“Piantala, papà…” borbottò, voltandosi e uscendo dalla stanza, lasciando suo padre a ridacchiare da solo.

Accese il portatile ed entrò nella casella di posta, sorridendo quando vide che c’era un messaggio di HookedonHope, oltre a un paio di avvisi per gli aggiornamenti a un paio delle sue storie. Era molto corto, però, e un po’ strano.

> **_Ehi. Ho appena scritto una cosa e… ho bisogno di sapere che ne pensi._ **

Corrugò la fronte e tornò all’elenco delle e-mail in arrivo. Uno dei due avvisi era per una sua nuova storia intitolata _Unmasked_.

Vi fece clic sopra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Unmasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7397209/chapters/16802683)_ (fic di Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland)  
>  È necessario leggere il primo capitolo affinché il prossimo capitolo di OAA abbia senso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se pensavate di non aver bisogno di leggere la fic Johnlock a cui vi porta il collegamento del capitolo precedente, vi sbagliavate. Mi spiace. Potete anche continuare a leggere questa fic, ma preparatevi a essere confusi.

 

Cosa avrebbe fatto nei panni di John?

Era confuso, perché se fosse stato nei suoi panni avrebbe semplicemente detto tutto a Sherlock. Non era una scelta difficile, no? In fondo non avevano mica iniziato una relazione amorosa a distanza, né avevano fatto sesso online o… _oh_. _Oh_. HookedonHope era John. Era piuttosto certo di aver ragione, che l’altro avesse scoperto l’identità di qualcuno, uno dei suoi amici di Internet, e voleva un consiglio su cosa fare… Oh. Avvertì un’ondata di gelosia o forse di delusione sommergerlo: non era l’unica persona con cui HookedonHope parlava regolarmente. Sapeva che fosse un’emozione futile e ridicola, non poteva certo monopolizzare il tempo di una persona in quel modo, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Rilesse il suo ultimo messaggio, poi la nota dell’autore e venne di nuovo attratto dal titolo. _Unmasked_. Ma chi era stato smascherato, esattamente? Sherlock. Perché non era più ‘lo Sconosciuto’, ma… Non capiva perché HookedonHope avesse bisogno della sua opinione. La storia gli era piaciuta, la trama l’aveva davvero intrigato e voleva sapere come finiva, perché venire lasciato a bocca asciutta a quel punto era _crudele_ , però… Oh Dio. _Kurt_ era Sherlock. E HookedonHope era John. E John aveva scoperto l’identità di Sherlock, il che significava… che aveva scoperto chi _lui_ fosse in realtà…? Come diavolo aveva fatto?! A meno che non si conoscessero già…

Si allontanò dal portatile e lo fissò, sconvolto. Era possibile? Aveva capito bene? _Spero di sentirti, alla fine del capitolo_. Credeva proprio di sì. L’autore sapeva chi fosse. Il che significava che si erano già incontrati. Chi era? Da quanto l’aveva scoperto? Come aveva fatto? Oddio, era tanto terrificante quanto esilarante. Merda. Erano amici? Non pensava che fossero amici intimi, ma era stato attento a non parlare troppo del mondo delle fanfic… aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e avrebbe davvero voluto chiedergli che cosa intendesse, chi fosse, ma lui non gli aveva semplicemente detto i fatti come stavano. _La sua amicizia è diventata più importante di quanto credessi possibile_.

Scese le scale, perché se non poteva confidarsi con HookedonHope, avrebbe scelto l’alternativa migliore. Suo padre. Gli si sedette accanto silenziosamente, con la mente in subbuglio, aspettando che mettesse il muto o che gli chiedesse cosa ci fosse che non andava e perché si fosse seduto di sua volontà in soggiorno con alla TV una partita di football. HookedonHope giocava a football. Magari stava perfino guardando quello stesso incontro; si rese conto che probabilmente si trovava davanti a un computer, invece, in attesa di una risposta.

“Papà?”

“Mmm…”

“Ti ricordi che ti ho parlato di quel mio amico online? Quello che scrive storie.”

“Seh…?” rispose senza allontanare lo sguardo dalla TV.

“Penso di conoscerlo. Fuori da Internet.”

“Ah sì? E chi è?”

“Non lo so…”

Quello premette il pulsante del muto e si voltò verso di lui con aria confusa. “Lo conosci ma non sai chi è?”

“Esatto.”

“Kurt, quello che hai detto non ha senso.”

“Sì, invece. Lui… argh! È un pasticcio! Ma ha sottinteso di conoscere _me_ e, beh, penso che mi abbia chiesto cosa debba fare a riguardo. Credo.”

“Credi? Okay, mi sono perso. Non capisco cosa vuoi dire. È possibile che ti stia solo prendendo in giro?”

Si fermò a pensare per un breve attimo e scosse la testa con enfasi.

“No. Assolutamente no. Non lo farebbe. Mi ha dato l’impressione di essere preoccupato… Voglio dire, non è che me l’abbia detto chiaro e tondo, ha solo scritto una storia e mi ha chiesto cosa avrei fatto nei panni di uno dei personaggi. Ma io sono Sherlock.”

“ _Cosa_?!”

“Come ho detto, è un pasticcio. Ma _concentrati_ , papà: lui sa chi sono… Ora devo capire chi è _lui_!”

Burt assunse un’aria scettica, il che probabilmente era comprensibile, perché a sentirsi si sarebbe detto pazzo da solo – e almeno lui capiva un minimo quello che stava succedendo.

“Perché non glielo chiedi e basta?”

“Non… non è così semplice. Insomma, se l’avesse voluto, me l’avrebbe detto a basta. E poi non credo che mi basti chiederglielo per scoprirlo. Non lo so per certo, ma… ho l’impressione di doverlo capire da solo. Mi ha detto di conoscermi, in fondo, e non era obbligato a farlo. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto… tenerselo per sé. Ma non l’ha fatto. Ho bisogno di sapere chi è.”

“Raccontami di lui, magari riuscirai a dedurlo, così,” propose suo padre, tornando ad adocchiare la partita.

“Ehm… okay. Va bene. È all’ultimo anno come me. Ha una sorella maggiore e mette un sacco di zucchero nel caffè. Ha un buon senso dell’umorismo, gli piace scrivere e leggere. È intelligente. Andrà anche lui a studiare a New York…”

“Sembra che ti piaccia.”

“Sì… Credo di sì,” ed era solo la punta dell’iceberg, perché c’erano tutti gli _altri_ dettagli, come il fatto che fosse vergine ma ne sapesse di più lui di sesso che Kurt.

“C’è qualcos’altro? Perché con tutto il tempo che stai passando al computer, mi aspettavo che conoscessi la sua genealogia completa…”

“C’è… c’è dell’altro. È solo che ci sono così tante cose, tutte confuse tra loro, e ho bisogno di mettere un po’ d’ordine. Gioca a football e hockey e ha fatto coming out con un paio di persone nelle ultime settimane. Ehm… È appena andato a vivere permanentemente da suo padre.”

“Cosa?!” chiese Burt, irrigidendosi e concentrando improvvisamente lo sguardo solo su di lui, invece di sbirciare ogni tanto quello che succedeva sullo schermo.

“È andato a vivere permanentemente da suo padre. Papà? Che c’è?”

“Niente… Tu… continua a raccontarmi di lui.”

Corrugò la fronte quando Burt spense la televisione, perché quello era un comportamento decisamente strambo, ma riprese a passare al setaccio le loro conversazioni, tenendo d’occhio suo papà.

“È ambidestro e ha una natura molto premurosa: si è preoccupato quando sono stato male e mi ha raccomandato di riposarmi. È lui che mi ha consigliato i libri…”

Si bloccò. I libri… quelli che aveva comprato solo poche ore prima. In quel momento capì. David. David, che l’aveva guardato in modo strano quando aveva blaterato di autori che pubblicano libri e, oddio, era impallidito quando gli aveva detto di non stare più con Blaine. Merda. L’aveva capito in quell’esatto momento e aveva cominciato a lasciargli indizi grandi come case! Era stato accettato in un college a New York. Gli piaceva scrivere.

“Kurt? Stai bene?”

Non si era accorto di aver cominciato a respirare rapidamente; guardò suo padre con occhi spalancati e annuì freneticamente. Oddio. _Respira. È importante_. Oh, merda. Aveva parlato con David per tutto quel tempo. E avevano fatto… oddio. Usò una mano per farsi aria, perché non poteva dire a suo papà dettagli simili.

“Testa tra le ginocchia, ragazzo, e fai respiri profondi.”

“Non sono in iperventilazione, papà!” Balle, era assolutamente possibile.

“Oh, davvero? A volte è difficile capirlo. Quindi, ehm… l’hai capito?”

Voltò di scatto la testa, perché il tono di voce che aveva appena usato era… strano. “Papà? Perché ho la sensazione che tu non mi stia dicendo qualcosa?”

“Ehm…” prese tempo, e per quanto apprezzasse la mano che gli carezzava la schiena per calmarlo, muovendosi lentamente in modo concentrico, suo padre era una schiappa quando si trattava di mentire.

“ _Papà_?”

“Io… penso di sapere di chi stai parlando…” disse lentamente, facendo piccole pause tra una parola e l’altra, come se le stesse provando nella sua testa prima di pronunciarle, al che Kurt gli scostò la mano.

“Chi pensi che sia?”

“Eeh… suo papà è venuto in officina un paio di volte.”

“Suo papà?! Quanto spesso?”

“Un paio di volte… al mese.”

“Hai fatto amicizia con Paul Karofsky?!”

Burt emise un enorme sospiro e sembrò rilassarsi all’istante. Lui non capiva.

“Sì… più o meno. È venuto in officina più di un anno fa, per scusarsi del comportamento di Dave e farmi qualche domanda. Andiamo d’accordo. Ci beviamo una birra ogni tanto. Parliamo.”

“Di cosa? Dei vostri figli gay?”

“Non sembri stupito del fatto che sia gay… Quando l’hai saputo?”

“Prima di trasferirmi alla Dalton. È stato il fatto che l’abbia scoperto che l’ha fatto sclerare fino a quel punto. La sua paura più grande è che i compagni di scuola scoprano il suo orientamento sessuale contro la sua volontà…” Gli vennero in mente immagini del ballo scolastico dell’anno scorso e pensò che dovesse essere stato terrorizzato.

“Oh. Okay. Beh, a volte parliamo di voi due. Pensava che Dave potesse essere gay, ma non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento con lui. Io gli ho detto di chiederglielo e basta.”

Kurt rise, benché con una sfumatura un po’ isterica, e ancora sentiva una lieve vertigine per via dell’apporto eccessivo di ossigeno causato dai suoi respiri accelerati di prima. La situazione si stava facendo ridicola e lui aveva un gran bisogno di tornare in camera e nascondersi sotto il cuscino finché il mondo non avesse ricominciato ad avere senso.

“Kurt? Tutto okay?”

“Sì, è solo… che sono un po’ sotto shock. Tu sapevi che si fosse trasferito da suo papà. Oh mio Dio… è _David_!”

“È un problema? Mi era sembrato che l’avessi perdonato.”

“Infatti. Ma è che… non avevo mai pensato- Voglio dire, il giorno di San Valentino…” _oddio_ … a San Valentino c’era stato quel tizio, che evidentemente era lo stesso che quella settimana gli aveva chiesto se fosse gay e con il quale l’aveva visto al cinema la sera prima.

“Che c’entra San Valentino? Pensavo fossi con Blaine a febbraio…”

“Sì, sì, ma David-” emise una piccola risata. “David mi ha praticamente ricoperto di regali. Per tutta la settimana. Blaine non mi aveva preso niente…”

“Che? Perché no?”

“Non è il punto, papà! Il punto è che non ero _turbato_ per il fatto che non mi avesse regalato niente, il che mi ha fatto pensare al nostro rapporto e mi ha spinto a rompere con lui… Funzioniamo meglio come amici.”

“E ora hai scoperto che lo stesso ragazzo che ti stava facendo un regalo dopo l’altro tre mesi fa… non è il tuo tipo? Solo un minuto fa hai detto che ti piace.”

“Lui- lui mi piace, papà. Davvero.” Ammiccò, perché era un po’ uno shock dirlo ad alta voce e, tra quello che aveva pensato quel pomeriggio e aver scoperto l’identità di HookedonHope, aveva bisogno di andare a leggere. Voleva rileggere tutto dall’inizio, ora che sapeva che a scrivergli fosse David. “Devo andare. Devo andare a rileggerli… Mi ha detto un sacco di cose e voglio rileggerle, sapendo chi c’è dall’altra parte… Devo andare.”

L’altro lo guardò con espressione preoccupata alzarsi per andare in camera e Kurt sentì una mano afferrargli il braccio per fermarlo.

“Ti voglio bene, Kurt.”

“Lo so, papà. Ti voglio bene anch’io.”

 _Corse_ su per le scale, aveva un bisogno vitale di rileggere tutti i loro messaggi in fila e lo sconvolse il pensiero che se ne fossero scambiati solo per tre settimane. Aveva l’impressione di aver chattato con lui da _mesi_. Di _conoscerlo_ da mesi. Rilesse le loro conversazioni, mordendosi il labbro per l’imbarazzo quando arrivò ai punti in cui flirtavano l’uno con l’altro, perché se avesse saputo di stare parlando con Dave non sarebbe mai stato così… civettuolo. Man mano che proseguiva, moltissimi elementi si rivelavano indizi evidenti, ed era così incredibilmente ovvio che avesse parlato con lui per tutto quel tempo che si sentì un idiota per non essersene accorto. Averlo visto ieri, aver ammirato il suo fisico prima di rendersi conto di chi si trattasse, e poi le sue braccia, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, gli occhiali, combinati con il fatto che fosse sembrato sul punto di svenire: quello era stato il momento in cui David si era reso conto di chi fosse, che il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato ogni giorno era Kurt. Ora voleva parlargli.

Avrebbe solo voluto sapere cosa dire e ora capiva esattamente come si sentisse John.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutte le meravigliose persone che hanno lasciato commenti, messaggi e che hanno seguito la fic! Questa storia è nata con una decisa sfumatura di crack. E penso che ancora non se ne sia liberata. Ma adoro scriverla e sono felice che piaccia leggerla a così tante persone, perché sapere che porti divertimento agli altri non fa altro che aumentare il mio.  
> Inoltre, non molto tempo fa avevo detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto poter scrivere una fic come un libro a bivi, il che sarebbe fattibile, ma solo da una persona con una conoscenza tecnologica più approfondita della mia. Questa storia comunque sarebbe stata perfetta per quel tipo di narrazione, perché è dall’inizio che succedono cose che avrebbero potuto avere un esito del tutto diverso, con così tante rivelazioni e in una serie infinita di momenti della trama. E io mi sono appuntata tanti di quei modi (tipo, centinaia!) in cui avrebbe potuto svilupparsi la fic (perché sono puntigliosa da matti) e se fosse possibile scrivere one-shot AU della propria fanfic, allora un giorno poteri farlo con questa, perché sarebbe uno spasso!

Non aveva ricevuto risposta e non sapeva cosa fare. Kurt aveva capito? Era piuttosto sicuro di sì, perché se _non_ si fosse trattato di lui, avrebbe ricevuto una risposta piuttosto velocemente. E invece niente, neanche una recensione al capitolo che aveva pubblicato circa un’ora prima. E, d’accordo, era quasi mezzanotte e Dave non sapeva neanche se fosse a casa o sveglio. Non riusciva a dormire, era troppo teso per l’ansia. Prima non aveva conosciuto davvero Kurt, non sapeva tutti quei dettagli inutili su di lui. L’aveva ammirato da lontano, come se fosse stato un orologio meraviglioso ma del tutto fuori dalla sua portata. A San Valentino gli era sembrato di provare l’orologio, di scoprire che gli piacesse portarlo, ma che non potesse far altro che rimetterlo in vetrina sapendo di non poterlo mai avere. Poteva ammettere con facilità di essere attratto da lui e di esserlo da molto tempo. Adesso, però, sapeva cosa ci fosse dentro di lui, tutti i suoi ragionamenti, e non pensava fosse possibile innamorarsi _di più_ di qualcuno, ma era successo.

Considerava FruitLover un amico, gli avrebbe detto di tutto, ma ora che sapeva chi fosse, avvertiva un senso di perdita, ma anche l’impressione di aver guadagnato qualcosa. Ammesso che Kurt tornasse a parlargli. Prima si erano trattati in modo amichevole, in libreria, sebbene fossero stati un po’ impacciati, ma lui stava sclerando perché aveva avuto quella rivelazione, mentre Kurt era sembrato… distratto o imbarazzato. Dio, avrebbe voluto premere un tasto di avanzamento rapido e saltare direttamente alla fine per scoprire come sarebbe andata, perché non credeva di essere in grado di stare sospeso nel limbo in quel modo.

Entrò nell’account di _Tumblr_ e postò un semplice messaggio: _Ho bisogno di distrarmi. Mi date una mano?_ Non venne sommerso di risposte, ma ricevette un flusso costante di link a video porno, di suggerimenti per fanfic, di domande che chiedevano se stesse bene, ed era piacevole e un conforto, esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Evitò di pubblicare quegli scambi sulla dashboard, perché l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che Kurt lo vedesse chiedere aiuto online. Si sentiva esposto, al pensiero che potesse vedere tutto di lui. Ne parlò in chat con alcuni suoi amici, che gli diedero le rassicurazioni di cui aveva bisogno per non perdere la testa. Non era la fine del mondo. Non aveva senso stressarsi o preoccuparsi di qualcosa che non aveva il potere di cambiare. Dave era importante e amato. Doveva ricordarselo, anche se Kurt non avesse voluto avere più niente a che fare con lui. Finì per andare a letto alle tre, così esausto da non aver neanche il tempo di pensare all’altro prima di addormentarsi, cosa di cui era grato, perché non sapeva dove l’avrebbe portato la sua mente con le nuove informazioni che aveva acquisito.

Ovviamente la mattina dopo si svegliò con un’erezione, con i fianchi che già premevano ritmicamente contro il materasso, e gemette, mentre le immagini si formavano nella sua mente, cambiando in modo costante. Non era la prima volta che sognava Kurt e senza ombra di dubbio non sarebbe stata l’ultima, ma _cazzo_ : ora sapeva di poterlo eccitare _con le sue parole_. Quella conoscenza gli dava le vertigini e sapeva che se anche l’altro si fosse rifiutato di accettare la sua esistenza da quel momento in avanti, a Dave sarebbe rimasto quel lato di lui, quella parte quasi segreta – e cosa non avrebbe dato per poter semplicemente scoprire nuove cose con lui, trovarne altre che lo eccitavano. Avere Kurt di fianco a sé del tutto vestito era sufficiente a togliergli il fiato, o sedergli di fronte in un caffè mentre quello si leccava la schiuma dal labbro superiore, o, cazzo, fare sesso online e scambiarsi pompini simultaneamente!

Non si era mai permesso di pensare troppo al sesso e a Kurt insieme. Un conto era nutrire delle vaghe speranze e un altro era illudersi fino al ridicolo. Ora però si consentì di aggiungere tutti i dettagli, di immaginare le pupille dei suoi occhi chiari che si allargavano per il desiderio, le labbra gonfie dopo i baci, il corpo nudo premuto contro il proprio. Non sapeva che aspetto avesse sotto i vestiti, ma aveva sempre avuto un’immaginazione _vivida_ e l’aveva osservato abbastanza da sapere che avesse muscoli tonici coperti da una pelle simile a caldo satin. Ed era in _quel_ modo che la immaginava a contatto con la propria, carne soda e calda, dappertutto. Le erezioni intrappolate tra di loro che diventavano sempre più dure con l’aumentare della pressione… Gemette contro il cuscino, infilando la mano tra il ventre e il materasso, dandosi qualcosa di più solido contro cui muoversi.

Tra la consapevolezza che Kurt fosse FruitLover e il porno che aveva guardato la sera prima, benché avesse dato solo un’occhiata incuriosita ai video, non ci mise molto. Il suo corpo intero sembrava essere a malapena trattenuto dalla pelle, percorso da brividi mentre i fianchi ondeggiavano ritmicamente avanti e indietro, e si lasciò andare con un grugnito smorzato, sentendo il liquido caldo spandersi e ansimando contro la federa. Cazzo. Ne aveva avuto bisogno. Avrebbe voluto tornare a dormire, ma non poteva. Doveva andare in bagno. E controllare la posta. Se ancora non ci fosse stato nulla da parte dell’altro, avrebbe potuto tornare tra le coperte e tirarsele fin sopra la testa, facendo finta che tutto quel casino non fosse mai successo.

 

Si sentiva da schifo. La notte prima era rimasto steso a letto, sveglio, a pensare a quale fosse il modo migliore di procedere. Non aveva idea di che approccio usare con David. Non _adesso_. Sapeva quale usare con Karofsky, più o meno. E sapeva quale usare con HookedonHope. Ma ora che erano la stessa persona non ne aveva la minima idea e la frustrazione che provava per non riuscire a capirlo lo stava facendo impazzire. Voleva vederlo di persona, parlargli e tentare di avere una conversazione, perché sapeva che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro… e che potesse evolvere in qualcosa di più. Aveva _davvero_ voglia di provarci.

Ieri si era ritrovato ad ammirare il suo fisico. Naturalmente non aveva saputo che fosse lui, all’inizio, ma l’aveva capito quando aveva notato le sue braccia, con le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti, gli occhiali che gli facevano sembrare gli occhi più grandi e tranquilli. In quel momento si era sentito a disagio, rendendosi conto di averlo trovato attraente. Eppure non era il David Karofsky che aveva conosciuto a scuola. Ora sapeva che si trattasse di HookedonHope, il suo alter-ego, a quanto pareva, e che voleva conoscerlo molto meglio. E sapeva già che l’altro lo trovasse carino. O qualcosa di simile.

Aveva deciso. Di punto in bianco. Sarebbe andato a trovarlo. Prima però doveva rendersi presentabile, perché adesso aveva bisogno di proteggersi, di coprirsi di strati di armatura, come se stesse per scendere in un campo di battaglia.

Benché quello che lo aspettava non assomigliasse affatto a una guerra, quando scese le scale in cerca di suo padre fu con l’impressione di avere di fronte a sé qualche scontro da superare.

“Dove vive?”

“Cosa? Chi?”

“David. I Karofsky. Dove vivono?”

“Ehm… Cos’hai intenzione di fare?”

“Io voglio… solo parlargli.”

“Non puoi farlo con l’aggeggino del computer?”

“Si chiama _Internet_ , papà. Lo so che sai cos’è. Non sei stupido. E voglio vedere David di persona. Sai il suo indirizzo?”

Burt era evidentemente indeciso su come reagire, se concentrarsi sul non essere stato chiamato stupido o sul tono della sua voce – che poteva quasi essere definito scortese – ma lui doveva partire _adesso_ , prima che il coraggio scemasse completamente. Lo ascoltò attentamente quando gli diede l’indirizzo e qualche breve indicazione. D’accordo. Si versò del caffè nel termos portatile e prese una mela, dirigendosi verso l’auto. Era ora o mai più.

La casa era bella, più grande di quanto non si fosse aspettato per David e suo padre. C’era un grande giardino frontale con un’asta per la bandiera, e Kurt vi passò davanti lentamente in macchina, osservando il salice, il dondolo sul portico, l’erba un po’ troppo alta. Non si fermò, però. Né al secondo giro. Quando vi passò davanti per la quinta volta, cominciò a sentirsi come uno stalker. Aveva finito da tempo il caffè e la mela e si fermò voltato l’angolo del quartiere per colpire ripetutamente la fronte contro il volante, perché davvero non capiva come potesse essere così difficile. Sapeva che David non gli avrebbe detto di andare a quel paese. La settima volta che passò davanti alla casa poteva giurare di aver memorizzato tutte le crepe nella vernice della cassetta postale. Arrivò all’incrocio e dovette scegliere se prendere la direzione che l’avrebbe portato a casa o quella che gli avrebbe fatto fare un altro giro dell’isolato. Quella che aveva scelto per ben sei volte, ma continuava a sperare che quella successiva ci fosse qualcosa di diverso. O che trovasse il coraggio di fermare l’auto e andare a bussare alla porta.

All’ottavo passaggio _c’era_ qualcosa di diverso, però, e per poco non fece salire il veicolo sul marciapiede dalla sorpresa. Dapprima aveva pensato di aver visto David, ma poi si accorse che si trattava di suo padre: non aveva pensato che la situazione potesse peggiorare, ma evidentemente aveva torto. Accostò e abbassò il finestrino, chiedendosi quante volte l’avesse visto passare davanti a casa sua. A quanto pareva, abbastanza da farlo uscire a vedere se l’avrebbe rifatto.

“Kurt. Come stai?”

“Ehm, salve, signor Karofsky. Io sto bene, lei?”

“Tutto bene, grazie. Stavi facendo un sopralluogo del quartiere o hai qualche altro motivo per passare davanti a casa mia otto volte?”

“Eeh, mi stavo chiedendo se ci fosse David.”

“È in casa, sì. Vieni pure…”

Kurt s’immobilizzò, guardando da un lato all’altro. Oddio. Non era pronto. Aspettare però non avrebbe reso le cose più semplici, quindi portò lentamente la mano alla chiusura della cintura di sicurezza e la sganciò. Gli sembrava di muoversi al rallentatore, benché Paul non sembrasse pensare che ci fosse nulla fuori dall’ordinario, quindi evidentemente era tutta una sua impressione. Sorrise in modo esitante quando chiuse la macchina e lo seguì verso l’entrata. Venne fatto entrare e l’ambiente aveva un’aria un po’ datata, ma confortevole e calda, sebbene non sembrasse probabile che l’arredamento fosse stato scelto da lui. O da suo figlio. La porta si chiuse dietro di loro e Kurt sussultò quando l’altro _urlò_.

“David! Scendi in cucina, per favore. Ho bisogno di parlarti!”

Strabuzzò gli occhi: non gli voleva dire o dare un indizio che lui fosse _lì_? Ad aspettarlo? Sentì dei rumori affrettati al piano superiore uniti a qualche imprecazione e si morse un labbro, divertito, perché aiutava a unire i concetti che aveva di David e HookedonHope.

“Dio, papà, non sono riuscito ad addormentarmi fino alle tre, cosa c’è che-”

Smise di parlare nell’attimo in cui entrò in cucina e lo vide, chiudendo la bocca con uno scatto udibile, e Kurt avrebbe voluto sapere cosa dire; invece si limitò a sorridergli in un modo che non apparisse minaccioso e ignorare i numerosi buchini nella T-shirt lisa che indossava, o il fatto che l’unico altro indumento che aveva addosso fosse un paio di boxer. Poteva vedergli le gambe, i piedi, le braccia, il collo, i capelli arruffati… Si ricordava vagamente di aver pensato che se avesse mai incontrato HookedonHope avrebbe provato un misto tra imbarazzo e desiderio. E aveva avuto ragione: poteva sentire il rossore diffondersi nelle guance, lungo il collo e il petto e avrebbe voluto non avere una reazione così evidente; era indeciso tra l’avvicinarsi a lui per baciarlo e girarsi verso la porta e darsela a gambe a causa della mortificazione che provava per tutte le cose che avevano fatto online e che erano state… _interessanti_. Ma ora erano leggermente imbarazzanti.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.” La sua voce sembrava forzata, roca, e quando deglutì vide il pomo d’Adamo che gli saliva e scendeva. Anche a Kurt sembrava di avere la gola in una presa e annuì, cercando di sorridergli, ma sapendo di aver prodotto al massimo una smorfia.

“Quindi…”

“Già.”

“Penso che vi lascerò alla vostra brillante conversazione e andrò a dare fastidio ai vicini tagliando l’erba.”

Continuarono a guardarsi a vicenda mentre Paul se ne andava e l’impressione d’imbarazzo era quasi insopportabile, ma era certo che per Dave non fosse molto meglio. Almeno Kurt era stato consapevole di venire qui, mentre era ovvio che l’altro non l’avesse considerato minimamente possibile. Nessuno dei due aveva idea di cosa dire e tra loro si allungò il silenzio. Una parte di lui voleva solo scoppiare a ridere, perché almeno quello gli avrebbe alleviato un po’ i nervi, ma non sapeva come l’avrebbe preso Dave.

“È una situazione imbarazzante.”

“Sì. Un po’. Penso che… farei meglio ad andare via…” Quello sembrò sul punto di obiettare, ma Kurt sollevò una mano. “Parleremo dopo. Avrei dovuto mandarti un messaggio, prima. Al cellulare, magari. Ce l’ho il tuo numero.”

Dave fece spallucce, passandosi una mano trai capelli, e lui voleva davvero allungare la propria e stringergli il braccio, rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non fece niente del genere e gli rivolse un altro sorriso, leggermente più rilassato questa volta, e si diresse verso l’uscio. Gli fece un cenno di saluto e ottenne un piccolo sorriso di rimando.

Quando arrivò a casa, trovò un messaggio ad aspettarlo e sorrise.

> **_Quello deve essere stato l’incontro più imbarazzante della storia._ **

Rise, perché era verissimo, ma il fatto che potesse riderne e che l’altro potesse scherzarci sopra lo fece sentire leggero come una piuma e sollevato.

> _Sì, hai ragione. Ma almeno possiamo solo migliorare, no? Diminuire le dosi d’imbarazzo. Insomma, è chiaro che abbiamo un sacco di cose di cui parlare…_

Non ricevette risposta per qualche minuto e si chiese cosa stesse facendo David, cosa stesse pensando.

> **_Sono molto più bravo a scrivere che a parlare. Ma, sì, di certo non possiamo_ peggiorare _._**
> 
> _Non scommetterci ancora, lo sapevi che i nostri padri parlano tra loro?_
> 
> **_COSA?_ **

Così era meglio. Non pensava che fosse possibile, ma sapere con chi stesse parlando, poter abbinare un volto al nome, immaginare Dave seduto al computer con un’espressione orripilata… era _meraviglioso_.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Okay, aveva lasciato la conversazione con Kurt a metà, ma urlare contro a suo padre aveva più o meno la precedenza, in quel momento. Attraversò il corridoio e scese le scale, chiamando il suo nome prima di uscire in giardino e, come sospettava, l’altro non riusciva a sentirlo sopra il rumore del tagliaerba.

“Papà!”

“David…” rispose quello, spegnendo il motore. Era già ricoperto di pezzetti d’erba e il cappello gli scendeva sugli occhi.

“Hai parlato a _Burt Hummel_ di me?!”

“Ehm… può darsi. Perché?”

“Tu- perché sei andato a parlargli?” _Mi spaventa a morte. Sono innamorato di suo figlio. Sono nella merda fino al collo_.

“Beh… all’inizio sono andato a chiedergli scusa. Gli ho detto che non sapevo dove io avessi sbagliato.”

Avvertì una pugnalata di rimorso e senso di colpa: ora sapeva da quanto tempo si fosse chiesto quale fosse il suo orientamento sessuale e, cazzo, se avesse avuto le palle di dirglielo un anno prima, non si sarebbe immerso nel mondo online con i suoi amici per sopportare il peso della sua vita reale… Ovviamente non avrebbe cominciato neanche a scrivere fanfiction e a scambiarsi messaggi con FruitLover/Kurt, quindi forse non era andata troppo male; le persone che aveva conosciuto online gli erano ormai indispensabili.

“Oh. Giusto.”

“Non gliel’ho detto, comunque. Ma penso che l’abbia intuito, perché Kurt è passato davanti a casa nostra otto volte prima che io uscissi e lo invitassi a entrare. E Burt ha chiamato per avvertirmi che stava venendo da noi.”

“Davvero? Otto volte?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Oh, merda- Kurt!”

“Dobbiamo davvero fare quattro chiacchiere a proposito del tuo linguaggio!” urlò quello mentre Dave si voltava e correva in casa. Da un certo punto di vista era contento di sapere che Kurt non fosse riuscito a venire a bussare direttamente alla sua porta senza indugio, benché fosse sembrato del tutto calmo e padrone di sé, come se non avessero condiviso le loro paure e i loro segreti più profondi per le ultime settimane. Quando tornò in camera vide tre e-mail che lo informavano di altrettanti messaggi privati da FruitLover e aggiornò la conversazione.

> _Ci sei?_
> 
> _David?_
> 
> _Pronto?_

Cazzo. Era quello il motivo per cui era una schiappa nella vita reale. Avrebbe potuto parlare a suo papà in un altro momento… Che _idiota_.

> **_Scusa. Sono andato a sbraitare contro mio padre. Ci sei ancora?_ **
> 
> _Ci sono.  Gli hai sbraitato addosso? Perché?_
> 
> **_Okay, non ho proprio sbraitato. Ho solo sclerato leggermente davanti a lui. Insomma, tuo papà mi fa un po’ paura._ **
> 
> _Mio papà?! Perché? È un pezzo di pane! E non era preoccupato quando gli ho chiesto di darmi il tuo indirizzo per venire da te._
> 
> **_Merda. Sa dove abito._ **
> 
> _Dubito molto che inizierà a darti la caccia. Penso che si siano parlati fin dall’anno scorso._
> 
> **_E io te lo confermo. Cacchio, mio papà nasconde un segreto dopo l’altro, è peggio di Imelda Marcos con le scarpe._ **
> 
> _Sai chi è Imelda Marcos 1?_
> 
> **_Sì. Fammi indovinare: vuoi una collezione come la sua._ **
> 
> _Dovrei procurarmi una villa, prima. Ma quando sarò una star mondiale, allora sì._
> 
> _È un po’ strano parare così._
> 
> **_È vero._ **
> 
> _Ma un buon tipo di strano._

Fece un sorriso così largo da avvertire una piccola fitta alle guance e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi al settimo cielo. Stava chattando con Kurt Hummel. O meglio, Kurt Hummel stava chattando consapevolmente con lui e il mondo non aveva smesso di ruotare!

 

Pensava che parlare con Dave potesse essere strano, ma non lo era affatto e voleva far conoscere a tutti come si sentisse bene. Per il momento erano usciti dalla chat-room, dovevano entrambi occuparsi del pranzo, ma Kurt si ritrovava a sorridere nei momenti più inaspettati. Blaine avrebbe dovuto venire a casa sua più tardi per parlare del suo appuntamento della notte prima e decidere se fosse un’esperienza da ripetere o no, ma a giudicare dal modo con cui aveva cantato le lodi di Luke, era piuttosto certo che la conclusione del loro incontro fosse scontata.

Naturalmente ora aveva anche lui delle importanti notizie da condividere, ma non sapeva se farlo o meno. Non erano in una relazione, dopotutto, e il suo ex sapeva che lui fosse stato sommerso da regali durante la settimana di San Valentino e, come aveva detto a suo padre, a Kurt non era interessato che non gli avesse preso niente. Il fatto che _a_ _Blaine_ poi non fosse importato che lui avesse ricevuto tutte quelle attenzioni da un altro ragazzo era stato un altro indizio per entrambi: il loro rapporto stava tornando a essere una semplice amicizia a una velocità incredibile.

Cercare attivamente di iniziare una relazione di tipo romantico con Dave Karofsky, però, era una cosa del tutto diversa. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa ed era curioso di scoprirlo. Era il suo migliore amico e la maggior parte del tempo ragionava in modo del tutto logico. La completa mancanza di reazione da parte di suo padre era stata rassicurante, benché si domandasse se avesse una vaga idea che avrebbe potuto portare David a conoscerlo in qualità di ragazzo, non di semplice amico. S’interruppe. Ragazzo. Non ci aveva mai pensato seriamente prima, ma, _oh_ … Si apriva un’ampia gamma di possibilità e gli si presentò l’idea di fare davvero con David tutte quelle cose di cui avevano parlato. Voleva davvero essere la persona con cui le faceva. Il solo pensiero lo fece arrossire e aprì la finestra perché, benché non facesse più fresco fuori, almeno c’era una lieve brezza.

“Kurt! È arrivato Blaine!”

Lo sentì salire per le scale e sperò che le sue guance non lo tradissero, ma considerando quello che gli stava per dire, probabilmente sarebbero diventate ancora più rosse.

Ascoltò l’altro descrivere il suo appuntamento; sembrava che fosse andato bene, erano andati a cena e a vedere un film, e in quel momento si accorse, nel bel mezzo del racconto, che lui e David non avrebbero potuto _uscire_ insieme. Non apertamente come Blaine e Luke. Perché non aveva fatto outing, non completamente. Anche se sapeva che avesse intenzione di farlo al college. Non immediatamente, quindi, ma alla fine sì, e d’accordo, Kurt avrebbe dovuto rimangiarsi le sue parole sul non uscire mai con un ragazzo che non fosse gay dichiarato, perché sospettava che per lui avrebbe fatto qualche eccezione.

Blaine stava parlando di caramello e non aveva idea di come fossero arrivati a parlare di cibo partendo dai capelli del ragazzo con cui era uscito (forse aveva a che fare con il loro colore?), ma il fatto che la sua mente pensò subito ai possibili usi della crema durante il sesso gli fece ipotizzare di aver letto fin troppe fic, perché vedeva doppi sensi ovunque, di questi tempi. Si chiese cosa avesse detto fino a quel punto per contribuire alla conversazione, perché non sembrava che l’altro avesse notato nulla di strano. Aspettò che arrivasse una pausa e introdusse l’argomento che più gli stava a cuore; sapeva che fosse un cambio alquanto repentino, ma se non lo faceva adesso avrebbe finito per desistere o rimuginarci sopra troppo.

“Ti ricordi di quando ti ho parlato di HookedonHope?”

“Sì. Perché?”

“Hai letto la sua ultima storia?”

“Ehm… quella strana one-shot che ha scritto per un certo FruitLover? Che diavolo di nome è, comunque?”

“È il _mio_. Qual è il tuo?” ribatté, perché aveva finito per affezionarsi al suo nome utente, benché potesse fare a meno di ‘StarFruitLover’.

“Perché diavolo hai scelto un nome del genere?! Io sono Warbler#9.”

“Ma certo, era ovvio…” borbottò, grato di non averlo mai saputo e di averne scelto uno che non aveva fatto sospettare a Dave chi lui fosse in realtà, prima dell’incidente di ieri nella libreria.

“Quindi l’ha scritta per te? Che cosa significa?”

“Beh, lui è John e io sono Sherlock… E ora so chi è. Lui l’ha capito ieri e me l’ha scritta per dirmi che aveva scoperto la mia identità. Ci siamo incontrati stamattina.”

“Cosa?! Oddio! _Chi è_?”

“David Karofsky.”

Quello lo fissò con aria completamente sconvolta. Ammiccò rapidamente e ritornò a fissarlo con occhi sgranati.

“Che…? Karofsky è l’autore di quelle storie? Karofsky? _Davvero_?”

Annuì.

“Porca vacca, Kurt… vuoi dire che hai fatto _sesso online_ con lui?!” gli occhi quasi gli uscirono dalle orbite e, okay, magari avrebbe fatto meglio a non dirgli quel particolare, perché Blaine non stava usando un tono di voce adatto, dato che erano in casa. Si sporse in avanti e gli coprì la bocca con una mano.

“Dio, Blaine! Piano! Almeno so come si chiama, adesso.”

Riuscì a sentire il sorriso formarsi contro il suo palmo e lo scostò lentamente, al che quello scoppiò a ridere, come da copione. Va bene, lo ammetteva, era abbastanza divertente, ma David era molto di più di semplice sesso.

“Ti piace davvero…”

“Sì… Mi piace. Pensi che sia strano?”

Quello fece spallucce e si stese sul letto, fissando il soffitto.

“No. Voglio dire… Internet è come un sipario o una bacheca. Puoi dire quello che vuoi con un senso di distacco, ma allo stesso tempo tenere davvero a quello che dici, e la risposta può significare tutto o niente. Immagino che tu abbia visto un lato di lui che io non ho mai scorto.”

“Sì. Assolutamente. È intelligente e spiritoso, spaventato e timido… non avrei mai scoperto queste cose. Assume questo ruolo spavaldo per il mondo esterno, ma io ho visto quello che c’è dietro le quinte.”

“Bene, allora. Sono felice per te.”

“Non ti dà fastidio?”

“Perché mai? Ho appena passato gli ultimi venti minuti a raccontarti del mio appuntamento con Luke.”

“Non per quello. Per il fatto che era un bullo.”

“A te dà fastidio?”

“No.”

“La tua opinione è l’unica che importa, allora. Se tu l’hai superato e lui sta accettando il suo orientamento sessuale – e, insomma: sta scrivendo fanfiction slash, sono piuttosto sicuro che sia sulla buona strada – penso che dobbiate fare un tentativo. Se è quello che volete entrambi.”

Quell’ultima frase lo colpì, perché di nuovo aveva pensato alla situazione da un punto di vista molto egoista: David non aveva accennato in alcun modo a voler portare quello che avevano online in un rapporto più tangibile nella loro vita reale. Anche prima che avessero scoperto chi fosse l’altro, non aveva mostrato alcun desiderio di incontrarlo di persona e la storia… la storia Johnlock che gli aveva scritto per fargli sapere di aver scoperto chi fosse non descriveva John e Sherlock come una coppia, ma solo come amici. E quel dettaglio lo fece riflettere. Forse l’amicizia era tutto quello che David voleva da lui.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Imelda R. Marcos _è una politica filippina, vedova del decimo presidente delle Filippine Ferdinand Marcos. […] Accumulò una lunga lista di attività, lussi e comfort a scapito delle risorse pubbliche, tra cui la sua leggendaria collezione di oltre 2700 paia di scarpe, rinvenute nel palazzo Malacañang_.[Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imelda_Marcos).

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La formattazione della ‘chat-room’ qui potrà sembrare un po’ strana (solo in un paio di punti) perché ho cercato di indicare le pause tra i messaggi istantanei.

 

Gli sembrava di camminare sulle nuvole, per quanto potesse sembrare cliché, ma, a giudicare dagli sguardi divertiti che gli lanciava suo padre, da fuori aveva un’aria da idiota. Non poteva farne a meno, però, perché le cose stavano andando bene e si sentiva in effetti un po’ distaccato dalla realtà. Aveva bisogno di scrivere, sarebbe stata una distrazione utile per non pensare a Kurt – e sapeva di poter sprecare un sacco di tempo a fare solo quello. Quando in seguito riguardò l’orologio, vide che in qualche modo erano già passate quattro ore. Controllò la posta, che chiudeva sempre quando scriveva perché gli avvisi dei messaggi lo distraevano troppo facilmente, ma non c’era niente di nuovo. Si sentì leggermente a disagio, ma ignorò la sensazione. In fondo era passata solo qualche _ora_ da quando se n’era andato e non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi… ma ciò non gl’impediva di farlo comunque. Pubblicò il capitolo, in anticipo di ore rispetto al solito, ma era avanti con la storia e si ritrovò a sedere lì, chiedendosi cosa fare adesso.

Decise di andare a correre, perché almeno sarebbe stata un’attività semi-produttiva mentre rimuginava fino allo sfinimento su tutto quello che si erano scritti. Si cambiò e avvisò suo padre che stava uscendo. Non andava spesso a correre. L’aveva usato come scusa per uscire di casa quando viveva a settimane alterne da sua madre, ma da quando stava solo da Paul non aveva avuto bisogno di prendere aria in quel modo. Non era sorprendente che Kurt fosse la causa che lo spingeva a macinare un po’ di strada; conosceva un percorso che l’avrebbe occupato per trenta-quaranta minuti. Ripensò a tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore e ancora ci credeva a malapena.

Era felice che l’altro avesse capito subito cosa volesse dire, perché era certo di non essere in grado di dirglielo _con parole chiare_ , faccia a faccia, dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso in forma anonima. Ma non poteva neanche tenerselo per sé, perché se l’avesse scoperto in futuro, allora avrebbe capito che Dave l’aveva saputo e non gliel’aveva detto. E se voleva essere… suo amico, allora doveva essere sincero con lui. Era la migliore linea d’azione.

Tutto quello che Kurt gli aveva scritto era ormai impresso nella sua mente, dopo le numerose letture della sera prima, e c’era una parte in particolare che aveva esaminato più e più volte: _non c’è_ una _cosa in particolare che mi attrae nei ragazzi… La mia prima cotta è stata per un atleta…_ _gentile nei miei confronti in un periodo della mia vita in cui anche la più piccola gentilezza significava moltissimo per me… mi piacevano ragazzi fisicamente più grandi di me… Quindi non so se ho un tipo, ma il tema comune sembra essere la fiducia in se stessi e trattarmi bene._ Non sapeva bene come sentirsi a riguardo, ovviamente, come poteva, quando sapeva di essere stato uno dei motivi che aveva reso la sua vita così difficile in passato? Avvertiva comunque una tenue fiammella di speranza di poter instaurare un’amicizia con lui.

Quando tornò a casa aveva una gran voglia di controllare le e-mail, ma s’impose di trattenersi. Cosa di cui si pentì non appena si fu cambiato e suo papà lo chiamò perché la cena era pronta. Le dita gli prudevano da quanto voleva toccare la tastiera e aveva una gran voglia di sbattere la testa sul tavolo, perché si stava comportando da idiota malato d’amore con una tendenza al melodrammatico, ma almeno stava tenendo tutto nella sua mente. Quando Paul gli fece cenno di non preoccuparsi di lavare i piatti e gli disse di andare a occuparsi di quello che aveva bisogno di fare, si rese conto che magari non era stato discreto quanto aveva creduto. Il che era mortificante.

Aveva ricevuto ventitré e-mail; non era sorprendente, considerando l’aggiornamento della notte scorsa, la one-shot e il capitolo di oggi, ma in quel momento non gli interessavano. Passò lo sguardo sull’elenco, cercando il nickname di Kurt, e fu immensamente felice che nessuno potesse vedere il sorriso enorme che gli apparse in viso quando lo vide non una, ma ben tre volte. Ona per ogni nuovo aggiornamento. Vi fece clic sopra e li lesse.

> _Oh, wow. L’epilogo è perfetto. Ma hai lasciato apposta il finale più o meno aperto per un sequel o non era intenzionale? Hai già in mente una nuova storia che prenderà il posto di questa nella tabella degli aggiornamenti?_
> 
> _Un altro capitolo fantastico, ma mi stai uccidendo con tutta questa angst. Voglio solo che siano felici! È troppo da chiedere?!_
> 
> _Ciao, John. Penso che tu abbia fatto la cosa giusta. C’è la possibilità di un seguito?_

Non aveva idea di cosa intendesse esattamente con l’ultimo messaggio, ma sorrise comunque, perché aveva decisamente qualche idea per ampliare quella storia. Selezionò il pulsante di risposta e digitò velocemente.

> **_Ehi, ci sei?_ **
> 
> _Sì._
> 
> **_Chat-room? Stesso link dell’altra volta?_ **
> 
> _Certo._

Eseguì l’accesso e si ritrovò a fissare i messaggi in azzurro e viola della conversazione precedente, al che deglutì. _Merda_. Non pensava di aver mai agito con tanta velocità quando cancellò la cronologia, rammaricandosi un po’ che la sua prima incursione nel regno del sesso online dovesse essere eliminata. Ma era meglio così piuttosto che tenersela lì, a ricordare a entrambi quello che si erano detti in ogni dettaglio.

> **_HookedonHope è entrato nella chat-room_ **
> 
> _FruitLover è entrato nella chat-room_
> 
> **_Ehi._ **
> 
> _Ehi. Sai che non so come chiamarti, adesso? È strano? Devo anche ammettere di essere tentato di venire da te e pungolarti per scrivere. Mi sembrava giusto dirtelo._
> 
> **_Divertente. Ma non ho bisogno di ulteriore motivazione, okay? Saperti dietro di me con un bastone in mano sarebbe più una distrazione che altro._ **
> 
> _Perché dovrei avere un bastone in mano?_
> 
> **_Per pungolarmi? Non so. Con che altro dovresti farlo?_ **
> 
> _Non puoi darmi un’occasione del genere e non aspettarti una valanga di battute sconce, sai? Comunque, mi è stato comunicato da fonti ben informate (Finn) che ho dita lunghe e forti che fanno il loro dovere come strumento per pungolare, oltre a fare abbastanza male._

Sorrise mentre continuava a leggere, perché, cazzo, era _Kurt_ : così articolato e prolisso, sia quando scriveva che quando parlava, cosa su cui lui stava ancora lavorando.

> **_Ti credo sulla parola._ **
> 
> _Mmm. Allora, hai fatto outing con tuo papà. O meglio, lui l’ha indovinato. A dire la verità mio papà gli ha detto di chiedertelo e basta. Non penso che dovremmo permettere loro di parlarsi, in futuro. Credo che abbiano una cattiva influenza l’uno sull’altro._
> 
> **_Oh, allora farmi quasi venire un infarto con quella domanda è stata un’idea di tuo padre? Che magnifica simmetria. Sì, mi piace il fatto che passino del tempo insieme, vuol dire che mio papà è molto più tranquillo riguardo a un sacco di cose._ **
> 
> _È positivo. Ha provato a farti-_
> 
> _Ops. Ignoralo. Stavo solo per chiederti se ti ha mostrato il suo sostegno._
> 
> **_Balle. Cosa stavi per chiedere?_ **
> 
> _Niente. Non è niente, davvero._
> 
> **_Andiamo, Kurt…_ **
> 
> _David…_
> 
> **_Va bene. Sto alzando gli occhi al cielo, però, sappilo._ **
> 
> _Alzali quanto vuoi. Allora, tuo padre e il ragazzo del-_
> 
> _giorno di San Valentino?_
> 
> **_Nick? Sì. È a posto, in effetti. Mi ricorda un po’ Hudson. Sta cercando di non sclerare all’idea. La maggior parte del tempo ci riesce._ **
> 
> _Bene. Sono contento che le cose si siano risolte. Non è più una maschera rinforzata spessa due dita, eh? E mancano solo due settimane alle vacanze…_
> 
> **_Una, per me. Venerdì è il mio ultimo giorno. Cazzo, non vedo l’ora che sia finita. E direi che la maschera ha perso uno strato o due di rinforzi. Forse anche di più. Allora, cosa hai fatto questo pomeriggio? Io ho scritto. Ovviamente._ **
> 
> _Blaine è venuto da me. Abbiamo parlato. Gli ho detto di te._

Le mani gli s’immobilizzarono e rilesse l’ultima frase. Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere, ma le dita cominciarono a digitare di loro volontà.

> **_Che cosa gli hai detto, esattamente?_ **
> 
> _Beh, sapeva già di HH e della, ehm… della cosa di martedì notte, perché praticamente gli dico tutto._

S’irrigidì. Kurt lo conosceva abbastanza bene, adesso, ma Blaine? Non riusciva a immaginarlo prendere bene quella rivelazione in nessun universo parallelo e aveva già iniziato a immaginare decine di scenari orribili, proprio come nell’occasione in cui suo padre l’aveva fatto sedere per parlargli di Judy.

> **_Ha cercato di convincerti a lascar perdere, vero? Blaine, dico._ **
> 
> _Lasciar perdere cosa?_
> 
> _David?_
> 
> _Intendi per il fatto di esserti amico?_

Fissò quella parola e si sentì ridicolo: _ovviamente_ Kurt voleva essere solo suo amico. Non aveva scritto niente da cinque minuti e il cursore ammiccava come a prenderlo in giro, facendolo sentire di nuovo un idiota completo. _Amici_. Giusto.

> **_Sì._ **
> 
> _No, non ha provato a convincermi di niente. Ha detto che devo fare solo quello che mi rende felice. Beh, sto parafrasando, ma ha detto che l’unica opinione che importi è la mia. E a me non interessa. Ma…_

Chiuse gli occhi, perché era certo che sarebbe arrivato un ‘ma’ e si chiese se fosse stato capace di disconnettersi senza riaprirli, perché non voleva essere rifiutato di nuovo. Era in grado di _sopportarlo_ , di essergli solo amico, ma non riusciva a credere di esserci arrivato così vicino, prima che l’opportunità di essere qualcosa di più gli sfuggisse. La vita gli sembrava immensamente crudele, in quel momento.

> **_Va bene. Capisco. Ci sentiamo più tardi._ **

E si disconnesse.

 

Fissò le sue ultime parole, le lettere in grassetto, e corrugò la fronte. Guardò il messaggio che ancora non aveva inviato e premette comunque Invio.

> **_HookedonHope è uscito dalla chat-room_ **
> 
> _Ma a discapito di quello che possano dire i miei amici, mi piacerebbe uscire con te._

Rilesse gli ultimi messaggi, immaginandosi le loro voci che li pronunciavano, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe stato diverso tra quello scambio e una conversazione faccia a faccia. E in quel momento capì. Più o meno. David pensava che _lui_ volesse essere suo amico. Solo suo amico. Il che era completamente cretino. Ma, Dio, Kurt non era certo stato più sveglio. In _tutte_ le sue fic John e Sherlock erano una coppia, ed ecco perché aveva lasciato il finale della sua one-shot così aperto, perché voleva lasciare a lui la decisione e- _merda merda merda_ … Non sapeva se infuriarsi con se stesso – perché, beh, era stato un _idiota_ – o per il fatto che Dave gli avesse praticamente chiuso il telefono in faccia. Beh, per modo di dire. Gli aveva chiuso la chat-room in faccia… Così sembrava più esatto. A ogni modo, stava cominciando a seccarsi sempre di più per il fatto che non potessero neanche risolvere l’equivoco. Bene, allora. Avrebbero parlato. Prese una giacca e scese le scale a passi pesanti.

“Papà, vado da David!”

“Wow, due volte in un giorno solo…”

“Cosa?”

“Niente! Ci vediamo quando torni a casa. E domani hai lezione, ricordatelo!”

Roteò gli occhi, perché gli rimanevano esattamente dieci giorni di scuola e non sarebbe di certo successo niente di tanto eclatante da oggi al giorno del diploma da obbligarlo a stare all’erta dall’alba al tramonto. Ma gli urlò comunque che aveva capito, senza voltarsi. Ora sapeva come arrivare a casa di David e per tutto il tragitto rimase concentrato su quello che voleva dire. O fare. Quando finalmente parcheggiò davanti al vialetto, però, ancora non aveva deciso. Al diavolo: avrebbe improvvisato.

L’ingresso era già aperto e ripeté l’espressione esasperata di prima.

“Mi lasci indovinare. Mio papà ha chiamato.”

Paul Karofsky annuì e lo invitò a entrare. Lui non si prese la briga di chiedere se suo figlio fosse a casa, aveva visto il suo pick-up fuori ed era passato solo un quarto d’ora da quando si era disconnesso, per non parlare del fatto che _chiaramente_ Burt aveva telefonato per avvisarlo che stesse arrivando.

“Su per le scale, seconda porta a destra.”

Lanciò un’occhiata verso la rampa, poi di nuovo sul signor Karofsky, che lo stava osservando con un’aria fin troppo divertita per i suoi gusti. Annuì e si diresse nella direzione indicata, ricordandosi di ringraziarlo velocemente quando aveva già iniziato a incamminarsi.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Salì le scale in silenzio, con passo leggermente più lento di quanto fosse suo solito, mentre la mente era occupata a pensare freneticamente a cosa dire, perché l’improvvisazione l’aveva portato solo fino a quel punto. Ogni volta che si erano incontrati, avevano fatto fatica a conversare. Tranne il 14 febbraio, quando avevano raggiunto livelli d’imbarazzo _mai_ sperimentati prima. Ieri era andata abbastanza bene, a essere sinceri, perché David era sembrato abbastanza determinato a fare il suo lavoro o a sclerare tra sé e sé – non ne era esattamente certo. Anche lui era stato _leggermente_ distratto, ma sapeva che erano in grado di parlarsi di persona, dovevano solo _cominciare_ da qualche parte. E quella mattina era stato distratto di nuovo, perché, beh: lo aveva visto in _boxer_. Ma Dave avrebbe dovuto essere vestito, adesso – si morse il labbro per non farsi sfuggire una risata nervosa, perché non sapeva se lo preferisse così o meno. Era _fregato_.

La porta era chiusa e si chiese se dovesse bussare. _Certamente_ che avrebbe dovuto farlo. Era ovvio. Kurt avrebbe detestato se qualcuno fosse entrato in camera sua senza farlo. David avrebbe potuto star facendo qualsiasi cosa, lì dentro. Oddio. _Aveva_ fatto di tutto lì dentro! E lui aveva una buona idea anche di un paio di attività. Riusciva a sentire il rossore che gli saliva lungo il collo, arrivandogli alle orecchie, ed era meglio non pensarci in quel momento. Anche bussare sembrava un gesto troppo improvviso, ma in quell’attimo ebbe l’ispirazione ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, aprendo la rubrica e selezionando il suo numero. Non l’aveva mai usato, ma c’era una prima volta per tutto e sperava che quel numero diventasse quello che usava più spesso. Compose un breve SMS e lo inviò, sentendosi ridicolo all’inverosimile. Aveva mandato un messaggio alla persona nella stanza _di fronte a sé_. Era un adulto! O quasi. Avrebbe dovuto essere capace di parlargli come una persona normale!

> _Cosa stai facendo?_

Sentì la vibrazione della risposta e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando la lesse.

> **_Kurt?_ **
> 
> _Sì. Ci siamo scambiati i numeri, ricordi?_

Sentì un tonfo dall’altro lato della porta e si chiese cosa l’avesse causato. Alzò una mano per bussare, ma la fece ricadere al fianco.

> **_Giusto._ **
> 
> _Allora, cosa combini?_
> 
> **_Sto leggendo. Tu?_ **

Hm. Era piuttosto certo che ‘ _Sono in piedi di fronte alla tua camera da letto come un idiota’_ fosse la risposta accurata, me lo faceva sembrare uno stalker e si frugò rapidamente la mente in cerca di cosa dire.

> _Sto leggendo anch’io._

Okay, tecnicamente stava leggendo degli SMS, ma potevano parlare dopo dei dettagli. Si voltò di scatto quando sentì dei passi sui gradini. Paul Karofsky apparve in cima alle scale e lo guardò, inclinando la testa di lato, con la fronte corrugata e la bocca aperta come per dire qualcosa. Lui mosse la mano e si portò l’indice davanti alle labbra, esalando un muto _‘Per favore’_ ; era evidente che Kurt sembrasse mezzo pazzo in quel momento, dato che l’aveva colto di fronte alla camera di suo figlio, con il telefono in mano e senza dire una parola. Quello si limitò ad assumere la stessa espressione che usava suo padre quando lo vedeva fare qualcosa d’incomprensibile, lo superò ed entrò in una stanza sul lato opposto del corridoio, quindi tornò sui suoi passi e scese da basso, guardandolo di nuovo come se gli mancasse qualche rotella. Magari aveva ragione.

> **_Cosa leggi? I libri che hai comprato?_ **

E _ovviamente_ David si concentrava sulle sue letture, ma non poteva certo dirgli che tutto quello che aveva davanti agli occhi erano i suoi messaggi o la trama della moquette. Chiuse gli occhi e fece una smorfia. D’accordo, non gli avrebbe dato un avvertimento sostanziale, dopotutto. Ma almeno erano in una situazione leggermente migliore rispetto a quel mattino. Se aspettava ancora, però, avrebbe finito per esaurire la vena di coraggio, perché quello che aveva pensato tempo fa, sul modo in cui si sarebbe sentito a metà tra voler darsela a gambe per l’imbarazzo e il… ehm, desiderio, una volta che avesse incontrato l’autore di quelle fic, non si avvicinava neanche minimamente a come si sentiva ora.

> _Mi sa che tuo papà pensi che sia fuori di testa._
> 
> **_Che? Perché? Per via di stamattina? Per il fatto che sei passato davanti a casa nostra otto volte?_ **

Oh. Lo sapeva. Allora sicuramente non poteva pensare che non fosse interessato a lui, almeno un pochino. Per un ragazzo che gli voleva essere solo amico, era passato davanti a casa sua sette volte di troppo. Quindi avevano un problema di comunicazione da qualche parte, il che era assurdo, considerando quanto si parlavano: ma evidentemente intendevano cose diverse con le stesse parole o usavano lingue diverse o facevano supposizioni errate…

> _In parte. Ma principalmente perché mi ha appena superato in corridoio._
> 
> **_Cosa? Intendi il MIO corridoio?!_ **

Era tentato di ribattere in modo sarcastico, invece decise di bussare, con il cuore che iniziava a martellargli forte nel petto. Udì qualcosa cadere per terra, seguito da un’imprecazione, e si morse il labbro sia per trattenere l’ilarità che per il nervosismo. Quindi la porta si aprì e David era lì in piedi, del tutto vestito, con gli occhiali del giorno prima sul naso, intento a sbattere le palpebre, come se pensasse che schiarendosi la vista abbastanza spesso Kurt potesse scomparire. Dovette resistere all’impulso di allungare la mano e dargli un pizzicotto. Era la seconda volta quel giorno che aveva dovuto resistere all’istinto di toccarlo.

“Kurt. Ciao…”

“Ciao.” Si chiese se fosse evidente quanto si sentisse timido al momento, perché aveva l’impressione di essere Mammolo, con le guance rosse e intento a guardarsi i piedi per l’imbarazzo.

“È da molto che sei qui fuori?”

“Ehm, un po’. Mi ha fatto entrare tuo papà.”

“Mio papà fa un sacco di cose, a quanto pare…” borbottò quello, e Kurt nascose un sorriso, perché si era sentito più o meno nello stesso modo riguardo al suo, nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.

“Quindi, posso entrare o…”

“Oh, certo. Scusa. Ehm, scusa il casino. Sto ancora mettendo via le cose che ho portato da casa di mia madre e cercando di capire di cosa ho assolutamente bisogno, così da poter rifare le valigie per quando andrò a New York…”

“Capisco assolutamente. La mia stanza è uguale. Ma con più vestiti e decisamente meno libri.”

Dave emise uno sbuffo divertito e sembrò che l’atmosfera tra loro si rilassasse leggermente. Era un po’ strano trovarsi nella sua stanza. E non era come se la sarebbe immaginata. Non era sicuro di cosa si fosse aspettato, a dirla tutta, più poster sportivi, forse. Nonostante lo scatolame sparso in giro, l’ambiente dava una sensazione di calma, c’erano un po’ troppi colori freddi per i suoi gusti, ma era giusta per Dave. L’elemento dominante era la vernice azzurra su tre pareti, mentre sulla terza c’era della carta da parati a quadretti. C’erano dei modellini di aerei appesi al soffitto, pile di libri, scatole mezze piene e David stava spostando tutto fuori dai piedi il più velocemente possibile per liberare uno spazio in cui farlo sedere. Kurt si diresse attentamente alla poltrona nell’angolo, così che l’altro si potesse sedere di fronte a lui sul letto. Oh. S’impose di non approfondire quell’ultimo pensiero e alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo di essere osservato.

“È davvero surreale.”

“Posso darti un pizzicotto, se vuoi,” propose, con il sorriso che si allargava quando quello emise un altro sbuffo ilare.

“Non credo che sia necessario. Mi hai appena avvertito dei temibili poteri delle tue dita, se ricordi.”

Avvertì il rossore diffondersi sulle guance, perché le sue dita potevano essere usate altrettanto bene per dare piacere, e online avrebbe fatto un’osservazione a riguardo, ma ora, di fronte alla sua espressione sorpresa ma compiaciuta, non riusciva neanche a dirlo ad alta voce. Il che era stupido, perché _sapeva_ cosa gli girasse per la testa, ne aveva letti _molti_ esempi. Dietro a quell’aspetto dolce e innocente c’era… una persona con un’immaginazione capace di togliergli il fiato. Una persona con cui si era aperto così tanto nelle ultime settimane che avrebbe considerato David, beh, HookedonHope, un amico importante quanto Blaine. La sua opinione di Kurt non sarebbe certo peggiorata se avesse fatto un commento sconcio o due.

“Mmm. Allora, ho una questione in sospeso con te. Ti sei disconnesso prima che potessi dire una cosa, prima, quindi ho pensato di venire qui e risolvere il problema. Parlarti.”

Quello si era immobilizzato, con gli occhi sgranati, e Kurt si morse un labbro. Gli aveva detto di non essere bravo con le conversazioni faccia a faccia. Che continuava a fare casini e, okay, probabilmente lui non gli era stato molto d’aiuto, a giudicare dalle altre volte in cui si erano parlati di persona, ma non avevano avuto problemi per più di un anno, ormai, e se voleva uscire con lui dovevano riuscire a dialogare in modo appropriato. Se non ci fossero riusciti, però, ci sarebbero state _altre_ attività da poter fare.

“Di cosa non stiamo parlando?”

“Beh, non so cosa provi tu, ovviamente, ma io credo che, considerando la persona che ho conosciuto in Internet, mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio. Più da _vicino_.” Ecco, l’aveva detto. Non poteva essere più chiaro.

“Ehm. Cosa?”

David lo stava guardando e lui sorrise, con le labbra che tremolavano leggermente, capendo finalmente come si dovesse essere sentito il giorno di San Valentino, quando gli aveva aperto il proprio cuore, e la sola idea di poter essere rifiutato era dolorosa a livello fisico, ma doveva rischiare: aveva l’impressione che avrebbero potuto funzionare bene, insieme. Più che bene. E voleva avere una possibilità di dimostrarglielo. E darne finalmente una a Dave. Come in effetti aveva voluto tre mesi prima. _Cazzo_ , era proprio tonto a volte.

“Mi piacerebbe uscire con te. Mi piaci. Non voglio essere solo amici. Io… vorrei sapere… che ne pensi.”

L’altro lo fissò e sembrò perdere forza nelle gambe. Fortunatamente l’unica conseguenza fu che si sedette in modo brusco sul letto, ma Kurt era piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito anche i suoi denti battere. Non aveva ancora detto niente, si stava solo passando una mano sul volto e continuava a guardarlo esterrefatto.

“David?”

“Io-” sembrò che la saliva gli fosse andata di traverso e tossì brevemente. “Dici sul serio?”

“Sì. Perché, non è una… buona cosa?”

Dave aprì la bocca, la richiuse e l’aprì di nuovo, borbottando piano.

“Sì. No. Voglio dire… vuoi davvero uscire con me?”

“Sì. Davvero.”

“Ehm… Okay?”

Gli uscì con un tono interrogativo e Kurt non poté fare a meno di sorridere, avvertendo le guance che salivano sempre di più, finché anche l’altro non lo imitò, in modo dapprima esitante, ma alla fine era certo che avessero la stessa espressione felice in viso. Non aveva intenzione di resistere all’impulso una terza volta, quindi si alzò, sapendo che il suo sguardo non l’avesse abbandonato, e gli si avvicinò. Sapeva di dover essere lui a fare la prima mossa e la cosa gli andava benissimo, perché sapeva che Dave avrebbe recuperato in fretta. Fece l’ultimo passo, che lo portò direttamente di fronte a lui, con un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e abbassò la testa per guardarlo. Notò gli occhi sgranati dietro alle lenti degli occhiali, le labbra leggermente schiuse per lo shock o la trepidazione, il modo in cui i suoi capelli si arricciavano sopra le orecchie, il suo neo. Tantissimi piccoli dettagli di cui non si era mai accorto prima, o che non si era preso la briga di cercare.

“Così va bene?”

David annuì quasi impercettibilmente e lui si piegò in avanti, posando leggermente le labbra sulle sue per dargli un bacio veloce e casto, almeno nelle sue intenzioni. Ma non si era aspettato l’improvvisa comparsa delle mani dell’altro sui propri fianchi, non intente ad afferrarlo, ma a sostenerlo con una presa decisa, al che lui si permise di posare la propria sulla sua spalla, facendo leva sul braccio per calarsi un po’ di più verso la sua bocca. Aveva un odore fresco e pulito. Provò a toccargli le labbra con la lingua, per vedere come avrebbe reagito, e quello le aprì: sentì una calda lingua scivolare contro la propria, sconvolgendolo leggermente, ma non quanto la presa improvvisamente più forte sul bacino, che lo attirava verso di lui.

L’angolazione era un po’ scomoda, più che altro perché David era seduto mentre lui era in piedi, perché non aveva voluto avvicinarglisi troppo all’inizio, farlo sentire con le spalle al muro, ma il bacio in sé non era affatto impacciato. Era dolce e curioso, deciso e incessante, tutto allo stesso tempo, cosa che non avrebbe creduto possibile, ma era più che felice di scoprire di aver avuto torto. Doveva piegare le ginocchia per mantenere il contatto e non aveva nulla in contrario ad avvicinarsi a lui. La sua mente stava tentando di fargli notare che non aveva neanche avuto un misero appuntamento con Dave e che il piano iniziale non comprendeva affondargli le dita nei capelli e passare la lingua sui suoi denti. Lui la ignorò, perché nelle sue intenzioni iniziali si era immaginato un primo bacio goffo e aveva solo voluto togliersi quella pietra miliare dai piedi. Invece ora si ritrovava a posare un ginocchio sul materasso, tra le sue cosce, pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine, e a quel punto suppose di potersi sedere su una delle ginocchia dell’altro. Si abbassò ulteriormente, concentrandosi alternativamente tra la sensazione delle mani e della bocca di David, poi il calore solido della sua coscia quando si appoggiò a essa.

 

Sapeva che stesse accadendo davvero perché per quanto avesse immaginato che sapore avesse Kurt, non si sarebbe mai immaginato di sentire l’aroma di cardamomo. Con un retrogusto di menta. E il suo corpo era molto più robusto di quanto non si fosse immaginato, cosa che gli piaceva. _Molto_. Sentiva i suoi muscoli e i rilievi delle ossa del bacino e, okay, magari era lievemente ossessionato, ma i fianchi di Kurt l’avevano sempre affascinato. Quando lo avvertì posizionarsi in modo incerto sulla propria gamba, per poco non sussultò, perché il suo sedere si era appena poggiato _su di lui_ , le sue braccia gli cingevano il collo e le dita gli afferravano i capelli. Aprì di scatto gli occhi e si scostò, muovendosi all’indietro come a lasciarsi cadere sul letto e portando una mano dietro di sé per sostenersi, perché stendersi sulle coperte avrebbe inviato un messaggio sbagliato in quel momento.

“Ciao…” gli disse Kurt; sembrava a corto di fiato ma sorrideva, cosa per cui era immensamente grato, perché gli sembrava che le cose gli fossero un attimo sfuggite di mano e che la colpa fosse solo sua.

“Scusa. Non avevo intenzione di, ehm…”

“Credimi, non c’è _alcun_ bisogno di scusarti. Avrei detto qualcosa se non fossi stato d’accordo, okay?”

Annuì, certo di stare arrossendo in quel momento, ma aveva bisogno che fosse Kurt a mostrargli la strada, perché non poteva certo afferrarlo e fargli tutto quello che voleva. Non con il loro passato comune, e sperava che l’altro lo capisse. Non che non volesse avere del contatto fisico, perché era di _Kurt_ che si stava parlando, ma aveva un’impressione molto chiara della facilità con cui avrebbe potuto incasinare tutto. _E in quanti modi_.

“Mi aspetto che anche tu mi faccia sapere se c’è qualcosa che non va, d’accordo?”

Emise uno sbuffo divertito, perché era piuttosto certo che le possibilità di obiettare a qualsiasi cosa gli proponesse l’altro fossero scarse, ma vedendolo aspettare una sua risposta, annuì e mormorò: “Certo”. Di punto in bianco stava con Kurt e la sola idea gli sfrigolava in testa: l’altro doveva sapere che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui. Ammiccò e inclinò il capo, nascondendo il sorriso mentre lo sentiva alzarsi per sederglisi di fianco, perché era di un umore magnifico, al momento.

Un colpo di tosse proveniente dalla soglia gli fece voltare la testa: _merda_ , suo padre era lì in piedi con aria completamente traumatizzata e si chiese esattamente da quanto tempo fosse lì. Kurt si era irrigidito accanto a lui e aveva esalato un’imprecazione a mezza voce, ma non era _suo_ padre quello che li aveva colti in piena pomiciata. _Oh merda_. Paul si schiarì di nuovo la gola e fissò il soffitto, immerso nell’attenta osservazione dei modellini appesi sopra il letto, al che Dave gemette: c’era da aspettarsi che il suo senso di euforia si dovesse trasformare in acuta mortificazione… La sua vita non era mai stata così equamente suddivisa tra gioia e imbarazzo come di quegli ultimi tempi.

“Ehm, scusate il disturbo, ma… Kurt, ha chiamato tuo padre. Ha detto che non stavi rispondendo al telefono. Voleva ricordarti-”

“Voleva ricordarmi che domani ho lezione, sì.”

Poté quasi _sentirlo_ alzare gli occhi al cielo e gli scoccò una veloce occhiata. Aveva un’espressione divertita e forse anche un po’ imbarazzata, ma principalmente tranquilla.

“Farò meglio ad andare. David, ci parleremo dopo. Non sono ancora uscito dalla chat-room, quindi spero di sentirti presto.”

Ricevette un veloce bacio sulla guancia che lo fece sorridere come un ebete e lo guardò praticamente _saltellare_ verso la porta, soprattutto a causa di tutte le deviazioni che doveva fare per evitare gli scatoloni. Salutò suo padre e Dave ascoltò i suoi passi che scendevano per le scale. Paul lo stava guardando di nuovo: sembrava molto più imbarazzato di lui, cosa che interpretò come un fattore positivo, ma sapeva cosa lo aspettasse – e aveva anche creduto che la serata non potesse diventare _più_ imbarazzante. Quanto si era sbagliato…

“Allora, penso che dobbiamo fissare qualche regola di base e discutere di… ehm, sesso,” iniziò quello e lui si lasciò ricadere sul letto, prendendo un cuscino e premendoselo sulla faccia – non di nuovo!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà un interludio. Non parla di Kurt e Dave, ma di una conversazione tra i loro padri. Dovevo scriverla!


	20. I interludio

 

Era un’abitudine consolidata, ormai: Paul arrivava all’officina ogni lunedì sera prima di cena con un paio di birre e si sedevano insieme in ufficio a parlare. Era al sicuro dallo sguardo accusatore di Kurt perché a quell’ora era impegnato con le prove del Glee, mentre Paul non sembrava il tipo da essersi dovuto mai giustificare in vita sua. La sua prima visita aveva avuto uno scopo preciso. Era venuto a scusarsi e avevano parlato. Poi era tornato tre settimane dopo, chiedendogli come avesse fatto a sapere che suo figlio fosse gay. Avevano cominciato a incontrarsi ogni quindici giorni, fino a passare a incontri settimanali. Erano arrivati al punto che Carole si riferisse scherzosamente all’altro come al marito di suo marito: Burt si era sentito un po’ offeso all’inizio, chiedendosi se si sentisse trascurata, ma lei aveva solo assunto un’espressione divertita e gli aveva detto che era positivo che avesse fatto amicizia, soprattutto con la partenza per il college dei loro figli che si avvicinava.

E aveva ragione, naturalmente. Non aveva molti amici. Crescere un figlio da solo e gestire un’attività non gli avevano lasciato molto tempo o energie per coltivare amicizie tra i suoi coetanei, ma tra lui e Karofsky era nato un senso di cameratismo inaspettato. Ora non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere diversamente. Litigavano di continuo sul football, perché ovviamente non tifavano per la stessa squadra: sarebbe stato troppo facile. Avevano parlato di famiglia, del loro ruolo di genitori, di politica, di donne, di macchine e di praticamente ogni altro argomento che fosse loro venuto in mente. Fino a due giorni fa probabilmente sapeva più cose su Dave Karofsky che Kurt, solo dal punto di vista di suo padre, ovviamente, ma ne avevano discusso. Avevano fatto qualche ipotesi.

“I tuoi consigli sono terribili…”

“Cosa? Perché? I miei consigli sono andati alla grande finora…” rispose, aprendo due bottiglie e passandone una a Paul.

“Assicurati che la porta sia aperta, mi hai detto.”

“Aspetta. Era chiusa?”

“Beh, la prima volta sì. Sono salito per dire loro, sai, di tenerla aperta, ma…”

“Ma _cosa_?” chiese, perché, _certo_ , Kurt era quasi un uomo fatto adesso, ma era ancora il suo bambino e l’idea che stesse con qualcuno era sconfortante, sebbene fosse solo dal punto di vista di un genitore che vedeva il proprio figlio crescere fin troppo in fretta. Doveva abituarcisi, però, perché tra un altro paio di mesi sarebbe partito per New York. Da solo. O forse non più da _solo_ e almeno quel pensiero lo rincuorava un po’.

“Kurt non era neanche entrato! Se ne stava lì davanti alla porta. Sembrava che stesse mandando un SMS a qualcuno. Insomma… perché? Ho dovuto far finta di essere salito a fare qualcos’altro.” Burt si rilassò e rise brevemente, perché gli era già capitata qualche situazione simile. “E poi quando sono salito qualche minuto dopo ho visto la porta spalancata e ho pensato che fosse tutto tranquillo, sai, che stessero solo parlando.”

“Oddio, cosa stavano facendo?”

“Baciando! Si stavano solo baciando. Credo. Voglio dire, non sono stato a fissarli attentamente, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che tutte e quattro le mani fossero ben visibili. Ma… Ho dovuto ripetere la discussione sul sesso, Burt. Nessun genitore dovrebbe attraversare quell’esperienza _due_ volte. E tra lui che scoppiava a ridacchiare ogni tre per due e io che mugugnavo il discorso che mi ero preparato, non credo che abbia imparato nulla! Non ne sa niente di sesso!”

“Che cosa gli hai detto esattamente?”

“Ehm, beh, non molto. Tranne che dovrebbe leggere il libro che gli ho preso. E non darsi via come un campioncino gratis a un convegno di profumieri.”

“Gli hai preso un libro?”

“Ehm, sì, _The Joy of Gay Sex_ 1.”

Oh. Un libro non era affatto male come idea e si chiese se fosse fattibile come regalo di compleanno per suo figlio, o comunque se non fosse meglio che ce l’avesse in ogni caso… “Ma non lavora in una libreria?”

“Sì. Io l’ho ordinato online.”

“Voglio dire, non pensi che probabilmente ne abbia già una copia?”

“Perché dovrebbe? Perché dovrebbe averne _bisogno_?”

Burt lo guardò con espressione incredula e scoppiò a ridere. “A che età hai iniziato a interessarti alle ragazze, Paul? A tredici, quattordici anni? Andiamo, sii realistico, lui ne ha diciotto! Probabilmente l’ha comprato la prima settimana di lavoro.”

“Non so se l’hai scordato, ma anche tuo figlio ha diciott’anni e, avendo avuto un ragazzo, è molto più probabile che abbia già fatto sesso lui, rispetto a David…”

Quell’osservazione lo fece tacere bruscamente: davvero non voleva pensarci. Non gli aveva mai chiesto se lui e Blaine avessero avuto rapporti, quando erano insieme, aveva solo pensato di aver fatto il suo compito di genitore: l’aveva preparato come meglio aveva potuto alla vita. Non aveva bisogno di sapere, ma immaginava che non dovesse essere stato traumatico o orribile, se lui e il suo ex erano ancora così amici. Il fatto che fossero ancora così vicini gli faceva supporre che non l’avessero fatto, ma temeva che si trattasse solo di una pia illusione. A ogni modo, _non_ voleva sapere.

Bevve una lunga sorsata di birra direttamente dalla bottiglia e cambiò argomento.

 

 

* **N.d.T**

1 – _The Joy of Gay Sex_ è un libro esistente, ma a quanto ho visto non ne esiste un’edizione italiana. Se volete saperne di più, [questo](http://www.harpercollins.com/browseinside/index.aspx?isbn13=9780060012748) link vi rimanda al sito della casa editrice, la _HarperCollins_ , che dà l’opzione di sfogliare un’anteprima del libro (mi è venuto un colpo a vedere l’immagine a pagina 3, indovinate a chi assomigliano i due personaggi ritratti? *0*), mentre [questo](http://www.amazon.it/The-Joy-Gay-Charles-Silverstein-ebook/dp/B000FC12E6) vi porta alla pagina di _Amazon_ , per leggere sinossi e recensioni in un formato un po’ più decente. Purtroppo è tutto in inglese, mi spiace se non lo masticate tutti.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto una breve conversazione (sulle 850 parole) tra Burt e Paul a cui farò un paio di vaghi riferimenti. Non è obbligatorio leggerla, ma questo capitolo è più divertente se le avete dato un’occhiata.

L’unica cosa che l’aveva aiutato a sopravvivere a quell’esperienza mortificante era sapere di poter chattare ancora con Kurt, quella sera. Suo papà uscì dalla camera, scoccando un’occhiata supplicante al libro che gli aveva comprato, e Dave scosse la testa prima di prenderlo in mano e infilarlo nella scatola dei suoi materiali di riferimento segreti. Ci aveva scritto sopra ‘Libri delle medie’ per tenere alla larga eventuali ficcanaso, ma il nome probabilmente avrebbe fatto chiedere a suo padre perché se la dovesse portare dietro al college. Si sedette alla scrivania e avvicinò a sé il portatile, accendendolo e aprendo la chat-room, ritrovandosi, come prima, la conversazione intatta.

> **_HookedonHope è uscito dalla chat-room_ **
> 
> _Ma a discapito di quello che possano dire i miei amici, mi piacerebbe uscire con te._
> 
> _Sono a casa. Fammi sapere quando sei di nuovo online. Mandami un SMS o qualcosa di simile. :)_
> 
> **_HookedonHope è entrato nella chat-room_ **

Si sentì completamente stupido, ma acquisì un’immagine della schermata e la salvò. Kurt non si era neanche disturbato a uscire dalla chat-room, ma lui era felice di essersi disconnesso, poco prima, perché se quello era il modo in cui reagiva quando lui si faceva comandare dalla sua idiozia o sommergere dalle insicurezze, magari c’era una possibilità di far funzionare una relazione tra loro. Estrasse il cellulare e gli inviò un messaggio, digitando la stessa frase a computer.

> **_Ci sei?_ **

Raccolse il libro che stava leggendo prima, lo stesso che aveva fatto cadere un paio di volte quando l’altro aveva iniziato a mandargli messaggi. Era un romanzo storico che stava leggendo per lavoro: i dipendenti che leggevano libri e ne scrivevano recensioni ottenevano in cambio i volumi gratis. E lui era uno di quelli che lo facevano davvero, non come alcuni dei suoi colleghi che facevano solo finta. Era riuscito a leggere solo un paio di pagine, quando il portatile emise un breve avviso sonoro per avvertirlo del nuovo messaggio.

> _Ci sono. :) Com’è andata con tuo papà dopo che sono andato via? Sembrava un po’ traumatizzato._

Sorrise, perché quella era una descrizione piuttosto accurata, in effetti. Anche lui era stato leggermente sconvolto, ma l’aveva superato in fretta, perché essere baciato da Kurt aveva catturato tutta la sua attenzione e non gli era importato di nient’altro per un po’.

> **_Sì, era un po’ a disagio, credo. Ho dovuto sopportare un discorso sul sesso._ Di nuovo _. Poi mi ha dato un libro, di cui possiedo già una copia, e io gli ho dimostrato quanto sono maturo scoppiando a ridere ogni cinque secondi. Già. Imbarazzante. Evidentemente era la giornata mondiale delle conversazioni imbarazzanti._**
> 
> _Che libro era?_
> 
> **_The Joy of Gay Sex._ **
> 
> _C’è un libro?!_
> 
> **_Seriamente, Kurt?_ **
> 
> **_Ci sono libri per_ tutto _. Un_ sacco _di libri._**
> 
> **_Mi piace leggere._ **

Si morse un labbro e sorrise, perché normalmente avrebbe aggiunto una faccina che faceva l’occhiolino dopo quella frase, dato che, beh: la lettura era quello che aveva dato inizio a tutta quella situazione, ma sapere chi ci fosse dall’altra parte lo faceva sentire un po’ più riservato. Come se avesse bisogno di controllare lo stato delle cose, prima di poter ricominciare a flirtare. Ma se stavano insieme adesso, avrebbe _dovuto_ ricominciare a farlo, giusto?

> _Anche a me. ;)_

Rise quando lesse la sua risposta e si morse le nocche: _bene_ , allora non si sarebbero comportati come se non avessero mai parlato in quel modo civettuolo online. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo di persona, non ancora. Si sentiva impacciato e come un pesce fuor d’acqua quando era con lui, ma quella non era la sua vera personalità e sospettava che ora lo sapesse anche Kurt. Doveva solo darsi tempo, cosa che aveva in abbondanza, e all’altro non sembrava dispiacere. Aveva l’impressione però che, una volta che avesse acquisito un po’ più di sicurezza in sé, ci sarebbe riuscito.

> _Allora hai due copie? Ne daresti una a me?_

Non aveva niente in bocca, quindi non capì come avesse fatto a farsi andare qualcosa di traverso, ma, _cazzo_ : gli era venuto in mente solo adesso. Il sesso. Ne aveva parlato tantissimo con lui. Beh, con FruitLover. Ed era un fatto positivo. L’argomento non lo metteva a disagio, né si vergognava a pensarci o ad ammettere che gli _piacesse_ l’idea di farlo. Ma ora usciva con Kurt, stava con lui… non che avesse un’idea chiara di cosa ciò avrebbe significato esattamente, gli era sempre sembrata una zona confusa nell’insieme delle pratiche sociali. Significava che non era più single? Non che ci fosse un esercito di ragazzi in fila per uscire con lui, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo per certo.

> _David?_
> 
> **_Scusa. Ero troppo occupato a ridere. Certo che puoi averne una, avresti anche dovuto restare a goderti il discorsetto. Insomma, capisco che stia cercando di proteggermi, ma siamo passati da ‘non mettere incinta nessuno’ a…_ **
> 
> **_Beh, diciamo solo che non sarò mai in grado di vedere un campioncino gratis nello stesso modo._ **
> 
> _No, grazie, mi sono già sorbito la mia dose di conversazioni imbarazzanti con mio padre, non ho bisogno di sentire anche quelle del tuo._
> 
> _E non farmi neanche iniziare sull’argomento ‘due pesi e due misure’. Se fossi etero non insisterebbe a impormi di tenere la porta aperta quando sono con il mio ragazzo. Quando uscivo con Brittany, perlomeno, non gl’importava se la chiudessi._
> 
> **_Hm. Allora tutta quella questione sul non chiudere la porta è stata una sua idea, eh? Hai ragione, non dovrebbero avere il permesso di parlarsi. Non ha mai accennato a niente del genere, con Santana. Mi ero dimenticato che sei stato con Brittany._ **
> 
> _Hai fatto venire Santana a casa tua? Che coraggio._
> 
> _Ah, e le nostre ex-ragazze stanno uscendo insieme, adesso. Sono certo che ci sia un’ottima battuta da fare a riguardo, se ci penso un attimo._
> 
> **_Già. Beh, Santana è un po’ una maniaca del controllo, dovevamo programmare le ronde dei Bullywhip e organizzarci per il ballo scolastico… era un po’ ossessionata._ **

Fece una pausa. Non sapeva cos’altro scrivere, perché aveva fatto tanti di quei casini così spesso e in modi così diversi che ancora si chiedeva perché l’altro si degnasse di parlargli. Certo, ora lo conosceva meglio, ma l’aveva perdonato più di un anno prima, quando i loro contatti si limitavano ai suoi turni di scorta a scuola e a brevi cenni di saluto nei corridoi quando s’intravedevano tra una lezione e l’altra. E a San Valentino, quando i suoi amici online l’avevano convinto che non avesse nulla da perdere.

> _Mi dispiace._
> 
> **_Per cosa?_ **
> 
> _Per averti detto che dovevi fare coming out di fronte all’intera scuola, al ballo. So che è la tua paura più grande._
> 
> **_Nah, non devi scusarti di nulla. Seriamente, Kurt, non devi dirmi che ti dispiace. Sono io quello che non dovrebbe mai smettere di farlo._ **
> 
> _No._
> 
> _Non lo farai. Non ti rimane niente di cui scusarti._
> 
> _Hai chiesto scusa e io ti ho perdonato._
> 
> _Non ho intenzione di iniziare qualcosa con te se ti sembra di dover sempre farti perdonare._
> 
> _Voglio una persona che mi sia eguale, non una che si sente in dovere di farmela passare liscia tutte le volte a causa di un passato comune difficile._
> 
> _Anch’io ho fatto degli errori, ora lo riesco a vedere, con il senno di poi, e non ti avevo ancora chiesto scusa._
> 
> _Certo, d’ora in poi se ne farai altri, mi aspetterò delle scuse separate._
> 
> _Mi stai ascoltando, David?_
> 
> _David?_

Le sue mani erano sospese sulla tastiera e non aveva fatto in tempo a scrivere niente, con la velocità con cui l’altro aveva digitato e inviato i messaggi. Aveva l’impressione che Kurt la pensasse in modo un po’ idealistico e semplicistico, perché c’erano sempre degli squilibri all’interno di una relazione, alcuni compromessi, ma capiva il concetto di base. Non poteva promettere di smettere di sentirsi in colpa per quello che aveva fatto, ma non era quel rimorso che lo spingeva a volerlo trattare come un principe. Doveva solo farglielo capire.

> **_Tutto quello che posso fare è fare del mio meglio ed essere me stesso._ **

Sperava che fosse sufficiente.

 

“Sembri di ottimo umore,” osservò Nick, colpendolo con la spalla a mo’ di saluto, e Dave sorrise e fece spallucce. Infatti _era_ di ottimo umore e non gli dispiaceva che fosse evidente anche per gli altri; poi era il suo ultimo lunedì alle superiori, quindi c’era più di un motivo per essere felice. Questa fase della sua vita stava per finire. Per fortuna.

“Già.”

“Non vuoi dirmi perché? Aspetta… lo voglio sapere?”

Scoppiò a ridere e alzò di nuovo le spalle, perché no, probabilmente non avrebbe voluto saperlo, ma poteva sempre dargli una versione censurata.

“Sono di umore fantastico, non solo perché ci mancano cinque giorni di liceo _in assoluto_ , ma anche perché il mio fine settimana è andato _alla grande_.”

“Hai, ehm… l’hai fatto con qualcuno o roba simile?”

Smise di camminare e lo fissò. Non aveva mai parlato di cose simili con altri ragazzi, o almeno non con qualcuno che conoscesse il suo orientamento sessuale. Aveva emesso suoni di assenso quando si parlava in gruppo di tette e culi, ma aveva smesso di farlo da quando aveva cambiato scuola. Non aveva fatto commenti di _alcun_ tipo. Nick gli aveva fatto quella domanda sapendo che se avesse fatto sesso, sarebbe stato con un altro ragazzo, ed era un po’ strano. Piacevole. _Strambo_.

“No… Amico, non ho bisogno di farlo per avere un bel week-end. E non verrei di certo a dirlo a te, comunque…”

“La risposta è no, allora…” ribatté Nick, ridendo e prendendolo in giro.

“Chiudi il becco,” borbottò, dandogli un pugno alla spalla e ridendo con lui, perché non era male scherzare in quel modo. Gli faceva sentire la mancanza di Az, però, perché si prendevano sempre per i fondelli a vicenda ed era curioso di sapere come avrebbe reagito in questa situazione.

“Allora, non ci sono altri motivi per il buon umore? Solo la fine della scuola? Hai ragione, però, anch’io sono felice che stia per finire. Ma… è che sei _davvero_ felice.”

“Già…” si diede un’occhiata in giro: c’erano delle persone attorno a loro, ma nessuno stava prestando la minima attenzione a lui e Nick, e ormai erano amici, praticamente. “Ti ricordi di San Valentino?”

“Seh.”

“Il ragazzo del ristorante?”

“Seh?”

“Beh, è…” _il mio ragazzo?_ “Eh, ecco, lui è- Noi ci…”

“Amico, non stava già con qualcuno?”

“Non più… già.”

Per risposta ottenne un’altra spinta scherzosa mentre l’altro sorrideva e annuiva. Era una bella sensazione condividere la notizia con qualcuno di persona, perché anche se aveva pubblicato l’immagine della schermata sul suo blog, la sera prima, e aveva detto di non essere più così single, ricevendo le congratulazioni sincere dei suoi amici, quello che gli aveva offerto il compagno era del tutto diverso. Gli piaceva, come sensazione.

 

Kurt non stava guardando davvero il documentario. Gli insegnanti erano diventati ancora più pigri, anzi, era quasi sicuro che la professoressa Honeywell si fosse addormentata alla cattedra. A lui andava benissimo, gli dava più tempo per sognare a occhi aperti e pensare a New York. Mercedes gli stava passando un bigliettino, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si aprì, rivelando un primino mandato nella tana di un branco di studenti dell’ultimo anno annoiati a morte. La penombra probabilmente non lo stava aiutando, ma a un certo punto incontrò il suo sguardo e… _oh_. Cercava lui. Si mise seduto composto e gli sorrise, accettando il fiore che gli consegnò, il quale aveva tutta l’aria di essere una rosa.

“Fiori, Kurt? Beh, _un_ fiore,” sussurrò l’amica, e ovviamente tutti stavano fissando lui invece del documentario, che comunque era finito: i titoli di coda stavano scorrendo sullo schermo. “Chi te lo manda?”

Aprì il biglietto, ma non c’era abbastanza luce in classe per vedere cosa ci fosse scritto, quindi si limitò a fare spallucce, benché sapesse esattamente chi fosse il mittente. Non pensava che David fosse stato così temerario da firmare con il suo nome, comunque, e lui non aveva intenzione di rivelare niente. Se invece _aveva_ firmato con il suo nome e qualcuno gli rubava il cartoncino… beh, avrebbe fatto fronte alle conseguenze.

“Non riesco a vedere…” le rispose, per poi venire accecato dalle luci che si accendevano, mentre le veneziane venivano tirate su e la campanella suonava. Aveva supposto che fosse una singola rosa di colore scuro, invece se ne ritrovò in mano una vivacemente colorata, manipolata artificialmente con un colore diverso per petalo. Era meravigliosa. Mercedes approfittò della sua distrazione per sfilargli il biglietto dalle dita e…

“Chi è HH?”

“Hmm. Non saprei,” rispose, raccogliendo la tracolla e sistemandosela su una spalla. Tenne delicatamente in mano la rosa, notando con quanta cura fosse stata confezionata, e si chiese chi fosse il fornitore, perché lui non aveva idea di dove andare a prendere una cosa del genere.

“Bugiardo, lo sai eccome! Chi è? Tu e Blaine vi state rimettendo insieme?”

“Cosa? No! Blaine sta uscendo con Luke, ricordi? Il ragazzo che trovavi così carino lo scorso fine settimana.”

“Pfft. Tu e lui eravate una bella coppia. Anche con Luke sta bene, però…”

Cominciarono a incamminarsi verso la porta e lui riuscì a scorgere Blaine che li stava aspettando, così che potessero andare tutti insieme in mensa. Quello gli sfilò lo stelo di mano e Kurt roteò gli occhi.

“Bella… è davvero insolita.”

“Non mi vuole dire chi gliel’ha mandata…” borbottò lei.

“Lo stesso ragazzo di San Valentino?” chiese l’altro, e lui annuì, sebbene la considerasse una domanda stupida. Chi altri avrebbe potuto essere? Blaine sorrise e lui lo imitò. Era bello sapere che, anche se David non gli piacesse di per sé, l’amico non avesse problemi con la sua decisione e, quando la verità fosse uscita allo scoperto, era certo che il suo sostegno gli sarebbe stato fondamentale.

“Aspetta, pensavo che Blaine ti avesse mandato quelle cose… non eri stato tu?”

Quello rise e scosse la testa, mentre Kurt arrossì, perché non aveva mai corretto nessuno sul fatto che le sue supposizioni fossero state errate. Entrarono in mensa e si misero in fila. Mercedes aveva un’aria decisamente infuriata.

“Quindi hai un ammiratore segreto. O non proprio segreto. Si è firmato HH. E sapete entrambi di chi si tratta…”

“Chi è che sa cosa?” domandò Puck, spingendo da parte un paio di studenti per mettersi in fila con loro e, cavolo: i suoi amici avrebbero trasformato quella situazione in un circo.

“Kurt ha un ammiratore segreto. Davvero segreto, questa volta, perché l’ultima avevamo tutti pensato che fosse Blaine… Aspetta, è ancora un segreto se tu sai chi è?”

“Sai chi è il tipo vestito da gorilla?” chiese quello, e Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Perché io avevo scommesso su Evans.”

“Sam non è gay!” sbottò quella, al che Kurt la guardò, perché il tono che aveva usato non era esattamente gentile. “Non che essere gay sia un male, è solo che… mi sono messa un po’ sulla difensiva. Ti ricordi quando ho avuto una cotta per te il nostro secondo anno?”

“Cosa? Avevi una cotta per Kurt?” s’inserì Puck, scoppiando poi a ridere. Non sapeva bene il motivo, ma la sua reazione gli sembrò un insulto ancora peggiore.

“Perché non avrebbe dovuto? Kurt è piuttosto figo. Per un ragazzo. Voglio dire, se io fossi gay uscirei con lui…” intervenne Sam, sedendosi al tavolo con loro, facendo allargare le mani a Puck, come a dimostrare di aver esemplificato perché lui avesse ragione.

“Grazie, Sam. Sono commosso, davvero. Ma la mia vita amorosa non è affare che vi riguardi.”

“Beh, lo è, un po’,” affermò Blaine, sbandierando la rosa in aria e lui per poco non gli sbraitò di trattarla con cura.

“E a te sta bene? Che questo altro tizio voglia uscire con Kurt?” chiese Mercedes, facendo assumere a Blaine un’espressione divertita.

“Scusami, ti è sfuggito per un attimo il dettaglio che ci siamo lasciati? E che sto uscendo con Luke? Comunque, fintanto che Kurt è felice, io non avrò problemi con il ragazzo con cui esce.”

Mercedes non sembrò affatto soddisfatta. Lui era assolutamente grato del fatto che Blaine avesse già individuato possibili problemi e avesse iniziato a stendere le basi per quando avrebbe detto agli altri che stava vedendo David.

“Allora, per che cosa sta ‘HH’?”

“’Happy Hummel’?” suggerì Puck.

“Oh mio Dio…” mormorò lui, posando la fronte sul tavolo.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promemoria che questa fic è un’AU, ma segue gli avvenimenti canon piuttosto fedelmente fino a “Heart” perché volevo scrivere del fluff. FLUFF!

 

Quando si sedette al tavolo della mensa per il pranzo, molti dei suoi compagni di squadra gli sorrisero e lo salutarono, al che lui li imitò, leggermente confuso. Poi però si ricordò: venerdì sera. Al cinema. Non era stato ignorato, prima, ma dopo aver declinato tutti i loro inviti a uscire, loro avevano smesso di chiederglielo e la situazione era rimasta così per l’intero anno scolastico. Evidentemente dire di sì a Nick e uscire con loro gli aveva fatto perdere un po’ di quello stigma sociale che gli avevano affibbiato; si ricordò che aveva solo qualche giorno da passare con questi ragazzi e che, se non avesse voluto, non li avrebbe più rivisti. Era vero anche che non aveva dato loro neanche una chance, ma non pensava che fossero tutti come Nick.

“Amico, tu vieni alla festa venerdì sera, vero?”

“Ehm…” scoccò un’occhiata a Nick, che fece spallucce.

“Devi assolutamente venire,” affermò Jarvis. Dave osservò gli altri abbuffarsi come se fosse il loro ultimo pasto. “Non ci saremo solo noi della squadra, ma tutti i senior! Non sai mai niente di quello che succede a scuola. Insomma, se non fossi nella squadra penserei che fossi uno sfigato.”

“Ehm, grazie, credo. Ma devo controllare i miei impegni-”

“Uuuuh, deve controllare i suoi impegni…”

“E piantala. Penso che i miei nonni e mia sorella debbano venire per il diploma.”

“Vuoi dire che rinunci a una festa per stare con i famigliari?!”

“Porta tua sorella! Non comincerà fino a tardi. La nonnina e il paparino saranno a letto.”

“Io non-”

“E andiamo, vi divertirete. Probabilmente.”

“Mia sorella ha ventun anni. Sono piuttosto certo che l’ultima cosa che voglia fare sia passare del tempo con un branco di liceali.”

“Ehi, potrebbe comprarci la birra!”

“No, non lo farebbe,” rispose, ma era una balla. Sarah era… era _stata_ … no, sicuramente era ancora una ribelle. Benché fosse certo che si comportasse peggio se era presente loro madre.

“Oh, allora è un tratto di famiglia,” intervenne James, e si sentì gratificato quando Nick gli mostrò il dito medio per conto suo. Il suo cellulare vibrò e avvertì una piccola fitta di preoccupazione, per poi estrarlo dalla tasca e leggere il messaggio.

> _Grazie per il fiore. È bellissimo. Ci sentiamo, stasera?_
> 
> **_Certo. Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto._ **

Quando alzò lo sguardo vide Nick che ghignava, compiaciuto, e gli diede un calcio allo stinco. Era felice che la rosa gli fosse piaciuta, comunque, e avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Suzanne, la fiorista e proprietaria del negozio di articoli da regalo del centro commerciale. Era lei che l’aveva aiutato a mettere in atto il suo piano di San Valentino, ma le aveva detto solo quella mattina che l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni fosse un altro ragazzo. Era stato al telefono, quindi non aveva potuto capire cosa stesse pensando in quel momento, ma lei aveva continuato a parlare e fargli domande, quindi probabilmente non le interessava.

Il resto del pomeriggio passò in un lampo. L’armadietto era già vuoto e continuava a fermarcisi davanti solo per abitudine. Si sentiva più leggero, sapendo che presto non sarebbe più dovuto tornare alle superiori. Non sapeva come si sarebbe sentito se fosse rimasto al McKinley, ma di certo non sarebbe stato uguale. Nella sua vecchia scuola c’erano tante cose buone quanto ce n’erano di cattive, mentre qui era tutto semplicemente monotono ed era felice di stare per andarsene. Era confuso dai suoi compagni in lacrime che venivano da lui e gli chiedevano tra un singhiozzo e l’altro di firmare l’annuario, ma non rifiutava mai. Nick lo ritrovò proprio mentre stava per salire in macchina e lui si fermò, posando un braccio sulla portiera aperta e uno sul tetto.

“Allora, verrai venerdì?”

“Ci penserò.”

“Amico, porta il tuo ragazzo…”

“Kurt?”

“Si chiama così?” Lui annuì. “Sì, portalo.”

“Nick, stai- Cazzo, stai dicendo sul serio? Hai una vaga idea di quanto potrebbe finire male? T’immagini stare in mezzo a una stanza piena di persone che non lo sanno e rivelarlo a tutte di punto in bianco? A te ci sono voluti due mesi per abituarti all’idea e ancora…”

“Ancora cosa?”

“Ci stai provando ed io lo apprezzo molto, più di quanto tu non possa immaginare, davvero. Ma al liceo tu sei l’’eccezione…”

“Amico, io non ho alcun problema con il fatto che sei gay. Non pensarci neanche. La cosa con cui ho problemi è non poterlo dire a nessuno e, non so se l’hai notato, ma non sono abituato a essere l’anima della discrezione.”

Rise, perché non aveva tutti i torti. Era uno dei ragazzi più pettegoli che avesse mai incontrato e tenere un segreto del genere doveva essere stato agonia pura, per lui.

“E quindi come pensi che andrebbe se rivelassi a tutti il mio orientamento sessuale facendomi vivo a una festa con un ragazzo?”

“Beh, Jarvis, James, Brian e Al non avrebbero problemi, credo. O meglio, non gliene fregherebbe granché. Brian sarebbe tremendamente a disagio ma non direbbe nulla. Mitchel potrebbe cominciare a sparare cazzate, ma, insomma: per me non sarebbe difficile stenderlo.”

“Seh, non mi piace molto l’idea che il mio primo appuntamento sia tra le braccia di una folla di omofobi idioti potenzialmente ubriachi.”

“Oh. Già. Hai anche ragione. E se fosse il tuo secondo appuntamento?”

“Il mio- _Cosa_?”

“Sì, dai. Basta andare a un appuntamento prima di venerdì!”

“Ehm. Non voglio avere _affatto_ appuntamenti circondato da omofobi.”

“Ma potrebbero non esserlo! Seriamente, penso che probabilmente sconvolgeresti tutti così tanto da farli ammutolire e nessuno riuscirebbe a spiccicare parola finché non ve ne foste andati.”

Probabilmente Nick aveva ragione, ma davvero non voleva che il suo primo appuntamento con Kurt andasse in quel modo. Ciò però avrebbe significato infilarne un altro prima della festa e, mentre la sua agenda sociale era praticamente vuota, quella dell’altro quasi certamente non lo era. E non sapeva neanche se dovesse essere lui a proporlo.

“Ci penserò.”

“Bella. Ci vediamo domani, Dave.”

Si diresse verso casa con la mente in subbuglio. Era lunedì, il che significava che doveva preparare lui la cena perché suo padre arrivava sempre a casa tardi, quei giorni. Decise di fare qualcosa di semplice e poco avventuroso che poteva essere riscaldato. Certamente non era un mago in cucina, ma sapeva seguire una ricetta e, data una motivazione adeguata, era certo di poter anche mettere su un pasto notevole, se avesse voluto. Una volta finito, coprì i piatti e diede una pulita in giro, andando di sopra ad accendere il computer.

Cazzo, era probabilmente l’idea peggiore che avesse mai avuto, ma inviò a Kurt un messaggio tramite il sito di fanfiction e aspettò una risposta. Doveva davvero farsi dare il suo indirizzo e-mail. Però aveva il suo numero di cellulare! _Che_ _stupido_. Gli inviò un SMS chiedendogli di entrare nella chat-room quando aveva tempo, quindi attese. Stava pensando a tutte le cose che potevano andare storto ed ecco perché aveva bisogno di farlo online. Era quasi un filtro per i suoi pensieri.

> **_HookedonHope è entrato nella chat-room_ **
> 
> _FruitLover è entrato nella chat-room_
> 
> **_Ehi._ **
> 
> _Ciao._
> 
> _Grazie per la rosa. È bellissima. Mi ha fatto passare una pausa pranzo assolutamente frustrante e Mercedes non mi parla più perché non ho condiviso un paio di segreti con lei, ma la adoro._
> 
> _Grazie._
> 
> **_Sono felice che ti piaccia. Tutte le volte che le vedo penso a te perché, sai, tu non sei tipo da pallosa rosa monocroma…_ **
> 
> _Non sono tipo da_ tutto ciò che può essere definito _palloso e monocromo!_

Sorrise, perché era vero ed era quello che gli piaceva di lui, che non si tirava indietro di fronte a nulla.

> **_Vero._ **
> 
> **_Allora, che fai venerdì sera?_ **
> 
> _Ugh. Devo andare a una festa da Rachel_
> 
> _Perché?_
> 
> **_Anche io sono stato invitato a una festa._ **
> 
> **_Mi stavo chiedendo se ti andasse di venire con me._ **
> 
> _Per un appuntamento?_
> 
> **_Beh, sì._ **
> 
> **_È quello che si fa quando si sta con qualcuno, no? Si va a degli appuntamenti._ **
> 
> _Non fare lo spiritoso, David._
> 
> _Pensavo solo che non fossi ancora pronto a fare outing._

Ignorò la piccola scintilla di dubbio dentro di sé che gli diceva che Kurt non volesse essere visto in pubblico con lui e l’estinse con forza.

> **_Non volevo farlo a scuola. Ma venerdì la scuola sarà finita._ **
> 
> _E vuoi partecipare a una festa con me al braccio?_

Dubitava seriamente che l’avrebbe presentato a una platea di adolescenti come se stesse accompagnando una debuttante al ballo, ma, sì: gli sarebbe piaciuto andare con lui.

> **_Sì…?_ **
> 
> _Davvero? È un gran bel passo da compiere. Farlo davanti a tutti i tuoi coetanei in un colpo solo._

Messa così sembrava proprio un’idea cretina, ma ora si era leggermente impuntato.

> **_Sì… ci sarebbe Nick con noi._ **
> 
> _Non voglio certo dissuaderti se vuoi toglierti una volta per tutte la tua maschera etero spessa due dita…_
> 
> _Ma non credi che magari sarebbe meglio dirlo a tua madre, prima di fare coming out a una festa?_

Oh merda. Aveva ragione. Aveva _davvero_ ragione. Aveva più o meno evitato di pensare a lei, tranne per il fatto di parlarle al telefono un paio di volte la settimana. Era piuttosto sicuro che, se gliel’avesse detto, l’ultima cosa che avrebbe avuto voglia di fare sarebbe stato andare a una festa, ma Kurt aveva ragione. Le notizie si diffondevano e sua mamma l’avrebbe scoperto. Cazzo. Magari anche Az ne avrebbe sentito parlare. Non voleva che lo scoprissero da altre persone, anche se erano passati mesi dall’ultima volta che aveva parlato con l’amico. Oh Dio. Magari avrebbe fatto meglio a stare a casa e basta. Non era pronto per tutto questo.

> _David?_
> 
> **_Hai ragione._ **
> 
> **_Dovrei dirlo a mia mamma._ **
> 
> _No._
> 
> Potresti _dirglielo. Hai una scelta e non devi essere severo con te stesso se non vuoi parlarle. Se invece vuoi farlo, beh, sai che sarei al tuo fianco._
> 
> _Come anche tuo papà._
> 
> **_Grazie. Probabilmente dovrei andare a parlargliene. Ma non è ancora a casa. Arriva sempre tardi il lunedì sera._ **
> 
> _Oh. Anche mio papà è in ritardo, oggi. Ma a quanto dice Carole è normale._
> 
> **_Di solito tu cosa fai il lunedì sera?_ **
> 
> _Ho le prove del Glee. Ma sono finite per l’anno scolastico, il che è un po’ triste._
> 
> **_Sì, ma penso di aver appena scoperto quando si vedono mio padre e il tuo. Di solito io ho gli allenamenti di hockey e ordinavamo del takeaway, ma da quando sono finiti cucino._ **
> 
> **_Evidentemente pensano di essere molto furbi._ **
> 
> _Già. Mi sa che quando torna a casa lo interrogherò per bene. Allora, come ci si sente ad avere solo quattro giorni di superiori rimasti?_
> 
> **_Da Dio. Non vedo l’ora che sia settimana prossima! Ma è anche un po’ noioso. Sono curioso di sapere perché la tua pausa pranzo è stata frustrante…_ **
> 
> _Due settimane, per me. Ma capisco perfettamente come possa essere noioso. La pausa è praticamente stato l’unico avvenimento originale, grazie al tuo regalo. Hanno tutti iniziato a cercare di indovinare il tuo nome._
> 
> _Puck ha detto che ‘HH’ stava per ‘Happy Hummel’, facendo andare una patatina di traverso a Blaine, ma poi Sam ha detto che HH non potevo essere io, altrimenti mi starei mandando fiori da solo – il che a quanto pare non è totalmente impossibile. Poi Puck ha minacciato di sospendere Blaine per una caviglia e fargli il solletico finché non avesse rivelato il nome. Apparentemente pensa che far parlare me sia più difficile._
> 
> _E poi hanno cominciato a elencare nomi sempre più improbabili…_
> 
> **_Andiamo, dimmene un po’, ho bisogno di farmi una risata._ **
> 
> _Beh, tieni presente che stiamo unendo le passioni nerd di Sam con le… beh, con Puck._ _E si sono fatti venire in mente Horny Hotel, Happy Homo, Harry Houdini, Horatio Hornblower, Hugh Hefner_ 1 _, Happy Hour e Hip Hop. Ce n’erano altri, ma non riesco a ricordarmeli tutti. E hanno continuato. TUTTO IL POMERIGGIO._
> 
> **_Horatio Hornblower non è male…_ **
> 
> _Perché, esiste?_
> 
> **_No. È un personaggio letterario. Scusa, stavo pensando all’attore._ **
> 
> _Oh. Pensavo che fosse un nome che aveva inventato Sam. Puck ovviamente ha subito aggiunto Happy Hornblower. È stato divertente solo per i primi cinque minuti. Puck ha cercato di mettere in atto la sua minaccia e ha rincorso Blaine attorno al tavolo. E a quanto pare siamo i futuri leader della nazione._

Scoppiò a ridere, perché l’idea che Puckerman fosse posto a capo di qualsiasi istituzione era uno spasso, e gli piaceva il modo in cui la conversazione fluiva tra loro due. Era piacevole, gli dava una sensazione di calore e la fiducia in sé necessaria per premere Invio dopo aver composto il messaggio successivo.

> **_Allora, so che è con poco anticipo, ma mi stavo chiedendo se ti andasse di venire da me mercoledì sera per guardare un film…_ **
> 
> _Mi piacerebbe molto._
> 
> **_Bene. Ci vediamo presto._ **

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Horatio Hornblower è il protagonista di una serie di romanzi di Cecil Scott Forester (pseudonimo di Cecil Louis Troughton Smith) che narra la vita di un ufficiale britannico della Royal Navy. È interpretato da Ioan Gruffudd nella miniserie televisiva _Hornblower_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horatio_Hornblower). Hugh Hefner è un editore statunitense, creatore dell'impero di _Playboy_ ( _Playboy Enterprises_ ). [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Hefner).

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Martedì sera andò a cena da sua madre, che gli fece il suo piatto preferito. Si sentiva un po’ impacciato, ma meno rispetto a quando era presente anche Adrian. Era andato a giocare a bowling e magari era quello il motivo per cui era stato invitato. Da poco meno di due settimane evitava di vederla di persona, limitandosi a parlarle al telefono, benché anche quello succedesse più spesso di quanto non volesse. Non aveva niente da dirle, soprattutto con la fine della scuola così vicina: non c’erano allenamenti né progetti su cui lavorare e, tutte le volte che accennava al college, quella emetteva un piccolo sospiro infelice. Si era lasciato alle spalle le sue scene sul fatto che non volesse più vivere con lei e che presto sarebbe andato in un’università così lontana. Aveva passato gli ultimi quindici minuti a parlargli a raffica e in un certo modo era confortante sentirla raccontare qualcosa per cui lui non provava alcun interesse.

“So che i ragazzi raggiungono una certa età in cui vogliono creare un legame con il proprio padre, ma è che mi manchi.”

Sapeva che stesse aspettando che le rispondesse in modo simile, ma non ci riusciva. Non sentiva affatto la sua mancanza e non poteva mentire, anche se probabilmente l’avrebbe fatta sorridere.

“Ti voglio bene, mamma,” almeno quella non era una bugia. Le voleva davvero bene, con le sue imperfezioni e tutto il resto.

“Oh, tesoro, anch’io ti voglio bene.”

Sorrise, ma avvertì allo stesso tempo una stretta al cuore, perché ogni volta che l’ascoltava pronunciare quelle parole – in modo così diverso da quello burbero che usava Paul nelle rare volte in cui esprimeva quel sentimento – Dave non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se gliel’avrebbe ancora detto se avesse saputo. In momenti come quello provava una profondissima gratitudine per il fatto di avere suo padre, perché, benché la situazione fosse un tantino imbarazzante tra loro in quel periodo, era certo che gli volesse bene, a discapito di tutto. La aiutò a lavare i piatti e a mettere via le posate, ascoltandola mentre gli raccontava delle novità agli incontri della chiesa, del nuovo vestito che aveva comprato per la cerimonia di diploma e dell’arrivo dei suoi nonni, quel fine settimana.

Non gli dispiaceva la loro visita. I suoi nonni materni erano in gamba e, quando ci pensava, era piuttosto sicuro di poter dire loro il suo orientamento sessuale senza problemi. Era lei a essere l’unica conservatrice del suo lato della famiglia, cosa che un tempo trovava divertente; adesso avrebbe preferito che fosse somigliata un po’ di più ai suoi genitori. Se ne andò senza assicurarle di tornare presto a trovarla, perché doveva smettere di fare promesse che non intendeva mantenere. Si sarebbero rivisti nel fine settimana, quando sarebbero arrivati i nonni, quindi si limitò a dirle quello. Quando accese la macchina e si allontanò dal vialetto, gli sembrò che un peso gli venisse levato dalle spalle; era piuttosto sicuro che andare a trovare un genitore non dovesse essere così stressante.

Arrivato a casa, trovò suo padre e Judy seduti sul divano a leggere: era un grande contrasto rispetto  all’ambiente costantemente saturo di chiacchiere che aveva appena lasciato. Presa velocemente una decisione, andò in camera a prendere il suo libro e tornò in soggiorno per unirsi a loro, sempre in silenzio, ricambiando il sorriso che gli rivolse Paul. Si perse nella trama del romanzo, come sempre, e quando il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca lo estrasse, sconvolto all’orario che vide sul display, ma sentendo una piacevole sensazione di calore allo stomaco non appena vide che il mittente era Kurt.

> _Ciao. :) Spero che tu abbia passato una bella giornata. Non volevo disturbarti, ma sto andando a letto. Ci vediamo domani._
> 
> **_Scusa, sono andato a cena da mia mamma. Sono tornato a casa e avevo bisogno di un po’ di tranquillità, così mi sono messo a leggere. A domani :)_ **
> 
> _Tutto okay da tua mamma?_
> 
> **_Sì. Non le ho detto niente. Non voglio farlo, per ora._ **
> 
> _Va bene. Ti capisco. Devo andare a dormire, sono davvero stanco. Ma non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani sera!_
> 
> **_Buona notte._ **
> 
> _Anche a te._

“Era Kurt?” chiese suo papà, e benché avesse usato un tono basso di voce, gli sembrò comunque un suono molto forte nella calma della stanza. Dave annuì, sorridendo e riuscendo a sentire il rossore sulle guance. “Verrà domani sera, allora?”

“Sì. Perché?”

“Niente, ero solo curioso.”

“Certo…” assottigliò gli occhi, perché suo padre aveva l’aria innocente di un gatto davanti alla gabbia di un canarino. Ma non poteva farci niente, non senza dare l’impressione di essere del tutto paranoico. Non era che non avesse un _motivo_ per esserlo, ma l’altro era tornato a leggere e lui espirò, imitandolo.

 

“Forza, andiamo a cena fuori!”

“Cosa? Papà! Non _posso_ , arriverò in ritardo al mio- ehm… a casa di…” scoccò un’occhiata a Finn, perché Burt _sapeva_ che aveva un appuntamento con David quella sera e lui non poteva ricordarglielo di fronte a suo fratello, perché anche se a Dave mancavano due giorni di scuola e non sembrava avere remore all’idea di portare Kurt a una festa, lui non aveva intenzione di spiattellare la verità di fronte ad altre persone, intenzionalmente o no.

“Fidati, garantisco _personalmente_ che non arriverai tardi al tuo appuntamento.”

“Perché, hai un appuntamento, stasera? Pensavo che dovessi andare a guardare un film da Blaine.”

Lanciò un’occhiataccia a suo padre, che sembrava essersi improvvisamente accorto del proprio errore. Voleva _davvero_ vedere come ne sarebbe uscito, adesso.

“Ehm, si può ancora chiamare appuntamento anche quando è solo con un amico, no?”

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato dal suo debole tentativo di rimediare, ma a Finn non sembrava importare quanto fosse improbabile, il che probabilmente significava che non avesse puntato soldi sull’identità di HH. Quello stesso giorno, infatti, aveva scoperto che i membri del club avevano iniziato un giro di scommesse, ma solo perché se l’era fatto sfuggire Artie.

“Beh, _io_ ho un vero appuntamento con Rachel, quindi divertitevi, a cena, e ci vediamo dopo!”

“Cosa?!” esclamò lui, mentre Finn gli dava una pacca sulla spalla e si dirigeva verso la porta. “Papà! Senti, perché tu e Carole non andate a godervi una bella cena da soli? Io mi preparerò qualcosa qui a casa prima di andare da David…”

“Niente da fare. Forza, muovi le chiappe. Prima usciamo, prima arriverai da lui.”

“È _ingiusto_ , ti dico…”

“Il tempo passa, Kurt!”

Salì le scale con passi pesanti e borbottando tra sé e sé sulla differenza ingiusta con cui lui e Finn venivano trattati: a volte gli dava davvero sui nervi, considerando anche le scelte amorose di entrambi. Non che lui avesse decine di ex da usare come esempio, ma quel fatto stesso avrebbe dovuto dimostrare che si dovesse meritare un po’ _più_ di fiducia e rispetto. Aveva già sistemato sul letto gli abiti che avrebbe indossato quella sera e aveva deciso di puntare sulla comodità. Non perché a Dave non importasse cosa si mettesse addosso, ma perché era piuttosto certo di poter scegliere _qualsiasi cosa_ e lui avrebbe comunque pensato che stesse bene, il che era gratificante.

I jeans che aveva scelto erano blu scuro ed elastici: quando li metteva sembrava che glieli avessero dipinti addosso e gli facevano un sedere _da_ _schianto_. Li aveva abbinati a una camicia verde a maniche lunghe, che era alquanto semplice a confronto del suo solito repertorio, ma il taglio era perfetto per il suo fisico e, beh, sapeva che a David piacesse il verde. Inoltre non avrebbe messo niente, sotto, cosa che non faceva mai, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se ci fossero meno strati di tessuto tra loro, nel caso in cui avessero finito per pomiciare di nuovo.

Quel pensiero gli sollevò leggermente l’umore e si allacciò le scarpe per poi andare a lavarsi velocemente i denti. Passò in rassegna tutti i piatti da cui avrebbe dovuto stare alla larga per evitare di avere l’alito che puzzava d’aglio o di beccarsi dei pezzi di spinaci fantasma tra i denti. Tornò al piano di sotto e trovò suo papà e Carole in attesa, con abiti piuttosto casual, benché lei avesse dato una rinfrescata al trucco. S’infilò nel sedile posteriore dell’auto e cercò di non fare il broncio, perché altrimenti si sarebbe dovuto sorbire anche un discorsetto su come moderare il proprio atteggiamento, prima di partire. Non riusciva a credere che Burt non gli avesse neanche permesso di seguirli con la sua macchina nel caso in cui avessero fatto tardi.

“Dove si va, quindi?”

“Vedrai…”

Roteò gli occhi e guardò fuori dal finestrino. Non si stavano dirigendo verso il centro, ma il percorso che stavano seguendo gli era famigliare e si affrettò a estrarre il cellulare.

> _Ehi, ci sono dei ristoranti vicino a casa tua?_
> 
> **_No. Perché? Se è per cenare, non c’è problema, papà e Judy hanno preparato abbastanza cibo per uno squadrone intero._ **

Ovviamente. Fissò la nuca di suo padre e i suoi peggiori timori vennero confermati quando parcheggiarono proprio di fronte al vialetto di David.

 

Il campanello suonò e Paul gli urlò di andare ad aprire. Non capiva _perché_ , dato che lui era in camera sua, di sopra, mentre suo papà era da basso, a solo qualche metro dalla porta. Quando lo chiamò di nuovo, allontanò la sedia dalla scrivania, sospirando, e si diresse verso l’ingresso, infilando la testa nel telaio della porta della cucina per vedere in che stato fosse ridotta. Ma il caos di poco prima era svanito e tutto quello che vide fu suo padre che stava versando del vino in due calici, di fianco a due bottiglie di birra già aperte.

“State aspettando qualcuno?”

“Oh, ho dimenticato di dirtelo? Ho invitato a cena un paio di amici.”

“Deve esserti sfuggito di mente…” _data la tua età avanzata_ , pensò, senza dire una parola, ma dal modo in cui Judy nascose un sogghigno era evidente che lei avesse capito dove fosse andato a parare.

Era troppo tardi per dire o fare qualcosa e almeno adesso tutto quel cibo aveva senso; girò su tacchi e andò ad aprire, alzando gli occhi al cielo per il fatto che Paul non lo potesse fare da sé. Dopotutto nella privacy dei suoi pensieri poteva lagnarsi quanto voleva. Si preparò a dare il benvenuto agli ospiti con un sorriso, ma quando aprì l’uscio si ritrovò davanti Kurt. E suo _padre_. E la signora Hudson. O Hummel? La madre di Finn, insomma. Il che probabilmente significava che il signor Hummel non fosse venuto lì per ucciderlo. Il suo sguardo tornò a incontrare quello di Kurt, che aveva un aspetto… beh, _sexy_ , ma anche un po’ incazzato e forse anche molto compiaciuto, ancora non ne era sicuro, ma gli rivolse comunque un sorriso, che quello ricambiò.

“Penso che siamo noi il tuo squadrone…”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi prego non odiatemi! *Scappa via dai lettori che sono stati introdotti al fandom di _Sherlock_ tramite questa fic e non ne sono affatto contenti…* (Pfft! Come se fosse possibile essere felici di seguire _Sherlock_!)

 

Lo fissò, perché questo… portava il solito imbarazzo durante i loro incontri a un livello finora mai raggiunto. E aveva anche pensato di poter _forse_ riuscire ad avere una conversazione con Kurt di persona, ma con suo padre presente… anzi, con _entrambi_ i loro padri presenti, era tutta un’altra storia.

“Dalla tua espressione sconvolta, direi che sapevi cosa sarebbe successo questa sera tanto quanto me…”

Scosse la testa, ma fortunatamente il suo corpo riuscì a inserire il pilota automatico e fece un passo di lato per far entrare gli ospiti. Quando il signor Hummel e la madre di Finn lo superarono e si diressero sicuri verso la cucina, seppe per certo che non fosse la prima volta che venivano qui. Evidentemente era un’altra cosa che era successa durante le settimane che aveva passato da sua mamma: a quel punto si chiese quando avrebbe finito di sorprendersi all’idea che Paul avesse una vita sociale e che fosse più attiva della sua, al momento. Chiuse la porta quando entrò anche Kurt e si sarebbe offerto di prendergli la giacca, ma non ne indossava una.

“Non riesco a credere che siamo a un triplo appuntamento…” affermò quello, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione della cucina, da cui uscivano le voci degli adulti. Dave scosse di nuovo la testa, doveva iniziare a stare attento a quello che gli succedeva attorno e a cosa stesse dicendo l’altro.

“Un triplo… oh. Giusto. Beh, potrebbe essere peggio.”

“Come potrebbe essere peggio di così, David?” Quanto gli piaceva sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome – non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se l’avesse abbreviato, ma tutto era meglio di ‘Karofsky’ o di alcuni dei nomi che gli aveva affibbiato in passato – ed era _davvero_ il momento di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

“Beh, avremmo potuto essere a un doppio appuntamento con solo i nostri padri…”

Quello spalancò gli occhi, orripilato, e non riuscì a trattenere un suono divertito. Il suo famoso senso dell’umorismo aveva colpito ancora – era ovvio che il suo primo appuntamento sarebbe stato un disastro, con suo papà lì.

“Oddio, riesci a immaginarteli che ci fanno da chaperon?”

“Probabilmente si divertirebbero più loro che noi.”

“Oh, sono certo che adesso si stiano divertendo anche _troppo_ …” borbottò Kurt, guardando verso la cucina, da cui si riusciva a sentire il suono di risate, e lui sospirò, imitandolo, perché aveva proprio l’impressione che per Paul quella situazione fosse uno spasso. Quando tornò a posare lo sguardo su Kurt, vide che lo stava guardando e sorrise in modo esitante.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

Si sentiva tremendamente timido, anche in quel momento, nonostante tutte le loro conversazioni e le due volte che si erano visti di persona, domenica. Il loro legame era ancora nuovo, tenero e fragile e allo stesso tempo un po’ spaventoso, ma non avrebbe preferito che fosse in alcun altro modo. Kurt fece un passo in avanti e premette brevemente le labbra contro le sue, prima che lui potesse dire o fare alcunché, e Dave abbassò il capo, nascondendo un altro sorriso: davvero non avrebbe preferito niente di diverso.

 

Entrò in cucina e ignorò il ghigno compiaciuto di Burt, ma se fossero stati a casa avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo. Salutò il signor Karofsky, che gli disse di chiamarlo Paul, e gli venne presentata Judy, una donna dai capelli bianchi e corti, con un sorriso amichevole e con addosso dei jeans e una camicetta. Era una di quelle donne mature dall’aspetto sempre alla moda e si chiese che lavoro facesse. Senza dubbio avrebbe avuto l’occasione di chiederglielo a cena, che prometteva di rivelarsi un disastro di proporzioni epiche. Avvertì la vibrazione del cellulare e lo estrasse, sorridendo quando lesse il messaggio.

> **_Stai molto bene, stasera._ **
> 
> _Grazie. Anche tu. :)_

“State mandando messaggi l’uno all’altro?” chiese suo padre, e Kurt si morse il labbro, sbirciando velocemente Dave che faceva la stessa cosa e si chiese se stesse trattenendo uno scoppio di risa o un commento sarcastico, perché lui stava certamente facendo fatica a trattenere tutti quelli che gli venivano in mente, al momento.

“Non capirò mai gli adolescenti di oggi: insomma, sono a meno di un metro l’uno dall’altro…” affermò Paul e, okay, magari lui non aveva tutti i torti, dopo averlo visto nel corridoio di casa sua la domenica prima, ma a mali _estremi_ …

“Magari non vogliono che voi due vecchi ficcanaso sentiate quello che si stanno dicendo…” intervenne Judy, e lui sorrise, scorgendo anche la veloce occhiata di approvazione che le rivolse David, per poi fissare intensamente suo padre.

“Oddio, non starete facendo sesso via SMS, vero?”

“Cosa?!” “No!” esclamarono loro contemporaneamente: questa situazione era _umiliante_ , sentiva le guance arrossire e vide che stava succedendo anche a David. Stavano evitando di incrociare lo sguardo, perché era certo che se si fossero guardati negli occhi, lui sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.

“E comunque si dice ‘messaggiare’, nessuno dice più ‘SMS’,” spiegò Carole, cercando di istruire Burt, al che lui spalancò gli occhi e, se fossero stati in una situazione diversa, avrebbe cominciato a ridere. Dio, _se solo_ il sesso via messaggi fosse la cosa peggiore che avessero combinato… E invece no, si erano buttati nel sesso online prima ancora di scoprire l’identità l’uno dell’altro. Beh, quella era una storia da _non_ raccontare agli eventuali figli. Si bloccò, ammiccò e non riuscì a credere di aver appena pensato una cosa del genere. Si era immaginato con David nel futuro. Con tanto di _figli_. Si morse di nuovo il labbro e sorrise, perché come idea aveva un certo fascino, benché si considerasse troppo giovane per considerarla seriamente.

“È il peggior primo appuntamento _della storia_ ,” mormorò Dave, e quando lui sollevò lo sguardo, si accorse che erano da soli nella stanza; emise una piccola risata, più che altro per via del nervosismo.

“No, non è vero, avevi ragione: avrebbe potuto essere peggio, almeno non dobbiamo affrontarlo da soli…”

“Forza, piccioncini! Qualcuno qui vorrebbe iniziare a mangiare!”

“Oh, cazzo… pensi che potrei cavarmela con un’accusa di omicidio per legittima difesa?” David sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse di quello che aveva appena detto e lui gli prese la mano, stringendola con fare rassicurante.

“Certo che sì. Oppure posso procurarti un alibi e aiutarti a nascondere i corpi…”

Quello rise; gli piaceva sentire quel suono, gli piaceva molto, e si lasciò portare in sala da pranzo. Dove scoprirono due tavoli separati, entrambi apparecchiati.

“Un tavolo per bambini? Seriamente?!”

“Non mi sembrate troppo felici di cenare insieme.”

“Pensavo che vi sarebbe piaciuta una cenetta per due…”

“Perché state uscendo insieme, no?” chiese suo padre.

“Di certo sembrava così, domenica…” osservò Paul. Kurt chiuse gli occhi, chiedendo a un Dio in cui non credeva di non fargli diventare la faccia rossa come un peperone.

“Oddio…” borbottò David, strofinandosi il volto con i palmi delle mani, perché avevano avuto torto marcio: _poteva_ essere peggio. Senza grandi sforzi, a quanto pareva.

“Sentite, non è un tavolo per bambini. Abbiamo solo pensato di farvi un piccolo tavolo romantico solo per voi.”

“Non è esattamente romantico con tutti voi nella stessa stanza, scusami, papà,” affermò, mentre David annuiva lentamente, esprimendo il suo accordo, presumibilmente.

“Beh, è il meglio che siamo riusciti a fare, considerate le circostanze,” disse Carole, usando un tono che voleva chiaramente distendere l’atmosfera, e in quel momento lui capì. David non poteva portarlo in un ristorante, suo padre lo sapeva, sebbene non avesse idea dell’epopea di San Valentino, ed era in effetti dolce che volesse dare a suo figlio una cenetta romantica con il suo ragazzo. Era un po’ strano che rimanessero tutti nella stessa stanza, ma si stava lasciando velocemente alle spalle l’impressione d’imbarazzo e stava invece iniziando a capire da dove venisse la vena romantica di Dave.

“Per la cronaca, voi due siete la coppia di cupidi più _strampalata_ che abbia mai visto,” affermò, passando lo sguardo da suo padre a Paul. Quelli si limitarono ad assumere un’espressione compiaciuta e lui rivolse un sorriso a David, inclinando la testa verso il piccolo tavolo apparecchiato con una tovaglia bianca, un vaso di fiori e delle candele e, a dire la verità, se non fosse per il fatto di essere circondati da quattro adulti, sarebbe stato perfetto.

 

La cena non fu un disastro totale e, se ignorava il fatto che di fianco a loro ci fossero suo papà e quello di Kurt e che si trovassero nella sua sala da pranzo, avrebbe potuto fingere di essere in un ristorante. Paul e Judy si erano impegnati al massimo, il cibo era delizioso ed erano riusciti a infilare qualche breve conversazione tra una portata e l’altra, ma tutte le volte che iniziavano a parlare calava improvvisamente il silenzio all’altro tavolo. Si erano limitati a ridere e a posticipare ogni tipo d’interazione fino a dopo il pasto, benché avessero ascoltato senza rimorsi quello che si dicevano i loro padri – il che era stato allo stesso tempo informativo e terrificante. Era alquanto sicuro che sarebbe passato un po’ di tempo prima che fossero riusciti a non parlarne più.

Judy aveva loro proibito di aiutarla a sparecchiare ed era strano essere servito in quel modo a casa propria. Entrambi i tavoli erano stati sgombrati da piatti e bicchieri, ma lei aveva portato delle altre posate per lui e Kurt, il che gli fece chiedere cosa stesse succedendo. Posò davanti a loro due dessert, un brownie al cacao che profumava di cioccolato fuso per lui e una fetta di cheesecake per Kurt. Lui scoccò un’occhiata all’altro tavolo e vide che nessuno era più neanche seduto, preferendo invece stare in piedi a fissarli. Erano davvero un branco di pazzoidi.

“Bene, allora noi usciamo,” dichiarò suo papà.

“Aspetta un attimo: uscite?”

“Beh, c’è un film che vogliamo andare a vedere, si chiama _The Avengers_ , e io devo convincere Burt che sono meglio della Justice League. E ha ricevuto delle gran belle recensioni…”

Sbatté le palpebre, perché non aveva idea che suo padre conoscesse i Vendicatori, né che sapesse che avevano fatto un film, ma ora che lo sapeva gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a guardarlo con lui, benché l’avesse già visto.

“Ma i Vendicatori _sono_ meglio della Justice League,” affermò Dave. Il sorriso e il piccolo cenno che gli rivolse suo padre gli diede uno strano senso di approvazione, come se Paul fosse fiero di lui perché gli piaceva una serie di fumetti invece di un’altra.

“Allora state andando al cinema? Tutti?” chiese Kurt. _Oh_ : almeno uno di loro si era reso conto delle implicazioni di quel gesto. _Porca vacca_. Deglutì e tornò a guardare suo padre, che era deciso a non incontrare il suo sguardo, adesso. Cazzo. Li stavano lasciando da soli. Consapevolmente, il che toglieva ogni briciolo di senso al fatto di averli costretti a cenare in quel modo imbarazzante – ma, a discapito di tutto, non era davvero sicuro di _voler_ rimanere da solo con Kurt.

“Già. Torneremo tra qualche ora a prenderti,” aggiunse Burt.

“Oh… Okay. Va bene,” rispose quello, con un’aria del tutto calma, ma lui si chiese se non stesse recitando.

Si domandò se i loro padri stessero provando a esercitare uno strambo tipo di psicologia inversa, lasciandoli da soli per indurli a non fare niente, ma non era troppo convinto che avrebbe funzionato. I quattro adulti uscirono, con Carole e Judy che punzecchiavano i due uomini per far dare loro una mossa, roteando gli occhi per l’esasperazione, e lui si morse il labbro, divertito, chiedendosi di chi fosse davvero stata l’idea della cena. Sembrava un’idea tipica di suo padre, intento a interferire nella sua vita amorosa, ma lasciare loro la casa… magari era stato Burt Hummel? O sua moglie? Guardò Kurt, seduto di fronte a sé, che faceva girare un cucchiaino tra le dita con un sorriso sulle lebbra e un aspetto _perfetto_. Gli sorrise di rimando e prese il proprio cucchiaio.

“Quindi… I nostri padri bisticciano su chi è meglio tra Vendicatori e Justice League…”

“A essere sincero non so che differenza ci sia,” disse Kurt, al che lui lo fissò. Non era male, poterlo guardare così e avere l’impressione che fosse un’azione normale, che ci si _aspettasse_ addirittura che lo facesse. “Non guardarmi così, David, per me sono solo un branco di adulti in tutine elastiche. Che c’è?”

“Dici sul serio? A te non… non t’interessano i fumetti?”

“Beh, no. Non direi. Perché, dovrei? Sono solo personaggi inventati.”

“Proprio come John e Sherlock.”

Quello interruppe l’ascesa del cucchiaino verso la bocca e lo posò di nuovo sul piatto, inclinando la testa di lato con fare pensoso.

“Okay, allora spiegamelo in termini che io possa capire.”

“Non so cosa intendi. Quali termini?”

“Pairing. Come Johnlock.”

Scoppiò a ridere, perché era la prima volta che facevano riferimento a quello che li aveva avvicinati e avvertì una piacevole sensazione di vertigine.

“Okay. Da un lato ci sono i fumetti _DC_ e credo che un sacco di persone mettano insieme Batman e Superman… sono entrambi personaggi di quella casa editrice. Dall’altro ci sono le serie _Marvel_ , con Capitan America e Iron Man.”

“Chi?”

“Tony Stark? Iron Man!”

Quando quello continuò a rivolgergli un’espressione vacua, lui scosse la testa e riprese a mangiare il dolce, spiegando le storie di tutti i personaggi, descrivendo il loro aspetto fisico e che uniforme indossassero, in modo che l’altro potesse riconoscerli, e doveva ammettere di starsi divertendo, di essere rilassato, e non poté non sentirsi sollevato che il modo fluido con cui parlavano online si stesse trasferendo anche nelle loro conversazioni di persona.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che alcuni di voi vogliono una bella lemonaccia di quelle serie, ma tenendo in considerazione il tipo di persone che sono Kurt e Dave in questa fic, non posso darvi soddisfazione (per ora). (Non sto dicendo che non possano fare altre, ehm, cose… ma così è…)

 

Rimisero a posto il resto dei piatti, perché erano ancora un po’ impacciati e almeno così avevano qualcosa da fare. Sapeva che pomiciare con David non fosse imbarazzante e che non lo fosse neanche parlargli, ma a quanto pareva la transizione tra le due attività era piena di rossori, sguardi timidi e, almeno per quanto riguardava l’altro, la temporanea inabilità di conversare. Ma Kurt era paziente. Ora conosceva meglio il modo in cui David ragionava e ciò doveva _pur_ essergli utile. E se tutte le altre forme di dialogo dovessero fallire, era piuttosto sicuro di poterlo convincere a esprimersi tramite la scrittura. Le parole potevano venire dopo.

Ma alcune dovevano essere dette adesso. Nonostante l’opportunità che gli era stata presentata – ovvero avere la casa tutta per sé, la consapevolezza di dove fossero i loro genitori e per quanto tempo sarebbero stati via – non voleva abbandonare il loro piano originale di film e pomiciate. Non che non _volesse_ passare tutto il tempo possibile a baciarlo, ma aveva visto quel lampo di panico nei suoi occhi quando si era reso conto che sarebbero rimasti da soli. Malgrado quello che aveva detto domenica, sapeva che se avesse insistito per fare sesso con David l’avrebbe avuta vinta, ma non voleva che fosse così, tra loro.

Desiderava un ragazzo i cui occhi s’illuminassero all’idea di rimanere da solo con lui e che sapesse che Kurt si fidava di lui. Che lo desiderava. Ma lui non voleva buttarsi a picchiata nella fase fisica del loro rapporto. Erano insieme da solo tre giorni e non pensava di poter mai diventare il tipo di persona da bruciare le tappe e fiondarsi nel letto dell’altro. Online, beh, era una situazione diversa; comunque sentiva di avere stabilito un legame molto più profondo con lui nelle ultime settimane rispetto a quello che aveva costruito nell’arco di mesi con Blaine e si chiedeva se ciò fosse dovuto alla natura del loro modo di comunicare. Al fatto di non aver mai nascosto nulla all’altro perché avevano pensato che non so sarebbero mai incontrati.

Osservò la cucina, ora ripulita, e guardò David, che stava giocherellando con un filo che pendeva dalla manica della maglietta con una tale concentrazione da fargli sospettare che fino al momento prima avesse fissato lui. Fece un passo in avanti, avvolse le dita attorno al suo polso e lo tirò gentilmente, scuotendo la testa.

“Rovinerai la maglietta.”

“È vecchia, tanto.”

“Non ti sei neanche cambiato?”

“Non è che mi abbiano dato un avvertimento…”

Il significato sottinteso da quelle parole lo elettrizzò: si _sarebbe_ cambiato se avesse saputo che Kurt sarebbe venuto a cena. Non riuscì a fermare il sorriso che gli sbocciò lentamente in volto. Era nella cucina di David Karofsky, con pochi centimetri a separarli e gli cingeva il polso – non era romantico quanto tenergli la mano, ma l’altro sapeva essere dolce in abbondanza, quando poteva farlo in forma semi-anonima – doveva solo aiutarlo a trovare la sicurezza di farlo pubblicamente. Non voleva mettergli pressione, però; almeno quello l’aveva imparato, perché avrebbe finito per fare danni se avesse tentato di spingerlo a fare qualcosa per cui non era pronto.

“Allora, ti va di guardare un film?”

“Sì, certo. Cosa avevi in mente?”

“Beh, avevo pensato alla seconda stagione di _Sherlock_ … ma ora sto pensando a qualcosa che ti aiuti nella tua esplorazione del mondo _Marvel_. Come _Thor_ o _Iron Man_.”

Lasciò andare il suo polso, posandogli la mano aperta sul fianco e sporgendosi verso di lui, inclinando la testa verso l’alto per baciarlo. Da sotto le ciglia lo osservò mentre Dave lo studiava. Voleva davvero che David iniziasse un bacio, nella privacy della sua casa, o che comunque reciprocasse il contatto fisico. Voleva che sapesse di poterlo fare. Avvertì le sue dita passare lungo la sua mandibola, il pollice che gli carezzava lo zigomo, e posizionò il capo in modo che poggiasse dolcemente sul suo palmo. David era più alto di lui ed era un po’ strano tendersi verso l’alto per baciare, invece di abbassarsi, ma era certo che si sarebbe abituato in fretta e avrebbe anche avuto una comoda spalla su cui appoggiarsi quando guardavano la TV. A quel punto sentì il suo respiro caldo e il delicato tocco delle sue labbra. Era così gentile che quasi faceva il solletico, ma si costrinse a non reagire, né ridendo a causa dell’eccessiva delicatezza né rispondendo in modo troppo vigoroso.

Fortunatamente non dovette far nulla, perché l’assenza di proteste da parte sua sembrò sufficiente a incoraggiare David, che mise un po’ più di forza nel bacio, e lui non indietreggiò neanche di un soffio, facendo scorrere le labbra sulle sue, unendo le mani dietro la sua schiena, posandole sui caldi muscoli che vi trovò. Sapeva di cioccolato. Fondente, intenso e lievemente amaro, e si chiese quale fosse il proprio sapore. Sentì l’altra mano salire a incorniciargli l’altro lato del viso, come se fosse un oggetto prezioso, ed era piacevole, ma lui non era un delicato fiorellino. Comunque, piccoli passi; quel pensiero lo fece sorridere e si scostò leggermente, al che le mani dell’altro lo lasciarono immediatamente.

“Mmm… Meglio del dessert.”

Gli occhi nocciola esaminarono la sua espressione e lui non smise di sorridere.

“Hai idea di quanto tu sia bello, Kurt?”

Arrossì, d’un tratto imbarazzato, piuttosto sicuro che non fosse stata sua intenzione dire quelle parole a voce alta, ma gli venne in mente una risposta e si rese conto di stare _flirtando_ e di persona!

“Magari un giorno potrai dirmi tu quanto…”

“Potrei scriverci libri interi,” ribatté quello, con il viso di una sfumatura di rosso che non gli aveva mai visto prima addosso, al che Kurt emise un piccola risata e chinò il capo, continuando a sorridere contro il suo petto e stringendo la presa, abbracciandolo forte. Il loro scambio di battute _poteva_ essere replicato faccia a faccia, allora, anche se avrebbe causato la loro morte per imbarazzo.

“Io voto _Sherlock_. Almeno se abbiamo voglia di parlare non mi sentirò in colpa per essermi perso qualcosa.”

“Okay.”

Lo seguì fino in soggiorno, lo guardò accendere la televisione e inserire il DVD. Si sedette sul divano e, quando l’altro si voltò, si scostò leggermente di lato, dando quella che sperava fosse una chiara indicazione. Rimasero seduti in silenzio, uno di fianco all’altro, con le spalle che a malapena si sfioravano, mentre iniziava il primo episodio, e Kurt aveva quasi voglia di liberare una risata nervosa, chiedendosi se sarebbe stato meno teso con un genitore in casa con loro. Dio, era _inutile_. Avevano entrambi diciotto anni! Avrebbero dovuto andare a vivere a New York in una questione di mesi, ci si aspettava che sapesse cavarsela da solo e come affrontare questo genere di situazioni!

Sussultò quando sentì un’unghia toccargli il lato della mano: abbassò lo sguardo e notò che quella di David era ora posata accanto alla sua sul cuscino, con un dito teso a toccarlo. Sorrise e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le dita tra loro e stringendo lievemente, ottenendo una breve stretta come risposta; gli piaceva la semplicità di quel metodo di comunicazione silenzioso. Guardarono la serie in silenzio e gli piacque rigodersela da capo, benché conoscesse già la trama: era come rileggere uno dei suoi libri preferiti. Di tanto in tanto scoccava un’occhiata verso l’altro e lo trovava sempre intento a guardare il grande schermo del televisore, finché non lo scoprì a osservarlo.

“Che c’è?”

“Non hai risposto a tutte le mie domande, sai?”

“Quali domande? Quando?” chiese, corrugando la fronte.

“All’inizio, quando abbiamo iniziato a scambiarci messaggi…” mormorò Dave, con aria ancora un po’ imbarazzata.

“Oh. Te li ricordi tutti?”

“Può darsi che li abbia riletti un paio di volte…”

Sorrise, perché li aveva riletti anche lui, e stava cercando di ricordarsi a quale domanda si riferisse. Gli lasciò la mano, cambiò posizione e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo ghigno quando David inspirò bruscamente, mentre lui si stendeva sul divano, sul fianco, usando la sua coscia come cuscino e piegando le gambe per mettersi più comodo. Afferrò la mano con cui David l’aveva toccato per primo e se la posò sul braccio.

“Qual era?”

“Ehm… che?”

“A quale domanda non ho risposto?”

“Oh. Ehm… Beh, non devi dirmelo per forza, mi stavo solo chiedendo se non me l’avessi detto apposta o se ti fosse solo sfuggito di mente o-”

“Qual era, David?”

“Mmm… Qual è il tuo ricordo più felice?”

“Oh… Giusto. Me la ricordo. Ti ho lasciato con un tarlo nell’orecchio, eh?”

L’altro fece spallucce, annuendo con fare riluttante, e lui rise gentilmente. L’episodio era finito, sullo schermo stavano scorrendo i titoli di coda e Kurt fu sorpreso di scoprire che fossero già passati novanta minuti.

“Ho un sacco di bei ricordi, citarne solo uno sembrava impossibile.”

“Oh, okay. Ma… fammela riformulare: in quali momenti sei più felice?”

“Mmm… beh, così è più facile. Quando mi sto esibendo. Quando canto. Non devo neanche essere su un palcoscenico, mi basta… esibirmi per me stesso, in camera mia. E tu, invece?”

“Quando scrivo. Sì… Decisamente quando scrivo. Ora però non è affatto male.”

L’ultima frase venne pronunciata così piano che l’altro avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver detto parola, ma Kurt si limitò a sorridere di nuovo, accoccolandosi meglio contro il calore della sua gamba, ignorando il piccolo squittio provocato da quell’azione.

 

Il forte lampo della luce che veniva accesa lo fece sussultare e coprirsi gli occhi, imprecando. Erano anni che suo padre non lo svegliava in quel modo e cercò di abituare gli occhi all’improvviso bagliore, ammiccando con un occhio solo, tenendo ancora l’altro chiuso. Di certo non era necessario usare una crudeltà simile per svegliarlo! Sentì qualcuno ridacchiare, divertito, e un’altra persona gemere dal fastidio. _Kurt_. Oh, cazzo. Si erano addormentati! Non che avessero fatto atti incriminanti, ma Paul stava _chiaramente_ cercando le prove del contrario, dal modo in cui passava lo sguardo in ogni angolo della stanza, neanche in modo tanto discreto. Non aveva neanche pensato di offrire a Kurt una tazza di caffè, era stato così comodo, sul divano, al caldo… Abbassò lo sguardo sul grembo e vide che l’altro si copriva gli occhi con l’avambraccio, notando i segni che gli erano rimasti sulla guancia per averla posata sui suoi jeans.

“Vi è piaciuto il film?” chiese, con una voce ancora arrochita dal risveglio, e scosse gentilmente la spalla del ragazzo, cercando di svegliarlo così da condividere con lui quella situazione già imbarazzante. Non capiva perché dovesse essere l’unico a subire lo sguardo indagatorio del proprio padre, benché Burt Hummel avesse un’aria alquanto compiaciuta, come se avesse appena dimostrato di aver ragione su qualcosa.

“Non si sveglierà, così. Prova a punzecchiargli le costole con un dito.”

“Ehm…”

Quello sembrò rendersi conto della sua reticenza a seguire il consiglio e si sporse oltre lo schienale del divano, pungolando con forza suo figlio sul fianco – e lui sperò che a Kurt non venisse un livido, perché quel tipo di sveglia sembrava far male.

“Sono sveglio, sono sveglio…” borbottò quello, e Dave cercò di ignorare il modo in cui accoccolò la testa più vicino al punto di unione tra la sua coscia e l’addome.

“Certo, ragazzo, come no. Forza, dobbiamo andare a casa… E tu devi permettere a Dave di andare a letto.”

Quell’ultima osservazione sembrò destarlo del tutto e lui sentì subito la mancanza del suo calore, quando si allontanò per sedersi composto, ammiccando in modo confuso per via di tutta quella luce e strofinandosi il volto. Aveva un aspetto adorabile e lo memorizzò nella cartella mentale in cui teneva tutte le immagini che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter vedere.

“Oh… che ore sono?”

“È l’una passata.”

“E domani ho lezione. Vergogna, papà! Che razza di genitore sei?!”

“La razza di genitore che si fa convincere dalla moglie. E adesso, coraggio, dobbiamo levare le tende.”

“Sì, fammi… fammi solo salutare David…”

“Cinque minuti.”

“Sono più che sufficienti.”

Guardò con gratitudine i quattro adulti lasciare la stanza e non era sicuro che avessero finito di attraversare la soglia, prima che Kurt iniziasse a baciarlo, ma si sporse verso di lui, rispondendo; ora era meno sorpreso dal fatto che gli fosse permesso farlo, malgrado un po’ della sorpresa iniziale ancora rimanesse – e non sapeva se se ne sarebbe mai andata del tutto. Sperava di no, sarebbe un idiota a dare quello che aveva adesso per scontato.

“È stata davvero una bella serata. Scusami se mi sono addormentato, pensavo che saremmo riusciti a parlare di più. E… a fare un po’ più di questo…” affermò, baciandolo di nuovo, ma più lentamente, e Dave sorrise, soffermandosi sul calore del suo corpo premuto leggermente contro il proprio. Portò un palmo a toccargli la gamba, premendo solo quello che bastava a sentire la ruvidità del tessuto dei jeans.

“Sono passati cinque minuti!”

Sussultò di nuovo quando sentì la voce di Burt e scorse l’espressione seccata di Kurt, mordendosi il labbro, divertito perché non era rivolta a lui.

“Penso che il tuo orologio sia rotto.”

“Sì, è probabile. Forza, è ora di andare.”

Quello sospirò e gli diede un ultimo bacio veloce. “Ci sentiamo dopo, okay?”

“Va bene. A dopo.”

Andò a letto sorridendo come un ebete.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo e il prossimo in origine erano uno solo, ma ho dovuto dividerlo perché stava diventando davvero troppo lungo. Credo che la stima finale per la fic sia di 33 capitoli, a meno che non ne debba dividere qualcun altro.

 

“Sembri felice.”

“Mmm. Probabilmente perché lo sono…” rispose Kurt con fare distratto, e in effetti si sentiva piuttosto felice in quel momento, ripensando alla sera prima.

“Perché? Aspetti altri fiori?” chiese Mercedes e, benché avesse ripreso a parlargli, era con evidente riluttanza e non faceva alcuno sforzo di nascondere quanto si sentisse seccata per non essere stata coinvolta nel segreto. Puck e Artie avevano preso l’abitudine di urlargli dei nomi a caso, sia con le iniziali ‘HH’ che completamente distinti, nella speranza che lui reagisse o che venisse esasperato a tal punto da arrendersi e confessare chi fosse l’ammiratore segreto. Non avevano ancora considerato nomi al di fuori degli studenti del McKinley, però, quindi era certo di poter ignorare tutto quello che dicevano senza preoccuparsi.

“Hudson! Hummel-Hudson!”

“Oh mio Dio! È _Finn_!”

“Che?” chiese quest’ultimo, voltandosi verso di loro e dando le spalle a Rachel. Artie ripeté la sua teoria balzana e Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, ascoltando il fratello che protestava e diceva di non essere lui quello che gli stava mandando fiori. Dopo tre giorni di nomi tirati fuori dal nulla, ‘Hummel-Hudson’ era in effetti piuttosto logico e, se non fosse per il fatto che si trattava di _Finn_ , avrebbe cominciato a preoccuparsi che fossero vicini a indovinare.

“Non posso essere io! Sono andati a un appuntamento insieme, ieri sera, e io ero da Rachel!”

A quanto pareva aveva prestato più attenzione di quanto non avesse pensato, ieri, e tutti quanti sembravano essere improvvisamente più interessati di prima. Non andava per niente bene. Venne sommerso di domande, chiedendogli se fosse davvero andato a un appuntamento, e lui si rese conto di dover estirpare il problema alla radice. Una piccola informazione poteva essere sufficiente a stimolare il loro appetito e a mantenerli distratti. Almeno per il resto della settimana, perché era ovvio che, con la fine della scuola che si avvicinava, si stessero tutti annoiando e apparentemente rendergli la vita un _inferno_ era un passatempo appropriato, per loro.

“Non è Finn,” affermò. “Non è uno studente di questa scuola, quindi lasciate perdere e non buttate via i vostri soldi.”

“A me non hanno permesso di puntare niente…” intervenne Blaine, e il suo sguardo scattò su di lui.

“Ma su quali nomi avete puntato?!”

“Beh, abbiamo incluso tutti i ragazzi del Glee Club…”

“Cosa? _Perché_?!” domandò, perché era una delle cose più ridicole che avesse mai sentito.

“Beh, all’inizio volevamo mettere solo Sam, ma poi lui ha detto che c’era una probabilità altrettanto alta che fosse stato Puck a mandarti fiori e a quel punto Artie ha detto che, per essere corretti, dovevano essere inclusi entrambi; è stato qui che hanno deciso che per essere completamente corretti, dovevano essere inclusi tutti i ragazzi del-”

“Non vi è mai venuto in mente che magari è una ragazza? Tipo… Holly Holiday. E che è per questo che non ho detto niente a nessuno, perché non solo è una donna, ma anche un’insegnante?”

Si misero tutti a fissarlo e Kurt dovette trattenere una risata isterica, perché se quello che aveva detto era davvero tanto ridicolo quanto pensava, non c’era da meravigliarsi che lo stessero guardando tutti come se avesse perso qualche rotella. Iniziò a mettere a posto il vassoio del pranzo, preparandosi ad alzarsi; non che dovesse andare in qualche posto in particolare, ma la sola idea di lasciarsi quei pazzi alle spalle era decisamente allettante, soprattutto se non voleva subirsi un’altra valanga di domande.

“Okay, aggiungi il suo nome alla lista,” ordinò Puck, e Artie inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che c’è? Se Hummel ha davvero cambiato sponda, allora la signorina Holiday è una scelta niente male…”

“Oddio…” mormorò lui, e Blaine stava ridendo così forte che gli occhi gli stavano lacrimando. “Non mi stai _aiutando_ , sai?” si lamentò, pungolandogli la spalla.

“Non è vero, però. Giusto Kurt? Non è una ragazza,” chiese Rachel, meritandosi uno sguardo sconvolto. Tra tutte le persone che pensava potessero comprendere meglio la sua sessualità, lei era in cima alla lista. A quanto pareva aveva preso un granchio.

“ _No_! Certo che no. Ma non ha ancora fatto outing e io rispetto la sua scelta. Come dovreste fare anche voi,” affermò, lanciando un’occhiataccia a ognuno di loro. Le risatine dell’amico di certo non lo aiutavano a comunicare la serietà necessaria, però, e Santana aveva smesso di giocherellare con le dita di Brittany, fissandolo invece con uno sguardo indagatore, al quale lui cercò di non reagire in alcun modo visibile. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito, si era considerevolmente addolcita da quando aveva fatto coming out e aveva iniziato a uscire con la sua ragazza, ma era pur sempre Santana e lui non sapeva se provasse un qualche senso di lealtà verso David. O se avesse sentimenti in generale.

“Allora deve andare alla Dalton, se lo conoscete sia tu che Blaine,” osservò Sam, e lui non poté non essere leggermente colpito da questa dimostrazione di logica e raziocinio, ma cercò di non dare alcun segno esterno di cosa pensasse. Era piuttosto certo, comunque, che se David fosse andato alla Dalton non avrebbe avuto un simile timore di rivelare il suo orientamento sessuale ai coetanei. Il fatto che ancora non avesse disdetto l’invito alla festa di domani sera, però, significava che la sua paura era diminuita in modo notevole, rispetto a qualche tempo fa. Kurt doveva comunque ammettere di essere un po’, anzi, _molto_ spaventato all’idea di andare. Non che si fosse mai fermato per così poco, ma non si riteneva privo d’istinto di conservazione.

“Bene, vi lascio a ponderare sui misteri della mia vita, dato che le _vostre_ sono tutte così noiose,” dichiarò, alzandosi e raddrizzando la tracolla della borsa sulla spalla. Un paio dei suoi compagni gli rivolsero occhiate indignate, ma lui li ignorò e si diresse in biblioteca, l’ultimo posto in cui lo avrebbero cercato quando mancava così poco alla fine del semestre, ed estrasse il cellulare.

 

> _Non vedrei male Santana nel ruolo di Irene Adler._

Sorrise, ragionando sul testo del messaggio, e in effetti ce la poteva immaginare anche lui: una donna omosessuale alquanto spaventosa ma incredibilmente attraente con lievi tendenze da dominatrice. Gli si ampliò il sorriso e quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò Nick che sbirciava da sopra la sua spalla, tentando di leggere quello che c’era scritto sullo schermo.

“Non lo farei, se fossi in te. Non sai mai cosa potresti leggere…” disse, spegnendo il display e allontanandosi dal tavolo della mensa. L’altro lo seguì a ruota e sbuffò.

“Pfft. Non c’è niente che mi faccia paura. Santana non è la tua ex?”

“Seh. Ma non chiedermi di fartela incontrare, tu… non sei il suo tipo.”

“Perché, tu sì? Insomma, intendo a parte il dettaglio di essere gay…”

“Quello è esattamente il motivo per cui non sarebbe interessata. Lei…” fece una pausa. Sapeva che Santana avesse fatto outing, ma gli faceva ancora strano parlarne apertamente. “Lei è lesbica. Ha una ragazza.”

“Beh, di solito ne hanno una, no?”

“Che cosa?”

“Le lesbiche. Di solito hanno una ragazza, a meno che non siano single… Perché siete usciti insieme?”

“Ehm, è una storia lunga, ma la versione breve è che mi ha ricattato. Perché ne stiamo parlando?”

“Sono curioso… e comunque deve avere delle amiche, no? Amiche etero…”

Emise un suono divertito, perché riusciva a immaginarsi perfettamente Nick che provava a chiedere a Santana di combinargli un appuntamento con una ragazza. E lei che usava i suoi testicoli come orecchini. Era indeciso tra l’avvertirlo del pericolo e lasciare che facesse come voleva solo per farsi un paio di risate, perché tanto era poco probabile che quei due s’incontrassero di nuovo. Aveva seguito il compagno senza stare troppo attento a dove stavano andando e quando quello gli indicò con un cenno un’aula vuota, lui dovette sopprimere la paura di essere stato condotto verso un’imboscata. Le mura erano spoglie e Jarvis, James e Al erano seduti sulla panca che correva lungo la parete, intenti a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con il primo che stava mormorando di riuscire a vedere direttamente sotto la maglietta di tutte le ragazze che passavano. Dave si voltò verso Nick, perché davvero non capiva perché l’avesse portato qui.

“Ehi, ragazzi.”

“Ehi, amico. Perché tutte queste manovre segrete?”

“Beh, Dave ha qualcosa da dirvi…”

“Cosa?!” sibilò lui, rendendosi conto che questa era _difatti_ un’imboscata, ma probabilmente era troppo tardi.

“Ascoltami: a loro non importerà. E poi vuoi venire alla festa, no?”

“Grazie a te non credo di volerlo più!” sbottò. Era incazzato _nero_. Non riusciva a credere che l’altro pensasse che questa fosse una buona idea: ne avevano parlato, brevemente, e lui aveva detto che non se la sentiva di correre il rischio, non con solo Nick dalla sua parte. Evidentemente questa era la sua soluzione. Ed era una soluzione _stupida_.

“Di cosa state parlando, voi due?”

“Niente!” si affrettò a rispondere, mentre Nick alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Dave è preoccupato che voi non lo accetterete, se ve lo dice.”

I compagni passarono lo sguardo tra loro due, come se pensassero collettivamente che fossero entrambi fuori di senno, e lui non poteva davvero dar loro torto, perché sentiva di esserlo, almeno in parte, e la cosa migliore che potesse fare al momento era uscire da lì.

“Io me ne vado.”

“Amico, ti manca _un_ giorno di scuola. Uno solo. Pensaci,” affermò Nick, fermandolo posando una mano sul suo petto, non forte, ma lo shock del contatto fisico inaspettato lo fece bloccare e fissare il suo palmo, finché quello non lo allontanò con una scusa borbottata.

“D’accordo,” mormorò, voltandosi per guardare in viso gli altri tre e prendendo un respiro profondo. Poteva farcela. _Poteva_ farcela. Cazzo. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

“Dave è gay.”

Voltò di scatto la testa verso Nick, che si limitò a fare spallucce; dovette reprimere l’impulso di dargli un pugno, perché non aveva alcun diritto di condividere quell’informazione su di lui. Jarvis, James e Al non dissero nulla, si limitarono a osservarlo, poi a guardarsi tra loro.

“Dici… Dici sul serio?” chiese il secondo, come se stesse aspettando la seconda parte di una battuta.

“Sì,” rispose Nick. Dave lo superò e andò a sedersi su uno dei banchi, emettendo un sospiro sconfitto e annuendo. Ora non aveva scelta e gliel’avrebbe fatta _pagare_. Ma a quello avrebbe pensato più tardi.

“Da quanto lo sai?”

“Beh…” iniziò, perché non era che ci fosse una data precisa in cui se ne fosse reso conto-

“Non tu, parlo con _Nick_ ,” lo interruppe Jarvis, al che lui chiuse la bocca di scatto e si voltò verso l’amico.

“Da febbraio. Da San Valentino.”

“Lo sai da metà febbraio e sei riuscito a mantenere il segreto?!”

“È quasi una notizia più sconvolgente… Non so se sono altrettanto stupito che Dave è gay.”

Stavano parlando di lui come se non ci fosse, ma non gliene importava.

“Come l’hai scoperto?”

“Era fuori a cena con il suo ragazzo,” spiegò Nick.

“Non è vero!” intervenne lui.

“Beh, non ci sono volute le capacità deduttive di Sherlock, allora, Nick. Non se era a un appuntamento con un altro ragazzo.”

“E Dave, amico, se stai cercando di non farlo sapere in giro, andare a cena con un altro maschietto non è esattamente la mossa più adatta…”

La velocità con cui si stavano scambiando battute gli stava facendo girare la testa, oltre alla sensazione di sollievo travolgente per non venire pestato o insultato per il suo orientamento sessuale, anzi, lo stavano già prendendo in giro in modo amichevole.

“Non era un appuntamento… non era il mio ragazzo.”

“Non lo era allora. Ma adesso sì,” intervenne l’amico, rivolgendo a tutti un sorriso sfacciato, come se fosse merito suo che lui avesse un ragazzo, adesso.

“Seriamente, non riesco a credere che Nick l’abbia saputo e sia riuscito a non dirlo a tutti.”

Quello rivolse a Jarvis il dito medio e Dave emise una risata nervosa.

“Allora perché ce l’hai detto adesso? Hai intenzione di salire sul palco, lunedì, e ritirare il diploma con una bandiera arcobaleno a mo’ di mantello?”

“Ehm, no…”

“Vuole venire alla festa, ma vuole portare anche il suo ragazzo.”

“E…?”

Dave ammiccò, perché per quanto gli _piacesse_ venire accettato così facilmente, non poteva ignorare la loro ingenuità. Spiegò con esitazione quali fossero secondo lui i problemi e, tra tutti loro, James fu l’unico a prenderlo sul serio, a individuare altri potenziali ostacoli, ma gli fece anche notare che ora c’erano quattro persone che lo sapevano e, insieme, potevano affrontare qualsiasi tipo di reazione fisica che potesse essergli rivolta contro. Lui ancora non era convinto che fosse una buona idea, ma Nick sembrava essere deciso a farlo partecipare. Jarvis iniziò a elencare tutti gli altri senior che facevano parte della _Gay-straight alliance_ – e Dave fece una smorfia, perché nemmeno sapeva che in questa scuola ci fosse uno di quei club. 1 In effetti sembrava che gli invitati fossero persone diversissime tra loro e la festa sarebbe stata a casa di Jarvis, il che lo faceva sentire un po’ meglio, ma ancora non sapeva cosa ne avrebbe pensato Kurt.

“Sentite. Io verrò di sicuro. Se Kurt vuole accompagnarmi, allora… finirò per trasformarla in una festa di coming out. Ma sarà lui a scegliere. E… beh, vi dispiacerebbe non parlarne ad altri? Ancora non l’ho detto a mia mamma…”

Nick emise un suono sconvolto che assomigliava a _‘cosa?!’_ e anche gli altri assunsero espressioni stupite. Scrollò le spalle, perché non poteva farci niente: ancora non voleva dirglielo, ma aveva l’impressione di essere su un treno che andava in discesa, acquistando sempre più velocità, e _sapeva_ che a un certo punto sarebbe deragliato e ci sarebbe stato un gran casino, ma non aveva idea dell’eventuale gravità dei danni.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Le _Gay–straight alliances_ sono organizzazioni fondate e gestite dagli studenti, principalmente in scuole superiori e college del Nord America. Il loro scopo è fornire un ambiente sicuro e di supporto per giovani della comunità LGBTQ (lesbiche, gay, bisessuali, transgender e ‘queer’/‘questioning’ – che stanno esplorando la propria sessualità) e per i loro ‘alleati’ etero. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay%E2%80%93straight_alliance).

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo inizia esattamente dal punto in cui finisce il precedente, quindi è ancora giovedì pomeriggio.  
> Grazie mille a Rinn ([cornflakesareglutenfree](http://cornflakesareglutenfree.tumblr.com/)) per avermi suggerito la battuta finale di Puck. Mi ha fatto ridere così tanto che non ho potuto non includerla.

 

Sentì il telefono vibrare e sorrise, aspettandosi già un messaggio di Kurt, ma sospirò, deluso, quando vide che era da parte di suo padre.

> _C’È UN’OSPITE SPECIALE CHE TI SPETTA A CASA!_

Dubitava seriamente che intendesse Kurt e notò che ancora persisteva nell’uso delle maiuscole sempre e comunque, nonostante lui avesse tentato di togliergli quell’abitudine. Scriveva così anche a mano, probabilmente per permettere agli altri di capire la sua leggendaria zampa di gallina.

“Un’ospite speciale, eh?” chiese Nick.

“La vuoi _smettere_ di leggere i miei messaggi?”

“Perché? È divertente!”

Si domandò se fosse il caso di chiedere a Kurt di mandargli SMS sconci, giusto per dare una lezione a Nick, ma sospirò, rassegnandosi ad avere un amico senza alcun senso della privacy altrui. Senza considerare la sua totale incapacità di chiedere una cosa del genere, perché era certo che avrebbero finito per morire dall’imbarazzo o dalle risate isteriche, prima ancora di provarci.

“Probabilmente è mia sorella. Mio papà aveva detto che sarebbe venuta a vedere la consegna dei diplomi, ma…” s’interruppe. Non era che fossero molto legati, lui e Sarah, e non sarebbe stata la prima volta che saltava qualche evento famigliare, quindi non avrebbe cominciato ad attendere il suo arrivo con il fiato sospeso, a meno che non la vedesse di persona.

“È carina?”

“Amico, è la mia versione femminile.”

“Oh…” Iniziò a osservarlo, inclinando la testa da un lato e dall’altro.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Sto tentando di immaginarti con le tette.”

“Nick! Piantala! E non ho intenzione di farti avvicinare a mia sorella. _Scordatelo_!”

Quello continuò a guardarlo, come se gli stesse prendendo le misure, e Dave gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e borbottò: _‘Smettila!’_ prima di entrare in macchina e uscire dal parcheggio scolastico. Si fermò davanti a casa e vide che c’era un’auto a noleggio posteggiata nel punto in cui di solito lasciava la sua. Gli ospiti non erano i suoi nonni, allora, perché vivevano abbastanza vicino da poter usare la loro auto per venire qui. La porta d’ingresso venne spalancata e lui non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso: erano passati quasi diciotto mesi dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista ed era cambiata un po’.

Non aveva mentito sul fatto che Sarah fosse praticamente una sua versione femminile. Era in effetti più alta di lui, aveva la stessa struttura fisica, ma evidentemente o aveva iniziato ad andare in palestra o aveva fatto una dieta, perché aveva perso peso, ma non era certo diventata esile. Era statuaria. O amazzonica. A ogni modo, era in piedi davanti all’ingresso, con le mani sui fianchi, e Dave ricordava bene lo sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo. L’aveva visto quando gli aveva sotterrato tutti i lego nel giardino sul retro o poco prima che gli dicesse che Babbo Natale non esisteva. Sembrava in forma. Felice. Scese dal pick-up e le fece un cenno di saluto.

“Ehi, tu!”

“Ehi… quando sei arrivata?”

“Un’oretta fa. Ho dovuto andare da papà a farmi dare le chiavi.”

“Bene. Ehm, non che non sia bello vederti, ma cosa ci fai qui così in anticipo? Il giorno del diploma è lunedì…” affermò, superandola per entrare in casa.

“Ho pensato che avremmo potuto passare un po’ di tempo insieme nel fine settimana, conoscerci un po’ meglio…”

“Ehm…”

“Che c’è? Hai altri piani?” chiese Sarah, con aria indignata. E, beh, se non fosse stato per Kurt, la festa, la consegna dei diplomi e l’arrivo dei suoi nonni, aveva comunque tre capitoli da scrivere, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto indietro con gli aggiornamenti; d’altro canto, dato che domani era l’ultimo giorno di lezione, avrebbe avuto moltissimo tempo libero, settimana prossima, ma… beh, i giorni immediatamente successivi erano piuttosto pieni.

“Ecco-”

“C’è qualche ragazza che succhia via tutte le tue attenzioni? Tra le altre cose…”

“Umm-” arrossì, perché il doppio senso era arrivato forte e chiaro.

“Beh, rimarrò solo per il fine settimana, quindi può mettersi da parte. Come si chiama?”

La fissò, con il cuore che iniziava a battere rapidissimo, ma se c’era una persona che non avrebbe avuto nulla da dire, quella era sua sorella. Non l’aveva mai detto ad alta voce, però. Anzi, non l’aveva neanche detto _personalmente_ a nessun altro: le persone lo supponevano, lo indovinavano o lo sapevano già… Oppure lo spiattellavano davanti ad altri – _grazie mille, Nick…_

Prese un respiro profondo e lasciò che le parole gli sgorgassero dalle labbra.

“Si chiama Kurt. E non si mette mai da parte per nessuno.”

Sarah lo fissò, senza dire una parola. C’era un tale silenzio che poteva sentire il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie e desiderava davvero che lei dicesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Preferibilmente _non_ un insulto, ma gli andava bene tutto, ora, pur d’interrompere il silenzio.

“Cazzo. Mi stai prendendo per il culo?”

“No… Sono gay.”

“Oh mio Dio… Sei gay?”

“Seh.”

“E hai un ragazzo?”

Annuì e abbassò il capo per nascondere il piccolo sorriso all’idea di avere Kurt come ragazzo, perché ancora non gli sembrava vero.

“Oh. Allora sono queste le notizie importanti che doveva dirmi papà.”

“No… probabilmente no. Voglio dire, queste sono le _mie_ notizie. Papà ha le sue.”

“E sai di che si tratta?”

“Sì.”

“Lui e mamma non si vogliono rimettere insieme, vero?”

“ _Cosa_?! Certo che no!”

“Menomale… Ora. Dimmi di lui. Come hai detto che si chiama? Quando posso incontrarlo?”

“Aspetta: non eri interessata a conoscere la mia ragazza, ma ora che sai che è un maschio non vedi l’ora?”

“Detesto la maggior parte delle altre ragazze. Mi danno fastidio. Hai una foto? È carino?”

“ _Sarah_ …”

“Che c’è? Stai crescendo e diventando un ometto! È quasi adorabile. Oh, aspetta: vuoi dire che è brutto?”

“No! Dio, che giornata…”

“Beh, forza, allora, sai che non puoi tenermi niente segreto.”

“Pfft! Quando ero un ragazzino, magari…”

“Sei ancora un ragazzino, Dave.”

Fece spallucce, non aggiungendo altro, perché era vero che la sua età poteva metterlo in quella categoria, ma con tutto quello che aveva vissuto e le esperienze che aveva fatto, a volte si sentiva già vecchio. Aveva mantenuto un segreto piuttosto importante per gli ultimi anni. Avvertì le sue braccia avvolgerlo e per un attimo s’irrigidì, prima di rilassarsi e ricambiare l’abbraccio.

“Allora, cos’ha detto mamma? Ti parla ancora?”

“No gliel’ho ancora detto. A dire la verità, tu sei la prima persona a cui lo dico. A cui lo dico _davvero_ , intendo.”

“E come hai fatto a dirlo a papà, hai usato il linguaggio dei segni?”

“Ehm, l’ha indovinato… Me l’ha chiesto. Insomma… sì, me l’ha chiesto e io non l’ho negato.”

“Papà pensava che tu fossi gay? _Davvero_?” Sembrava sorpresa e Dave la capiva, perché loro padre era fantastico, ma non avrebbe certo vinto alcun premio per le sue capacità di osservazione.

“Sì, ma c’erano un paio d’indizi a guidarlo…”

“Ha trovato il nascondiglio delle tue riviste porno?”

“No! _Sarah_ …”

“ _David_ … Okay, allora non l’hai detto a papà. Almeno devi averlo detto al tuo ragazzo.”

“Ehm, non esattamente.”

“Come sarebbe?”

“L’ho baciato…”

“Oh. Un approccio diretto. Approvo.”

Scosse la testa, perché davvero non era un argomento che avrebbe voluto discutere di nuovo, ma non poteva certo evitare Kurt per i prossimi quattro giorni e sua sorella doveva sapere cosa fosse successo, prima di scavarsi da sola la tomba. Così cominciò dall’inizio. Dal primo anno di superiori, passando al secondo, con il bullismo, il bacio, tutto quello che aveva fatto da quel momento in poi, sia a Kurt che ad altri. Le raccontò di cosa fosse successo al ballo di fine anno e di aver cambiato scuola. Lei lo ascoltò in silenzio, emettendo suoni incoraggianti e annuendo. Glissò sul dettaglio delle fanfiction, dicendo semplicemente che avevano formato un legame online e che si erano resi conto dell’identità dell’altro solo la domenica prima.

“E vuole uscire con te? Nonostante tutto?” Dave annuì, benché si rendesse conto di aver sfumato su tutte le volte che gli aveva chiesto scusa, sul fatto che gli avesse mandato tutti quei regali di San Valentino solo per farlo sentire speciale e che avessero fatto pace molto tempo prima. Supponeva che sentire la storia intera tutta in una volta facesse sembrare la situazione molto più recente, invece di una serie di eventi sparsi nell’arco di un anno e mezzo. “Oh. Devi davvero piacergli.”

“A quanto pare.”

“Avresti potuto dirmelo, sai…”

“Sì… lo so. È solo che non eri qui.”

Lei lo abbracciò di nuovo, scusandosi a voce bassa, con la bocca premuta contro i suoi capelli, e Dave scrollò nuovamente le spalle. Non era colpa di sua sorella, in fondo capiva perfettamente il suo desiderio di lasciarsi Lima alle spalle.

“Quindi sei più o meno gay _dichiarato_ , adesso?”

“Ehm… sì. Magari da domani lo sarò un po’ di più.”

“Perché?”

Le spiegò i suoi piani per la festa, i dubbi che aveva a proposito, le parlò di Kurt e Sarah ripeté il suo nome come un mantra, il che era comprensibile, perché aveva sempre fatto fatica a ricordarsi quelli di persone nuove. Cedette quando gli chiese di mostrarle una sua foto e le mostrò l’annuario scolastico, perché era l’unica immagine che aveva di lui, e Sarah lo osservò con fare pensoso, toccando con l’indice il suo viso un paio di volte e ripetendo tra sé e sé nome e cognome.

 

Si era scusato con Rachel, che era rimasta leggermente delusa, ma le aveva fatto notare che avevano ancora un’altra settimana di lezioni e molte altre feste a cui partecipare. E poi il resto dell’estate. Lei aveva ammesso la sconfitta, in modo riluttante a dire il vero, e aveva tentato di usare il suo senso di colpa per fargli rivelare il nome del suo ragazzo, ma Kurt non gliel’aveva data vinta. Non era certo di come avrebbero reagito i suoi amici, quando avrebbe detto loro la verità. Non che gliene importasse. Non molto, almeno. Ma avrebbe preferito se non si fossero messi a urlargli in faccia in massa. Per il momento si sarebbe attenuto al consiglio di Blaine e l’avrebbe utilizzato come primo argomento in favore della sua nuova relazione. Se uscire con David lo rendeva felice, allora nessun altro aveva il diritto di esprimere la propria opinione.

Gli aveva parlato la sera prima e l’aveva ascoltato raccontare di come Nick avesse rivelato il suo orientamento sessuale ad altri tre ragazzi della squadra di football, senza conseguenze negative – ne era _così_ felice, per non dire sollevato, benché fosse un po’ arrabbiato per conto di David nei confronti del suo compagno. E ora David aveva finito la scuola e l’avrebbe portato a una festa. Voleva sinceramente andarci, a discapito delle farfalle che gli sciamavano impazzite nello stomaco per il nervosismo. Stava per entrare in un gruppo sociale del tutto nuovo. L’unica persona che avrebbe conosciuto era il suo ragazzo e quel fatto aggiungeva un ulteriore livello di ansia che non aveva mai sperimentato, prima.

Aveva deciso di affrontare l’evento come avrebbe affrontato un’esibizione, il che lo portò a scegliere cosa indossare. Non sapeva decidersi tra un look discreto, qualcosa che rispecchiasse di più la sua identità o una via di mezzo tra i due. Non sapeva quale sarebbe stata la reazione degli amici di David e incontrarli tutti in una volta probabilmente non era l’ideale, ma non voleva peggiorare una situazione potenzialmente esplosiva comportandosi in modo imprudente… e non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il giorno in cui non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi di ipotesi del genere. Non voleva neanche metterlo in imbarazzo, non perché Dave si vergognasse di lui, ma perché era così timido rispetto a lui e non voleva trasformare quello che era un importantissimo passo in avanti in un’esperienza negativa.

Alla fine scelse un abbinamento simile a quello di mercoledì sera, aggiungendo però i suoi stivali alti, una camicia nera a maniche lunghe, adeguatamente elegante, con delle sottili cuciture in tinta con la sciarpa a rete argentea. Si mise in piedi davanti allo specchio, avvolgendosela al collo per poi toglierla e mettersela di nuovo. Avevano intenzione di arrivare presto, così da ridurre al minimo entrate eclatanti e potenziali situazioni imbarazzanti, malgrado sospettasse che non sarebbero riusciti a evitarle _del tutto_. David sarebbe venuto a prenderlo, sebbene a lui sarebbe andato benissimo fare il contrario, ma l’altro aveva insistito e Kurt aveva accettato, anche se non era abituato a non avere il proprio mezzo di trasporto disponibile.

Sentì il campanello suonare e si diede un’occhiata finale allo specchio, raddrizzando le spalle e assicurandosi di avere tutto il necessario, che non era molto. Scese rapidamente le scale, perché non voleva farli arrivare in ritardo, ma poteva già sentire la voce di suo padre e _quello sì_ che li avrebbe fatti ritardare. Superò l’angolo del corridoio e sorrise, osservando David, in piedi davanti alla porta aperta e vestito in modo un po’ più elegante del solito, con jeans scuri, una T-shirt e una camicia a maniche lunghe con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, al che lui si sentì attraversare da un brivido piacevole. Non era mai stato consapevole di essere attratto dalle braccia di un uomo, ma ora lo sapeva: la sua reazione in libreria, il fine settimana scorso, non era stata un’anomalia. Gli piacevano le braccia del suo ragazzo.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao…”

Burt passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e incrociò le braccia. Stava per far loro la ramanzina pre-appuntamento e Kurt aveva voglia di fargli notare che mercoledì sera gli aveva lasciato infrangere tutte le regole che gli aveva imposto, ma lasciò perdere. Voleva uscire prima di domani.

“Divertitevi. State attenti…” tossicchiò, facendo una pausa e fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto. “Non bevete alcol se dovete guidare. Chiamatemi se avete bisogno di qualcosa, okay? Qualsiasi cosa.”

“Grazie, papà. Ci vediamo più tardi.”

“Per che ora tornerai a casa?”

S’interruppe, perché aveva supposto che fosse valido il solito coprifuoco di mezzanotte e, benché sapesse di starlo fissando a bocca aperta, non poteva farne a meno. Era così che ci si doveva sentire ad avere improvvisamente più opzioni, ad avere persone che si fidavano che prendesse la giusta decisione… Che lo ritenevano responsabile a sufficienza.

“Tornerò per mezzanotte. Ma ti manderò un messaggio se faremo ritardo, okay?”

Quello annuì, passando di nuovo lo sguardo tra lui e Dave, quindi fece loro cenno di uscire. “Ci vediamo dopo.”

La porta si chiuse dietro di loro e cominciò a incamminarsi verso la macchina di David, quando sentì una mano posarsi sul suo braccio e si voltò, sorridendo, chiedendosi se avrebbe ricevuto un bacio di saluto, cosa che cercava di non fare davanti a suo papà per preservare la sua sanità mentale, nonostante quello che era successo mercoledì sera. Non sembrava che David stesse per baciarlo, però, anzi, sembrava preoccupato e lui trattenne un piccolo sospiro.

“David, è solo una festa. Non devo venire per forza-”

“No… non è la festa che mi preoccupa. Affatto. È solo che… mia sorella è in macchina e sa essere piuttosto… irruente.”

“Irruente? Intendi che ha un atteggiamento sulla difensiva?”

“Seh. Non voglio che t’insulti, ma conoscendola è inevitabile.”

“Oh, allora è un tratto di famiglia?” chiese, sperando che non fosse troppo presto per scherzare sull’argomento e che l’altro non la prendesse male, e per fortuna vide l’angolo della sua bocca incurvarsi verso l’alto.

“Sì, direi di sì. Sarà genetico.”

Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui gli occhi nocciola continuavano a lanciare rapide occhiate alle sue labbra e le leccò, curioso di vedere cosa succedeva: a Dave mancò il fiato e i loro sguardi s’incontrarono.

“L’hai fatto apposta.”

“Esatto. Puoi baciarmi, sai…”

“Lo so, è solo che mia sorella ci sta guardando…”

“Oh. Lei… verrà alla festa con noi?”

“Sì, l’ha usata come scusa per evitare di andare a cena da nostra madre, quindi… eccola qua.”

“Oh, un reggi-moccolo. Che gioia.”

“Ssh, non farti sentire! Sono tentato di pensare che sia stato papà a convincerla di venire…”

“Ci crederei. Forza…”

Intrecciò le dita con le sue e si diresse verso l’auto, sistemandosi nel sedile posteriore dopo aver insistito che Dave sedesse davanti con sua sorella. La quale sembrava perfettamente amichevole, quindi non sapeva se fosse David a essere paranoico e lei non fosse poi così male o se fosse semplicemente molto brava a nasconderlo di fronte a estranei. L’altro le diede indicazioni e ogni tanto si voltava verso di lui. Kurt non riusciva a bloccare il movimento nervoso della gamba, ma almeno non aveva dovuto sorbire conversazioni imbarazzanti. Rispose alle domande di Sarah sui suoi piani per il college e lei sembrava divertita che andasse a New York, pungolando il fratello sulla coscia; sorrise quando quello le borbottò di piantarla. Si fermarono davanti a una grande casa in periferia.

“È questa?”

“Credo di sì, non sono mai venuto qui. Oh… ecco Nick.”

Riconobbe il ragazzo che aveva scorto il giorno di San Valentino; era piacevole sapere che almeno una delle persone che avrebbe incontrato gli fosse nota, ma non ebbe tempo di pensare altro, prima che lui e i due fratelli uscissero dalla macchina e venissero raggiunti da Nick, che corse loro incontro. David venne salutato con una pacca sulla spalla e un ampio ghigno, quindi quello passò a esaminare velocemente Kurt con lo sguardo, dando l’impressione che stesse valutando se fosse adatto all’amico. Improvvisamente gli porse la mano: era difficile non farsi piacere automaticamente un ragazzo che aveva accettato così facilmente David, senza rivelare il suo segreto alla scuola intera e che gli aveva dato il suo sostegno praticamente in ogni situazione. C’era solo il dettaglio della sua decisione di spiattellare tutto a tre altri studenti, ma sembrava che tutto fosse andato per il meglio.

“Ehi, è bello conoscerti come si deve. Kurt, giusto?” Lui annuì e gli strinse la mano, notando che fosse più massiccio e più alto di David: sapere che fosse dalla loro parte era confortante. Non che ci fossero parti da prendere, ma era meglio essere preparati.

“Ehm, lei è mia sorella, Sarah. Sarah, lui è Nick, un mio amico.”

Non gli era nuovo vedere un uomo che perdeva la capacità di articolare frasi di senso compiuto di fronte alla bellezza femminile, soprattutto perché Finn era una di queste persone, e il rilassamento istantaneo dei muscoli della mandibola era in indizio inequivocabile, ma Nick riuscì comunque a porle la mano per stringergliela – gesto ammirevole, anche perché era piuttosto antiquato.

“Sei sicuro che siete parenti?”

“Ehi!” esclamò Dave, con tono insultato, e lui nascose un sorriso. Sarah era _alta_. Non se n’era accorto in auto, ma era anche più alta di suo fratello minore, cosa che non si era aspettato. Non lo era quanto Nick, però, il quale probabilmente non incontrava spesso ragazze che non l’avrebbero costretto a piegarsi per baciarle. Ma era impossibile negare che fossero parenti: si assomigliavano molto, benché lei avesse un’ossatura più fine e lunghi capelli legati in una coda che le dava ancora più carattere.

“Amico, è molto meglio di una tua versione femminile. Insomma… guardala!”

“Oh, credo che tu mi piaccia…” affermò lei, voltandosi per rivolgere un ghigno a David.

“Oddio…” borbottò quello, al che Kurt non poté fare a meno di ampliare il sorriso e prendergli la mano.

“Rimani alla festa?” chiese Nick, ed era chiaro che si stesse rivolgendo a Sarah.

“Oh, non me la perderei per niente al mondo.”

“Forza, allora, entrate. Vi presenterò Jarvis e gli altri…”

 

Stava andando tutto sorprendentemente bene e Dave iniziò a rilassarsi. I genitori di Jarvis erano a casa, cosa che non si era aspettato ma che l’aveva aiutato molto a tranquillizzarsi. Soprattutto perché quando il compagno aveva fatto le presentazioni, dicendo semplicemente _‘loro sono David e il suo ragazzo, Kurt’_ , sua madre l’aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto quanto fosse fiera di lui, mentre suo padre aveva offerto loro una birra. Avevano entrambi rifiutato. Non che lui non bevesse, perché ogni tanto lo faceva, e tanto era Sarah l’addetta alla guida quella sera, quindi le raccomandazioni di Burt Hummel non erano state necessarie, ma non era pronto ad abbassare del tutto la guardia. Kurt sembrava andare molto d’accordo con James e fu un po’ strano vederlo seduto tra lui e Jarvis, quando tornò dalla cucina con due bibite in mano: sembrava quasi che fossero la sua guardia d’onore e Dave lo apprezzava davvero.

Jarvis si alzò e gli lasciò il posto, che lui accettò con gratitudine. Sarah era in piedi, con le spalle poggiate a una parete e gli occhi che esaminavano la stanza, mentre Nick era tutto intento a flirtare con lei. O a parlarle, non si capiva bene da dove era seduto lui, ma in ogni caso Sarah sembrava divertirsi. Si chiese se avesse un ragazzo. Erano arrivate altre persone e finora nessuno aveva avuto niente da dire, benché avesse notato qualche persona guardare Kurt con un cipiglio confuso – ma era perché non lo riconoscevano, non essendo uno studente della loro scuola, più che per il fatto che fosse gay. Almeno così sperava. James presentò loro la sua ragazza, che era accompagnata da un gruppetto di altre compagne, alcune delle quali riconobbero Kurt per qualche motivo e lui prestò attenzione a quello che stavano dicendo. _La squadra delle cheerleader_. Ma certo.

“Amico, era un cheerleader?” chiese James, al che Kurt rise lievemente, ma venne subito coinvolto in una conversazione su come fosse bravo a cantare ed esibirsi allo stesso tempo.

“Ehm, sì. Per un po’.”

“Ha aiutato le Cheerios a vincere il loro sesto titolo al campionato nazionale,” spiegò la sua ragazza; Dave lo sapeva già, ma James assunse un’espressione colpita e lui si chiese come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse parlato della sua breve carriera da kicker della squadra di football. Preferì però tornare a concentrarsi sulla discussione attuale.

“Con chi sei venuto?”

“Mi ha invitato David,” rispose Kurt, e lui ebbe l’impressione che il tempo si fermasse per un attimo, assaporando il piacere di sentirgli dire quelle parole, prima che tornasse a scorrere normalmente. Molte delle ragazze si scambiarono qualche occhiata, ma nessuna disse niente di cattivo. O comunque lui non sentì nulla.

“Oh. David. Beh, tu _sì_ che sai tenere un segreto…”

Arrossì, perché malgrado non avesse mentito a nessuno della sua nuova scuola, si sentiva un po’ colpevole; fece spallucce, rilassandosi un po’ quando Kurt spostò il peso in modo che le loro spalle si toccassero, offrendogli silenziosamente supporto se l’avesse desiderato, per poi sorridere e chiudere con facilità l’argomento, dicendo che uscivano insieme solo da una settimana, informazione che sembrò placare qualcuna di loro, almeno, ma ne vide altre sgusciare via e seppe per certo che la novità si sarebbe diffusa, se non era già successo, ma finora stava andando tutto bene.

Per cena avevano organizzato un barbecue e la festa stava procedendo in modo regolare: la reazione principale sembrava essere la sorpresa, come aveva predetto Nick, benché ogni tanto sentisse dei borbottii alle proprie spalle, ma li ignorò. Se il suo ragazzo era sopravvissuto ad anni di insulti sputatigli in faccia, Dave sarebbe sopravvissuto a una sera di mormorii passivo-aggressivi. Kurt non diede segno di aver udito alcunché, ma era certo che in quel momento non li avrebbe onorati con una reazione neanche se lo stessero torturando con un attizzatoio ardente e lui non si sarebbe mai stancato di ammirare la sua forza.

Sentì delle esclamazioni irate a cui seguì il tonfo di un corpo che veniva sbattuto a terra; si voltò cercando di capire da dove stesse venendo il baccano e chiedendosi quale ne fosse la causa, quando scorse Jarvis in piedi di fianco a sua sorella e a Nick. Stavano fissando una persona a terra e sentì un peso nello stomaco.

“Oh mamma…” mormorò Kurt di fianco a lui, mentre si avvicinavano fino a vedere Mitchell steso supino sul pavimento, con un aspetto del tutto indenne tranne che per l’espressione frastornata in viso.

“Vuoi ripetere?” lo sfidò Jarvis e sentì Kurt irrigidirsi lievemente; ebbe l’impulso di metterglisi davanti per proteggerlo, ma si astenne, perché l’altro gli avrebbe rivolto una filippica leggendaria se ci avesse anche solo provato. “Già, come credevo. Penso che te ne debba andare.”

Nel soggiorno era calato il silenzio completo e il compagno si alzò, lentamente, barcollando un po’ prima di tenersi dritto poggiando una mano sul muro. Dave non era abbastanza ottimista da pensare che la sua rivelazione non avesse nulla a che fare con quello screzio, ma non aprì bocca, grato che la musica non venne interrotta. Sua sorella sussurrò qualcosa a Nick, il quale svoltò rapido l’angolo del corridoio per andare chissà dove, mentre Mitchell estrasse il telefono dalla tasca e si diresse verso l’ingresso senza guardare nessuno in faccia. Gli invitati ricominciarono gradualmente a parlare e ovviamente si stavano tutti domandando cosa fosse successo: alcune persone andarono da Jarvis a chiedere spiegazioni, quindi lui si limitò ad ascoltare la sua risposta.

“Amico, che è successo?”

“Stava sparando cazzate. Io non ero d’accordo e gli ho chiesto di alzare i tacchi.”

“E l’hai preso a pugni?”

“Oh, no. Quello è merito _suo_ …”

E _ovviamente_ fece un cenno verso Sarah. Non sapeva se essere felice o turbato che lei sentisse il bisogno d’intervenire e, quando Nick tornò con in mano del ghiaccio avvolto in un tovagliolo di stoffa, sperò che non si fosse fatta male alla mano. Lasciò che fosse il compagno a occuparsi di lei, perché sembrava che le sue attenzioni la divertissero, mentre le proprie probabilmente l’avrebbero infastidita. Le chiese silenziosamente se stesse bene e ottenne un occhiolino a mo’ di risposta. I padroni di casa entrarono nella stanza e si guardarono attorno, chiedendo cosa fosse successo, e improvvisamente sembrò che tutti fossero impegnati in conversazioni molto importanti; i genitori di Jarvis si limitarono ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre loro figlio spiegava l’accaduto.

Avvertì il braccio di Kurt cingergli la vita, mentre sentiva cosa avesse affermato Mitchell, che era dell’opinione che gli dovessero dare una lezione per pensare di avere il diritto di stare nello spogliatoio insieme agli altri, ma era a quel punto che Sarah gli aveva mollato un pugno, apparentemente subito dopo che Nick l’aveva presentata, dicendo che fosse sua sorella. Sembrava una scena del tutto fuori di testa e si lasciò portare via da Kurt.

“Allora, penso di dover andare a rivedere _The Avengers_. Credo che capirei molto meglio quello che succede nel film, adesso…” affermò, al che Dave ammiccò. Era un cambio d’argomento così radicale che lo obbligò a smettere di pensare allo scenario precedente, ripetendo tra sé e sé quello che aveva appena detto.

“Hai davvero visto _The Avengers_?”

“Sì, quella sera che ci siamo visti al cinema, ricordi? Un paio di settimane fa… Potremmo andare a rivederlo. Insieme.”

 

Kurt sentì la vibrazione del cellulare e la ignorò. Stavano succedendo fin troppe cose al momento per dar retta anche ai messaggi e, comunque, l’unica persona con cui voleva passare il suo tempo adesso era proprio di fianco a lui. E doveva distrarlo dall’idiozia della gente in generale. Lui c’era abituato, aveva sviluppato un guscio resistente che faceva sempre parte della sua armatura, ma quella sera si era rilassato e si stava divertendo. Continuò a parlargli della possibilità di andare a un appuntamento la sera successiva ed era evidente che Dave non sapesse se concentrarsi su di lui o sulla situazione attuale.

A quanto pareva Nick era un genio e conosceva i suoi amici molto meglio di David. Sapeva che il suo ragazzo non avesse socializzato granché con i propri compagni, ma Jarvis, James e Al erano stati scelti per un motivo. E Kurt era certo che lui non ne avesse idea. La zia del primo era lesbica. Il secondo aveva due mamme che erano buone amiche dei padri di Rachel Berry, benché lui avesse ammesso di non riuscire a sopportarla, e il terzo era il presidente della _Gay-straight alliance_. Era etero, ma sua sorella aveva aperto il club quattro anni prima e si era assicurata che lui ne facesse parte e che lo portasse avanti.

Riferì a David alcune delle cose che aveva scoperto e i suoi sospetti che quello non fosse neanche a conoscenza della _GSA_ nella sua scuola vennero confermati quando guardò verso il punto in cui si trovava l’amico e disse: _‘davvero?’_. Al era intento a baciare quella che presumibilmente era la sua ragazza e la festa stava riprendendo da dove era stata interrotta venti minuti prima, per fortuna. Nessun altro avrebbe detto niente di spiacevole, non con Sarah che se ne andava in giro a pestare chiunque si fosse azzardato a provarci. E, benché aborrisse la violenza, gli piaceva non essere il centro dell’attenzione e che non fosse il proprio orientamento sessuale l’argomento delle discussioni di tutti, tanto per cambiare. Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo. E ancora.

Sospirò, chiedendosi se fosse suo papà che voleva solo controllare come stessero andando le cose, e lo estrasse dalla tasca. C’erano _diciannove_ messaggi da parte di Blaine. Che strano. Non si scrivevano più così tanto. In quel momento iniziò a squillare e lui scoccò un’occhiata a Dave prima di rispondere con un leggero cipiglio. Il suo ex doveva essere alla festa di Rachel con Luke, perché diavolo lo stava chiamando?

“Blaine? Va tutto bene?”

 _“Kurt! Dio!”_ Sembrava che stesse lottando con qualcuno, dai suoni di sottofondo che sentiva. Ma subito dopo ridacchiò con tono acuto. _“Mi dispiace! Argh- smettila! Non sono riuscito-”_ Poteva sentire gli altri membri del Glee club che parlavano in modo esaltato. _“Sanno che-”_ ma venne interrotto dall’esclamazione di Puck: _“Prendetegli il telefono! Lo sta avvertendo!”_ E a quel punto cadde la linea. Oddio, erano dei pazzi scatenati. E probabilmente stavano per abbattersi nel bel mezzo del suo appuntamento. O così gli era sembrato.

“Dobbiamo andare via…” affermò, ma David sembrava pensare che stesse scherzando.

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Perché il Glee club al completo sta per invadere la festa.”

“Il… Davvero?”

Non sembrava affatto turbato all’idea e lui si tranquillizzò. Se David non era preoccupato, non aveva motivo di stare in ansia.

“Davvero. A te… sta bene se vengono a sapere di noi?”

“Sì. Voglio dire, ho appena fatto coming out di fronte a tutti gli studenti del mio anno, quindi il fatto che lo scoprano anche delle persone della mia vecchia scuola non mi turba. A te sta bene?”

Stava per rispondere con un _‘ma certamente!’_ automatico, ma si bloccò e ci rifletté. Prevedeva una serie di spiegazioni e, senza dubbio, di discussioni nel proprio futuro, ma prima rivelava loro la verità, meglio era; e se poteva farlo una sola volta senza doversi ripetere con ognuno di loro, tanto di tempo risparmiato.

“Sanno essere un po’ eccessivi. E irrazionali… E meravigliosamente protettivi, come un branco di famigliari con qualche rotella mancante… ma se a te sta bene che sappiano di noi, a me va benissimo.”

“D’accordo. E comunque ho già sperimentato quanto possano essere eccessivi e irrazionali…” disse con un’espressione totalmente seria; Kurt aveva l’impressione che lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma _per ora_ gliela fece passare liscia.

Si sentiva teso, aspettando che irrompessero dalla porta d’ingresso, ma non successe nulla e cominciò lentamente a rilassarsi, andando a prendere un’altra bibita con lui e a parlare con Sarah e Nick. Il quale le stava rivolgendo uno sguardo ancora più adorante di prima, se ciò fosse possibile, e Kurt prese in giro David, dicendo che a sua sorella piacevano giovani. Vennero coinvolti in conversazioni distinte, ma rimasero insieme, con le mani che si sfioravano, e sperava che accettasse di andare a un appuntamento la sera dopo, perché voleva davvero passare del tempo con lui, _da solo_. Era occupato a pensarci e a rimuginare sul fatto che David non avesse potuto pubblicare un aggiornamento, quella sera, quando Jarvis gli si avvicinò e gli toccò la spalla con un dito.

“Ehm, Kurt, ci sono delle persone che ti cercano all’ingresso…”

“Beh, almeno hanno bussato,” borbottò.

“Sono tuoi amici? Non mi dispiace se si uniscono a noi.”

“Ho dato loro buca per venire alla tua festa. Probabilmente sono un po’ arrabbiati con me.”

“Seh. Mi hanno chiesto se il mio nome è Hulk Hogan… Ho pensato che era meglio se venivo a chiamarti.”

David scoppiò a ridere e lui scosse la testa. “Lo sai che aumenteranno di dieci volte la follia nella stanza, vero?”

“E lasciaglielo fare, stasera si è già rivelata essere la serata migliore e più stramba della mia vita…”

Si diresse verso la porta, con David, sua sorella e i suoi due compagni che lo seguivano, come se avesse bisogno di una specie di protezione. Non era probabile, al massimo sarebbe stato il contrario. L’aprì e li accolse con l’espressione più infuriata di cui era capace: doveva essere adeguatamente terrificante, perché nessuno osò fiatare e Blaine venne spinto in prima linea a mo’ di agnello sacrificale.

“Kurt! Mi dispiace così tanto, ma Puck mi ha sollevato di peso e ha iniziato a farmi il solletico finché non-”

“Va tutto bene, Blaine, davvero. Come avete fatto a trovarmi?”

“Abbiamo girovagato per la città cercando masse di macchine parcheggiate e abbiamo bussato alle case dove sembrava che ci fosse una festa…” spiegò Sam che, come Puck, stava sbirciando alle sue spalle, tentando senz’ombra di dubbio di scovare HH.

“Oh mio Dio… siete pazzi da legare.”

“Beh, tu ci hai tirato il bidone! E per un ragazzo misterioso di cui non ci vuoi dire niente, il che, tanto per chiarire, è incredibilmente sospetto,” intervenne Mercedes.

“D’accordo. Volete incontrarlo, allora? Eccolo…” allungò la mano e afferrò quella di Dave, dandogli una breve stretta e tirandolo verso di sé, sotto la luce del portico. “Credo che conosciate già tutti David.”

Vennero avvolti da un silenzio sconvolto e gli occhi sia di Mercedes che di Rachel si erano spalancati per la preoccupazione e la sorpresa. Sospirò, perché avrebbe passato il resto della festa a dare spiegazioni, ne era certo, ma con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a calmarli e a mettere da parte la questione per poi tornare al proprio appuntamento.

“ _Karofsky_?! Amico, che c’entra ‘HH’, non c’è soprannome che superi Big D 1, se sai cosa intendo.”

“PUCK!” non poté fare a meno di esclamare, coprendosi il viso e strofinandosi la fronte per l’irritazione.

“Che c’è? Nello spogliatoio non si possono tenere segreti molto a _lungo_. E, per dirla tutta, anche Bocca-da-trota, qui, avrebbe problemi ad affrontare la sfida. Quindi fate attenzione e non abbiate paura di chiamare il 118 se qualcosa rimane incastrato.”

“Oddio,” mormorò David, ma lui notò che non stava negando niente di quello che stava suggerendo Puck, e Sarah gli diede un pugno sulla spalla a mo’ di congratulazioni. Jarvis e Nick stavano ridacchiando alla grande e Kurt iniziò a chiedersi come facessero le persone ad avere relazioni _normali_ , in cui i loro amici e parenti non cercavano di ficcare il naso dove non dovevano… avrebbe tanto voluto averne anche lui.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Questa è la battuta a cui accenna SunMonTue nella nota iniziale. L’originale inglese è: _“So, HH stands for Hung like a Horse then?”_ in cui  ‘hung like a horse’ (HH) sta per ‘super dotato’. Per ovvi motivi non sono riuscita a trovare qualcosa che andasse bene in italiano tenendo il significato originale e le iniziali.. avrei dovuto cambiare il nickname di Dave fin dall’inizio. Spero che la battuta sia comunque riuscita a farvi sorridere (basta intuire che la D sta per _dick_ ).. ho pensato che fosse meglio usare un soprannome plausibile con cui fare un gioco di parole più diretto.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono felice che la fine del capitolo vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto a me. Magari un giorno io e Rinn combineremo le forze per una storia intera! E spero che abbiate fatto il pieno di fluff e momenti felici… *Labbro tremulo*

 

Quando si svegliò, non si sentì affatto riposato. Passare la fine del suo appuntamento a litigare con Mercedes e Rachel _non_ era stato l’ideale e le inutili discussioni in cui l’avevano coinvolto l’avevano fatto infuriare. E lo era _ancora_. Nessuna delle due voleva accettare l’idea che David potesse essere cambiato, certe che in qualche modo l’avesse ingannato per convincerlo a uscire insieme. I ragazzi, sorprendentemente, non avevano dato problemi. Beh, non dopo che Jarvis, Nick e James gli si erano messi alle spalle come un solido muro di muscoli mentre lui affermava di poter uscire con chiunque volesse: a quel punto avevano accettato la situazione ed eseguito quello strambo rituale di battere i pugni contro quelli degli altri ragazzi.

Tutto considerato, però, la serata era stata… interessante. Santana aveva vinto la scommessa sull’identità di HH, avendo aggiunto alla lista un nome in una busta sigillata: era piuttosto sicuro che equivalesse a barare, ma al momento non gliene poteva importare di meno. Non sembrava che a lei, Brittany e Quinn interessasse con chi lui stesse uscendo, mentre Blaine si era limitato ad abbracciarlo, a scusarsi di nuovo per non aver resistito fino all’ultimo e a dare una pacca sul braccio a David, dicendogli che era bello vederlo. Quella reazione aveva portato espressioni sorprese sul viso degli astanti e aveva solo alimentato ulteriormente la rabbia impotente delle due amiche. Era convinto che fossero solo seccate per esserne state all’oscuro finora e non per chi avesse scelto come ragazzo, ma lamentarsi di non essere state incluse le avrebbe fatte sembrare patetiche, quindi avevano deciso che l’opzione migliore fosse prendersela con David.

Più di una volta si era sentito insultato a nome suo, sebbene l’altro avesse ignorato la maggior parte di quello che avevano detto, il che indicava che fosse non solo una persona più calma, ora, ma che avesse anche meno probabilità di lui di innervosirsi, perché Kurt aveva finito per _urlare_ loro le proprie risposte. Molte volte. E ora voleva sentire David, assicurarsi che il loro rapporto non avesse subito danni irreparabili prima ancora di iniziare. Sospirò e si coprì il volto con un cuscino. Si stava comportando in modo un po’ melodrammatico. Tra i ragazzi del Glee che l’avevano messo in imbarazzo, Santana che si congratulava, Blaine e Luke che suggerivano di andare a un appuntamento a quattro con loro e Mercedes e Rachel che non avevano abbandonato l’offensiva neanche per un minuto, David gli era comunque sembrato più divertito che altro. Beh, dopo che l’imbarazzo per la battuta di Puck era svanito… Avevano evitato quell’argomento in particolare, ma doveva ammettere di essere curioso.

Era ancora alquanto presto. Il suo corpo non sapeva decidersi tra la letargia del risveglio e l’orologio interno che gli diceva che era ora di alzarsi. Non vedeva l’ora che la scuola finisse. Avvicinò a sé il portatile ed entrò nell’account di posta elettronica. Corrugò la fronte quando vide l’avviso per l’aggiornamento di una storia e ammiccò. Quando aveva avuto il tempo di aggiornarla, ieri? Praticamente erano rimasti l’uno accanto all’altro per tutta la sera, ma l’orario di ricezione non corrispondeva alla fine della festa, bensì all’inizio, o comunque appena dopo cena, e non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile.

Voleva leggerlo subito, ma voleva anche sapere come avesse fatto a pubblicarlo mentre era con lui. Non era sicuro di come funzionasse. Non voleva svegliarlo, nel caso stesse ancora dormendo, quindi gli mandò un messaggio e decise di andare in bagno. Se non c’era risposta una volta che fosse tornato, allora avrebbe letto il capitolo; poteva fargli le sue domande in un secondo momento.

> _Hai aggiornato! Come hai fatto? Siamo stati insieme tutta sera._
> 
> **_Non tutto il tempo. Il capitolo era già scritto e caricato, mi mancava solo di pubblicarlo._ **

Sorrise. David era sveglio e lui voleva ancora sapere come si sentisse dopo aver fatto coming out in mezzo a tutti i suoi ex-compagni, perché, se si escludeva Mitchell, era andato tutto davvero bene. O almeno quella era la sua opinione, ma non era stato _lui_ al centro dell’attenzione.

> _Oh. Fai spesso così? Non l’ho ancora letto._
> 
> **_Beh, spero che ti piaccia. E, sì, non mi capita spesso di dover pubblicare quando non sono a casa, ma ho già caricato qualche capitolo che aspetta solo di essere pubblicato._ **
> 
> _Non avevo idea che funzionasse così. Comunque sono certo che mi piacerà un sacco. Cosa ne pensi di com’è andata ieri sera?_
> 
> **_Non avrei mai immaginato che la festa si trasformasse in un confronto tra i miei amici e i tuoi, ma non mi dispiace com’è andata, tutto sommato. Insomma, avrebbe potuto essere molto peggio, no?_ **

Oh, quello era sicuro, ma avrebbe anche potuto andare un tantino meglio. Non di molto, però, dato quanto si era rivelata innocua la serata. Finché non si erano fatte vive le Nuove Direzioni. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, felice che Jarvis fosse stato così accomodante.

> _Okay. Volevo solo assicurarmi che andasse tutto bene. Ora tornerò a raggomitolarmi a letto e andrò a leggermi il capitolo prima di affrontare la giornata._
> 
> **_Ehm, okay. D’accordo. Sarò qui quando avrai finito._ **

Gli sembrò leggermente distratto, ma non disse niente. Di solito era così eloquente quando scriveva… ma non avevano mai parlato così presto di mattina e non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a carpire il segreto di come comunicare le emozioni scrivendole nero su bianco. Si rimise comodo per leggere: si trattava dell’ultimo capitolo di _Eclipses Orbit_ , che era in assoluto la prima fic Johnlock in corso che aveva letto. Quella che aveva dato il via al loro rapporto. Sorrise brevemente, si accoccolò tra le coperte e inclinò lo schermo in modo da poter leggere senza sforzo.

Era un capitolo _lungo_ , iniziava con scene cariche di angst, con Sherlock che non sapeva se John fosse vivo o morto e che s’intratteneva fornendo commenti succinti sulle vite dei medici e delle infermiere dell’ospedale per distrarsi dal fatto che l’amico non sembrasse rispondere alle cure. Sapeva che la storia avesse un lieto fine e ne era felice, adesso, perché altrimenti si sarebbe tuffato in macchina e sarebbe andato dritto a casa di David per esigere che riscrivesse il finale. Ma si ricordava di quando gli aveva detto di essere un romantico – e lui era _certo_ che lo fosse – quindi sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Ovviamente John si svegliò, parlarono, venne dimesso e una volta a casa parlarono di nuovo. O, per meglio dire, John parlava e Sherlock emetteva mormorii di risposta mentre gli lasciava una scia di baci sul collo. _Oh_. Si fermò e si mordicchiò il labbro. Era da domenica scorsa che non leggeva le sue storie e si rese conto di essere passato dal masturbarsi più volte al giorno a… beh, non _nessuna_ , ma gli sembrava di star tradendo David. _Con_ David. Era fregato. Di certo il resto del capitolo sarebbe stato fantastico, non vedeva l’ora di sapere come si sarebbe risolta la tensione che si era accumulata fin dall’inizio tra i due personaggi, con flashback e i tocchi ‘accidentali’, e ora… si rese conto che l’aveva scritto il _suo_ _ragazzo_.

Continuò a leggere, mentre le parole creavano immagini di mani che scivolavano su maglioni, che strattonavano vestiti, di dita calde contro pelle fresca, del sapore di tè in una bocca e di caffè in un’altra – e Kurt reagì portandosi la mano sopra l’inguine, leccandosi le labbra asciutte e deglutendo, cercando di inumidire la bocca che gli si era fatta improvvisamente secca. John e Sherlock erano nudi, i loro corpi si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro e Kurt aveva un’erezione e David aveva pubblicato quell’aggiornamento la sera _prima_ , maledizione. Non sapeva come interpretare quella scelta, ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa da interpretare, ma sperava che ci fosse. Conosceva l’effetto delle sue fic si di lui. Afferrò il cellulare e gli inviò un SMS, sapendo che fosse più veloce di un’e-mail e che poteva rimuginare dopo sulle conseguenze.

> _Chat-room?_
> 
> **_Okay._ **

Dio, sperava di non doverglielo chiedere direttamente, perché non era certo di esserne in grado, non ora che sapeva che ci fosse David, dall’altra parte. Un ragazzo che doveva guardare negli occhi, con cui voleva fare queste cose di persona. Non che fosse _pronto_ a farle, ma non era la prima volta che suggeriva una cosa simile online. Prima di sapere che si trattasse di David. I suoi pensieri si stavano ingarbugliando sempre di più, probabilmente in modo non necessario, ma era _così_ eccitato e non aveva un orgasmo da ventiquattr’ore e ne aveva davvero bisogno.

> **_Tutto bene?_ **
> 
> _Sì. Certo._
> 
> _Avrei dovuto leggerlo ieri notte?_
> 
> **_No. Beh, stavo pensando che l’avresti letto dopo essere tornato a casa, prima di addormentarti. Ehm, so che ti piace leggere… cose piacevoli prima di andare a letto._ **
> 
> _Cose piacevoli. Giusto. Suppongo che sia stato piacevole, a modo suo._
> 
> **_Non ti è piaciuto?_ **
> 
> _Certo che sì! Un po’ troppo…_

Ci fu una pausa e Kurt si massaggiò da sopra i pantaloni del pigiama, cambiando posizione per mettersi più comodo sul materasso, così da poter leggere facilmente se avesse ottenuto il risultato che sperava.

> **_Oh._ **
> 
> **_Hai bisogno d’aiuto?_ **
> 
> _Sì, per favore…_

Avvertì un’ondata di sollievo e compiacimento al fatto di non dover essere più chiaro riguardo alle sue intenzioni e il solo fatto che David lo conoscesse così bene da non aver bisogno di chiarimenti era incredibilmente sexy. Quando si parlavano così, non era necessario guidarlo.

> **_Okay._ **
> 
> **_Voglio guardarti. Non adesso, ma in futuro, sì._ **
> 
> **_Un giorno voglio leggere per te, guardarti mentre ti ecciti. La tua pelle sembra sempre risplendere dall’intero, ma quando sei eccitato hai un aspetto così vivo da togliere il fiato. Voglio osservarti così, con la mano chiusa sulla tua erezione mentre mi ascolti. Sono anch’io eccitato, perché immaginarti in quel modo, saperti in quelle condizioni a causa mia è l’idea più sexy che abbia mai considerato. Non ci siamo neanche toccati, oltre a un breve bacio._ **
> 
> **_Vorrei farlo però, mi sto solo trattenendo._ **

Il modo in cui scriveva non era fluido come al solito, passava da uno scenario immaginario a quella che presumibilmente era una sua fantasia. _O è come si sente adesso_. Gemette quando si rese conto che David probabilmente era seduto alla scrivania e stava digitando le parole con una sola mano mentre con l’altra si masturbava: a quel punto non gl’importò più _nulla_ della qualità del testo. Voleva solo che non smettesse. Dio, doveva esserci qualcosa di davvero strano in lui, ma gli piaceva così tanto quello che stavano facendo adesso, benché fosse forte anche l’impulso di salire in macchina e andare da lui per fare di persona tutto quello che gli stava descrivendo. Sapeva, però, che nessuno di loro fosse ancora pronto. Un giorno, magari… Cambiò di nuovo posizione, scrivendo con una mano sola a una lentezza frustrante e rallentando il massaggio dell’altra.

> _Te lo lascerei fare._
> 
> _Puoi toccarmi._

Voleva che lo sapesse. Voleva che non avesse timore di toccarlo, di essere rifiutato o che lui non lo desiderasse per qualche oscuro motivo.

> **_Dio, Kurt._ **
> 
> **_So che posso toccarti. Ma a volte lasciar crescere l’attesa rende tutto più intenso. Te l’ho già detto: voglio provare tutto. Con calma. E voglio davvero guardarti mentre ti fai una sega. Voglio sapere come ti tocchi quando sei da solo._ **
> 
> **_E non ti leggerei una storia, ma qualcosa che avrei scritto solo per te. Dovrei per forza scriverlo da qualche parte, perché quando sono con te nella stessa stanza la mia mente diventa un groviglio confuso. Voglio dirti esattamente quello che penso di ogni centimetro del tuo corpo; ti ricordi quando ti ho detto di essere attratto dal bacino di un uomo?_ **
> 
> **_Stavo parlando del tuo. Cazzo, dovrebbe essere illegale. E il modo in cui muovi i fianchi a volte ha un effetto istantaneo su di me. E credo che la parte migliore sia che tu non ne abbia alcuna idea._ **

Aveva ragione, ma stava iniziando a capire fino a che punto potesse avere influenza su di lui e non riuscì a fare a meno di aumentare leggermente la velocità del pugno, di applicare una pressione maggiore. Non si era preparato per questa situazione, non aveva vicino lubrificante e fazzoletti, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi.

> **_Potrei scrivere saggi interi sul tuo corpo._ **
> 
> **_Potrei scrivere saggi interi_ sopra _il tuo corpo._**
> 
> **_Mi piace molto, come idea: scrivere cosa mi piacerebbe fare a ogni parte del tuo fisico direttamente su di essa. Mi sa che lo spazio finirebbe piuttosto in fretta, però._ **

 

Si era già masturbato, quella mattina, ma aveva di nuovo un’erezione, sapendo che Kurt stesse leggendo e si stesse toccando. Quando aveva proposto di usare la chat-room, Dave si era immobilizzato e aveva scelto con cura le parole da usare, preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Invece era il contrario e ora stava pensando a un milione di cose diverse al secondo, chiedendosi cosa gli piacerebbe fare con Kurt, se ne avesse la possibilità. Solo che ora ce l’aveva: era il suo _ragazzo_ e sperava di poter trasformare le parole in azioni. Per adesso, comunque, aveva questo ed era felice che l’altro lo volesse ancora fare.

> **_Tornando a quello che ti ho detto all’inizio, voglio guardarti mentre ti ecciti sempre di più. Abbiamo posato le mani sulle nostre erezioni, da sopra i pantaloni, e ci stiamo osservando, perché non vogliamo perdere neanche un dettaglio, vogliamo vedere cosa facciamo di diverso, cosa ci piace. Inizi ad abbassarti lentamente la cerniera o a slacciarti i bottoni…_ **

Oh, cazzo. Probabilmente aveva addosso i pantaloni del pigiama, come l’altra volta. Morbida stoffa elasticizzata che poteva semplicemente sfilarsi in un gesto solo. _Cazzo_. Aumentò la forza della presa su di sé e gemette.

> **_Non hai niente, sotto, e inizi a toccarti lentamente, sorridendo con fare compiaciuto, perché anch’io sto aprendo i jeans. Sto ancora tentando di leggere, di dirti quanto desidero assaporare ogni centimetro della tua pelle, scoprire i punti in cui sei più sensibile, cosa ti piace. Sto tentando di dirti quali sono le mie parti preferite._ **
> 
> **_E dico ‘tentare’ perché probabilmente la sola vista di te che ti tocchi causerebbe un cortocircuito nel mio cervello e perderei ogni facoltà comunicativa._ **
> 
> **_Siamo entrambi troppo eccitati per imbarazzarci, perché è da tempo che vogliamo fare una cosa simile._ **
> 
> **_Ti dico quanto voglio toccarti, sentire il tuo sapore – ed è una specie di dolce tortura esserti così vicino e non sfiorare la tua pelle. Le tue mani – le tue meravigliose mani con le loro lunghissime dita – sono avvolte attorno al tuo uccello, il glande è roseo e lucido. I tuoi respiri si fanno irregolari e io muoio dalla voglia di baciarti, di toglierti ancora più fiato._ **

Non gli dispiaceva che non reciprocasse. Gli ci erano voluti alcuni mesi di pratica per riuscire a scrivere e masturbarsi allo stesso tempo, sebbene quelle volte stesse scrivendo scene di sesso per le fanfic. Il solo fatto che Kurt fosse dall’altra parte della città, nella sua camera, a farsi una sega pensando a _lui_ … gli dava alla testa.

> **_I nostri sguardi non si staccano dal corpo dell’altro e quando mi lecco le labbra ti vedo seguire il movimento con gli occhi._ **

La velocità del suo pugno era _altissima_ , adesso, e sapeva che dopo si sarebbe sentito tremendamente ridicolo e imbarazzato, ma adesso si sentiva sexy e desiderato. Da _Kurt_. Fu quel pensiero a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo, prendendolo di sorpresa: non era affatto pronto e fu mortificato dal casino che causò. C’era dello sperma sulla sua mano, sui boxer, sulla maglietta e anche un po’ sulla scrivania; per fortuna il computer era salvo, ne era caduto un po’ solo su un angolo. Prese dei fazzoletti e pulì tutto velocemente, riuscendo sempre a digitare un messaggio con l’altra mano, benché fosse scosso da lievi tremiti, sia per il piacere che per la sorpresa.

> **_La voglia di baciarti è troppo grande, quindi vengo a sedermi vicino a te sul letto, mi sorreggo con un braccio e mi sporgo in avanti così che le nostre labbra si possano toccare. Ci stiamo toccando a vicenda, torcendo la presa e spandendo con il pollice i liquidi pre-orgasmici sul glande. I suoni che stiamo emettendo si stanno mescolando tra loro e riusciamo ad avvertire il calore corporeo l’uno dell’altro._ **
> 
> _daguf_

Gli sbocciò un largo sorriso in volto, perché il fatto che Kurt stesse anche solo tentando di scrivere significava che probabilmente mancasse poco anche a lui; si massaggiò con il palmo il pene, felice di essere già venuto, perché ora poteva concentrare le sue attenzioni sull’altro.

> **_Ci sei quasi, lo riesco a vedere. Anche a me manca poco, ma la voglia di vederti venire è più forte. La tua erezione è la prima che vedo dal vero in vita mia e voglio memorizzare ogni secondo._ **

Era _estremamente_ felice di essere già venuto, perché quel singolo pensiero gli avrebbe fatto raggiungere l’apice. Non che si aspettasse di vederla l’indomani, ma prima o poi l’avrebbe vista. Aveva sentito il suo corpo premuto contro il proprio, l’aveva baciato ed era stato baciato. La settimana passata gli sembrava un sogno e si sentiva quasi _troppo_ felice.

> **_Memorizzare ogni tuo suono._ **
> 
> _Veng-_
> 
> **_Ti prendo la mano e la pulisco con la lingua, mettendomi ogni dito in bocca per succhiare, leccare, assaporare e un giorno farò lo stesso anche con il tuo uccello._ **
> 
> _Stai cercando di uccidermi?!_
> 
> **_No. Decisamente no._ **
> 
> **_Pensi che ti riprenderai?_ **
> 
> _Non credo. Non so se voglio. Mi viene quasi da chiederti come hai fatto a diventare così bravo, ma preferisco non sapere._
> 
> **_Ho solo una fervida immaginazione. Tutte le mie prime volte sono state con te._ **

Si morse il labbro, sentendosi spoglio di ogni difesa e vulnerabile, ma si fidava di Kurt, voleva dargli quell’informazione: supponeva che lo sapesse già, ma voleva metterlo per iscritto giusto per sicurezza.

> _Lo so. Sono molto fortunato._

La risposta lo fece sorridere ed emettere un sospiro sia sollevato che confuso. Stava per tornare a scrivere quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

“Dave?”

“Merda,” borbottò. _Sarah_.

> **_Devo andare, mia sorella sta cercando di abbattere la porta di camera mia. Perché diamine pensa che sia sveglio?!_ **

“Lo so che non stai dormendo, riesco a sentirti scrivere al computer. Perché hai chiuso a chiave?”

S’immobilizzò: si era dimenticato che la stanza di lei fosse di fianco alla propria, dal lato più lontano dalle scale, e si chiese cos’altro gli avesse sentito fare. Bussò di nuovo, chiamandolo, e lui gemette, domandandosi _quando mai_ sua sorella avesse preso quelle abitudini mattiniere e lanciando un’occhiataccia verso la porta.

> _Mmm. Passa una bella giornata! Allora siamo d’accordo per andare al cinema, stasera?_
> 
> **_Certo! Non vedo l’ora. Stai tornando a dormire, eh?_ **

“Non stai facendo sesso online, lì dentro, vero?”

“Taci, Sarah!”

“Porca la vacca! Stai facendo sesso! Kurt lo sa?” strillò quella, continuando a ruotare la maniglia tentando di aprire la porta.

> _Hmm. Può darsi. Ci vediamo stasera. Passa un bel pomeriggio, a lavoro. Ciao!_
> 
> **_Ciao. Sogni d’oro! ;)_ **

Dopo aver inviato l’ultimo messaggio, si alzò e stava per marciare verso l’uscio e aprirlo, quando abbassò lo sguardo si di sé: per nulla al mondo si sarebbe fatto vedere vestito così. Arraffò la vestaglia che non indossava mai, perché era troppo pesante e lanuginosa e lo faceva sentire due volte più grosso del normale, e se l’infilò, allacciandola in vita. Adeguatamente coperto, si avvicinò a grandi passi alla porta, girò la chiave e l’aprì.

“Che cosa vuoi?”

“Kurt lo sa che lo stai già tradendo?”

“Non lo sto tradendo!”

“Il sesso online è sempre e comunque sesso!”

Sapeva di essere rosso come un peperone e avrebbe dato di tutto perché Sarah cambiasse argomento, ma sarebbe stato troppo bello per essere vero e il suo cervello al momento era in cortocircuito all’idea di associare il suo ragazzo al sesso.

“Non sto…” fece un gesto vago con la mano, roteando gli occhi e cercando di respingere l’intera discussione, quando gli occhi di lei si spalancarono.

“ _Oh_. Davvero non l’avrei preso per il tipo da lasciarsi andare. Beh, buon per te, eh HH?”

“Oddio, potresti non chiamarmi così?”

“E perché no? Dato che t’imbarazza così tanto.”

“Sei crudele…”

“Lo so, è un fardello che mi affligge costantemente… Volevo sapere se ti andava di fare un po’ di shopping con me, prima di andare a lavoro.”

“Solo perché sono gay non vuol dire che tutto d’un tratto mi piaccia andare per negozi.”

“Ah, se solo fosse così! Avevo pensato che _magari_ ti andasse di passare un po’ di tempo con me. E poi potremmo far finta di non dover andare a pranzo da mamma prima che tu riesca a svignartela con la scusa del lavoro.”

“Pensi di riuscire a convincerti? E poi la mamma non è così male.”

“Pfft! Come no. Vorrei tanto avere ancora il tuo stesso ottimismo. Non vedo l’ora di vedere che faccia farà quando glielo dirai. È l’unico motivo che mi ha convinto a presentarmi da lei.”

Sentì lo stomaco serrarsi: sapeva di doverle dire di essere gay, era necessario, perché ormai lo sapevano tutti i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno, sia alla sua scuola che al McKinley, e per quanto sospettasse che la notizia non le avrebbe fatto piacere, le sarebbe piaciuto ancora meno scoprirlo da qualcun altro. Era piuttosto sicuro che Sarah non stesse tentando di renderlo nervoso apposta e, benché fosse felice di averla al fianco come sostegno morale, era da mesi che lei e la mamma non riuscivano a sostenere una conversazione civile. Forse anche da anni.

“Sarah, non sono gay per farle dispetto.”

“È un bel vantaggio aggiunto, però…”

Emise uno sbuffo divertito, perché pensare una cosa del genere era tipico di sua sorella. Non stava scherzando, la sera prima, quando aveva detto a Kurt che sapeva essere irruente. Ma solo nei confronti di loro madre, a quanto pareva. Borbottò di dover andare a farsi una doccia e lei fece un commento sarcastico sul fatto che si dovesse dare una ripulita; era certo di essere di nuovo arrossito e la soluzione più adatta gli parve sbatterle la porta in faccia.

Finirono per andare davvero a fare shopping e non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di essere trascinato di negozio in negozio, ma era una distrazione efficace da quello che li aspettava. Le permise di usarlo a mo’ di manichino per un po’, ignorandola quando commentò che avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad abituarcisi, perché Kurt avrebbe di certo voluto fare lo stesso, e lasciando che il nervosismo si concentrasse in un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Non aveva detto quello che stava per fare né a Kurt né a suo padre, solo a Sarah.

Quando parcheggiarono davanti a casa di sua madre, era ormai da mezzora che non diceva una parola e gli sembrava di stare per vomitare. Davvero _non_ aveva voglia di sedersi a tavola a pranzare e si stava chiedendo se fosse riuscito a sputare il rospo prima che si iniziasse a mangiare, perché non sarebbe mai stato in grado di mandare giù il cibo sapendo di dover ancora dire la verità.

“Oh, guardali, entrambi i miei bambini!”

Il sorriso che sua madre rivolse loro era radioso, ma quando li abbracciò lui notò che Sarah rimase rigida, quasi sul punto di sbriciolarsi. Adrian rivolse loro un brusco cenno di saluto con il capo e tornò a leggere il suo giornale; avvertì un’improvvisa ondata di sollievo per non dover più passare tutto quel tempo in questa casa: solo entrando si sentiva l’aria di oppressione e sapeva di non doverci rimanere molto, comunque. Scoccò un’occhiata alla sorella, domandandosi se avesse un’opinione su quale fosse il momento migliore, ma lei fece spallucce, lasciandogli la scelta. Prese un respiro profondo e ascoltò distrattamente quello che stava dicendo sua mamma mentre li accompagnava fino in sala da pranzo.

“Ehm, mamma, c’è una cosa che devo dirti. Prima che tu lo sappia da qualcun altro…”

Sarah si era posizionata dietro di lui, stringendogli brevemente il braccio, e lo sguardo della donna per motivi che lui non comprese si concentrò intensamente sul punto di contatto tra loro.

“Cosa c’è, tesoro?”

Inspirò di nuovo lentamente e quando espirò pronunciò le parole: “Sono gay.”

Per qualche secondo calò il silenzio, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono, le mani salirono a coprirle la bocca e iniziò a scuotere la testa: Dave avvertì una spiacevole contrazione in tutto il corpo.

“Oh, tesoro, _no_. No no no. Non _puoi_ essere gay. Troveremo un modo di correggerlo…”

Avvertì una fitta all’addome: stava andando tutto praticamente come se l’era immaginato, sentiva la gola stringersi e deglutì per scacciare la sensazione. Non avrebbe pianto. Non davanti a lei. Non ora. Attinse invece a quel che rimaneva della rabbia che aveva provato tutte le volte che in passato aveva cercato di lottare contro se stesso per negare la verità e la rivolse contro di lei.

“Non ho _bisogno_ di essere _corretto_ , mamma.”

“Ma… ma non è _normale_ , David.”

“Sarebbe meglio se ve ne andaste,” intervenne Adrian, in piedi di fianco alla porta, ma Dave lo ignorò. Non se ne sarebbe andato a meno che non gliel’avesse chiesto sua madre. Ma lei se ne stava lì impalata e incredula, guardandolo come se fosse un estraneo.

“Mamma?”

“Penso- Sì, penso che fareste meglio ad andare…”

Sarah sbuffò, esprimendo la sua mancanza di sorpresa, e benché fosse triste, se l’era aspettato anche lui.

“Fammi sapere quando deciderai di essere una madre come si deve,” affermò lei, guidandolo verso la porta d’ingresso.

“Ti voglio bene, mamma.”

Non ottenne risposta: le labbra di lei erano serrate e fini, le braccia incrociate mentre lo guardava uscire.

Quando fu seduto in macchina si permise di piangere.


	29. Chapter 29

 

Aspettò. I primi cinque minuti erano accettabili. Dopo dieci fu seccato che David non gli avesse mandato un messaggio e nemmeno risposto a uno dei suoi. Dopo venti minuti lo chiamò e non ottenne risposta, al che cominciò a preoccuparsi. Sapeva che lui e sua sorella erano andati a pranzo dalla madre e, in effetti, non riceveva sue notizie più o meno da quell’ora, ma l’aveva avvertito che sarebbe andato direttamente a lavoro, dopo, e che si sarebbero visti al cinema alle sei e mezza. Per andare a vedere lo spettacolo delle sette. Passò dall’irritazione, che si sarebbe certamente trasformata in rabbia, alla preoccupazione. David non sembrava il tipo da tirare bidoni o dimenticarsi di un appuntamento. Dava l’impressione di stare molto attento a dettagli simili e il fatto di iniziare a riconoscere quelle sue piccole caratteristiche lo fece sorridere.

Quando arrivarono le sette e un quarto, tornò in macchina, provando a mandargli un altro SMS e chiamandolo di nuovo, lasciandogli un messaggio in segreteria per avvertirlo che gli stava venendo incontro. Scrisse anche a suo padre per fargli sapere il cambio di programma così da non farlo preoccupare. Quando parcheggiò davanti a casa sua, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, vedendo il suo pick-up nel vialetto. Non aveva fatto un incidente, quindi, ed era un bene, ma la sua rabbia iniziò a ribollire, perché se si era semplicemente _dimenticato_ , dovevano fare un discorsetto. Sperava che non fosse successo nient’altro di male, comunque, e con la mente in subbuglio decise che c’era solo un modo per scoprirlo: si diresse verso l’ingresso, trovandovi Nick, in piedi e con un braccio sollevato, come se stesse per bussare.

“Ehi, Kurt, sei venuto a prendere Dave per un appuntamento?”

“Io-” Ammiccò, perché era strano sentirlo dire con tanta disinvoltura da un’altra persona, benché il suo ragazzo avesse fatto coming out giusto la sera prima. “Sì. Beh, avremmo dovuto incontrarci al cinema…”

“Oh… ti ha dato buca? Che deficiente.”

Si sentì stranamente lusingato, ma si riscosse e bussò alla porta, borbottando che David non avesse fatto nulla di simile: ci avrebbe scommesso. Sarah aprì e passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

“Kurt. Ciao… Nick? Che ci fai qui?”

“Sono qui per il nostro appuntamento…” le ricordò Nick, e a quelle parole Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. Accidenti, si era evidentemente perso qualcosa, la sera prima.

“Che appuntamento? Non ho mai accettato di andare a un appuntamento con te.” Ora sì che il mondo aveva senso.

“Beh, non hai neanche rifiutato, quindi ho pensato di venire comunque… per sicurezza.”

“Ammiro la tua persistenza, lo devo ammettere. Kurt, tu puoi andare direttamente di sopra, se vuoi.”

“Grazie. Perché a differenza di qualcuno io ho un _vero_ appuntamento…”

Avvertì la mano di lei sul braccio e, se David gli avesse detto di essere più basso di sua sorella, lui non gli avrebbe mai creduto. Inarcò un sopracciglio, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa o spiegasse perché l’avesse fermato, quando Kurt voleva andare di sopra a dirgliene quattro per essersi dimenticato di lui, dato che era evidente che andasse tutto bene, ma quella si limitò a fissarlo con espressione confusa.

“Non l’ha cancellato?” gli chiese.

“Cosa?”

“L’appuntamento. Dave non l’ha cancellato?”

“No. Perché? Avrebbe dovuto?”

“Oh. Pensavo che avesse passato il pomeriggio a parlare con te…”

“Io so che era a lavoro questo pomeriggio,” rispose lui, ma Sarah scosse la testa.

“Nah. L’hanno mandato a casa dopo un’ora. Ehm, non si è scordato del vostro appuntamento. Beh, probabilmente sì, ma… è che a pranzo ha detto a nostra madre di essere gay. Lei… diciamo solo che gli ha chiesto di andarsene.”

Dal suo tono di voce fu perfettamente chiaro cosa intendesse e sentì tutta la rabbia che aveva accumulato per la _dimenticanza_ del suo ragazzo rivolgersi improvvisamente verso un obiettivo del tutto diverso.

“Che _cosa_?!”

“Già. Ecco a voi mia madre: un esempio impeccabile di amore materno… fintanto che i suoi figli non la fanno vergognare.”

Non sapeva cosa dire, voleva solo andare subito da David, perché non riusciva neanche a immaginare come si potesse sentire…

“Sta bene?”

“Più o meno, sì. Ma è da tutto il pomeriggio in camera che scrive al computer: pensavo che stesse chattando con te…”

“No. Non con me…”

La voce di Nick aveva perso del tutto il tono scherzoso quando le chiese se poteva restare, solo per farle compagnia e guardare un film, magari, e lei accettò, sorprendentemente. Kurt stava già salendo le scale e quando arrivò davanti alla porta della camera si fermò e prese un respiro profondo, rendendosi conto che era passata poco meno di una settimana da quando si era trovato in quel punto a raccogliere il coraggio per bussare. Questa volta lo fece con decisione, sicuro di sé. Non aveva intenzione di essere escluso.

 

Sentì qualcuno bussare e roteò gli occhi. Era ridicolo quante volte suo padre e Sarah fossero già venuti a controllare come stesse: sbuffò, seccato, e affermò di stare bene e di non avere fame – Paul era davvero prevedibile. Era vero che non aveva appetito, non aveva voglia di mangiare da quando si era lasciato alle spalle la tavola da pranzo di sua madre e adesso erano le… Otto meno un quarto. Si bloccò. _Ore_. Era in camera da solo da _ore_. Oh merda. _Merda_. Imprecò ad alta voce. L’appuntamento con Kurt! Tutto il tempo che aveva passato a esaminare il rifiuto di sua madre gli pesò improvvisamente sul diaframma, perché farlo incazzare dopo la giornata che aveva avuto era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. Probabilmente era troppo tardi. Aveva stabilito un nuovo record: come farsi mollare in una settimana. Si affrettò a prendere il cellulare, dimenticato in modalità silenziosa nella tasca della giacca. Oddio. Tre chiamate senza risposta. Quindici messaggi.

La persona alla porta aveva smesso di bussare e lui l’aprì, pronto a dire a chiunque fosse di levarsi dalle balle, perché doveva andare a strisciare ai piedi del suo ragazzo per farsi perdonare e _non_ aveva tempo per lui o lei, ma scoprì di avere torto. Perché si ritrovò davanti Kurt, che non perse tempo e lo abbracciò, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e stringendo più forte di quanto non avesse creduto possibile. Ricambiò la stretta, sollevato, perché non sembrava che fosse arrabbiato con lui, ma doveva comunque scusarsi.

“Kurt. Mi dispiace, non avrei mai-”

“Ssh, lo so. Hai scritto fic o chattato?”

Non aveva mai capito l’espressione ‘sentire il cuore gonfiarsi’, ma provò esattamente quella sensazione in quel momento, rendendosi conto che Kurt lo conoscesse così bene da sapere che avesse trascorso il pomeriggio a scrivere o a parlare con i suoi amici online per affrontare quello che era successo. Venne pervaso da un’emozione meravigliosa e dedusse che suo padre o sua sorella gli avessero già accennato qualcosa, il che spiegava l’assenza di rabbia sul suo viso.

“Entrambi. Un po’ tutti e due. Dio, quant’è bello vederti… chi te l’ha detto?”

“Sarah. Non ho visto in giro tuo papà. Tu stai bene?”

Fece spallucce, perché la risposta era no, non proprio, ma non c’era molto che si potesse dire o fare. Si lasciò guidare all’indietro, così che fossero entrambi in camera, e non disse niente quando Kurt chiuse la porta e lo spinse gentilmente verso il letto, incoraggiandolo a stendersi; il cuore aveva improvvisamente incominciato a battergli forte, ma si rilassò lievemente quando lo vide togliersi le scarpe e accoccolarglisi semplicemente accanto, posando il capo sulla mano, al che Dave si voltò sul fianco per guardarlo in viso.

“Vuoi parlarne?”

“No, ne ho già parlato abbastanza. E, ehm… potrei aver anche pianto,” bofonchiò, perché ancora faceva fatica a mostrare agli altri quel livello di emotività e di vulnerabilità, benché Kurt l’avesse già visto piangere. Quello gli prese la mano, carezzandola con i polpastrelli, e Dave gliela strinse piano.

“E hai provato ad andare a lavoro?”

“Sì. Pensavo che una distrazione mi avrebbe fatto bene, sai?” Ridacchiò in modo autocritico. “Non ha funzionato. Mi hanno mandato a casa.”

“Sarah ha detto…”

“Sì, Sarah è piuttosto incazzata…”

“Mmm. E tu invece no?”

“Io sono… triste. Molto triste. Per me. Per lei. Non sono io il problema, però. Magari cambierà opinione…”

“Sei davvero molto calmo, in questa situazione. Penso di essere più arrabbiato io di te…”

“In fondo mi aspettavo che reagisse così. Ho avuto tempo per prepararmi.”

“Oh, David. È così triste…”

“Sì. Probabilmente se mi avesse detto qualcosa di positivo sarei in ospedale a farmi passare lo shock.”

Sentì la scia umida lasciata sulla guancia da una lacrima che scendeva, seguita dalla mano di Kurt, che con un dito l’asciugò, e dal calore delle sue labbra sulle proprie. Era diverso: sapeva che ci fossero vari tipi di baci e questo era puro conforto e calore. Si rilassò, rannicchiandosi leggermente verso di lui e permettendosi di godersi la sensazione, la completa mancanza di aspettative del gesto. Durò solo qualche secondo e Kurt non si allontanò, bensì posò la fronte contro la sua.

“Vorrei poter fare o dire qualcosa per farti sentire meglio.”

A quelle parole si scostò, incredulo, perché non era possibile che non se ne fosse reso conto… E invece era proprio così. Tornò ad avvicinarglisi ed emise un dolce sbuffo divertito.

“Kurt, quello che stai facendo adesso sta già aiutando… hai già reso la situazione migliore. Seriamente. Dovevo dirglielo, prima o poi e… non è stato possibile aspettare il ‘poi’. Almeno adesso ho un ragazzo che mi consola, no?”

Pronunciò quelle parole cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma ne era interamente convinto e sperava che Kurt lo capisse; dopo qualche secondo lo sentì ridacchiare ed era pronto ad ammettere di essere disposto a sopportare molte altre cose pur di averlo nella sua vita.

“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima. Avrei potuto essere qui per tutto il pomeriggio.”

“Ehm, credo di aver avuto bisogno di parlarne online, prima… Adesso non sono arrabbiato, ma prima direi proprio che lo ero.”

“Ricordo che mi hai detto di avere un sacco di amici in Internet. Vi conoscete bene?”

Se la domanda gli fosse stata rivolta da un’altra persona, avrebbe pensato che lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma considerando il modo in cui si era formato il legame tra lui e Kurt, l’altro comprendeva in modo profondo quanto fossero importanti le amicizie che aveva formato online, e annuì.

“Sì, alcuni di loro sì. Sono persone fantastiche. Così… aperte e amichevoli e pronte ad accettarti per quello che sei. Dovrei presentarti. Ho parlato di te sul blog.”

“Oh, e così hai parlato di me, eh?”

“Sì, sei un argomento piuttosto importante…”

“Quindi potrei trovare qualche post su di me tra tutto il porno Johnlock, le fanfiction e quelle specie di foto che si muovono…”

“Si chiamano ‘gif’. E, beh, ti conoscono come StarFruitLover.”

“Oddio, David, dovevi per forza dirglielo?!”

“Beh, ho raccontato tutta la storia che c’era dietro. Pensano tutti che tu sia adorabile.”

“Adorabile. _Che gioia_.”

“Ehi, cosa c’è che non va nell’essere adorabile?”

“Niente, è solo che… Non è niente.”

“Kurt… parlami.” Tra di loro calò il silenzio e Dave si concentrò sul piacere di sentire la sua mano nella propria, di essergli così vicino da poter sentire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia e quello di menta del suo alito. “Per favore…”

“È solo che mi sembra… mi è _sembrato_ … di essere un piccolo oggettino carino da guardare e… non lo sono. Sono un ragazzo. Un ragazzo gay con, d’accordo, un eccellente senso per la moda, ma mi dà fastidio quando gli altri sembrano pensare a me come a un essere asessuato.”

Gli andò la saliva di traverso e tossicchiò, perché gli sembrava impossibile che qualcuno potesse avere quell’opinione di Kurt e tantomeno che ce l’avesse _lui_. Non poteva lasciare nulla al caso, però.

“Non credi davvero che io pensi a te in quel modo, vero?”

“Non lo so. Non dovrei?” Non l’aveva mai sentito usare un tono così vulnerabile, prima, neanche quando era vittima del suo bullismo o quando era stato eletto reginetta del ballo: era sempre stato furioso e sprezzante, anche con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Kurt… ti ricordi cos’abbiamo fatto stamattina?”

“ _Oh_.”

“Già. _Oh_. Fidati quando ti dico che sei l’individuo meno asessuato che conosca,” affermò, posando le labbra sulle sue e adorando la pressione che ottenne come risposta. “Ciò non significa che tu non sia anche adorabile, con il tuo approccio da novellino nella scelta dei nickname. Ma se avessi mai qualche dubbio sul tuo aspetto fisico, sarò più che felice di dirti quanto sei attraente…”

Gli piacque il delicato rossore che si spanse sulle sue guance e si rilassò ulteriormente, stanco ed emotivamente esausto.

“Te lo direi anch’io…”

“Hmm. Che cosa?”

“Se avessi mai qualche dubbio sul _tuo_ aspetto fisico, sarò più che felice di dirti quanto sei attraente.”

Emise uno sbuffo incredulo; per quanto sapesse di non essere brutto, non assomigliava neanche da lontano a Blaine o a Sebastian. E di certo non si avvicinava al livello di bellezza di Kurt, quindi si accontentava che avesse trovato qualcosa nella sua personalità online che gli piaceva abbastanza da stare con lui.

“David? Tu non mi credi. Perché non mi credi?”

Per _ovvi_ motivi non voleva tirar fuori l’argomento degli insulti che Kurt gli aveva rivolto: era stato lui il primo a urlargliene contro, a tormentarlo sia con atti fisici che a parole, a baciarlo nel bel mezzo di un’esplosione di shock misto a rabbia e paura… eppure era stato _perdonato_. Abbastanza da poter iniziare una relazione. Non aveva problemi a perdonare Kurt per un paio di nomignoli che gli aveva affibbiato, ma nonostante ciò continuavano a risiedere in fondo ai suoi pensieri, ricordandogli di essere stati pronunciati.

“David, dimmelo…”

“Mi hai chiamato grassone, una volta.” Lo disse piano; gli sembrò una cosa insignificante a dirla ad alta voce, ma l’intera conversazione nello spogliatoio era marchiata a fuoco nei suoi ricordi e avrebbe potuto ripetere ogni parola che aveva pronunciato, se l’altro gliel’avesse chiesto.

“Davvero? Quando?”

Sembrava confuso e Dave si morse il labbro, perché davvero non voleva rivangare tutta quella situazione, eppure eccoli qui; di solito era una schiappa a parlare faccia a faccia con le altre persone, sebbene quella sera non avesse fatto ancora nulla per incasinare tutto.

“Ehm, poco prima che io ti baciassi…”

“Non… non mi ricordo. Dio, tutto quello che ricordo di quel momento è l’adrenalina di correrti dietro e la paura e lo shock di quello che è successo dopo. Sono tutte… _emozioni_. Oddio, David… credi che pensassi davvero quello che ti ho detto… Ti sbagli!”

Scrollò le spalle, sentendosi strano. Le parole su cui si era fissato tanto, da cui si era lasciato influenzare in modo così profondo, erano state dimenticate da chi le aveva pronunciate. Ciò le rendeva improvvisamente molto meno importanti, il tono di voce del suo ragazzo rendeva chiaro che _non_ se le ricordasse neanche e si rese conto che quello che le aveva provocate era stata la rabbia, l’obiettivo di trovare dei possibili punti deboli che lui aveva reso tali proprio perché l’insulto veniva da Kurt.

Quest’ultimo aveva continuato a parlare mentre lui era perso nella sua piccola rivelazione e lo sentì menzionare varie cose di cui non riusciva a trovare il senso, ma in quel momento venne fatto stendere supino e Dave si lasciò riposizionare, sorprendendosi quando l’altro si sedette cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, senza posare il peso su di lui.

“Sabato scorso, in libreria, stavo ammirando il tuo… sedere e le tue spalle e, ehm, poi mi sono reso conto che eri tu e mi sono sentito in colpa, perché, beh… non era educato pensare a te come a un uomo-oggetto da guardare. Ecco…”

 _Oh_. Allora era per quello che aveva esclamato il suo nome in quel modo; si morse il labbro inferiore, estremamente compiaciuto alla scoperta che Kurt lo trovasse in effetti attraente e più che capace di sopravvivere alla propria oggettivazione. Dopo, però, avrebbe dovuto fargli presente che usava due pesi e due misure, perché evidentemente non gli dispiaceva che Dave vedesse _lui_ come uomo-oggetto da ammirare.

“E non è finita qui. Quando metti la camicia e ti arrotoli le maniche fino ai gomiti, mi piace, ehm, guardarti gli avambracci.”

Non aveva mai considerato molto le proprie braccia. Contrasse i muscoli a mo’ di esperimento e quando quello passò le mani su di esse, partendo dalle spalle, Dave dovette impedirsi di emettere qualsiasi tipo di suono, perché di certo sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa d’imbarazzante.

“Sai, credo di guardarti gli avambracci nello stesso modo in cui tu mi guardi i fianchi…” aggiunse Kurt, passando leggermente i polpastrelli sulla peluria delle sue braccia, al che lui sbuffò, divertito.

“Lo dubito seriamente, ma se lo dici tu…”

“La mia ossessione è solo più accessibile in pubblico. Meno tabù.”

Incontrò il suo sguardo e l’altro lo baciò di nuovo: la sua mente gli stava inviando centinaia di messaggi e la maggior parte ripetevano le stesse cose ( _sexy_ , _corpo_ , _pressione_ ) man mano che Kurt si abbassava su di lui, ruotando il bacino in un modo che gli ricordò il suo talento come ballerino e- _porca vacca_. Portò automaticamente una mano sul suo fianco per sentire più da vicino il suo movimento, e probabilmente non sarebbe comunque riuscito a concentrarsi su nient’altro, dato il modo in cui il suo inguine stava sfregando contro il proprio.

La pelle del suo viso era liscia e suppose che si fosse rasato prima di uscire per il loro appuntamento. Era un peccato che alla fine fosse saltato. Sentiva le sue labbra e la lingua sulla bocca e rispose al bacio, lasciandosi andare, sollevando i fianchi quando quello spingeva i propri verso il basso e, _wow_ , allora era così che ci si sentiva. La sua lingua gli schiuse le labbra e Dave gemette, non sapeva più su cosa concentrarsi, gli sembrava di stare sperimentando un sovraccarico sensoriale.

Il corpo di Kurt si muoveva e ondeggiava sopra di lui, le labbra e le lingue scivolavano le une sulle altre, calde e umide, l’altro si sosteneva con una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre l’altra passava dai suoi capelli al braccio, per poi incorniciargli il viso e Dave ansimò, perché per quanto tutto questo fosse estremamente piacevole, non se la sentiva di aggiungere un rapporto fisico alla valanga di emozioni contrastanti che l’aveva sommerso quel giorno. Non era certo, però, di riuscire a _dire_ qualcosa, perché non voleva far incazzare Kurt o indurlo ad andarsene. Quello che stavano facendo era piacere puro, ma non pensava che fossero emotivamente pronti ad andare oltre. Dal punto di vista fisico potevano anche esserlo da anni, certo, ma- Diavolo, perché per una volta non poteva fregarsene dell’impatto emotivo delle proprie azioni?

“Penso che faremmo meglio a, ehm, fermarci…?” chiese, formulando la protesta in tono interrogativo per lasciare a Kurt la scelta, dato che gli sembrava di star combattendo una battaglia persa in partenza.

“Sì. Sì, concordo…” L’improvvisa perdita dell’attrito tra di loro fu sia una delusione che un sollievo, sebbene l’altro continuasse a baciarlo e a lui piacesse troppo per volerlo fermare. Non c’erano genitori a interromperli, questa volta. “Te l’ho detto che Nick è da basso?”

A quelle parole si scostò da Kurt e lo guardò in viso, sperando davvero che l’amico non stesse aspettando che lui scendesse, perché avrebbe dovuto aspettare parecchio.

“Che? Perché?”

“Stava cercando di convincere Sarah che avevano un appuntamento…”

“Stava- Davvero?” A quanto pareva quell’argomento era adeguatamente calmante; inspirò profondamente per rallentare i battiti cardiaci, ma tutto quello che sentì fu l’aroma di Kurt, che era tornato a stendersi di fianco a lui. “Devo andare a proteggere l’onore di mia sorella o roba simile?”

“Penso che ieri sera abbia dimostrato di essere perfettamente in grado di badare a se stessa. Casomai c’è da ammirare Nick, che ha abbastanza fegato da continuare il suo corteggiamento, a prescindere da quanto futile sia.”

“Preferirei non pensare affatto a Nick, grazie…”

“Mmm. Mi sta bene. Come ti senti?”

“Credo…” _di voler iniziare una conversazione in chat con te, così da poter venire_. “Sto bene. Meglio di prima.”

“Potrebbe essere _ancora_ _meglio_ , ovviamente…” affermò Kurt, con un tono che rendeva evidente a cosa stesse pensando, e lui scoppiò a ridere, imitato dall’altro. Si voltò, avvolgendolo tra le braccia e stringendolo a sé, profondamente grato di averlo nella propria vita.

 


	30. II interludio

 

Uscì da casa di Burt dopo aver guardato un paio di partite insieme, scherzando sul fatto di non doverlo più vedere in segreto, e Carole alzò gli occhi al cielo, riportando in cucina il piatto di bastoncini di verdure fritte. Era consapevole di starsi nascondendo da Sarah, ma doveva ammettere di essere spaventato da sua figlia. Era certo che Morgan fosse riuscita ad alienarsi le sue simpatie una volta per tutte, perché trattare in quel modo David era stata l’ultima goccia. Sarah era di natura protettiva, benché non l’avesse preso da sua madre.

Sospirò, desiderando che la sua ex-moglie fosse in grado di amare e sostenere i loro figli anche quando non era d’accordo con le loro azioni. Lui non si era mai aspettato di crescere David in modo da farlo diventare un proprio clone, ma Morgan sembrava guardare la loro primogenita e vedere un fallimento in ogni differenza tra loro. Spense la macchina e si diresse verso l’ingresso di casa, notando la presenza del SUV di Kurt (che non passava facilmente inosservato) e di un’auto dall’aspetto un po’ malconcio che non riconosceva.

Aprì la porta e si bloccò improvvisamente. Dal soggiorno si udivano dei _suoni_ e Paul spalancò gli occhi. Non aveva creduto possibile che suo figlio, dato il modo in cui si sentiva, avesse avuto voglia di… Scosse la testa. _Certo_ che ne avrebbe avuto voglia, era un adolescente! Al momento una distrazione era quello di cui aveva bisogno, probabilmente, e, beh: la casa era stata a sua completa disposizione e con il suo ragazzo qui… _ancora_ qui… Avanzò lungo il corridoio, accendendo tutte le luci e cercando di fare più rumore possibile prima di entrare in salotto e accenderne il lampadario. Quasi si aspettava di vedere un po’ di pelle nuda ed era _certo_ di stare per trovarsi davanti David e Kurt. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla di crearsi certe aspettative.

“Chi sei tu?” chiese, sconvolto di vedere Sarah e un ragazzo che non conosceva sul divano. “Dov’è David?” domandò, guardandosi in giro, facendo finta di cercare il suo secondogenito dietro a qualche poltrona pur di ignorare il fatto di riuscire a scorgere il reggiseno di sua figlia.

“Ehm, io sono Nick. Vado a sc-”

Lei gli tappò la bocca con una mano e Paul inarcò un sopracciglio. Non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a trovare un giovanotto di suo gusto nelle quarantott’ore che aveva passato in città, ma era abbastanza grande da prendere da sola le sue decisioni e, beh, aveva sempre avuto una conoscenza delle regole della casa sufficiente a infrangerle. O a piegarle. E se avesse fatto qualche tipo di obiezione, Sarah si sarebbe limitata a ricordargli che non era più una bambina. Sospirò.

“Dave è in camera sua. Con Kurt,” rispose quella, mettendosi a posto la maglietta e assumendo un’espressione stranamente imbarazzata, mormorando che magari Nick avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare.

“Almeno Kurt l’ho conosciuto…” borbottò Paul a mezza voce, lanciando un’occhiata verso questo nuovo venuto: aveva un’aria familiare, ma non riusciva a pensare a dove potesse averlo visto.

Si trascinò su per le scale, continuando a brontolare. Non aveva più l’età per queste cose ed era felice che suo figlio avesse sviluppato tardi quest’attenzione verso la sessualità. O magari no: la porta era chiusa. La fissò, sapendo a livello logico che non sarebbe diventata trasparente solo per fargli piacere, ma l’avrebbe tanto voluto, perché di certo lui non voleva bussare. Oddio. Se quando l’avevano lasciata aperta avevano solo pomiciato, ora potevano stare facendo di tutto… Forse poteva far ripetere a Sarah il discorso sul sesso, lei ne aveva sempre saputo parecchio. Riusciva a sentire il panico che aumentava e fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Lo condivise.

“Ehi, Burt.”

_“Paul? Ciao. Va tutto bene? Kurt sta bene, vero?”_

“Sì. Sì, certamente. Voglio dire… beh, la sua macchina è qua fuori.”

_“Okay, gli diresti di tornare a casa? Insomma, il suo coprifuoco è già passato, ma mi aveva detto che stava venendo a casa tua.”_

“La porta della camera è chiusa. Non…”

Avevano diverse opinioni sul da farsi. Paul si riteneva più accomodante. Con una mentalità più aperta. Non voleva certo che David cominciasse a fare sesso ogni tre per due con il primo che passava, ma voleva che fosse al sicuro. E se permettergli di invitare ragazze – beh, ragazzi – in camera sua riduceva la possibilità che prendesse decisioni affrettate, allora… Judy e lui ne avevano parlato molto. Anche Carole aveva iniziato a convincere Burt e lui era sicuro che l’amicizia tra le due donne si fosse consolidata mercoledì sera, quando avevano appurato di essersi innamorate di due retrogradi permalosi, ma, beh: non si era trattato dei _loro_ figli.

 _“Vai a vedere se riesci a sentire qualcosa!”_ ripeté quello. Non riuscì a credere di star facendo una cosa simile, era certo che gli adulti normali non si mettessero a origliare alla stanza dei figli, e invece eccolo lì: con il cellulare premuto all’orecchio mentre teneva l’altro appoggiato alla porta della stanza.

_“Allora?”_

“Non sento niente.”

 _“Davvero? Quanto è spessa la porta?”_ Non riuscì neanche ad accennare una risposta quando Burt cominciò a esigere che l’aprisse.

Aveva voglia di ribattere: _‘No, aprila tu!’_ ma sarebbe stata una reazione infantile. Per non dire inutile, dato che l’amico era dall’altro capo della città. Si voltò e si ritrovò davanti Sarah, intenta a guardarlo con un’espressione che lo fece sentire in imbarazzo in più di un modo. Lei roteò gli occhi e aprì la porta, senza bussare o avvertire in alcun modo; Paul chiuse di scatto gli occhi e la sentì emettere uno sbuffo divertito, mentre Burt gli chiedeva se l’avesse aperta o no. Socchiuse una palpebra e sentì il cuore sciogliersi. Stavano dormendo, stesi sul fianco e rivolti l’uno verso l’altro; chinò la testa, sorridendo e lasciando a sua figlia il compito di stendere una coperta su di loro e di spegnere la lampada sulla scrivania.

“Dormono.”

_“Nudi?!”_

“Cosa- No! Burt, hanno diciotto anni, ormai…” sospirò. “Sono entrambi vestiti e sono perfino stesi sopra le coperte… sono solo addormentati. Vuoi che vada a svegliare Kurt e che lo mandi a casa?”

Quello trasse un sospiro e Paul pensò che se non avesse dovuto passare l’inferno con sua figlia, magari avrebbe fatto più fatica a lasciare che David decidesse da solo, ma per come stavano le cose non aveva scelta. E lo stesso valeva per Burt. Dovevano iniziare a fidarsi di loro e comunque, a giudicare da mercoledì sera e da adesso, la cosa più emozionante che finivano per fare quando venivano lasciati da soli era dormire. Sapeva che fosse una pia illusione, ma ci si sarebbe aggrappato finché poteva e non gl’importava di fare la figura dell’ingenuo.

_“No. Lascialo dormire. È da te ed è al sicuro… Va… va bene. È a posto.”_

“Anche tu sei a posto,” affermò, sorridendo mentre Sarah chiudeva la porta.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Si svegliò tremendamente accaldato e si voltò, insonnolito, chiedendosi perché diamine fosse ancora vestito. Avvertì qualcosa di pesante e caldo spostarsi sul materasso e si bloccò, mentre la mente metteva la situazione a fuoco e si svegliava completamente con effetto istantaneo. Sentì Kurt borbottare una specie di mantra a mezza voce e si mise a lottare con la coperta – chi gliel’aveva messa addosso? Non riusciva a credere di essersi addormentato, anzi: che si fossero addormentati entrambi. _Di nuovo_. Era quasi imbarazzante.

“Oddio, oddio, oddio… mi ammazza, stavolta _davvero_ mi ammazza.”

Kurt aveva un tono di voce agitato e Dave si rese conto che stava cercando di allacciarsi le scarpe al buio, così allungò il braccio e accese la lampada sul comodino, coprendosi gli occhi e stringendoli per abituarli alla luce che si diffuse improvvisamente in camera. Abbassò l’intensità e notò che Kurt si era voltato verso di lui, imitando la sua smorfia per la luce improvvisa.

“David, ci siamo _addormentati_! Ma… oddio, mio papà non ci crederà mai, _chi_ ci crederebbe?”

Nessuno, in effetti, ma era evidente che qualcuno fosse entrato e li avesse coperti, lasciandoli a dormire, il che era decisamente sospetto.

“Che ore sono?”

Lo osservò estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca, probabilmente ci aveva anche dormito sopra, e assumere un’espressione sorpresa. Anzi, di più: _sconvolta_.

“Che c’è?”

“Ho… ricevuto un messaggio da papà.”

“Oh, merda, vuole la mia testa, vero?”

Quello fece un cenno negativo, ma lui non si sentì affatto rincuorato. Quindi gli porse il telefono, incoraggiandolo a leggere l’SMS, e Dave lo prese con fare incerto.

> _Va tutto bene. Ci vediamo domattina._

“Che cosa?!”

Li stavano prendendo in giro, era l’unica spiegazione possibile. Dopo tutti i discorsi sul sesso, la faccenda della porta aperta, mercoledì sera e i messaggi contrastanti che stava ricevendo, avrebbe finito per impazzire. Non che avessero _fatto_ _qualcosa_ , ma ovviamente qualcuno pensava il contrario.

“Beh, è… un approccio nuovo…?”

“Pensi che sia un test?” chiese Dave, avvertendo un leggero panico, perché sembrava psicologia inversa, come quella volta che sua madre aveva iniziato una dieta e aveva disseminato cioccolato in ogni angolo della casa per combattere la tentazione.

“Non so che pensare… ma sono le tre del mattino. Non voglio andare a casa adesso. Insomma… per te va bene se rimango?”

Lo fissò, incredulo, quindi annuì silenziosamente quando vide la sua espressione seria, come se per qualche stramba ragione Dave non l’avesse voluto con sé, come se non avessero appena passato le ultime ore a dormire l’uno di fianco all’altro. Arrossì improvvisamente a quell’idea e sperò che la penombra l’aiutasse a nasconderlo.

“Hai una maglietta da prestarmi? E magari un paio di pantaloni di un pigiama o qualcosa di simile?”

Le guance di Kurt erano senza ombra di dubbio rosse e lui non poté evitare di sorridere, mettendosi a sedere e scendendo dal letto per andare a prendere qualcosa di adatto dal cassettone. Aveva svariati pigiami, perché sua zia Katy gliene regalava un paio nuovo ogni anno che lui non usava mai, preferendo dormire con una T-shirt e i boxer. Di solito li dava via in beneficenza senza neanche toglierli dalla confezione e, come si aspettava, ne trovò una intatta nel cassetto. Ne prese un paio anche per sé e si girò verso l’altro con fare timido. Sarebbe stato strano dormire solo in mutande e maglietta quando Kurt sarebbe stato coperto dalla testa ai piedi. Con il _suo_ pigiama.

“Vado a cambiarmi in bagno, ci metto un attimo,” mormorò. Sembrò che Kurt volesse obiettare, ma alla fine non disse nulla, quindi lui gli porse la busta e lo lasciò solo in camera. Si cambiò velocemente, per poi bloccarsi, chiedendosi se non avesse fatto troppo in fretta. Non voleva interrompere l’altro, ma non voleva neanche che pensasse che fosse chiuso in bagno a masturbarsi o a fare qualcosa di altrettanto imbarazzante; non avrebbe avuto niente da biasimarsi, perché solo stare nella stessa stanza insieme a lui lo eccitava, ma in quel momento sarebbe stato alquanto sconveniente.

Quando tornò, trovò Kurt sul letto e si bloccò sulla soglia, osservando il ragazzo seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e le maniche arrotolate: riusciva ad avere un aspetto incredibilmente sexy anche coperto di flanella. Dave era sicuro di sembrare uno zotico campagnolo, vestito com’era, mentre il pigiama dell’altro era diventato all’istante il suo preferito. Con un po’ di sforzo e di forza di volontà, riuscì a non fare la figura del fesso, staccando i piedi da terra e avvicinandosi al materasso, benché fosse vicino all’iperventilazione.

“Me ne parleresti un po’?” chiese Kurt. Alzò lo sguardo sul punto a cui aveva fatto cenno con il capo e prese un respiro tremulo, sapendo che stesse cercando di distrarlo o tranquillizzarlo, perché era certo che l’ultima cosa che gli interessasse fossero i modellini di aerei.

“Oh. Sono un hobby. Cioè, lo erano. Quando ero piccolo li costruivo con mio nonno, che li costruiva con mio padre da bambino. È da un po’ che sto pensando a cosa farne, in effetti. Insomma, sono un po’ troppo grande per i modellini…”

“Tuo nonno non sarebbe d’accordo, se li faceva insieme a te.”

Fece una pausa e scrollò le spalle, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e guardando gli aeroplanini. “Immagino che tu abbia ragione.”

“Potresti portarne uno con te. A New York, intendo… solo come ricordo. Sarebbe carino, non trovi?”

“Sì, credo di sì. E tu che mi dici? Ti piacevano i modelli?”

“Solo quelli con cui si possono cucire i vestiti. Ho un paio di kit per costruire dei modellini di macchine, però; mio papà me li ha comprati quando ero bambino, sperava che mi piacesse montarli,” raccontò, scostando le coperte. Lui accettò l’invito e s’infilò sotto le lenzuola, sentendosi estremamente imbarazzato al pensiero di condividere il letto con Kurt. _Consapevolmente_. Quest’ultimo gli si stese accanto, mettendosi sul fianco come avevano fatto prima.

Era una posizione molto intima, ma gli piaceva. Avevano già condiviso così tanto che questo sembrava solo un altro passo in avanti dal punto di vista emotivo e, benché gli sembrasse di aver iniziato da pochissimo la loro relazione, in un certo senso non era così, quindi dormire accanto a lui non gli dispiaceva affatto. Allungò il braccio dietro di sé e spense la lampada, rimmergendo la camera nell’oscurità e avvertendo la mano dell’altro afferrare la sua sotto le coperte, mentre tutto quello che si sentiva era il loro respiro.

“Dimmi qualcosa che non so…”

“Ehm… a proposito di cosa?”

“Di tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Mmm. Beh, questa era la casa dei miei nonni. Quando i miei genitori hanno divorziato, mio padre è tornato a vivere qua e la sua vecchia camera adesso è la mia, mentre i miei nonni si sono spostati al piano di sotto, perché cominciavano a fare fatica a salire le scale… Intendi cose del genere?”

“Sì. Esattamente. Io e Rachel Berry una volta abbiamo fatto irruzione nel Gershwin Theatre.”

“Quello a New York?”

“Perché, ce ne sono altri?”

“Probabilmente sì.”

“Sono quasi sorpreso che tu ne sappia qualcosa.”

“So un sacco di cose inutili. Leggo molto.”

“Mmm. Non è inutile. Dimmi qualcos’altro.”

Continuarono a scambiarsi brevi fatti personali, con il silenzio che si allungava sempre di più tra una confessione e l’altra, finché Dave non ottenne alcuna risposta dopo aver ammesso di avere un certo timore dell’oceano. Forse. Non l’aveva mai visto, quindi non lo sapeva per certo. Sentiva Kurt respirare piano e con ritmo regolare di fianco a sé: sorrise e si lasciò prendere dal sonno.

Non appena si svegliò, sperò ardentemente di non aver sbavato sul cuscino. Non sembrava che si fossero mossi molto, durante la notte, e si sentiva un po’ irrigidito; si sarebbe sentito anche nervoso se non fosse stato sopraffatto dal sollievo per non essersi svegliato con un’erezione, una volta tanto. Kurt aveva un aspetto arruffato, con i capelli scarmigliati che sparavano in ogni direzione, e Dave non l’avrebbe detto ad alta voce, ma era adorabile mentre batteva piano le palpebre con aria assonnata. Non c’era altra parola che potesse descriverlo. Riusciva a vedere la lunga linea della sua clavicola nel punto in cui il collo del pigiama era teso in avanti e sorrise lentamente.

“Giorno.”

“Giorno. Dormito bene?”

“Sì.” Riusciva a sentire il calore delle proprie guance, però, al solo pensiero di aver passato la notte con lui. “Tu, invece?”

“Ho dormito molto bene, una volta che ho smesso di pensare al messaggio di mio papà.”

“Seh, è stato davvero strano.”

“Mmm.”

Kurt si spostò in avanti, allora, strofinando dolcemente il viso lungo la sua mascella e baciandolo proprio sotto l’orecchio: da quel punto sembrarono partire delle scosse di sensibilità e Dave voltò la testa, volendolo baciare come si deve, ma quello si tirò indietro.

“Ho l’alito del mattino.”

“Oh… non importa,” sussurrò lui, sperando che il proprio non fosse pestilenziale; sentì il materasso tremare a causa della sua risata, quindi venne baciato sulla bocca. Sentì il lieve attrito della sua barbetta appena spuntata, la morbida pressione delle sue labbra, il calore delle sue dita sulla pelle e poi l’altro si scostò, ammiccando lentamente e posandogli un ultimo bacetto sulla punta del naso.

“Allora, mi offri la colazione?”

“Sì… Sì, certo…”

Lo stomaco gli brontolò esattamente in quel momento, ricordandogli che ieri aveva saltato sia il pranzo che la cena. C’erano ancora ampie opportunità per un altro po’ di sano imbarazzo, a quanto pareva. Offrì a Kurt il primo turno in doccia, ma quello scosse la testa, affermando che il cibo fosse più importante, adesso. Scesero da basso e, benché avesse voglia di baciarlo di nuovo, si limitò a prendergli la mano, stringendola brevemente prima di lasciarla; non gli era venuto in mente che l’altro con addosso i suoi pantaloni troppo grandi potesse essere sexy, ma d’altro canto si trattava di Kurt: sospettava che l’avrebbe _sempre_ trovato sexy.

Sarah stava tostando dei bagel e rivolse loro un sorriso quando entrarono in cucina; era ovvio che l’avrebbe tormentato, in seguito, ma per qualche motivo si stava trattenendo mentre il suo ragazzo era presente e Dave accettò quella piccola misericordia. Suo padre sollevò lo sguardo dal giornale e lo riabbassò di nuovo con fare risoluto; riuscì a sentirlo borbottare: “Non sono pronto per questo, non ho ancora bevuto abbastanza caffè…”

 

Kurt aveva dovuto sopportare un’altra conversazione imbarazzante con suo papà, ma ora capiva un po’ meglio il suo punto di vista. Non attenuava la stranezza della situazione, ma lo capiva. Stava crescendo, maturando, e parte del processo stava nell’abilità e nella responsabilità di prendere decisioni da solo. Burt doveva solo avere fiducia in sé e nell’impegno che aveva messo nel crescerlo. Era stato un momento emozionante, in effetti, sembrava che si fossero resi entrambi conto in quel momento che lui stava per _andarsene_. Stava per andare a New York e lì avrebbe dovuto prendere decine di decisioni ogni giorno.

Oggi, però, era alla cerimonia della consegna del diploma di David; aveva avuto il permesso di saltare le lezioni, perché nell’ultima settimana di scuola non stavano comunque facendo nulla d’importante. E se la previsione di Sarah era giusta, ci sarebbero stati due posti liberi, il che lo faceva infuriare. Aveva incontrato i nonni materni di David e si era aspettato due individui freddi e senza cuore. Aveva avuto torto. L’avevano abbracciato e fatto i complimenti, dicendogli quanto fosse affascinante e ben educato; li aveva anche sentiti dire al nipote che sua madre era una sciocca, ma che c’era una speranza che cambiasse idea. Nessuno sembrava sperarci molto, però, e nessuno si aspettava di vedere lei o Adrian alla cerimonia. Tranne David. Era piuttosto sicuro che avesse una tacita speranza di vederla arrivare e Kurt doveva impedirsi di irrigidire la mandibola ogni volta che lo vedeva guardare verso di loro, passando lo sguardo sui sedili, in cerca di lei.

Iniziarono i vari discorsi e sentì un fremito di emozione all’idea che sabato fosse il suo turno. Si svolse tutto sorprendentemente in fretta e grazie alla festa di venerdì riusciva a riconoscere la maggior parte degli studenti; quando Mitchell salì sul palco per ritirare il diploma, Sarah gli diede un colpetto alla gamba e suo padre li guardò, confuso e probabilmente preoccupato per il modo in cui quel diplomando si fosse procurato l’occhio nero. Quando venne chiamato Nicholas Jackson, Kurt trasalì, perché lei saltò in piedi e urlò le sue congratulazioni. Lanciò un’occhiata al signor Karofsky, che aveva sgranato gli occhi e stava passando lo sguardo stranito da Nick a sua figlia; gli sembrò di sentire dei borbottii, ma con l’applauso di sottofondo non riuscì a distinguere le parole.

Si alzarono tutti e cinque quando venne annunciato il nome di David, il quale fece loro un cenno di saluto dal palco, imbarazzato ma compiaciuto; era evidente che stesse ancora cercando la madre tra il pubblico. In seguito gli tenne la mano, offrendogli silenziosamente il proprio sostegno mentre i suoi nonni invitavano il gruppo a mangiare fuori. Il suo ragazzo aveva l’aria avvilita e Kurt detestò che quella che doveva essere una celebrazione gioiosa fosse stata oscurata dall’atteggiamento di una persona sola. Desiderò di poter fare qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa che lo facesse sentire un pochino meglio. A quel punto sentì il cellulare vibrare e dedusse dal modo in cui l’altro teneva la testa inclinata che fosse da parte sua. L’aprì e lo lesse velocemente.

> **_Credevo davvero che sarebbe venuta. Grazie per essere qui._ **

Sorrise e si avvicinò al suo fianco: forse stava facendo esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Cercava di non rimuginare troppo sull’atteggiamento di sua madre; le filippiche di Sarah (con tanto di lancio di oggetti) avevano finito per essere più divertenti che altro, ma lei era tornata a Boston, ora, e Dave era finalmente in vacanza. Aveva un ragazzo che conosceva tutto di lui e a cui piaceva comunque, il che gli sembrava troppo bello per essere vero, ma sembrava che a Kurt piacesse ricordarglielo. Aveva parlato molto con i suoi amici online, persone più grandi di lui a cui era capitato di perdere un genitore nel suo stesso modo. Avere il loro sostegno era positivo, lo rassicurava di non essere solo, perché per quanto Kurt fosse meraviglioso, a lui non era mai capitato che una persona amata gli voltasse improvvisamente le spalle in quel modo.

Erano passati tre giorni dalla consegna del diploma e oggi era andato a prendere Kurt a scuola, più che altro perché gliel’aveva chiesto con insistenza. Quel giorno si sarebbe tenuto l’ultimo incontro del Glee, un evento di cui l’altro non sapeva se essere felice o triste, e Dave lo capiva perfettamente. Sapeva che per un certo periodo il club fosse stato una delle poche cose che lo invogliavano a venire al liceo. Era quasi tentato di entrare nell’edificio e andare ad ascoltarli, ma era piuttosto sicuro di essere ancora sulla lista nera della metà dei membri, quindi si era accontentato di rimanere nel parcheggio, appoggiato alla macchina a godersi il sole. Era strano essere di nuovo al McKinley dopo aver evitato quella zona per un anno intero, ma il fatto di non dover più entrare in una scuola superiore da studente lo faceva sentire piuttosto bene.

Stava riflettendo su alcune idee per le sue storie, inventando dei dialoghi, ed estrasse il cellulare per prendere qualche appunto. Mandò velocemente uno smiley a Kurt e sorrise quando quello rispose inviandogli un bacio. Lo faceva sentire in egual misura sdolcinato e felice, ma non l’avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi sull’asfalto, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide.

“Dave. Che stai facendo qui?”

“Ehm… Ciao, Az.”

Il ritmo dei suoi battiti cardiaci era raddoppiato. Azimio non aveva un’aria amichevole, con le braccia incrociate e strette al petto. Anzi, sembrava _seriamente_ incazzato. Deglutì.

“Sono venuto a prendere Kurt. Sono gay.”

Non aveva avuto intenzione di dire quell’ultima parte. Non _così_. Era solo la terza volta che lo diceva ad alta voce e di certo aveva appena dimostrato un’eccellente _mancanza_ di eloquenza. E probabilmente questo non era il luogo migliore per fare coming out. In pubblico, nel parcheggio del suo vecchio liceo, con il suo ex-migliore amico che lo fissava con furia accumulata da tempo.

“Già, ne ho sentito parlare, lunedì. Non ti è venuto in mente che magari avrei preferito sentirlo dire da te?”

“Ehm, non pensavo che mi avresti voluto sentire affatto.”

Non si era aspettato il pugno, ma fu felice di avere il pick-up dietro di sé, perché gli evitò una caduta a terra. Gli occhi avevano cominciato a lacrimargli e sentì delle persone che correvano, probabilmente verso di loro, benché ciò fosse l’ultima cosa che voleva. Ammiccò e riuscì a rimettere a fuoco l’immagine ondeggiante di Azimio di fronte a sé.

“Sei uno stronzo, lo sai?”

“Ah sì?” Non aveva intenzione di mettersi a litigare con lui, perché di certo il risultato sarebbe stato un altro cartone in faccia, cosa che al momento voleva evitare a tutti i costi.

“Non puoi picchiare una persona solo perché è gay!”

Ed ecco Rachel Berry, l’angelo vendicatore dei diritti dei gay: _perfetto_. Almeno questa volta non stava strillando con i suoi toni soavi contro Kurt. Si guardò attorno e lo vide lì, come si era aspettato, insieme agli altri ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Puckerman e Hudson avevano fatto un passo in avanti verso Az, come a far intendere che fossero pronti a bloccarlo se necessario, ma quello li congedò con un cenno della mano.

“Non gli ho tirato un pugno perché è gay!” E se qualche abitante di Lima ancora non lo sapeva, Az aveva risolto il problema urlandolo a squarciagola e indicandolo con la mano. Una cosa in meno a cui pensare. “Gli ho tirato un pugno perché fa schifo come amico.”

“Oh…”

Quell’affermazione generò una reazione confusa da parte degli altri, che rimasero lì impalati a fissarli, come se non sapessero cosa fare. Azimio emise uno sbuffo divertito e scosse la testa, borbottando _‘ci vediamo, perdenti’_ e allontanandosi con calma dal gruppo, lanciando a lui un’ultima occhiata arrabbiata. Dave sospirò e sussultò quando sentì un dito fresco percorrergli il dorso del naso.

“Penso che te l’abbia rotto…”

“Nah, mi è già capitato ed era molto peggio di così.”

“Oh. Beh, vuoi andare a fartelo vedere comunque?”

“No, ci metterò un po’ di ghiaccio quando torno a casa. Oh, ma-”

“C’è del ghiaccio anche a casa mia. Forza…”

Gli lasciò il volante, perché solo aprire e chiudere le palpebre faceva male e non valeva la pena mettersi a discutere per qualcosa di poco importante come la guida. Sorrise mentre Kurt si prendeva cura di lui: avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che gli venisse spontaneo; lo fece stendere sul divano con una borsa del ghiaccio sul naso, tenendogli la mano e mormorando che avrebbe voluto baciarlo per fargli andar via il dolore, se non avesse pensato di peggiorare la situazione.

“Guarda che non mi ha preso la bocca…” affermò Dave, ghignando. Non riusciva a vederlo, però, con il ghiaccio che gli ostruiva la visuale.

“È un suggerimento?”

“Un bacio potrebbe distrarmi dal dolore…”

“Mmm. Oserei dire che se riesci a pensare ai baci non devi essere poi così in pena…”

Scoppiò a ridere, perché non aveva tutti i torti. Il naso gli era diventato così insensibile che gli dava più fastidio il freddo che si stava diffondendo nel resto del viso, rispetto ai danni del pugno. Quindi avvertì le labbra di Kurt, che sembravano ustionanti rispetto alla propria pelle, e prese in mano la borsa gelida, spostandola e facendola ricadere sul pavimento, rispondendo al bacio. Kurt aveva avuto ragione, più pomiciavano, meno si sentiva in imbarazzo, e non aveva dubbi che l’altro non avrebbe esitato a dirglielo, se c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non era ancora successo, comunque, ed era stato sempre Dave a usare i freni le altre volte, soprattutto perché non gli era sembrato possibile che Kurt potesse volere _lui_. La loro conversazione di sabato e le pomiciate che l’avevano seguita gli avevano fatto superare in fretta quella questione.

“Oh, porca- Ragazzi, vi dispiace?”

Provocò una qualche collisione con Kurt quando si mosse, alzandosi a sedere di botto e cercando allo stesso tempo di mettere un po’ di distanza tra loro. Quello emise una specie di _‘umf!’_ e gli scoccò un’occhiata che gli assicurò che in seguito avrebbero discusso della sua reazione. A discapito di quanto si sentisse a proprio agio con lui adesso, Burt Hummel era tutta un’altra storia. Anche se l’uomo dava a vedere che andasse tutto bene, Dave non poteva dimenticare che era il padre di Kurt e che una volta l’aveva inchiodato contro un muro. S’impose di calmarsi, perché Burt sembrava essere solo divertito. Il suo ragazzo emise uno sbuffo seccato e si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo la borsa del ghiaccio e dandola a suo padre.

“Ecco, tienila tu.”

“È così che fanno i giovani d’oggi al posto delle docce fredde?”

“ _Papà_!”

Oddio. Spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a scuotere la testa.

“Che c’è? Stavo solo chiedendo,” ribatté quello, assumendo un’espressione fin troppo compiaciuta.

“Ehm, no. Uno dei miei vecchi amici al McKinley mi ha tirato un pugno,” spiegò Dave, perché doveva davvero chiarire la situazione. _Subito_.

“Cosa? Stai bene?” L’ilarità di Burt lasciò immediatamente il posto alla preoccupazione, ma lui non ebbe tempo di rispondere perché Kurt l’aveva preso per mano e lo stava facendo alzare, rispondendo per lui.

“Sta bene. Noi due andiamo in camera mia.”

Si lasciò condurre nella sua stanza e si rese conto che era la prima volta che vi entrava, cominciando a guardarsi attorno con interesse. Era più disordinata di quanto non si aspettasse – i grandi armadi invece non lo sorpresero affatto. Si voltò, trovando l’altro intento a fissarlo, con le mani sui fianchi e un cipiglio in volto.

“Seriamente, David, devi smettere di comportarti come se stessimo facendo qualcosa di sconcio ogni volta che mio padre entra nella stanza!”

Gli sembrò una richiesta un po’ ingiusta, dato che era successo solo due volte e in una erano stati entrambi addormentati su un divano, quindi non gli sembrava che si potesse contare.

“Ehm, non sono d’accordo. Usciamo insieme da quasi due settimane ed è solo di recente che sto riuscendo ad accettare che sia vero. Ho bisogno che mi lasci sclerare quando mi ritrovo davanti tuo padre, okay?”

Evidentemente aveva detto qualcosa di giusto, perché quello premette il corpo contro il suo, baciandolo e facendolo indietreggiare verso la porta, che si chiuse non appena vi si appoggiò con la schiena. Dave afferrò i suoi fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé, mentre le mani di Kurt gli afferrarono le spalle, per poi portarne una tra i suoi capelli e spingergli il capo così da approfondire il bacio.

 

Non si era aspettato di sentire una tale ondata di emozione, quando Dave dissentì tranquillamente, ma era la prima volta che si difendeva nella loro relazione. Ciò dimostrava che sentiva di poterlo fare, che si fidava abbastanza di lui da sapere che non l’avrebbe mollato di colpo per il solo fatto di non essere d’accordo con lui. Beh, era sexy. Non voleva che si sentisse in dovere di concordare sempre con lui e ora sapeva che David si sentiva più a suo agio e che gli avrebbe davvero chiesto di fermarsi, se ciò fosse cambiato.

Era un po’ strano sollevare il viso per baciare e, benché l’inclinazione non fosse sufficiente a provocargli fastidio al collo, era di certo evidente. Con l’eccezione di qualche veloce bacetto, finora erano sempre stati seduti o stesi quando avevano pomiciato, non in piedi, con David premuto contro la porta della sua camera, che solo da poco aveva il permesso di tenere chiusa. Infilò il ginocchio tra le sue gambe e, _hmm_ , ecco del dolce attrito. Non interruppe il bacio, sentiva un bisogno quasi frenetico di non spezzare quel contatto, di continuarlo per sempre. Era semplicemente così piacevole: il calore e la pressione e il tocco ruvido della pelle, le labbra gonfie e le lingue lisce. Spinse il bacino in avanti, sfregandolo ritmicamente contro la sua coscia e creando più frizione sul proprio pene, sempre più duro. Non voleva fermarsi, ma il gemito che l’altro non riuscì a contenere del tutto lo convinse a bloccarsi e tirarsi indietro solo per un secondo.

“Tutto okay?”

“Cazzo, sì…”

Non udì alcuna esitazione e si eccitò ancora di più. Non aveva idea di fin dove sarebbero arrivati, ma sentiva già che il legame tra lui e David fosse più profondo di quello che aveva con Blaine. No, non era esatto: non era più profondo, ma _diverso_. Migliore. Più intenso. Probabilmente era grazie alle settimane passate a chattare online quotidianamente, per poi vedersi con frequenza quasi costante negli ultimi dodici giorni. C’erano stati appuntamenti organizzati da padri benintenzionati, ore passate a dormire insieme nello stesso letto, accoccolati semplicemente l’uno all’altro… eppure non era successo nulla di più. Finora.

Spinse di scatto i fianchi in avanti ed emise un ansito, sentendo le sue mani stringere la presa e il bacino dell’altro che imitava i suoi movimenti, mormorando parolacce a mezza voce; non aveva mai pensato di poterne essere eccitato, ma l’idea che fosse rimasto senza parole non era affatto male. Fintanto che ne era lui la causa. Iniziarono a muoversi con una cadenza ondeggiante, con Kurt che si alzava sulle punte dei piedi ogni volta che Dave spingeva i fianchi verso di lui, sollevandolo leggermente con la coscia tra le sue gambe e aumentando la pressione ogni volta che saliva o scendeva, facendogli desiderare di spingere più forte e più in fretta.

“Fermo, per favore- Solo… solo per un attimo. Un secondo…” Si bloccò immediatamente, ma i movimenti di David non cessarono e una delle sue mani mantenne la presa decisa sul fianco. Il rossore sulle guance di David era adorabile e lui nascose il viso contro il suo collo, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere, mentre quello spostava la propria erezione in modo che non gli desse fastidio nei jeans. C’era un letto perfettamente adeguato a quel tipo di attività a solo qualche passo da loro, e invece stavano limonando in piedi contro la porta. “Cazzo, Kurt-”

Glielo mormorò con la bocca premuta sui suoi capelli e i suoi movimenti ripresero a un ritmo più elevato, ora che era più comodo, e Kurt portò una mano tra di loro: voleva toccare e spalancò gli occhi. Oh, _Dio_ : Puck non aveva esagerato! Gemette, curvando leggermente le dita e premendo il palmo su di lui. Quello ansimò ed emise un suono di piacere, mentre le sue spinte perdevano coordinazione. Stava imparando un sacco di cose su se stesso in quel momento, perché non vedeva l’ora che il suo ragazzo si sentisse pronto a fare sesso con lui. Del tipo senza vestiti e in cui era necessario usare il lubrificante… oddio. Senza considerare quando gli parlava sporco, perché quando quello gli sussurrò: _‘cazzo, Kurt, sei così sexy, bellissimo-’_ lui avvertì scariche di piacere attraversargli il corpo – e, okay, magari era merito dei complimenti, ma il punto era ancora valido. E la _lettura_. Non doveva scordare il primo fetish che aveva scoperto con lui. E sì che aveva creduto di non voler niente di speciale, a letto.

Sentì una risata salirgli dal petto e gettò la testa indietro, avvertendo il tocco della sua lingua passargli lungo il collo, al che s’irrigidì di colpo e riprese a muoversi a sussulti, venendo; cominciò a muovere la mano con più decisione e velocità, catturandogli di nuovo le labbra e facendole arrossare da quanta forza stesse usando.

“Oh cazzo, Kurt… _Kurt_ -”

“Mmm, stai venendo per me, David?”

Non ricevette una risposta verbale – o almeno non comprensibile – e sentì le ginocchia di Dave tremare per poi raddrizzarsi, sostenendo il peso morto di entrambi e iniziando a respirare a scatti.

“Porca la vacca…”

“Sì. È stato… bello.”

“Bello? Vuoi dire _fantastico_ …” lo corresse, e Kurt si morse il labbro, divertito, perché l’espressione completamente euforica sul suo viso lo fece sentire tremendamente fiero di sé, in quel momento. Avvertì anche uno spiacevole appiccicume, come David, probabilmente, ed ecco che erano arrivati alla parte imbarazzante. Lo baciò di nuovo prima di scostarsi da lui e prendere la scatola di fazzolettini che teneva sul comodino. Sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé: essere il solo obiettivo del desiderio di un’altra persona era inebriante, anche perché avevano entrambi _già_ avuto un orgasmo.

“Ehm, ora dovremmo…”

“Darci una pulita. Sì.”

David non aveva smesso di arrossire e lui gli passò una mano sul viso, seguendo la linea della mandibola.

“Vado in bagno a cambiarmi. Ehm… Non credo di avere dell’intimo della tua misura…”

“N-no. Non c’è problema. Me lo toglierò e pace.”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, dissolvendo parte dell’imbarazzo, e Kurt uscì dalla stanza, portandosi dietro un paio di mutande e dei pantaloni puliti e sperando di non essere beccato da suo papà, perché anche dopo il cambio di atteggiamento nei confronti della sua relazione con David sarebbe stato maleducato scomparire in camera e farsi il proprio ragazzo.

Tornò nella stanza, sperando di avergli dato abbastanza tempo e comprendendo il nervosismo che aveva dimostrato sabato notte. Si sentiva assonnato e, dannazione, l’ultima cosa che voleva adesso era dormire, ma l’altro lo stava guardando con espressione divertita.

“Sonnellino?”

“Io… Non sarebbe scortese?” rispose, benché gli sembrasse che il corpo fosse già in procinto di addormentarsi. David alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese un libro dallo scaffale, _Il mastino dei Baskerville_ , e si andò a stendere sul letto, apparentemente a proprio agio.

“Forza, puoi farti un bel pisolino. Io leggerò…”

Sembrava un’idea meravigliosa e non riuscì a dire di no, andandosi invece ad accoccolare di fianco a lui, posando la testa sulla sua spalla e il braccio sul suo petto. Non si aspettava che iniziasse a leggere ad alta voce, ma fu esattamente quello che fece e si addormentò al suono della sua voce.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al terzultimo capitolo. Ho iniziato a pubblicare la fic nel mio account [LiveJournal](http://sunmontue.livejournal.com/), con le conversazioni in chat di Dave e Kurt nei colori giusti, con tanto di emoticon e tutto il resto, quindi sto rivivendo la storia dall’inizio: mi fa sentire ancora più emozionata per essere così vicina alla fine. Sarò tristissima quando sarà completa. È stato uno spasso scriverla.  
> Ho lo stesso nome utente sia su LJ che su AO3.

 

Era tutto il giorno che suo padre gli scoccava degli sguardi strani. Anzi, andava avanti così da quando aveva aperto la porta semichiusa di camera sua, venendo a vedere perché non fossero scesi a cenare quando li aveva chiamati, e aveva trovato lui e David addormentati l’uno accanto all’altro.

Era segretamente felice di aver già dormito con lui. Nel senso letterale. Di essersi svegliato la mattina senza preoccuparsi del proprio aspetto arruffato, perché era certo che all’altro non interessasse. In un certo senso era liberatorio avere quella sicurezza così presto nella loro relazione. Tutte le volte che era uscito con Blaine aveva sempre avuto l’impressione di dover essere sempre al meglio, probabilmente perché il suo ex era sempre vestito così bene.

La sua cerimonia era domani ed era riuscito ad arraffare un biglietto in più per David, perché l’idea di essere presenti alla consegna del diploma l’uno dell’altro gli sembrava significativo, in qualche modo: segnava la fine di un capitolo e l’inizio di un altro – e dovette impedirsi d’iniziare a ridacchiare alla metafora letteraria, perché era piuttosto sicuro che fosse generata dall’influenza del suo ragazzo su di lui. Al momento stava sopportando le noiose prove della cerimonia e dell’esibizione, perché Figgins voleva che il coro detentore del titolo nazionale si esibisse per l’occasione. Ovviamente ciò si era trasformato in un incubo logistico, perché i diplomandi dovevano salire sul palco in ordine alfabetico, dopo.

Avevano risolto facendo sedere i senior che erano anche membri del Glee club nei posti sul lato esterno delle file degli studenti, pronti a saltare sul palco e cantare, ma poi si sarebbero sistemati nella loro posizione corretta per salire sul palco in ordine. Era felice che lui e Finn fossero l’uno di fianco all’altro, così poteva assicurarsi che il fratello rimanesse nel gruppo delle H e non vagasse verso le B per stare vicino a Rachel. Lei era convinta che potesse succedere se non lo si teneva d’occhio. Non sapeva bene quando fosse diventato il custode di Finn, ma aveva accettato di controllarlo per accontentarla. E tenerla buona, soprattutto.

Quella sera doveva cenare fuori con la sua famiglia. Papà aveva insistito. Come anche Carole. Lui e Finn volevano andare a una festa, l’indomani sera, dopo la cerimonia, quindi immaginava che a tutti sarebbe toccata una cena con i parenti per celebrare l’evento, benché lui avesse sperato di poter vedere David. Quando aveva espresso quel desiderio, Burt aveva risposto con tono sarcastico, dicendogli che era certo che sarebbe sopravvissuto, dato che l’aveva visto il giorno prima e l’avrebbe visto di nuovo domani. E non aveva dubbi che si sarebbero visti ogni giorno per tutta l’estate, dato che erano entrambi in vacanza. Lui gli aveva fatto notare che David aveva un lavoro, al che quello aveva semplicemente borbottato che magari avrebbe dovuto prenderlo a esempio. Aveva ancora venti minuti prima di dover uscire, quindi estrasse il cellulare.

> _Mio papà crede di essere spiritoso. Che fai stasera?_
> 
> **_Scrivo, ovviamente. Che cos’ha detto tuo papà?_ **
> 
> _Ovviamente! Che domanda sciocca. Oh, ha fatto solo un paio di battute sul fatto di trovarmi un lavoro e che non vederti stasera non mi ucciderà._
> 
> _C’è una prima volta per tutto, no?_
> 
> **_Verissimo, ed ecco perché non correrò alcun rischio._ **

A quel messaggio seguì una foto e lui scoppiò a ridere non appena vide la sua smorfia ridicola. Scattò velocemente una foto di sé con una boccaccia altrettanto buffa. Fece un’espressione imbarazzata quando la vide, ebbe voglia di cancellarla, ma gliela inviò comunque.

> **_Sei consapevole che questa sarà la foto per il tuo contatto, vero?_ **
> 
> _Cosa?! No! Sarebbe troppo crudele! Devi per forza avere una foto migliore da usare._
> 
> **_Beh, in effetti ne ho scattata una mentre dormivi e sbavavi sul cuscino._ **
> 
> _Non oseresti!_
> 
> _Dimmi che non l’hai fatto!_
> 
> **_Non l’ho fatto._ **
> 
> _Mi stai mentendo?_
> 
> **_Ti scatterò una bella foto domani._ **
> 
> _David, mi hai fatto una foto mentre dormivo?_
> 
> **_A quale volta ti riferisci? ;)_ **

“David. Mi hai davvero fatto una foto mentre dormivo?” chiese con tono perentorio, lasciando perdere la comunicazione via messaggi, perché aveva bisogno di saperlo _adesso_.

_“No. Pensi che voglia spostarmi di un centimetro quando tu mi dormi accanto?”_

Il suo tono scherzoso non nascose la sincerità di quelle parole e Kurt sorrise, apprezzando il modo in cui l’altro stesse acquisendo sempre più fiducia in sé in ogni aspetto.

“Va bene, allora. Vorrei continuare a parlare, ma ho la cena coi miei…”

_“Lo so. Vai. Ci vediamo domani.”_

“Mmm. Ci sentiamo dopo?”

_“Ehm, ti va bene se ti mando un messaggio quando ho finito il capitolo? È solo che vorrei concentrarmi e finirlo oggi.”_

“Va benissimo. Non vedo l’ora di leggerlo…”

_“Come sempre.”_

Lo salutò e terminò la telefonata, pensando che David avesse ragione: aveva _sempre_ voglia di leggere le sue storie, adesso probabilmente più di prima. Non gliel’aveva detto, ma aveva ancora l’abitudine di rileggerne alcune parti e masturbarsi, traendo piacere dalla consapevolezza che la mente che aveva creato quelle parole apparteneva al _suo_ ragazzo.

 

Trentasette volte in quattordici giorni. In media erano 2,6 al giorno.

Tutte le volte che aveva bisogno di rassicurarsi che non fosse tutto uno strambo sogno, Dave tornava a quella conversazione e lasciava che quella consapevolezza si diffondesse in lui. Avevano smesso di parlare di sesso, tranne le volte in cui lo _facevano_ online, e non era certo di come si sentisse a riguardo. Gli piaceva quello che avevano fatto insieme, ma non ne avevano discusso neanche velatamente da quando avevano scoperto le reciproche identità. Non sapeva se Kurt e Blaine ne avessero parlato apertamente, ma il suo istinto gli diceva che l’altro avesse raggiunto il livello massimo di schiettezza quando avevano comunicato in modo davvero anonimo, quando non si era sentito imbarazzato nel condividere ogni cosa di sé. Voleva tornare ad avere quel livello di apertura anche di persona, ma non sapeva come procedere senza morire d’imbarazzo.

Ci stava ancora pensando il giorno dopo, quando si sedette di fianco a Burt e Carole in attesa che iniziasse la cerimonia. Si era organizzato a lavoro per poter essere qui, spostando qualche turno in modo da non sentirsi in colpa e non  lasciare la libreria sguarnita. Di nuovo.

L’esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni fu strepitosa e non gl’importò neanche che Burt lo beccasse con un’espressione sdolcinata in faccia. Rimase seduto in silenzio per tutto il tempo e dovette ammettere che non fosse male vedere i suoi ex-compagni di scuola salire sul palco e ricevere il diploma. Con alcuni di loro era andato anche alle elementari e alle medie. Figgins annunciò la fine della cerimonia e tutti gli studenti lanciarono in aria il cappello per poi iniziare a muoversi verso le rispettive famiglie.

“Ehi, guardate! C’è doppia H!” esclamò Puck, salutandolo energicamente con la mano mentre si avviava verso la madre, al che Dave inclinò lievemente il capo per l’imbarazzo. Il padre di Kurt l’osservò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Voglio sapere che cosa significa?” gli chiese e lui deglutì, facendo un cenno negativo.

“Ehm… non credo.”

“Mmf.”

I membri del Glee l’avrebbero portato alla morte, ne era _certo_. Vide Santana avvicinarglisi con un gran sorriso in volto: era bello vederla così contenta. Lo strinse in un forte abbraccio e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Sembri felice.” Dave scoppiò a ridere.

“Stavo per dirti la stessa cosa.”

“Evidentemente diplomarsi fa bene alla salute. Vieni anche tu alla festa stasera?”

“Sì. Quante probabilità di sopravvivere ho, per te?”

“Beh, dato che Az ti ha mollato un cazzotto in faccia il consenso popolare è in tuo favore, adesso. Quindi dovresti cavartela.”

“Oh, bene…” Almeno era servito a qualcosa.

“Che cosa intende dire con ‘dovresti cavartela’?” chiese Burt, spuntando fuori dal nulla quasi come un ninja.

“Ehm, alcuni membri delle Nuove Direzioni non sono esattamente miei grandi fan e hanno cercato di convincere Kurt che non faccio per lui.”

“Kurt sa prendere le decisioni da solo. Presto sarà a New York, indipendente. È un grande cambiamento, per voi due. Forse più per lui. Sarà la sua prima volta-”

“No, invece, non si preoccupi, signor Hummel, Kurt non è vergine,” intervenne Blaine.

 _Oh merda_. Gli andò la saliva di traverso, Burt lo fissò all’improvviso e lui sollevò le mani e scosse la testa freneticamente, tentando di chiarire che la perdita della verginità di suo figlio non avesse niente a che fare con lui. Gli occhi di Blaine si erano spalancati, come se si fosse appena reso conto di cosa aveva detto, e si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca.

“Ehi, come va?” domandò Kurt, avvicinandosi con un sorriso luminoso in volto e un passo quasi saltellante dopo aver fatto una foto con Rachel, i suoi padri e il professor Schuester.

“Ho bisogno di una birra, ecco come va.”

“Papà, non penso proprio che tu debba bere così tanto. Non credere che non sappia cosa vi bevete a sbafo tu e Paul…”

“Ehm, Kurt, credo che per questa volta sia meglio lasciargliela bere,” affermò Dave, passando lo sguardo dal meccanico a Blaine, che sembravano determinati a non fare alcun riferimento a cosa fosse appena stato rivelato.

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Ehm, credo di dover andare, ora,” dichiarò Blaine con un tono di voce stranamente acuto. Kurt lo osservò allontanarsi con espressione confusa e lui sospirò, chiedendosi se ci fosse qualcosa che potesse dire per rendere la situazione meno imbarazzante.

“Blaine ha sentito me e tuo padre parlare e…” non aveva idea di cosa gli avesse fatto credere che stesse discutendo la sua vita sessuale con il padre del suo ragazzo, ma forse a lui era successo in passato… Aveva parlato al signor Hummel di sesso, forse…? “Blaine l’ha informato che, ecco, tu non sei più vergine. Ehm…”

Burt emise un lamento e si strofinò il viso con le mani, prima di abbracciare velocemente il figlio e borbottare che sarebbe tornato tra poco.

“Che cosa?! Di cosa stavate parlando?” sibilò Kurt, con un’espressione di lieve panico negli occhi.

“Di New York! Stava per dire che sarà la prima volta che andrai a vivere da solo, credo, e Blaine è arrivato e gliel’ha spiattellato in faccia.”

“Oddio… Povero papà. Le ultime due settimane sono state dure per lui. E Blaine è sempre stato un po’ troppo diretto con lui, quando si tratta di sesso.”

“Lui- Non so se voglio sapere.”

“No. Ma… sappi solo che il discorso imbarazzante sul sesso che mi ha propinato è stato ispirato da Blaine, che gli ha detto che avevo bisogno di essere istruito,” spiegò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “È un peccato che all’epoca non sapessi l’effetto che ha su di me la parola scritta… Tra le altre cose.”

Dave arrossì e gli sembrò di perdere l’abilità di parlare, ma cercò di calmare mente e corpo. Era l’occasione perfetta per introdurre il discorso, benché il tempismo non fosse dei migliori e non avesse intenzione di discutere i propri primi passi in ambito sessuale alla cerimonia del diploma di Kurt.

“Buon per me, allora.”

“Mmm, credo che sia una soluzione piacevole per entrambi. Forza, vieni a renderti utile e scatta qualche foto del clan Hudson-Hummel! Magari mio papà è riuscito a superare l’imbarazzo. Non mi dispiace come cambiamento, però: di recente sembra che s’impegni più del dovuto per farmi imbarazzare.”

“Forse pensa che facendoti imbarazzare abbastanza non farai, ehm, sesso con me…”

“E sappiamo bene quanto ha funzionato, eh?”

Il rossore gli tornò sulle guance a piena potenza e chinò la testa, sorridendo mentre Kurt ridacchiava. Era bello sapere che l’intensa pomiciata di giovedì sera contasse come sesso. L’aveva classificata come tale tra sé e sé, ma il fatto che fosse così anche per Kurt lo riempiva di gioia. Avvertì le sue dita avvolgersi attorno alle proprie e un veloce bacio sulla guancia, quindi si lasciò condurre verso il punto in cui li aspettavano Burt, Carole e Finn.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo!  
>  _Messaggi di Kurt_  
>  **Messaggi di Blaine**

 

Non ci volle molto perché lo mettessero con le spalle al muro, alla festa, e cercò di ignorare quella sensazione di puro terrore che si stava diffondendo in lui. Dave si chiese se si rendessero conto che la situazione fosse completamente opposta, adesso, e di quanto lo spaventassero. Sapeva che in teoria non gli potessero fare nulla di male dal punto di vista fisico, ma non era quello che lo preoccupava.

“Vogliamo solo capire-” iniziò Rachel, ma Mercedes l’interruppe sollevando una mano.

“Al diavolo la comprensione! Io voglio risposte! E voglio assicurarmi che non ti passi neanche per la testa di tirargli qualche brutto scherzo!”

Passò lo sguardo da una ragazza all’altra e deglutì nervosamente. Nonostante Santana l’avesse rassicurato quello stesso giorno dicendogli che, da quando Az gli aveva tirato quel cartone, la maggior parte dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni fossero un po’ più inclini a stare dalla sua parte, stava iniziando a pensare che fosse stata un po’ troppo ottimista.

“Non gli tirerò alcuno scherzo. Lo prometto.”

“Come avete fatto a diventare amici, comunque? Perché Kurt non ha mai menzionato che vi steste parlando,” intervenne con tono calmo Rachel, cercando chiaramente di fare la parte della mediatrice, e lui apprezzò il gesto, soprattutto a confronto con lo sguardo raggelante e la posizione autoritaria con tanto di mano sul fianco che aveva assunto l’altra.

“Eh, quanto vi ha detto?”

“A noi? Niente!” sbottò Mercedes.

“Oh. Ehm…” non sapeva come risponderle, magari Kurt era imbarazzato per il modo in cui si erano incontrati online o voleva proteggere Dave in qualche modo… o forse voleva semplicemente tenere quella parte segreta, solo tra loro. E quel paio di centinaia di follower che aveva su _Tumblr_. _Hmm_.

“Sentite, Kurt ed io ci siamo trovati online. Non sapevamo chi fosse l’altro, abbiamo solo iniziato a scambiarci messaggi…”

“Davvero?” chiese quella, scettica, ma era evidente che Rachel invece avesse sulla punta della lingua un’osservazione su quanto ciò fosse romantico.

“Sì, per qualche settimana abbiamo parlato un sacco di… moltissime cose. Siamo andati subito d’accordo.”

“Come avete fatto a incontrarvi su Internet?”

“Ehm, è stato in un sito di supporto per adolescenti gay…” Era quasi certo che lei non gli credesse, ma la Berry stava annuendo come se tutto avesse perfettamente senso.

“E quindi un bel giorno avete deciso di dirvi i vostri nomi?”

“No, non esattamente. Ehm… Mi sentirei più a mio agio se Kurt fosse qui. È anche la sua storia…”

“Ma tu sei così bravo a _raccontare_ …” affermò Kurt, premendo il corpo contro il suo da dietro, allacciando le braccia attorno alla sua vita e poggiando il mento su una spalla. Rachel li stava guardando con espressione felice, mentre Mercedes aveva ancora la fronte aggrottata.

“Quindi uno di voi due l’ha indovinato?” chiese la prima.

“L’ha capito David… Mi aveva consigliato dei libri da leggere e avevo deciso di andare a prenderli nella libreria in cui per caso lavora lui. Ha visto i titoli e ha capito che per tutto quel tempo aveva parlato con me.”

 “E per quanto te l’ha tenuto nascosto?” chiese Mercedes; Dave avvertì il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi.

“Ha cominciato a darmi indizi subito, a dire la verità. Grandi come case. Come dirmi che era stato accettato in un college a New York. Se avessi fatto più attenzione me ne sarei reso conto in quel preciso momento. Poco dopo mi ha mandato un messaggio in cui mi diceva chi era.”

“Oh, è così romantico! Come nel film _C’è posta per te_!”

Sapeva per certo che Meg Ryan e Tom Hanks non si fossero innamorati grazie alle fanfic slash, ma si limitò a sorridere e annuire e, a giudicare dalle vibrazioni ilari che sentiva dal petto dell’altro, anche Kurt stava pensando qualcosa di simile.

“Quindi per quanto tempo vi siete parlati online?”

“Per _settimane_. E intendo prima di diventare una coppia, quindici giorni fa. Il motivo per cui non vi ho detto niente è perché fino a venerdì scorso David non aveva fatto coming out e perché sapevo che avreste reagito così. Onestamente, non m’importa dell’opinione degli altri. È quello che mi ha detto Blaine ed è vero. Ho perdonato David, sono io quello che deve baciarlo, pomiciare e uscire con lui. Non voi. Quindi, se per voi non è un problema, gradirei andare a limonare con il mio ragazzo.”

Sapeva di avere la bocca spalancata. Sentì un suo dito infilarsi in un passante della cintura e tirarlo da dietro, al che Dave non poté fare altro che sorridere alle due ragazze a mo’ di scusa; era piuttosto certo che la risposta di Kurt non gli avesse fatto guadagnare punti con loro, ma con un po’ di fortuna Rachel si era lasciata ammaliare dal romanticismo della loro storia. Aveva una mezza idea che se fosse venuta a sapere di tutte le volte in cui avevano parlato di sesso in chat, però, non avrebbe tardato a tornare sull’offensiva. A discapito di tutto, comunque, sarebbero riusciti a far cambiare idea anche alla Jones. Forse.

 

Le vacanze erano iniziate da due settimane e la situazione era decisamente più tranquilla. Sembrava che aver esposto il gruppo a David il più possibile avesse fatto evaporare i loro dubbi su di lui. Erano andati al cinema un paio di volte e a bere un caffè – e non appena Kurt l’aveva lasciato da solo, il suo ragazzo di certo era stato sottoposto a numerosi interrogatori estenuanti. Mercedes fu l’ultima dei suoi amici ad accettarlo e lo fece con malagrazia, dicendogli di non essere affatto contenta. Kurt aveva roteato gli occhi e risposto piccato che non c’era bisogno che lo fosse, lui lo era abbastanza per entrambi.

Era felice che Blaine gli avesse mostrato costantemente il proprio sostegno, perché sembrava che ciascun membro del Glee fosse andato individualmente da lui cercando di convincerlo a intervenire. Per fortuna quello era sempre stato la voce della ragione e aveva convinto tutti a lasciar perdere. Supponeva di dover essere grato del fatto che non avessero colto Blaine in un’imboscata tutti insieme, sarebbe stato un disastro. Se ci rifletteva troppo finiva per irritarsi, quindi cercava di ignorare quell’eventualità e di ricordarsi che quelle persone in teoria erano suoi amici. Non osava pensare cosa sarebbe successo se dei suoi _nemici_ avessero tentato di abortire la sua relazione prima ancora che iniziasse.

Senza doversi alzare ogni mattina per andare a lezione, la sua routine era completamente sottosopra. Quindi si era trovato un lavoretto estivo come barista nel piccolo caffè al centro commerciale, quello dove David passava la pausa pranzo. Dovette andare a un corso di due giorni prima che gli permettessero di _toccare_ la macchina del caffè e lo avvertirono di non parlare agli avventori mattutini finché non avevano finito la prima tazza. Aveva deciso di lavorare nella speranza di sviluppare delle competenze da poter utilizzare a New York e magari di trovare lì un lavoro part-time. Suo papà sembrava approvare, ma ciò gli faceva solo venire voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché non l’aveva fatto perché gliel’aveva consigliato lui!

Gli era stata presentata Suzanne, la fiorista e proprietaria del negozio di articoli da regalo, che l’aveva abbracciato con fare entusiasta e gli aveva detto che era bello poterlo finalmente incontrare. Ora sapeva da dove erano venuti il costume da gorilla, i vari pensierini e la rosa arcobaleno. Come anche gli altri fiori che ogni tanto gli venivano regalati quando s’incontravano dopo la fine dei loro turni a lavoro. David era senza ombra di dubbio un romanticone e Kurt si rese conto improvvisamente di non sapere come reciprocare. Adorava le sue attenzioni, i piccoli regali e quei gesti che faceva per dimostrargli che pensasse sempre a lui, ma non sapeva come farlo sentire nello stesso modo. Non ancora.

Stare a dormire da lui ogni tanto era diventato parte delle loro abitudini. Dal giorno del diploma era successo tre volte. Burt non aveva accennato a permettere a David di dormire da loro, ma a Kurt andava bene: suo padre stava affrontando la situazione come meglio poteva, benché lui fosse certo che, dopo il passo falso di Blaine, il suo ragazzo non potesse macchiarsi di alcun torto, ai suoi occhi. Per il bene della propria sanità mentale, comunque, sperava che non pensasse _affatto_ alla sua vita sessuale.

Tranne per toccarsi da sopra i vestiti e spingere i fianchi contro quelli dell’altro, non si erano spinti oltre. Era piuttosto sicuro che fossero pronti a qualcosa di più, ma nessuno di loro sembrava avere alcuna fretta.

 

Aveva ricominciato a pensare di volergli dire quelle parole, ma almeno questa volta non avrebbe dovuto aggiungere _‘penso di’_ prima di pronunciarle. E voleva che Kurt lo sapesse. L’osservò in modo furtivo: era steso di fianco sul suo letto e stava leggendo uno dei suoi libri mentre Dave era alla scrivania a scrivere. Non aveva mai creduto di potersi sentire così a proprio agio con un’altra persona, ma condividere del tempo in silenzio con Kurt era diventato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, in terza posizione dopo baciarlo e parlare con lui.

“Mi stai fissando di nuovo…” affermò quello con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, e lui ridacchiò piano, rendendosi conto di non aver scritto niente da qualche minuto. L’altro era bravo a tenerlo concentrato e offriva delle eccellenti ricompense per ogni capitolo finito.

Fissò i documenti che aveva aperto davanti a sé, tra i quali _Unmasked_. L’aveva segnalata come fic completa nel sommario, ma a dire la verità era _tutt’altro_. Aveva spiegato a un paio dei suoi recensori più fedeli tutta la storia che c’era dietro, perché non era né una delle sue fic lunghe e dalla trama complicata né una delle sue solite one-shot piene di smut. Era in uno stato d’animo in cui desiderava espandere quella storia, aprirsi un po’ di più con Kurt. Non parlavano più come _prima_. Parlavano, sì, ma l’altro diventava ancora tutto agitato quando passavano all’argomento sesso e lui voleva poter parlargli di tutto senza che nessuno dei due se ne sentisse imbarazzato.

Finì il capitolo, era così nervoso che le mani gli tremavano quando lo caricò, modificando leggermente il sommario e il rating, scrivendo poi la nota dell’autore con dita incerte. Lo pubblicò ed emise un lungo respiro, chiedendosi se Kurt avesse attivato gli avvisi della posta elettronica sul cellulare. Di solito erano disattivati quando erano insieme, perché tanto lo aiutava a rileggere i capitoli prima di aggiornare e a quanto pareva le e-mail per le sue storie erano le sole che gl’importassero. Si morse il labbro e si chiese quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima che lo leggesse.

 

Nell’arco di due brevi settimane il suono della tastiera del computer era diventato uno dei più confortanti che conoscesse, perfetto per rilassarsi. Gli piaceva sentire David scrivere, gli piacevano le piccole pause e gli sguardi pieni di concentrazione sul suo viso quando stava cercando di risolvere un problema nella narrazione. Gli piacevano anche le pause più lunghe, che gli rivelavano che Dave lo stesse guardando. Adorava passare del tempo con lui e sperava che ciò promettesse bene per la loro relazione a New York: sarebbero stati in grado di studiare insieme e quindi di passare più tempo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Avevano parlato molto di cosa li attendeva, delle loro paure, aspettative, della sua emozione per il fatto che si trattasse di _New York_ a confronto con il disinteresse dell’altro – aveva detto solo che lì c’era una buona scuola di giornalismo sportivo.

Ma non c’era problema, Kurt poteva essere euforico per entrambi e aveva anche compilato una lista dei luoghi in cui l’avrebbe portato. Posti in cui si sarebbe divertito, che avevano a che fare con lo sport, per esempio. Aveva chiesto consiglio a suo padre su quali discipline e squadre interessarsi, ed era certo che lui fosse andato a informarsi direttamente da Paul, ma gli era anche venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto dare un’occhiata al suo account _Tumblr_. Lui non usava molto il suo, non ne aveva davvero bisogno quando David era proprio di fronte a lui o lo poteva contattare con un semplice SMS. Gli aveva presentato tutti i suoi amici online, però, il che era stato un po’ strano, ma capiva quanto fossero importanti per lui e sapeva che avesse in programma di incontrare alcuni di loro quest’estate.

Gli arrivò un messaggio e seppe da parte di chi fosse senza neanche guardare, perché Santana aveva impostato l’inizio della colonna sonora de _Lo Hobbit_ come tono di avviso personale di Blaine, pensando che fosse divertente. Estrasse il cellulare e lo lesse.

> **Non mi avevi detto che ti ha detto di amarti!**

Corrugò la fronte e lo rilesse, cercando di capirne il senso.

> _Di che stai parlando?_

**Di Dave. Che ti ha detto di amarti** , rispose quello, mandandogliene subito dopo un altro pieno di emoticon che sorridevano a trentadue denti. Si morse il labbro; non gli aveva mai parlato della dichiarazione del giorno di San Valentino, solo dei regali e della conclusione in generale, quindi era certo che non si stesse riferendo a quella volta.

> _Okay. Ancora non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando._
> 
> **Non hai letto l’ultimo aggiornamento? Pensavo che li leggessi tutti prima che li pubblicasse…**

Si accigliò, aprendo la casella di posta e aspettando che si connettesse e si aggiornasse, il che avvenne in poco tempo, perché stava usando la rete wireless.

 _Nuovo capitolo – Capitolo 2 della storia_ Unmasked _di HookedonHope._

 _Ma davvero…_ Gli lanciò un’occhiata e notò che David lo stava ignorando con fin troppo impegno. Anzi, la velocità di scrittura sembrava essere raddoppiata. Sfiorò il link e cominciò a leggere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Unmasked_ – [capitolo 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7397209/chapters/16802740) (fic di Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland)  
>  Dovete leggerla affinché il prossimo (e ultimo) capitolo abbia senso.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci. Ci siamo. È completa. Finita. Grazie mille a tutti per il vostro sostegno ed entusiasmo durante la creazione di questa storia. È stato divertentissimo scriverla! Praticamente ha preso il primo posto tra le priorità della mia vita e ha messo in ombra tutte le altre fic che avevo in corso – e che ora riprenderò in mano dopo averle spolverate per bene, povere piccole!  
> Avvertimento: Smut. Ma probabilmente non del tipo che speravate…

 

Il suo corpo era attraversato da brividi di piacere che non sembravano avere intenzione di fermarsi e rimase lì steso, sapendo di star sorridendo come un ebete e di star fissando il cellulare che ancora teneva in mano. Scoprire di essere amato da qualcuno sarebbe sempre stato una magnifica scoperta. Ed era amplificata quando l’altro lo amava tanto da dichiararlo al mondo intero in quel modo. Benché una minuscola parte di sé fosse un po’ seccata dal fatto che _Blaine_ l’avesse saputo prima di lui, un’altra, molto più grande, gli diceva di aver già saputo che David lo amava e che non fosse il caso di fare il melodrammatico.

Sfiorò il pulsante per recensire, rifiutandosi di guardare nella direzione dell’altro, che probabilmente pensava che stesse solo mandando messaggi. Si chiese quando avesse sperato che la leggesse: gli aveva lasciato una sensazione di calore e affetto e un po’ di eccitazione. Voleva rileggerla, perché la considerava la _sua_ storia: David l’aveva scritta per lui, per dirgli di nuovo qualcosa d’importante. Decise di rileggerla dopo avergli lasciato un commento.

> _Hai catturato il timore e l’incertezza dei sentimenti di John alla perfezione, come al solito. Come anche la confusione di Sherlock quando deve affrontare per la seconda volta queste emozioni e il momento in cui si rende conto che tutto quello che prova è diretto a una sola persona: John. È una bellissima storia d’amore, con la giusta quantità di angst a smuovere le cose. Mi è anche piaciuta molto la scusa dell’_ esperimento _. Sembra davvero una cosa che farebbe e direbbe Sherlock._
> 
> _E ora mi rileggerò questa meravigliosa fic, perché è mia e l’adoro con tutto me stesso. Come adoro l’autore._

Non aveva intenzione di dirgli che lo amava in una recensione. Preferiva dirglielo a voce, la prima volta. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che Dave stava ancora fissando lo schermo con aria concentrata, scrivendo velocemente e allontanando le dita dalla tastiera solo di tanto in tanto per rimettersi a posto gli occhiali quando gli scivolavano lungo il naso. Attivò gli avvisi della posta elettronica, perché _qualcosa_ gli diceva che David gli avrebbe risposto online. Si era accorto che era un po’ più riservato e silenzioso e in più di un’occasione l’aveva colto a mordersi il labbro: era certo che quel comportamento volesse dire che si stava trattenendo dal dire qualcosa. Sentì alcuni clic del mouse, seguiti da altri tasti che venivano premuti e da un lieve sbuffo che gli sembrò indicare divertimento: quando si azzardò a scoccargli un’occhiata, lo vide sorridere, per poi chinare leggermente la testa e nascondersi dietro allo schermo.

> **_Possiamo parlare? Nella chat-room?_ **

Si morse un labbro e s’impedì guardare verso di lui, deglutendo in modo convulso per inumidire un po’ la bocca. Finora avevano usato la chat solo per fare sesso e usarla mentre erano nella stessa stanza… _oddio_. Avrebbero finito per masturbarsi insieme ma separatamente. Sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di David, ma non gli sembrava che stesse pensando al sesso. Magari aveva interpretato male la situazione? Annuì, comunque, mantenendo il silenzio e avvicinandosi gattoni ai piedi del letto per recuperare il proprio computer, che aveva lasciato sul pavimento. Ritornò alla posizione iniziale e si chiese se dovesse mettersi più comodo, in modo da poter leggere e masturbarsi, sebbene una parte di lui volesse farlo insieme al suo ragazzo o almeno di fianco a lui. Al diavolo, non ne aveva idea.

Aprì la stessa chat-room che avevano usato le altre volte, fece il login e non fu sorpreso di vedere che Dave fosse già lì. O meglio, HookedonHope. Non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, perché alla fine nessuno era stato in grado di capire cosa significasse ‘HH’. Sarebbe sempre stato un nomignolo significativo solo per loro due, benché preferisse la versione integra o perfino ‘Big D’.1 Emise una piccola risata, sollevando lo sguardo e incontrando di nuovo quello dell’altro.

> **_HookedonHope è entrato nella chat-room_ **
> 
> _FruitLover è entrato nella chat-room_
> 
> **_Mi manca. Mi manca parlare di tutto e niente e l’impressione di poter dire qualsiasi cosa senza preoccuparmi di come tu possa reagire._ **

Corrugò la fronte: voleva che David si sentisse libero di dirgli tutto quello che voleva faccia a faccia, senza preoccuparsi di cose simili. Se anche gli avesse detto qualcosa non di suo gusto, non se ne sarebbe certo andato via sbattendo la porta…

> **_Praticamente ho accumulato tutte queste piccole cose che vorrei dirti. Eri bellissimo alla consegna del diploma. Voglio dire, lo sei sempre, ma quel giorno avevi un’aria così felice. E quando succede tutte le persone attorno a te non possono far altro che sentirsi altrettanto leggere. Come se la tua felicità fosse contagiosa. Vederti felice rende felici gli altri e se posso fare qualsiasi cosa per far sì che ciò accada, allora m’impegnerò con tutte le mie forze, perché è sempre una gioia vederlo._ **
> 
> **_Tutte le volte che mi sorridi mi sento fortunato anche solo di poterti stare vicino. Anche dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, tu sei stato in grado di perdonarmi e separare le mie azioni passate dalla persona che sono adesso e che voglio diventare. Per te. La tua forza mi dà forza e posso solo sperare che in futuro tu la possa trovare in me, se ne avrai bisogno. O qualsiasi altra cosa._ **
> 
> **_Non credo che tu ti renda conto di quanto tu sia meraviglioso, bello e pieno di talenti. Potrei guardarti per ore, giorni. E non annoiarmi mai._ **

Fissava le parole man mano che apparivano sullo schermo un paragrafo alla volta e sapeva che non fossero ancora finite, perché lo sentiva scrivere. Si rese conto che David aveva detto la verità quando aveva ammesso di essere più bravo a comunicare in forma scritta. Si sentiva in imbarazzo per via di tutti quei complimenti, benché sospettasse che fossero quasi tutti veritieri.

> **_Non ho ancora trovato qualcosa di te che non mi piaccia. Sono certo che ci sarà qualcosa e magari con il tempo alcune cose cambieranno, ma al momento per me sei la perfezione incarnata. Il modo in cui assottigli gli occhi e stringi le labbra poco prima di darmi una bella strigliata per un motivo o per l’altro… sì, mi eccita. Quindi tutte le volte che pensi che stia assumendo un atteggiamento contrito, in realtà sto solo combattendo l’impulso di prenderti tra le braccia e baciarti._ **
> 
> **_Voglio toccarti tutto il tempo, tenerti la mano, baciarti per sfizio, posare un palmo sul tuo fianco o circondarti la vita. Voglio fare tutto con te, scoprire il sapore della tua pelle in ogni punto del tuo corpo. Voglio farti dire dove ti piace di più finché non proverai così tanto piacere che le tue parole diventeranno incomprensibili._ **

Oh _cazzo_. Non sapeva se Dave avesse avuto intenzione di eccitarlo, ma ci era riuscito, e questo era il momento meno appropriato _in assoluto_. David stava aprendo il suo cuore, aveva chiaramente pensato e ripensato se dirgli o meno quelle cose e invece lui era lì steso a chiedersi che sapore avesse la _sua_ pelle in ogni parte del corpo.

> **_Ma non ne abbiamo parlato, mi sembra di star improvvisando ogni mossa e d’un tratto ho l’impressione di essere bendato o di non conoscere le regole di questo gioco complesso e che sia solo questione di tempo: arriverà il momento in cui farò una gran cazzata e ne uscirò perdente._ **
> 
> _Vieni qui. Per favore._

Fu la prima e sola frase che scrisse. Si accorse di non sentire più il rumore della tastiera e sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo l’altro che l’osservava con fare nervoso. Chiuse il portatile e si allungò di lato per riporlo sotto il letto, prima di spostarsi verso la testiera e lasciargli tutto lo spazio necessario a unirsi a lui. Magari non era il punto più adatto in cui parlare, ma avevano esigenze più importanti, al momento. Dave si alzò lentamente, sfilandosi gli occhiali e posandoli accanto al computer, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e sedersi sul bordo con un’espressione ansiosa.

“Nessuno di noi due è perfetto, David. Non pensare che io lo sia. Faremo _di_ _certo_ degli errori. Ma ci siamo imposti delle regole, o meglio, una: dirci la verità. Tu _puoi_ parlarmi. Se non riesci a dirmi quello che devi a voce, allora mandami un messaggio… o un’e-mail. Ma dimmelo. Non smettere di comunicare con me.”

“Okay,” rispose quello a voce bassa, ma lo vide annuire e lo _sentì_ rilassarsi, sentì il suo corpo affondare un po’ di più nel materasso.

“E per quanto riguarda le altre cose, anche di quelle puoi parlare con me senza problemi… Certo, potrei imbarazzarmi un tantino, ma ciò non significa che non mi piaccia sentirmele dire.” Giocherellò con un filo ramingo delle lenzuola, consapevole di avere le guance rosse al momento, ma era il prezzo dell’onestà.

“ _Oh_.”

“E poi più mi dici cosa vuoi fare con me, meno m’imbarazzerò.” Sperava di riuscire a ricambiare il favore, in futuro, ammesso che all’altro piacesse sentirsi sussurrare all’orecchio cosa voleva fare con lui.

“Mi piace quando sei un po’ imbarazzato. Impacciato…”

La sua voce era bassa e gli provocò un brivido piacevole in tutto il corpo. Sollevò lo sguardo e notò David che l’osservava; si leccò nervosamente le labbra, ma si sentì un po’ più sicuro di sé quando lo vide seguire il movimento con gli occhi. Ripeté l’azione, aggiungendovi però un ghigno malizioso. A quel punto David si sporse verso di lui, afferrandogli una mano e tirandolo verso di sé.

 

“Ahi!”

“Merda! Mi dispiace-” esclamò, scostandosi da Kurt e spalancando gli occhi quando vide la macchiolina di sangue sul suo labbro, nel punto in cui i loro denti si erano scontrati.

“Va tutto bene, David, davvero.”

“Kurt, stai _sanguinando_ …”

“È solo il mio labbro. Dovrai soltanto baciarmi da qualche altra parte per un po’…”

Notò l’espressione sorpresa di Kurt, come se non riuscisse a credere di aver appena detto una cosa simile, e gli poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, ridendo, per poi voltarsi per posare un piccolo bacio sul suo collo, appena sopra il colletto della camicia, e un altro, intento a disegnare un percorso verso il suo orecchio. Il collo e il lobo di Kurt erano i punti più sensibili che aveva trovato finora e nelle ultime settimane aveva imparato un sacco. Udì un ansito improvviso e gli mordicchiò il lobo, prima di leccarlo brevemente.

Le dita dell’altro si affrettarono ad afferrare la sciarpa drappeggiata in modo originale attorno al suo collo, sciogliendola e gettandola giù dal letto. _Oh cazzo_. Non aveva smesso di baciarlo, ma era difficile concentrarsi su quell’attività con la consapevolezza che Kurt si stesse spogliando. E _non_ era per mettersi il pigiama.

“Dio, perché mi metto sempre tutti ‘sti strati?”

I battiti del cuore accelerarono. Nonostante tutte le volte che si fossero toccati, avevano sempre fatto tutto da sopra i vestiti, tranne per qualche veloce sortita delle mani sotto alle magliette in modo da potergli accarezzare il bacino, mentre in quel momento gli sembrava di vedere le sue clavicole per la prima volta. I borbottii di Kurt lo fecero sorridere, stava dicendo di stare apprezzando l’utilità del velcro e dei bottoni a pressione, in quel momento, e subito dopo si sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni e Dave venne spronato all’azione. Perché limitarsi a guardare quando poteva assaporare? O toccare?

Si spostò in basso, verso l’incavo del suo collo, e non aveva idea di cosa facesse alla sua pelle, ma aveva un profumo fantastico. Magari usare l’acqua di colonia non era poi una cattiva idea, se riusciva a dargli un odore buono anche la metà di quello di Kurt, una specie di dolcezza muschiata – ma voleva anche sapere che odore avesse quando era appena uscito dalla doccia. Lasciò una scia di piccoli morsi lungo la clavicola e il corpo dell’altro si sporse d’impeto verso di lui, quindi vide un altro indumento volare giù dal letto, il che significava che gli rimanevano addosso solo i jeans e la maglietta intima. Kurt iniziò a strattonargli la T-shirt e lui si bloccò per un attimo. Sapeva di non aver nulla da temere, date le volte in cui aveva beccato l’altro a carezzargli inconsciamente le braccia e a mordersi il labbro mentre gli osservava il petto con aria incuriosita.

Allontanandosi un po’, se la tolse rapidamente, come un cerotto, non dando all’altro molto tempo per guardare prima di tornare a baciargli il collo. Erano seduti in modo un po’ impacciato: Dave aveva ancora i piedi che toccavano il pavimento e si stava torcendo per baciarlo, mentre Kurt era seduto a gambe incrociate e si stava sporgendo in avanti. Avvertì le sue unghie graffiarlo e si scostò, sorpreso, fissando prima le pallide dita distese sulla peluria del proprio petto e poi il suo viso, al che quello rimosse la mano solo per sfilarsi l’ultima maglietta altrettanto velocemente. Non sollevò lo sguardo, quindi Dave si concesse di osservare il colorito latteo della sua pelle, il delicato rosa dei capezzoli e la macchia di peluria finissima al centro del petto. Notò anche alcune lentiggini e alzò con fare esitante una mano per tracciare con un dito delle linee che le unissero, ma quello si contorse e si allontanò dal contatto.

“David! Mi fai il solletico!”

Sorridendo, si voltò e s’inginocchiò sul letto, mentre anche Kurt si affrettava a mettersi nella stessa posizione di fronte a lui, con un’espressione che indicava che fosse pronto a darsela a gambe se lui accennava a fargli il solletico. Non lo fece e si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro. Il materasso non era una superficie particolarmente stabile, ma Kurt iniziò a baciarlo e a gemere nella sua bocca, del tutto dimentico del labbro malconcio, e Dave passò per la prima volta le mani lungo la sua schiena nuda. Era _liscia liscia liscia_. Riusciva a sentire i muscoli sodi sotto lo strato di pelle calda, il lungo incavo che corrispondeva alla spina dorsale e il suo petto premere contro il proprio a ogni respiro.

“Senti ancora il solletico?” chiese e, benché le sue intenzioni fossero scherzose, scoprì di avere una voce più roca e profonda del solito. Deglutì e tossicchiò, cercando di schiarirsi la gola. L’altro stava spingendo contro il suo petto con tanta forza che Dave doveva ricambiare la spinta se non voleva cadere giù dal letto. Sentiva le mani affusolate sulla schiena, quindi delle dita che affondarono nei muscoli del sedere e che lo tenevano fermo mentre Kurt si spingeva di nuovo verso di lui.

“Dio, _David_ …”

 _Oh cazzo_. Uno dei suoi palmi gli stava massaggiando l’erezione, intrappolata tra i loro corpi, ed era una sensazione straordinaria, ma allo stesso tempo gli sembrava di essere in sovraccarico sensoriale. La pelle di Kurt era bollente contro la propria, riusciva ancora a sentire il suo profumo, qualunque cosa fosse, ma ora vi si erano mischiati anche il sudore e l’odore di sesso. Con la lingua poteva sentire una lieve salinità su di lui, quando lo leccò – Kurt ansimò di nuovo il suo nome, respirando in modo affrettato. I respiri di Dave sembravano incerti e tremolanti, come se non riuscisse a inspirare abbastanza aria da riempire i polmoni.

“Via. Via via via,” comandò Kurt, iniziando a strattonargli l’orlo dei pantaloni. _Porca la vacca_. Voleva accontentarlo – tantissimo – e si scostò di poco, sbilanciandolo, per avere abbastanza spazio per slacciare il bottone. Era eternamente grato di aver speso quei soldi per comprarsi del nuovo intimo, mentre guardava l’altro alzarsi in piedi, trovando un equilibrio precario sul materasso e strattonando i propri jeans, tenendosi a una sua spalla per non cadere mentre con l’altra mano cercava di abbassarseli.

Senza fermarsi a pensare, Dave posò le mani sulle sue; il cuore gli stava battendo all’impazzata nel petto, sentiva il sangue pulsare sotto la pelle, e si sporse in avanti per poggiare la bocca sul suo inguine, espirando. Riusciva a sentire la sua erezione contro le labbra e non riusciva a concepire perché l’altro si ostinasse a indossare pantaloni così attillati, perché di certo _non_ erano comodi. Passò un polpastrello lungo la cerniera e lo guardò negli occhi per vedere se fosse d’accordo con quello che stava facendo. Kurt non disse nulla, si limitò a rimettere le mani sopra le sue e a spingere di nuovo verso il basso i jeans, mandandogli un chiaro messaggio, quindi si abbassò la lampo proprio di fronte a lui.

Dave gli abbassò lentamente i pantaloni, scoprendo l’inizio delle cosce, ma a quel punto si ritrovò davanti il suo _osso iliaco_. Continuò a spingere verso il basso i calzoni con una mano, ora era più semplice, ma portò l’altra sul suo fianco, tenendolo in equilibrio e procedendo a posarvi sopra un bacio dopo l’altro. Lo sentì gemere piano e si rese conto che sarebbe stato _fantastico_ se uno dei punti in cui era più sensibile fosse anche l’oggetto della sua ossessione. Non che avesse intenzione di ignorare il resto del suo corpo, ma era piuttosto certo che sarebbe sempre tornato a quel punto in particolare.

Kurt si stava dimenando, cercando di togliersi del tutto i jeans, e Dave si scostò, guardandolo toglierseli e scalciarli giù dal letto. Anche l’intimo era stato abbassato per metà, tanto che si poteva vedere un po’ della sua peluria pubica spuntare dall’orlo superiore. Si spostò in avanti e la carezzò con la punta del naso, notando quanto fosse _setosa_. Sorrise, perché riusciva a immaginarselo usare del balsamo anche lì e a confronto con la sua era del tutto diversa.

“Ti sei perso per strada, David? Hai ancora i pantaloni addosso…”

Sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise, facendo spallucce.

“Mi spiace, sono stato un tantino distratto.”

Indietreggiò e scese dal letto, liberandosi facilmente dei jeans una volta che li spinse sotto l’inguine e lasciandoli cadere a terra. La punta della sua erezione faceva capolino dall’orlo dei boxer attillati. Era indeciso: doveva togliere anche quelli? Kurt stava abbassando lenzuola e la trapunta e lui voleva dire qualcosa, ma gli sembrava che le parole gli si fermassero in gola, insieme ai battiti del suo cuore. Si ricordò di una cosa che aveva scritto a FruitLover, del fatto di possedere la conoscenza accademica di quanto fosse caldo il sole ma di non averlo mai sentito sulla propria pelle. Beh, era da settimane che lo sentiva ed era così ardente che aveva paura di prendere fuoco.

Adocchiò il secondo cassetto del comodino, dove teneva il meglio delle sue scorte. Aveva altre cose, ma solo quelle che preferiva si erano guadagnate un posto in quel cassetto. Doveva tirare fuori qualcosa? _Oddio_. Benché avesse pensato di volerlo fare, ora che si ritrovava davanti a una scelta concreta la sua mente non sapeva da che parte voltarsi. Il suo corpo voleva una sola cosa, quindi almeno _una_ parte di sé sapeva cosa fare.

“Che cosa stiamo per fare?” chiese con voce roca e bassa. L’altro s’immobilizzò all’istante, attraversò il letto sulle ginocchia e gli prese le mani, avvicinandolo a sé e avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita.

“Tutto quello che vogliamo. Quello che vogliamo _entrambi_. Quello che ci mette a nostro agio. Okay?”

Dave annuì. Non sapeva se fosse già in grado di parlare di nuovo, quindi abbassò il capo e lo baciò lentamente. Profondamente. Baciarlo era una sensazione familiare, ormai, ma non per questo meno inebriante. Ora sapeva quanto fosse affilato uno dei suoi denti, conosceva la differenza tra la superficie liscia della guancia e ruvida della lingua. Sapeva come cambiava il suo modo di muoversi: riservato, all’inizio, per poi rilassarsi contro di lui. Ora non c’era alcuna riservatezza, però, benché nessuno di loro si stesse neanche rilassando. Kurt si spingeva verso di lui come se volesse arrampicarsi nel suo torace, sotto la sua pelle, e si avvicinò al bordo del letto, scendendovi senza interrompere per un secondo il contatto, premendo i loro corpi e i loro inguini gli uni contro gli altri. Dave si scostò leggermente e gli sorrise.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi. Mmm, baci da Dio, lo sai? Dovevo solo dirtelo…” affermò Kurt con una voce ansimante, e fu gratificante vedere che aveva le guance accaldate e il petto gli si era arrossato in alcuni punti. Si rese conto che ciò fosse stato causato dalla sua peluria, perché l’altro ci si era sfregato contro, e passò i polpastrelli su quelle zone, sorprendendosi quando quello inarcò la schiena ed emise un mugolio di piacere. _Oh_. Buono a sapersi. Sorrise, divertito, perché era alquanto certo che Blaine fosse praticamente privo di peluria corporea, quindi scoprire che a Kurt piacesse _davvero_ _molto_ aveva un piacevole effetto sul suo ego.

“Lasciami, ehm, lascia che prenda un paio di cose…”

Cercò di non sentirsi in imbarazzo quando si allontanò, udendo Kurt tornare sul letto e scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio le lenzuola che venivano sollevate e parte del suo corpo seminudo. Aprì il cassetto, prendendo il lubrificante e i fazzolettini; fissò i profilattici, ma lo richiuse senza sfiorarli, posando quello che aveva selezionato sul comodino, in una posizione facile da raggiungere. Si voltò e notò l’altro che lo osservava, nel letto con le lenzuola a coprirlo solo fino alla vita, e Dave dovette reprimere l’impulso di scoppiare a ridere, perché solo tre mesi prima una scena del genere sarebbe stata impossibile, eppure eccola qui. Sollevò le coperte così da potersi unire a lui e i suoi occhi vennero immediatamente attratti dal fatto che Kurt fosse nudo. Non indossava più i boxer.

“Cazzo! Sei nudo!”

“Beh, sì… È un problema?”

“No, è che… non me lo aspettavo.”

“Potresti unirti a me, sai,” affermò quello, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e arrossì ulteriormente. Non aveva bisogno di altro incoraggiamento e s’infilò a letto, facendo scivolare il corpo lungo quello di Kurt.

“Potresti aiutarmi, sai…” rispose a voce bassa, sentendosi un po’ sdolcinato, sospetto che venne confermato quando Kurt si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. Ma ciò non gl’impedì di portare una mano al suo intimo e d’infilare un dito sotto l’elastico. Dave trattenne il respiro, ma si sollevò leggermente per aiutarlo mentre cercava di sfilargli i boxer senza vederli, e in quel momento fu grato della presenza delle lenzuola e di quel poco di modestia che gli garantivano. Per ora.

“Va tutto bene?”

La domanda gli ricordò di respirare e inspirò profondamente, annuendo in modo frenetico, per poi portare una mano a incorniciargli il viso e abbassarlo verso di sé per baciarlo. I movimenti di Kurt erano molto più fluidi dei suoi, il che non era affatto sorprendente, ma quando avvertì una delle sue cosce nude scivolargli tra le gambe, per poco non scattò seduto e dovette imporsi di bloccarsi a metà del movimento. Quello non sembrò notare niente, quindi Dave sentì il suo pene sfiorare il proprio per la prima volta e venne percorso da un brivido in tutto il corpo.

“Cazzo, Kurt…”

“Mmm…”

Quindi sentì il suo fisico iniziare a muoversi in modo sinuoso, gli occhi di Kurt erano chiusi e lui voleva toccare, ma voleva anche guardare, quindi sollevò leggermente la testa in modo da poter vedere tra i loro corpi. Era buio, sotto le coperte, ma riusciva a distinguere chiaramente i contorni di due erezioni che si muovevano in unisono. Se avesse fatto il letto con le solite lenzuola bianche non sarebbe stato così difficile vedere, ma Kurt si rifiutava di rimanere a dormire quando le metteva. Non gl’importava della qualità del tessuto, voleva solo evitare di dormire in un letto tutto bianco.

“Wow…”

“Hmm?”

“Siamo bellissimi…”

“Certo che lo siamo!”

Dave scoppiò a ridere e gli avvolse una mano attorno alla nuca per baciarlo di nuovo. Quello si rilassò sopra di lui e iniziarono entrambi a muovere i fianchi per mantenere l’attrito, ma la pressione tra loro era diminuita, non era _abbastanza_ e ora voleva _davvero_ toccarlo. Aveva fiducia che l’altro gliel’avrebbe detto, se avesse avuto qualcosa in contrario, quindi si girò sul fianco, portando con sé Kurt, e scalciò via le lenzuola, in modo da poter vedere con esattezza quello che stava facendo.

Il pene di Kurt non era lungo o massiccio quanto il suo, ma lo sapeva già, avendolo sentito da sopra i suoi pantaloni le volte precedenti. Era roseo, con il grande di una sfumatura più scura, quasi viola, circondato alla base dalla morbida peluria scura e Dave lo avvolse nella mano. Voleva provare a succhiarglielo – gli venne l’acquolina al solo pensiero – ma magari era meglio provare una cosa alla volta, malgrado il suo desiderio di fare tutto in quel momento, come se non pensasse che gli potesse mai ricapitare. Aumentò la presa, sperando che fosse abbastanza stretta da procurargli piacere, e iniziò a masturbarlo.

“Oh _Dio_ ,” esclamò Kurt, con una voce che stentava a uscire, e lui si sentì un po’ più sicuro di sé. Non gli stava facendo male. “Entrambi. Tieni entrambi in mano- Ti _prego_.” Per mezzo secondo non riuscì a capire cosa intendesse, ma poi deglutì, allargò le dita, cambiò leggermente posizione e afferrò entrambe le erezioni in una sola mano.

“Così?”

“ _Sììì_ …”

Piegò leggermente il polso, rendendo più semplice muovere la mano. Sarebbe stato difficile toccare la punta del pollice con quella dell’indice, ma c’era già abbastanza pressione e calore attorno a loro, oltre alla sensazione liscia dell’asta di Kurt accanto alla propria, quindi non pensava che fosse necessario stringere di più. Kurt si muoveva contro di lui, portando la bocca sulla sua spalla e iniziando a mordicchiarlo e a succhiare la pelle.

Il loro calore combinato e il fatto che fossero avvolte nella sua mano davano una sensazione di calore estremo e si accorse che non riusciva affatto a muovere il polso in modo naturale come quando si masturbava da solo. Si chiese se fermarsi e chiedere all’altro di prendere il lubrificante fosse una buona idea, ma decise di lasciar perdere. Non sarebbe durato a lungo e potevano usarlo la prossima volta. Stavano entrambi emettendo liquidi pre-orgasmici, il che gli faceva sperare che anche a Kurt mancasse poco, perché voleva farlo venire, vederlo spargere seme sui loro addomi e sulla sua mano.

Le dita di Kurt si erano infilate tra i suoi capelli e li strattonavano di tanto in tanto. Aveva inoltre l’impressione che gli stesse lasciando un succhiotto bello grosso sulla spalla, ma non se preoccupò molto, perché non si ritrovava facilmente con dei lividi addosso e in fondo l’idea non gli dispiaceva. La sua stretta era quasi troppo forte, aumentò la velocità dei movimenti, perché ne aveva bisogno e l’altro sembrava altrettanto entusiasta, ma doveva chiedere.

“Così va-”

“Dio, sì, non fermarti… _David_! Ti prego.”

D’accordo. Accelerò ulteriormente e, sì, un giorno l’avrebbe masturbato mentre gli leccava il bacino. Magari era un po’ troppo ossessionato da quel punto. Per ora smise di fissare le loro erezioni e gli leccò il collo, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio per poi lasciare dei baci lungo la scia umida che aveva appena creato, perché quella era l’unica zona su cui si potesse concentrare al momento e sapeva che fosse un metodo infallibile per fargli perdere la testa. Anche questa volta non venne deluso: Kurt mosse di scatto i fianchi verso i suoi, gemendo, stringendo il pugno tra i suoi capelli e tirandoglieli un po’.

Dave venne per primo: la sensazione improvvisa delle sue unghie sulle natiche lo portò all’orgasmo e gemette, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di ignorare la sensibilità del proprio pene mentre continuava a masturbare il suo ragazzo. Quello si stava muovendo verso di lui con piccoli movimenti frenetici e lui aumentò di nuovo la velocità della mano, ricordandosi appena in tempo che voleva guardarlo venire e aprendo gli occhi. Non riusciva più a vedere bene tra i loro corpi, l’altro gli era premuto contro, ma sentì l’attimo in cui s’immobilizzò, venendo attraversato da un brivido, per poi emettere un lungo gemito di piacere. Allentò un po’ la presa, continuando a massaggiarlo ma in modo più gentile, avvertendolo rabbrividire nuovamente contro di sé.

“Mmm, wow…” mormorò Kurt, prima di scostarsi leggermente da lui per guardare tra i loro toraci, rivelando gli schizzi di sperma sui loro addomi e sulla sua mano. Dave lasciò leggermente la presa e si portò le dita alle labbra, spinto dalla curiosità. Voleva scoprire che sapore avesse e l’assaggiò con fare esitante, mentre Kurt lo osservava con occhi sgranati.

“Che… Che sapore ha?”

“Ehm, fa un po’ schifo…” rispose, senza neanche pensare di mentire.

“Fantastico…”

 _Merda_. C’era ancora da lavorare su quello che si lasciava sfuggire di bocca. “Intendo che è un gusto acquisito. E non mi dispiacerà assaggiarlo ancora e ancora per imparare ad apprezzarlo.”

“Oh,” ribatté Kurt, arrossendo e assumendo un’espressione che non sapeva se identificare come compiaciuta o divertita, ma non gli sembrava disgustato ed era questo ciò che contava. Aveva detto la verità quando gli aveva confessato di voler provare tutto e, per quanto lo riguardava, sapeva di dover provare le cose più di una volta. La prima era sempre strana o imbarazzante o troppo inaspettata. Sapere in parte cosa aspettarsi eliminava un po’ della sorpresa e gli permetteva di capire se una cosa gli piacesse o meno, invece di pensare solo che ‘faceva un po’ schifo’. Oppure il piacere sovrastava in modo così innegabile il sapore strano che quest’ultimo diventava trascurabile; questo era lo scenario che gli sembrava più probabile.

Dave si sentiva del tutto sveglio e osservò confuso Kurt giocare con la peluria del suo petto: tirava i peli tra le dita per raddrizzarli, quindi li lasciava andare e li guardava arricciarsi e tornare in posizione. Era evidentemente affascinato, ma si poteva intuire dalla lentezza con cui sbatteva le palpebre che stava facendo fatica a non addormentarsi. Era ormai provato che gli piacesse fare un pisolino dopo il sesso e, a quanto pareva, gli piaceva anche passare le dita tra i peli del suo petto per rilassarsi ulteriormente. A lui andava perfettamente bene.

“Ti amo anch’io, sai…”

Non riuscì a trattenere il lento sorriso che gli si allargò sul volto, perché in effetti no, non lo sapeva, e sentirglielo dire mentre era nel suo letto, nudo e assonnato, era più di quanto non potesse desiderare. Si sporse verso di lui per posargli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.

“Mi sto per addormentare.”

“Ssh. Fai pure.”

Aspettò che si addormentasse. Notò che aveva la bocca schiusa ed era tentato di scattargli una foto solo per il piacere di averne una, ma decise di evitare. Si allontanò da lui e scese dal letto.

S’infilò i boxer e, dopo una breve occhiata in entrambe le direzioni, attraversò il corridoio e andò in bagno, per poi tornare in camera dopo essersi pulito. Si avvicinò al computer e mosse il mouse per svegliarlo, facendo clic un paio di volte per poi tornare sotto le lenzuola, dove Kurt gli si accoccolò contro e lui sorrise.

> **_HookedonHope è uscito dalla chat-room_ **

 

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Anche qui ho miseramente fallito nel trovare una traduzione adatta per il secondo significato di HH. La frase originale è: _It was one HH that no one guessed, and he hadn't even remembered until the next night. Ham hock. He would never call David that now, he much rather prefers HookedonHope, or even Hung like a Horse._

Ovvero: l’HH che nessuno aveva indovinato e di cui si era dimenticato perfino Kurt è _ham hock_ , tradotto in italiano con ‘salamone’, ovvero uno degli insulti che aveva rivolto a Dave nella puntata “Neve Been Kissed/Il primo bacio”.


End file.
